Duel Chronicles Special: Mystic Epic
by Kuinra Shisa
Summary: My take on a classic cliche. A beautiful gift from her parents turns into an incredible journey for Anzu to search out what she wants the most, companionship.
1. Black Pendant

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh but I did create a number of the cards that appear in this story.

**Ryu:** Okay, I was watching an AMV that was supposed to be about Anzu and her affections for Atem. Now, even though I don't much care for Anzu at all, I got this idea for a fic. I decided to bill it as part of the Duel Chronicle Saga but it will be a full-length fic as opposed to the series of one-shots that the series has been. I image there will probably be a few duels throughout the fic, however long it may be, but they won't be the main focus of the story. I don't want to give away too much more so I'm going to get started. And, since I'm sure someone will notice, I'm going to borrow an idea from a friend and use the names of cards as my chapter titles. Okay, time to get going.

Chapter 1: Black Pendant

"Good night guys, I'll see you tomorrow."

Anzu Mazaki closed the door of her house and locked it behind her. She'd just come from a day of hanging out with her friends at Ryou's. It was the first time the group had truly gotten together in weeks. After the Pharaoh Atem had returned to the afterlife Anzu and her friends had returned to Domino, Japan in time to begin the weeks of grueling studying before senior finals. From there it was uncertain where they'd all end up. Anzu knew that, despite her deep love for her friends, she wasn't going to let anything get in the way of her dream of studying dance in New York. But, for now, she wanted to spend as much time as possible with them while she still could.

"Is anyone home?" she called into the house. Empty, as usual. Anzu's parents worked constantly so she was used to spending her time at home alone. It was always quiet and she could play loud music, dance in the living room, and really just about do anything she wanted. Her friends were sometimes jealous of her freedom and Jounouchi and Honda at times would tease her about being able to have boys over for anything she wanted at anytime; such perverts.

Anzu took off her shoes at the door and proceeded up the stairs to the bathroom where she turned on the a hot shower. Then she left across the hall to her bedroom, not bothering to close the door, and began to take off the Domino School uniform she hated. The top half was too girly and the bottom too skimpy. She undid the blue ribbon and then the buttons of the pink jacket and slipped them off. From there she unbuttoned her white blouse before sitting on her bed and removing her socks. She let the blouse fall off her shoulders before unzipping the blue skirt and standing back up so that it dropped to the floor. Now clad in only her white bra and panties she made her way back across the hall to bathroom.

Her modesty always took over when she got to her undergarments and she would never prance about the house in anything less, despite its emptiness. Once in the bathroom she reached back and undid the clasp of her bra, letting her breasts fall free of their prison. She then reached down and placed her thumbs in the sides of her panties so that she could slide them down her thighs that were fine-toned from all her dancing and leave them on the floor. Now fully nude she stepped into the shower ad drew the curtain shut.

She sighed deep in her throat at the nice feeling of the hot water cascading over her bare skin. Showers were always so intimate, alone or shared, Anzu had always thought. Of course she'd never shared one but she'd read novels of the sort. It was a place of relaxation where you could be nothing but yourself, exposed and washing away an lie or falsehood about you. It was a place where yo could get to know yourself and anyone you might share it with. If only Anzu could've shared it _him_.

It was often awkward for Anzu to have these thoughts. They were about her best friend whom she had no romantic feelings for, though she suspected he did her, and about the man whose voice she'd fallen in love with the moment she'd first heard that phrase:

"_Let's play a game."_

The two people were one in the same and yet they were complete different beings. They had been one and the same anyway. Now they were separate again and he was gone forever. That day was still etched into her mind.

**(BACK THEN)**

"_Silent Magician, attack his LPs directly."_

_The female magician dressed in black and red robes with long, light aqua hair leapt up and fired a blast of blue light at the Pharaoh, delivering 3500 points of damage to him directly (0)._

_The magician vanished as the smoke cleared and the Pharaoh began to walk forward, his duel disk vanishing. He comes to a stop before the boy that could've been his twin, who had fallen to his knees crying. "I have been defeated, aibou."_

_The boy on his knees only continues to cry._

_The Pharaoh, smiling kindly, knees down and places a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You've won but why are you crying?" he asked. "Get up. If I were you I wouldn't show my tears."_

"_Because I'm weak," the boy sobbed. "You were someone I wanted to reach. I've always thought that I would like to be strong like you."_

_The Pharaoh smiled at the boy. "You are not weak. You're also holding a strength that has never been defeated, aren't you? That is the strength of kindness. I learned this from you, aibou."_

_At this the smaller boy looked up into the violet-red eyes of the Pharaoh who put his other hand on the boy's other shoulder._

"_Your courage to accept this ceremonial battle guides me to where I should be," the Pharaoh told him, helping him to his feet._

"_Mou hitori no boku."_

"_I am no longer the 'other you'," the Pharaoh told him, taking his arms off the boy and causing him to gasp. "You are nobody else. Your true appearance is Yugi Mutou; the only one in this world."_

_As Yugi nodded at the Pharaoh's words the eye on the door behind them began to glow, drawing gasps from those present._

"_What's that?" Honda asked._

"_The eye on the gate…" Jou started but trailed off._

"_The Wedjet Eye guarding the gate to the world of death has finished checking the truth from the ceremonial battle of the Pharaoh's spirit," Ishizu explained. "Now, it is time to open the gate and return the spirit of the Pharaoh that has existed in this world for more than 3000 years."_

_The Pharaoh walked to stand before the gate while his friends gasped._

"_Spirit of the Pharaoh; express your name to the Wedjet Eye," Ishizu instructed._

_The Pharaoh looked up into the eye and said to it, "My name is Atem."_

_The eye shined brightly and then sent a line of light down the center of the gate, cauisng it to part and open to him._

_With a look of solemn determination the Pharaoh began to walk into the light._

"_Yugi!"_

_He stopped at hearing the voices of his friends and their footsteps as they ran up the stairs to where the battle had taken place._

"_Wait Yugi," Anzu cried._

"_Are you really going to leave?" Honda asked. "You don't really have to go do you? Please don't go," he begged, covering his face to hide tears that were welling in his eyes._

"_Another Yugi… Atem…" Anzu said through her tears. "I know there's a place you should return to beyond that light. But that light means you'll be separated from us. I don't understand this at all. You've been with us all this time. Now you're going to leave? I don't understand the meaning of your choice," she yelled before her sobs overtook her._

"_Anzu," Jou said as strongly as he could._

_Anzu looked up at him and saw the tears in his eyes as well._

"_It's good that you don't understand," he told her. "That we don't understand will make us remember it. It'll make us not forget his story and the feeling that we have been together. So let's send him to his world… to his future."_

_The Pharaoh closed his eyes at the words._

'I won't forget you,'_ Anzu thought, placing her hand over her fast-beating heart._

"_Yugi," Jou went on, trying to sound more cheerful. "It doesn't matter if you're the Pharaoh or Atem. You are Yugi."_

_The Pharaoh looked back up at these words._

"_We'll always be friends, no matter how much time passes," Jou told him._

_The Pharaoh looked back around at his friends with a wide smile that matched the ones they were all wearing now. "Right," he said simply._

"_I definitely won't forget you," Yugi called._

_Smiling, the Pharaoh turned back to the door. He stuck his thumb up to show them he wouldn't forget either as he started into the light. And as he walked his clothes changed from the blue school uniform Yugi always wore back into the silk white garb and blue cape of the Pharaoh, his head adorn with gold. Beyond the light his friends could make other the shapes of the people from the Pharaoh's past. Karim and Shada knelt in front of Isis who was standing next to Mana, the young girl waving happily. Next to her, with his hands respectfully behind his back, was Shimon. Behind him stood a younger, less cruel-looking version, of the Pharaoh's uncle Akunadin and also stood his father, King Akunumkanon. Beside them was the Pharaoh's cousin, rival, and friend Seto with the Pharaoh's closest friend and servant Mahaado kneeling in front of him._

_He disappeared behind the light and the gates began to close. Anzu, suddenly overcome with a desire to not lose him, started forward but was stopped by a hand being placed on her shoulder. The light continued to fade as the doors moved until they shut completely._

"_Yugi!" she cried. That was the last time she would see him._

**(PRESENT) **

That had been one of the hardest days of Anzu's life. Atem had been one of her closest friends, not to mention her savior on several occasions, for the past couple of years. Now he was forever gone from her, back to the world of the dead. She sometimes wondered; if he was in the world of the dead, then would she be able to see him again if she died? But it wasn't worth throwing her life away to find out. If it was true then she could live her life to the fullest before she died and then still see him in the end.

Finishing her shower and pushing suicide out of her mind, Anzu turned off the water an wrapped a towel around her chest. She picked up her undergarments from the floor as she left and tossed them into her room before going downstairs into the kitchen. She flicked on the light and walked to the refrigerator, getting a pop. She took a drink as she closed the door and looked over at the counter where a box and card caught her eye. Setting the can down she walked to the package and picked up the card. She opened it and read:

Anzu,  
Sorry that we had to work. We know you're working hard studying for your finals so we wanted to get you something special. We hope you like it and we should be home tomorrow night.  
-Mom and Dad

Anzu smiled a she read over the card once more before setting it down and looking at the bow. It was wrapped in pale yellow paper and topped with a lavender bow. She picked up and took off the lid, revealing a black gem set in gold and contented to a string of tiny, crimson beads. Anzu gasped at the jewel that seemed to glow on its own and took it from the box. She carefully fastened it around her neck, letting the gold come to rest on her skin at the top over her breasts.

"They are really great, even if they can't always be there," she told herself happily.

She took her drink and left the kitchen, climbed the stairs, and went into her bedroom, closing the door. She didn't feel like getting dressed and instead plopped down on the bed in her towel, setting the drink on the table. She curled up in the bed and felt sleep starting to claim her.

"Still," she yawned, "it would be nice if someone was around all the time. Someone to spent these quiet nights with. Someone… to…" sleep overtook her. The light from above glinted off the pendant she wore and darkness quickly encircled her.

For some reason her sleep was comfortable. Not to say that it usually wasn't, but tonight it was very pleasant. But how could she know that if she was asleep. She guessed that she was still awake and opened her eyes. To her surprise her room was gone. Instead of laying in her bed she was sitting in a small bed over pink, yellow, blue, and purple flowers that were soft to the touch. Trees surrounded her and it was quickly obvious that she was in a forest.

"Am I dreaming?" she wondered. She looked down at herself and found that she was still wearing only the white towel from the bathroom and the pendant she'd found in the kitchen. "Well if I am I'm not being very creative," she said indignantly, getting up from her spot.

She looked around again, taking in everything. It was definitely a forest. She looked up to the sky and saw that it was gold and orange, meaning the sun was setting. If it was going to be night soon she didn't want to stuck here and have her dream become a nightmare.

A rustling from behind her caught her attention and she turned around quickly. "Is anyone there?" she asked.

A spot in the flowerbed was shifting and she backed away from it. Not wanting to risk it turn out to be something malevolent she turned and began to run through the woods, clasping the towel close around her so that it would not fall. It didn't take long to outrun the sound and she stopped to lean against a tree and take a breather.

"I wonder what that was," she panted. "But I'm glad I didn't find out."

"Why is that?"

"Because it could've been dangerous," she replied, as if it were so obvious.

"If you think the woods are dangerous you shouldn't wander into them."

"Well I didn't have a lot of choice in the matter," she said indignantly. She wondered then who she was talking to. "Um… where are you?"

"You're leaning on me."

Anzu stiffened at the statement. She slowly turned her head to the tree and saw a face smiling at her from the blue-gray bark. She screamed and jumped back from the creature.

"You shouldn't scream like that in someone's face," the tree told her. "Not to mention it'll probably attract _them_."

"I'm sorry," she said, trying to regain some composure. "I was just surprised that you were talking to me."

"You can lean on me but you can't talk to me?" the tree asked sadly.

Anzu blushed with embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that," she apologized. "I'm just not used to trees talking is all."

"Well why not?" the tree asked. "If you're in the woods then you must be from the village. And the village is close enough to talk with the trees."

"I'm not really from around here," she admitted. "By the way, my name's Anzu."

"That's a strange name," the tree said. "It sounds Minabian."

"Minabian?" Anzu asked,

"You know, from Minabi, the land to the north across the sea," the tree explained.

Anzu only stared at the plant blankly.

It sighed. "I guess you really aren't from around here."

"No, I'm from Domino," Anzu said.

"Never heard of it," the tree admitted. "But then I'm a tree, stuck forever here in this forest, so I guess I wouldn't know much about what goes on in the outside world."

"That must be so lonely," Anzu said sadly. "Don't you wish you had friends?"

"My friends are all around me," the tree told her. "They're not all like me but I can feel their emotions and communicate with them. Oh, look at me. I haven't introduced myself. My name is Trent."

"It's nice to meet you," Anzu said. She offered a hand instinctively but then withdrew it quickly. "So, when you said screaming might attract _them_, who did you mean?"

"Oh, a terrible bunch," Trent said, though he kept up his friendly tone. "They get hungry and enjoy meat. It's not a good idea to come into these woods if you don't now what you're getting into. In fact, they're probably on their way here now. Odds are they're gobble you up."

"What?" Anzu squeaked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was just so nice to talk to someone other than trees," Trent said happily. "Not many wander in this deep because of them and when they do it's not for long. I didn't want you to leave."

"But now I'm gonna get eaten and you'll never talk to me again," she shouted.

"Don't yell, it'll be easier for them to find you," the tree teased.

"Who is _them_?" No sooner than she'd asked did a loud howl pierce through the air.

"There they are now," Trent sighed sadly. "Oh well. It was nice meeting you Anzu."

Anzu was already gone, running off into the woods. The howl had sounded like a wolf's so she wanted gone before she knew for sure. Above her head she heard a familiar rustling sound like the one from the flowerbed. Looking back that rustling seemed like it might have been the lesser of two evils and she wished she'd stayed there.

If that weren't bad enough her towel was coming loose and she had to clasp it against her chest. Doing so, however, took her attention away and she tripped just as she heard the sound of something jumping from the bushes ad landing behind her. She turned and her eyes met the sight a wolf covered with silver hair. It had red claws and yellow eyes and Anzu could swear she recognized it. Then it struck her.

"Silver Fang?" she gasped. It looked just like the hologram silver wolf she'd seen Yugi play time and again during Duelist Kingdom. Of course back then it had never been trying to eat her and so never looked o scary. Now she could see the saliva dripping from its fangs and she backed away.

The wolf growled and it padded closer to her, slowly stalking and sizing her before making its strike. Even for a dream it was terrifying. That's right, it was a dream. She'd had dreams where things like this would happen. Someone would attack her or she'd be falling but then wake up just before they got to her or she hit the ground. This would be the same. The last ting she'd see would be the wolf coming at her face and then she'd sit up in her bed, covered in cold sweat, and be safe. Yes, this would be just the same.

The wolf crouched back on its legs. This was it, wake up time. She leaned back braced herself on her arms anyway as the creature leapt at her. The fear was welling up but before it could reach its peak something leapt from the trees and tackled the beast to the ground. Anzu blinked with confusion. Wasn't she supposed to wake up? But she couldn't if that thing was wresting with the wolf. What was it anyway?

It was moving quickly in it battle but one thing was certain, it was green and only about the size of a house cat. It appeared to walk on its hind legs and she could see that it had a tail and wings, and looked to be covered in fur. It also had huge ears and she could see pink claws on its hands and feet, as well as a little pink horn on its head. The creature's face was fierce right now but Anzu wasn't afraid of it. It was protecting her after all but there was more than that. She just felt safe with the little imp.

The imp wasn't so safe though. The wolf, sounding angry, managed to hit it with its paw and knock it back toward Anzu. She ran to her little protector and picked it into her arms. There was a bleeding wound on its stomach and its face had gone from intense to pained and adorable. It was another creature she recognized, another that Yugi had used on numerous occasions.

"It's Gremlin," she gasped. And it had tried to save her. But now it was hurt because of her and the wolf was closing in on her again.

It crouched back like before and leapt directly at Anzu.

"No!" she cried. This was where she was supposed to wake up but for some reason she didn't want to leave the little creature behind.

There was a bright light suddenly; its source the pendant at Anzu's neck, and the wolf was pushed back from her. It skidded across the forest floor and collided with a tree trunk.

Anzu blinked at the creature laying, seemingly, unconscious and wondered how she had done that. More importantly she wondered why she still hadn't woken up. She looked down at the bundle in her arms. It was still hurt and if she was going to be stuck in this dream for a while longer she felt she had to help it since t had helped her. But what could she do?

"Trent said there was a village," she remembered. "But I have no way of knowing which way I need to go to get there. And there's no way I'm going back to ask that senile old tree anything." She looked back down at the creature she held. "Still, I need to help Gremlin out."

She got up from the ground and started to head back the way she'd come when the sound of more howling met her ears. Trent had said _they_ so of course there would be more. Then the sound of growling came to her too and she noticed the fallen wolf starting to stir again. Decided going toward the wolves would be a bad idea she turned and look off in the other direction.

The creature she held began to breath irregularly and behind her she could hear footfalls. Either the other wolves were catching up or the one she'd beaten already was after her again; or worse, both.

'_Will I die here?'_ she wondered as she ran. _'Of course I won't die. It's only a dream. If I did I would just wake up. But then why do I have this feeling of genuine fear? Why do I feel so attached to this little thing in my arms? If I'm aware I'm dreaming then why can't I get rid of these feelings?' _Something struck her and she stopped suddenly. _'What if this isn't a dream?'_ she wondered. _'I've learned over the past few years that things like this can happen but they only happened at that time… when he was around…'_

Was it possible that this was real? That she had, somehow, gotten sent into another world. So what if the Pharaoh was dead and the Sennen Items had vanished into the earth. Magic was supposed to have existed all over the world in many different eras; the Sennen Items couldn't be the only ties. There was Atlantis so long ago, and the Duel Monsters world Yugi had told them about, and also the Capsule Monster World they'd been trapped in not long ago. Was this some kind of different dimension like those had been? But how'd she get here. And why had she?

The sound of her attackers was getting closer but she didn't hear it. She was too busy trying to figure out everything to notice what else was happening. She did look down though. She saw the little creature, looking pained and desperate but that wasn't what she was looking at. It was the pendant that she stared so intently at.

"Look out!"

She heard the words but nothing more as she passed out into darkness, falling to the ground.

**Ryu:** Well, I must say that turned out quite well. Okay, I wrote this one a little different. When I write fanfics I use a laid back style of writing but I want to be a novelist one day so when I work on my original pieces that I intend to publish I use a more refined style. That's the style I intend to use for this fic and so when (if) you review please tell me not just what you think of the story but also what you think of my writing style. I want to know if I'm at a good enough level to even think about publishing something.

As to the story itself, I hope you liked it. I know, it's a cliché of girl falls into mystical world and has to fight her way out but I have never done a story like this before so I wanted a short. Besides, every version of the same cliché is still different and I hope I can make mine stand out. So, if you bothered to get this far, please leave me a review so I can feel encouraged to write more. Right now I'm tired though so good night.


	2. Pot of Generosity

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh but I did create a number of the cards that appear in this story.

**Ryu:** With my novel seeming postponed indefinitely and my mind dry as far as other fics I'm going to go ahead and add another chapter of this story. Sadly I'm passed the beginning, which is always easiest for me. From here I'm gonna have to actually think a little. Still, I've gotten good reviews so far so I'll keep trying. And now for the shout outs to my new readers.

**16forever: **Thank you for the complement. It's a shame you haven't read my others but then maybe they aren't your style so that's okay. The point is you like this one and, apparently, like it very much.

**Novalee Phoenix: **Yay, a long review. I'm both happy and relieve that you like my writing style. I don't think I'm very good but everyone says I am so maybe there's some hope for me. And I'm glad you enjoy the story too. I thought for a long time about doing a cliché like this so its really an experiment on my part and I'm happy you like it. I hope you will continue to take joy in reading it.

**Ryu: **_/sigh/_ Only two reviews. Well, maybe if I add more chapters it'll attract more people. I'm really more worried about making this chapter and all the following ones live up to the first. I guess only time will tell. Well, here goes.

Chapter 2: Pot of Generosity 

A pair of burgundy-brown eyes opened slightly and tried to adjust to the dim light of the room. The girl that was the owner of the eyes rubbed them and rolled over in bed, pulling the blanket closer around herself.

"It was just a dream," she sighed, somewhat sadly, closing her eyes again. It had seemed like a nice place that she could've enjoyed being it. And the little Gremlin that had saved her; it had been so cute and part of her missed it. But that's what dreams were she reminded herself, things and places that you could want and love but ever quite have. Atem had been a dream.

She shifted somewhat uncomfortable in bed. Had the sheets always been this rough? She opened her eyes and looked down at the bed. It wasn't her bed at all and she sat up instantly. She looked around herself and realized this wasn't her bedroom. She was sitting in what appeared to be the only room of a small hut. The walls were made of wood and the roof was made of sticks that held up a clustering of large leaves. Under her was another cluster of leaves grouped into what she guessed was supposed to be a bed, a large one at that, and she was covered with a, somewhat rough-feeling, greenish-tan colored blanket.

She also noticed that she was still only wearing her white towel, though now it was home to a few brown dirt-smudges, and the pendant that she had gotten from her parents. She pulled the blanket loser around herself while taking in the rest of the hut. The floor was only earth and there was a fire burning in the center that was the only source of light, emitting a thin line of smoke that rose to the roof and seeped out between the leaves. There was no furniture in the hut, not nearly enough room, but one area on the opposite was had a small stack of bowls, some eating utensils, and a couple of goblets. Next to the dishes was what the girl guessed was meat and a small pile of fruit, although she questioned whether or not it was any good.

Against another wall there was a basin that had a cloth and a bar of soap resting on its edge, a washbasin. There was also a kettle, a pitcher, and a wooden bucket sitting next to it for transporting water. There were no windows or decorations on the walls, but there were three sets of robes hanging on pegs and a few clothes folded under that sitting on top of an ornately carved travel chest that seemed out of place in the gruff surroundings. And next to that chest was…

"Oh, it's you," she gasped, getting from the primitive bed and crossing the room to where the little green creature that had saved her before was laying asleep, a bandage wrapped around its wounded stomach. "It's so cute," she said with a tender smile, stroking one of its furry cheeks and remembering the fearsome expression it had worn when it had attack the silver wolf back in the woods. "That's right," she thought aloud. "What happened? The last thing I remember was… I was wondering how I got here, and the wolves were getting closer." She took the pendant into her hand and looked at it. "I looked down at my pendant… and then I heard a voice… and that was all. I must have passed out."

"You did."

Anzu jumped at the sound of a deep, masculine voice and turned to the door of the hut, clutching the towel close to her chest. There stood a man looking to be about twenty with tanned skin and long black hair that was tied back and fell to the small of his back. He was dressed a pair of dark blue pants, a cream colored shirt, and a dark indigo travel cloak around his shoulders.

"I said are you okay?" the man said, causing Anzu to shake her head. She had been so lost in his handsome looks that she hadn't realized he was talking to her.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said with a faint blush touching her cheeks. "Um… are you the one that saved me?"

"I am," he said simply. He sounded upset.

"Well, thank you very much," she said. She wanted to stand up and bow as well but didn't want to risk dropping her towel. "My name is Anzu Mazaki."

The man raised a brow. "I've never heard of such a name," he commented. He walked into the hut now, closing the door and blocking out the night air.

In the firelight Anzu could make out his eyes. They were sharp and a violet-red color; the same eyes as someone special to her. He had Atem's eyes and they took her breath away.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, sounding annoyed, hanging his cloak on one of the pegs.

"Yes… I'm fine," she said shyly. Why did he seem mad? Well, before she asked that, she wanted to know who he was. "So, what's you're name?"

"I'm Madoc," he replied, walking over to the pile of food and beginning to unwrap some.

Anzu nodded, though he didn't see. There was a moment of awkward silence before Anzu asked, "So, did you bandage this little thing up too?"

"I did," he replied. "It's called a Gremlin and, the way you held it, I thought it was your pet. Though I'm surprised there's a Gremlin out there that's tame enough to be a pet. They're mostly a bunch of feral imps."

"So I've heard," she said before the silence settled in for another brief stay.

"Where did you get that pendant?" Madoc asked her.

Anzu blinked at the question. "My parents gave it to me," she replied.

"And where did they get it?" he asked, cutting a piece of meat into smaller pieces and putting them into a bowl.

"I don't know," she admitted. "They just left it out as a gift for me."

The man nodded and kept on cutting the meat. They were both silent again for a while longer.

Finally, Anzu asked him, "Where am I? I know this is a dream but I still want to know."

At these words Madoc stopped his cutting, his eyes widening. But he quickly shook his head ad answered, trying to act as if it meant nothing to him. "You're in Felse," he told her, cutting more quickly. "It's a small village southeast of the capital."

"The capital of what?" the girl pressed.

Madoc put his knife down and turned to her. "Where are you from?" he asked abruptly.

"I asked first," Anzu countered, annoyed that he had answered her question with a question.

Madoc sighed out of frustration, running a hand over the top of his hair. "This is the village of Felse, located on the edge of Hamongrog Forest and south of Palis, capital of the Lilose Kingdom. The Lilose Kingdom has governed over the island continent of Kingrod for six centuries and is currently under the rule of King Pegasus."

'_Pegasus?'_ Anzu thought with shock. But it couldn't be the same guy.

"Now tell me where you are from," Madoc practically ordered her." And how you came to this land."

"I don't know how I got here," Anzu told him. "I came home from hanging out with my fiends, took a shower, got a pop, and found this gift from my parents on the counter. Then I went up to my bed and fell asleep and now I'm dreaming."

Madoc looked thoughtful for a moment. Then he got up and walked to the pegs to retrieve his cloak. "I beg your pardon but I need to see the chieftain," he said, throwing the cloak about his shoulders. "Feel free to help yourself to food. I don't think I'll be long. And please don't leave the hut," he instructed, his hand on the door.

"Wait," Anzu asked of him.

He stopped and glanced over at her.

"Um… do you have anything I could wear?" she asked shyly.

It only now sunk in to Madoc that she wasn't wearing much. If she wasn't embarrassed then she'd definitely be cold. He crossed back to the stack of clothes and sorted through them, pulling out a deep blue and a pink garment.

"You look about my sister's size," he said, giving her the clothes and then walking quickly to the door. "Remember, don't leave," he said again before exiting the hut.

Anzu stared after him a moment. Why hadn't he wanted her to leave the hut? How come he seemed so mad? What kind of weird dream was this turning out to be and why had she still not woken up yet? Sighing, she stood up and unwrapped her towel from he body, dropping it to the floor. She shivered and her nipples hardened at the sudden chill air.

"Maybe he's mad because I'm imposing on him," she guessed, trying to dress quickly. The pink garb had been cotton under tunic and the blue was a wool tunic dress and she tied them at the waist with a length of golden robe. Once dressed she began to look amongst the clothes until she came across a pair of stockings that she pulled over her bare feet. She felt bad for doing so without permission but her feet were very cold.

"I'll definitely be warm," she faked a laugh, running a hand though her hair and pulling her pendant out from her clothes. She had never wanted a brush more than now and, after a moment of searching and exploring the nearly empty hut, she found one. "With hair as long as his I knew he'd have one," she said to herself proudly. "I hope he won't mind if I borrow it."

She began to stroke the object through her hair. Next to dancing this was the thing that calmed her the most. Just like the teeth of the brush undid the tangles in the strands the motion undid the confusion in her mind. She was in a dream. She was in the house of a very handsome man, in the middle of a village she'd never heard of, and on a continent se had never heard of. She had been attacked by monsters and saved by another. Nope, not one bit of it made a lick of sense.

A sound like a tiny meow from a kitten caught her ear and she turned her attention back to the spot next to the chest where the little Gremlin was stirring. She set the brush down and crossed the room to the little beast.

"How are you feeling?" she asked it, putting her hand on its head.

The little creature looked up at her, and the pendant she word, and seemed to smile.

"You really saved me back there," she told it tenderly. "Thank you so much."

The little creature made another meowing sound and licked her hand before curling into itself and going back to sleep.

Anzu continued to stroke its green fur a moment; it was so soft. When the creature was dozing she sighed and realized she was hungry.

"He did say I could help myself to the food," she remembered, leaving the Gremlin's side and walking back over to where the food was. "And maybe he won't be so bitter if I cook something for him."

It was all raw food and she took over the knife and continued to cut the meat Madoc had started. When she thought she had enough she wrapped the remainder and then searched amongst the vegetables until she came across an onion, a red and green pepper, a clove of garlic, and a couple stocks of broccoli. She chopped them all quickly on a cutting board and then searched through the food and dishes until she came across a bottle that appeared to be oil, a contained that had a mix of salt and pepper in it, and what looked like a primitive version of a frying pan.

She poured some oil into the pan and held it over the fire, waiting until it was hot before adding the meat and vegetables. She stirred them with a wooden spoon she found, every now and then sprinkling some of the salt/pepper mixture over it. When the meat was cooked and the vegetables had a nice color she took the pan away from the flame and set it on the ground, waiting or the oil to stop popping.

Something furry landed on her shoulder and she looked over to see the little Gremlin perched there.

"Hey there," she giggled. "Are you hungry?"

The creature made a purring noise and nodded, saliva somewhat dripping from its little mouth. She smiled at it and stuck a fork into one of the pieces of meet, handing the utensil to the creature, which took it and bit down on the morsel. It jumped down off her shoulder and began to wrestle with the meat while Anzu pulled out a loaf of bread and block of cheese she had noticed. She cut off a couple pieces of both, throwing one of each to the Gremlin, and placed them on two plates. Then she spooned some of the meat and vegetables onto the plates as well and set them out near the fire.

"No, no, you can have the rest in here," she said when she noticed the Gremlin going after the plates. She scooped the remainder of the food into a bowl and set it out for the little guy. She set two of the goblets out by the plates but the only thing she could find to drink was a bottle of wine. Anzu had never had alcohol but then there was nothing else but water, and who knew how clean that was, and this was a dream anyway. So she shrugged and poured two goblets of wine, then re-corked the bottle and put it away just as the door to the shack opened.

Madoc stood there, looking somewhat dumbfounded, as he gawked at the girl.

"Welcome back," Anzu said, trying to sound cheerful.

"You… did all this?" he asked.

"Yeah," Anzu said, blushing a little. "You seemed mad earlier, and I thought maybe it was because you had to put up with me, so I thought I'd try to repay you by cooking dinner."

Madoc stared at her a moment longer, his own tanned cheeks stained a light pink, and then shook his head. "What are you, my wife now?" he joked, going over to the chest.

Anzu's face scrunched into a scowl and she rose to her feet, placing her hands on her hips. "How dare you?" she scolded. "I worked hard to make this for you and all you can do is make jokes."

Madoc laughed a little, but went about what he was doing; packing his clothes into the trunk. "I was just playing with you," he laughed. "But the with an attitude like that maybe you wouldn't be such a bad companion. You're not bad looking either."

Anzu's blush deepened and she looked away from him.

"And I'd love to eat but there's not a lot of time, we need to go now," he said more seriously. "If we leave tonight we can get there before dawn."

Anzu's embarrassment vanished and she looked at him curiously. "Where are we going?" she asked. "And is there any point? I could wake up at any time."

Madoc closed the chest and stood, turning to look at her. His face was looked positively serious. "Anzu Mazaki, this is no dream."

Anzu's eyes widened and she took a step back.

"I know this may be hard to take in," Madoc went on, "But you're no longer in your world. That necklace is the Black Pendant, an ancient charm that brings power to its wearer. It was banished from our world long ago, but was said to return when it fell into the right hands."

Anzu gasped. She had thought back in the forest that maybe this was real, that magic existed outside of just Egypt and the Sennen Items, but she hadn't been serious. Had se really been brought into a different world?

"Who are you?" she asked. "Who are you really?"

Madoc sighed deeply. "I am Madoc Powlyn, a mage serving King Pegasus. I'm also Colonel in the King's Army. I was stationed I this village with my sister, First Lieutenant Mana Powlyn, and her fiancée, Colonel Mahaado Aplyn."

'_Mahaado and Mana?'_ Anzu thought. Those were the Pharaoh's best friends back then. If this was another world could they possibly be different versions of those two; same for King Pegasus. And was there another her here; or another Yugi, another Atem even?

"We were stationed in this village because a pack of Silver Fang have been terrorizing it," Madoc went on. "But, since the Bearer of the Black Pendant has stumbled into my care, I'll have to return to Palis with you and turn you over to the king."

"What do you mean turn me over?" Anzu squeaked.

Madoc chuckled. "Don't worry, you're not in trouble," he assured her. "But if you have that item then the king needs to know. You could be the one."

"The one what?" Anzu asked.

"I don't know enough to really tell you, only the king and his right hand know the legend fully," the mage told her. "That and our foe. That's why we have to move, before the foe shows up."

"Who's the foe?" she asked.

"I can't say anymore, they have great hearing and they're everywhere," Madoc cautioned. "Our kingdom is at war with our foe."

"War?" Anzu gasped.

"If I speak their name they attack. We have to go now," Madoc repeated.

"But the food, you must be hungry," Anzu whined. "And I'm so confused by all this."

Madoc crossed to her and put her hands on her shoulders. "I understand your confusion," he said to her. "But I can't say anymore. Once we're in the safety of Palis and in the king's court all will be answered. Please now, we have to go."

Anzu sighed and nodded. She didn't know whether or not to believe this was real. It could still be just a dream but her past made her want to believe him; her past and his eyes. They were so familiar and so beautiful; so much like his. "Okay, I'll play along," she said.

Madoc nodded. He scribbled something down on a piece of paper and set it by the plates where it could be seen. Then he took another cloak from the hook, a dark pink one, and handed it to Anzu, along with a pair of brown travel slippers. "My sister's," he said.

"Won't she want these?" Anzu asked, stepping into the shoes and pulling the cloak around her shoulders.

"She'll just apperate another later, I explained in the note," he waved off. There was a knock at the door. "That must be our carriage," he said. He muttered a few words and the chest lifted itself from the floor. He walked to the door and opened it, letting the chest float out to the waiting cabby, an old man with little hair and teeth and wearing a long nightgown under his jacket. "Are you bringing the Gremlin?" Madoc asked, giving the hut a final once over for anything he might have forgotten.

Anzu looked over at the little creature that had gone back to sleep. "Yeah, I think I will," she said while pulling her hood up. She walked to the sleeping imp and carefully lifted it up into her arms.

Madoc smiled at the motherly way she held the creature. He also took time to closely admire her beauty. Her hair barely reached her shoulders and was a light brown. Her eyes were the color of chestnuts a they were wide, caring, and loving. Her figure as trim but fit and developed and she walked very gracefully.

He followed her out of the hut and helped her to climb into the carriage. The inside was spacious with velvet benches on either side and two oil lamps burning near the roof. They sat across from one another and Anzu set the Gremlin down next to her.

"I still can't believe one could be tame enough to be a pet," he said thought aloud. "Are you going to name it?"

Anzu took in a deep breath and sighed loudly. "I don't know if I should," she admitted, staring at her hands folded in her lap. "I'm still debating with myself whether this is a dream or real. I don't want to name him and get attached only to wake up and miss him."

"I suppose that make sense," he said, seeming down all of a sudden. "Still, I can assure you this place is indeed very real."

"If it is then what will I do about getting home?" She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "I don't know what I'll do if I can't see my friends or my parents again. Not to mention I don't know anything about this world."

"You could learn," Madoc offered. "I mean; would it really be so bad staying here?"

Anzu rested her hand in her chin and stared out the window. "I don't know if it would be bad or not," she said truthfully. "All I know is that it's not home."

Madoc looked away from her sadly.

Anzu caught his look and tried to lighten the mood. "You know, you're a lot nicer than when I met you."

He glanced at her with a raised brow. "How so?"

"Well, before you were kind of, well, mean to me," she told him. "It seemed like you were mad that I was around. But then, when you came back from where you went, you seemed almost like you liked me. As a friend I mean," she added quickly.

Madoc laughed a little and looked out the window. "I'm ashamed to admit that I wasn't too thrilled with you," he said, "Mostly because I had been patrolling for Silver Fang all day an thought I was done when heard more. And then I found out someone had stumbled into the wood even though it was known throughout the village that the forest as off limits. Plus I was kind of nervous about that pendant. An evil sorcerer forged it long ago and it's unsure what kind of power it holds. But after things started to piece together I calmed down and noticed," he paused now and looked at her, "that you're really very kind and beautiful."

Anzu blushed deeply at the complement and looked away from him. _'Oh my god,'_ she thought. _'A really good-looking guy thinks I'm beautiful. I don't think I care if it's a dream anymore.'_

"You also seem to be well versed in the arts of wives," he went on. "At least those in the kitchen. In the bedroom I cannot be certain," he laughed.

Anzu went impossibly redder. "How dare you?" she shouted. "I thought you were a nice guy but you're really just a pervert."

Madoc only laughed at her. "You're a cute one," he said.

Anzu huffed angrily at him and turned away, looking out the window. _'So rude. Here I thought he was the perfect guy.'_ Then her anger subsided a little. _'Then again, that is a couple thing. It's only logical that he would think about that, especially when saying how good a wife I appear to be.'_ Then she realized what she was thinking and what he had said. _'He complemented me on being a wife. But why am I thinking like this when I don't even know if any of it's real? Maybe I'm just creating all this in my head for some reason. I mean, can you even feel this way in dreams?'_

"I hope I didn't offend you," he said honestly. "You look so natural in those clothes that I forgot you're from another world where those things might not be talked about in the same manner."

Anzu laugh a little. "You only made me a little mad," she told him. "But if you're going to flatter me all the way to… Palis, was it? If so then I think I can forgive you."

"I take joy in flattering you," he told her. "And there's not much else I can do."

"Well you could tell me more about this war," she offered.

The light drained from Madoc's face. He'd had a feeling she'd be curious but had hoped that she would not bring it up until he told her it was safe to do so. "It really is best not to discuss it out in the open like this."

"Can't you just be really quiet about it?" she pressed.

Before Madoc could answer the carriage jerked forward and came to a halt, sending Anzu flying into his arms. She looked up at him and for a moment they became entranced by their meeting one another's eyes. It was as if looking into them was to look into all the truth of the world and of their hearts. It was at that moment that Anzu knew.

"This is real…" she whispered.

Madoc nodded, careful not to break the eye contact. Outside the carriage came the sound of a scream that woke the imp now on the floor.

"Stay here with him," Madoc instructed. He settled her back in her seat and then reached for the door, saying, "I'm going to see what's going on."

"Wait," she cried, grapping onto his cloak.

He looked back at her, surprised with the sound of concern in her voice.

"Be careful," she said meekly.

Madoc smiled and nodded to her. He even went as far as to blow her a kiss, which made her blush darkly again, and climbed out of the cabin. Anzu scooted to the window to try and see what was happening but it as dark.

"You think he'll be okay?" she asked the little imp that had climbed up on her shoulder.

The imp shrugged and then suddenly put on the fierce face it had worn before as a bright blue light shone from outside.

"It's okay, he'll protect us," she tried to soothe it.

The creature's face returned to its cute shape but its fur was still ruffled as if it was ready to fight. Anzu turned back to the window and tried to look at it but she couldn't see. All she saw was the light radiating from a point about eight feet off the ground. The light was reflecting off of something, a person, but Anzu couldn't make them out. She only assumed it was Madoc.

"He did say he was a mage," she reminded herself. "But, even though I can't see him in this light, he feels even more familiar now than he did before. It's not just his eyes anymore, it's him."

The light suddenly released itself in waves of light fired in all directions and cut through anything they touched.

"I know that attack," she gasped.

All became calm and the light faded down to a soft blue aura that hung close to the figure's body. She could make out the person's shape now. He was thin with long hair and was holding a long staff. When he turned around Anzu could, despite the distance, make out the face. He wore a horned headdress and his skin had turned a pale blue. The white part of the figure's eyes was a pale yellow but the eyes themselves were the same violet-red as before.

Anzu stared out in awe. Suddenly it made sense and she knew who he was. She recognized the outfit, the staff, the attack; she knew it all. But it wasn't just the familiarities; something about him as a person touched her.

"Madoc…"

**Ryu: **Another chapter done. Nothing to do but sit back and wait for the reviews. I hope I wasn't too straightforward about things in the chapter, particularly about who Madoc really is. But I think the clues are all pretty obvious. Still, I really hope this chapter lived up to its predecessor.

I leave for WV tomorrow night to visit my grandparents for the weekend so I'll try hard to have a new chapter up by tomorrow but if not then expect it and possibly chapter 4 on Sunday or Monday. Sorry but my stories are on my laptop and I only know how to work the wireless on it in my house, not the wire-thingy. Plus it's my grandpa's birthday Saturday and we'll be celebrating mine too and going to the mall (hooray -,-) so I probably won't have time. After that I'm free until I finally manage to get a job (like that'll happen). Long story short, I'll try to update again before I leave but if I don't then I will when I get back.

Until then, please do review if you got this far. And please continue to comment on my writing style along with my story, to make sure I'm not starting at the bottom of the hill and tumbling down. Bye, bye for now.


	3. Curse of Royal

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh… yet...

**Ryu:** I'm still getting hits, which makes me happy, but so far I've had 70 plus hits and only 7 reviews. So the other 60-some people either think I suck or are just too lazy to review. If you read y story please leave me a review, even if all it says is "Good Job" or "You Suck", at least then I have a little more motivation to keep going. Anyway, let me give my regard to those who did review.

**16forever:** Yay, my first return reader of the fic. I'm so happy that you think that much of my story. And thank you for the small detail comment; I get that a lot but it never stops sounding good.

**Mirokulover: **A short review but it said all that needed to be said. I'll get this chapter up as soon as possible.

**Familiar-Possessed – Eria:** Sorry about the nudity detail, I tend to write in a rather risqué manner. You're the first person to ever think I was overly detailed. But it's kind of nice to hear some criticism for once. I can see what you mean by not a lot happened for a chapter of that length but then my plan wasn't to have a lot happen, just to introduce the world she was in slightly and to bring Madoc into the picture. As for descriptions, I usually just throw them in whenever feels natural which is usually when I first introduce the character since when I read I hate when someone's talking and I can't picture them. But at times things change up. I think I'll give spacing a try though.

**Bad Player:** Aw… being busy is okay, I just happy you read and liked it. And im happy you like my writing style too, makes me feel like I have talent and like my novel will actually get published. I could be like that guy who wrote that… what was it…. _Eragon_, he got published young. And yeah, I took the card name for chapters idea from you; guess it's a chain of taking it from person after person.

**Ryu: **As painstaking as it is I hope I have to do more and more of that with each chapter. Maybe next time it'll be more. Now, let's see if this gets posted before I leave for WV in 5 hours.

Chapter 3: Curse of Royal

Palis, capital city of the Lilose Kingdom, governing monarchy of the continent of Kingrod; it was exactly what you would expect of a capital city. The streets and buildings were made of white stone and topped with blue roofs. There were people of all kinds and races walking about intermingling. They were rising from their beds, going to work, some goofing off, visiting with friends and family, just doing what people do in a city. It was no different from being in a medieval version of Domino.

"It's so pretty here Madoc," Anzu said in awe as she looked around. She earned a mew of agreement from the Gremlin on her shoulder.

"I'm glad you think so," Madoc said, smiling through gritted teeth.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Anzu asked him.

"I'll be fine once we get to the palace," he replied. "This way."

Anzu followed him as he walked northward into the town, holding his shoulder and gritting with every step. She felt so bad that he had to suffer back there just to protect her. Not only that but it was still in the early hours of the morning right now. He attack had scared away the carriage's horse and the cabby was had fallen so Anzu and Madoc had had no choice but to walk the rest of the way. Anzu had slept a little before but she guessed that Madoc hadn't been to bed that night. He'd stayed up all night and suffered through a battle after spending all day fighting off Silver Fang all to deliver and protect her. She felt so terrible about him going to all this.

"Why is everyone looking at us?" Anzu asked, noticing the many odd looks she was getting.

"Probably because you have a Gremlin on your shoulder," Madoc laughed. "Like I keep telling you, they're usually feral and cause trouble. They're all probably afraid it'll attack them or something."

"This little guy?" Anzu laughed, rubbing the creature's chin. "But he's so calm right now."

"Calm ones are very uncommon," Madoc said with a shrug. Then a thought occurred to him. "Hey, if we're going to get all these stares you might wan to hide your necklace. There's a handful of people who know of the legend enough to know what it looks like and if they start talking about it they might attract the foe's attention."

Anzu nodded and hid the gem between her under tunic and dress and began ignoring the stares. She instead let her mind wander back to the pained way he magician was moving. "When we get to the palace I think you should lay down for a little while," she suggested.

"No time," he replied. "I might see the Healer first but right now my main concern is getting you safely into the palace. After last night's attack it's possible that our foe knows you're here. You've got something they want."

"I do?" Anzu squeaked. Then she realized what he meant. "Oh, the pendant."

"That's right," Madoc said solemnly. "Like I said before I don't know exactly what it can do but I know it's powerful. We need to speak with the king."

Anzu's guilt returned but she blushed a little. "Thank you, for looking out for me," she said shyly.

"I have to," he said, shrugging the comment off. "The fate of our world depends on it."

"That's why you're doing this?" she asked, her voice sounding hurt.

He stopped and looked back at her, going over what he had said in his mind. She had stopped a little ways back and was staring at the ground, the Gremlin on her shoulder trying to get her attention.

"Anzu, I didn't mean…"

"No, it's okay," she interrupted at him. She looked up with a smile but it didn't appear to be a sincere one. "I knew you were doing this for your world. I mean we just met. And you didn't even like me until you realized I had this rock around my neck."

"But Anzu, I…"

"You don't have to say anything," she told him. "I was just being silly."

"About what?" he asked, blinking his confusion.

"That you were doing this for something other than just the fate of your world," she waved off. She started walking up the street again, even though she didn't know where she was going.

"Well what did you think?" he asked as he caught up with her.

"It doesn't matter," she told him. "It's not true so there's no point in thinking about it." Even she thought that it sounded unreasonable and she was the one saying it. Where did all that come from? It's not like he said the only reason he was doing it was to help his world. But then it was the first reason he gave, so that must be the most important to him. It was irrational and unfair thinking on Anzu's part and she knew it but was more or less how she felt. _'Why am I being like this?'_

Madoc opened his mouth to say more but was cut off by a knight on a white horse saying, "Colonel Powlyn, what are you doing back so soon?"

Madoc looked up at the man on the horse. He was young with long blonde hair and blue eyes and was dressed in silver armor with a golden circlet around his head. "Oh, it's you Lieutenant Colonel Walden. I had to come back early, I have business with the king."

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" Anzu asked, coming up to join the men.

"Sorry," Madoc said quietly. "Anzu, this is Lieutenant Colonel Freed Walden, better known as Freed the Brave Wanderer. Freed, this is Anzu Mazaki. She's the reason I need to see King Pegasus."

"Really?" Freed asked, raising a brow at the girl. "What business does she bring to our king's attention? Are you seeking a leave of absence to wed with her perhaps? These are war times you know," he teased and laughed.

Both Anzu and Madoc blushed at the comment.

"You don't have to tell me about war times," Madoc shouted in reply. "I can't think about wedding anyone at times like these." He kicked himself mentally for the comment, hearing Anzu huff angrily. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his brow. "Listen Freed, I need to borrow your horse. I'm injured and getting her to the palace as quickly as possible is of utmost urgency."

Freed sighed at the request. "With you out-ranking me I don't have much choice do it?" he asked as he climbed off the horse.

"Not at all," Madoc said. He held his hand out to Anzu who, reluctantly, accepted it and let him help her onto the horse. Madoc then climbed onto the beast himself. "I owe you one Freed."

"You bet you do," the young knight laughed. "Just be careful you don't cause an uproar riding around with the Gremlin." A few people nearby cringed at the mention of the creature.

Madoc gave a small laugh before pulling back on the reigns and urging the horse toward the palace.

"He seems nice," Anzu commented, clinging to him so that he wouldn't fall off. It was weird. She had been mad at him a second ago but now she was enjoying how close the two of them were. He was the only thing that made her believe this place was real. What was this feeling she had for him?

"He's a nice kid, but a little battle-obsessed," Madoc told her. "Still, when it comes to combat he's matchless. I wouldn't be surprised if he became a general one day."

"Why do they call him the Brave Wanderer?" she asked curiously.

Madoc laughed a little at the memory of meeting the boy. "He came here claiming to be a drifter who went around and helped those in need, although it wasn't taken seriously. Then one day he was seen fighting off a group of at least ten thieves that had invaded a local shop and was asked to join the military. No one really questioned what he had and hadn't done before coming here after that."

'_He's like the Duel Monster card,'_ Anzu thought before asking, "Does he have a necklace like yours?"

One of Madoc's hands unconsciously reached up and took hold of locket at his neck. "No," he told her. "They nervous to because of what he can do. Like I said his combat skills are unmatched but his magic ability is limited. That wouldn't be a problem, not everyone can do magic and not everyone needs to. He does, however, perform one spell that drains the souls of fallen comrades. It was thought that if he was given a necklace he might not be able to control that ability and do more harm than help."

"He really is something," Anzu commented. "But nothing compared to you. You were so great back there in the forest." She stopped and looked ashamedly down at the ground.

Madoc glanced back at her curiously. "So what, are you mad at me or not?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said stubbornly. "I'm mad, don't talk to me."

He sighed and looked back ahead of him, but smiled when she couldn't see. She was cute but fiery; he liked that in her. But she was confusing too. Then again he had never had much experience with girls, always studying magic instead. He felt relaxed around her even though they had just met. He wanted to protect her, for more than just the fact that she carried the fate of his world.

"Madoc?" he heard her ask and looked back at her slightly. "Thank you again, for taking care of me."

He chuckled at her continued back and forth attitude and forced the horse to move faster. There'd be time to try and decipher the girl later; right now they needed to see the king. With the animal moving as quickly as it was it didn't take long to reach the gates on at the edge of the palace walls.

"I seek an immediate meeting with the king. It regards the safety of our entire world," Madoc quickly said to one of the guards who scurried away to have the gate opened, shouting, "Alert the King that Colonel Powlyn has arrived."

"That's pretty impressive that you have so much authority," Anzu comment, her Gremlin mewing in agreement.

"The fruit of my hard work and dedication," he said in a superior tone, forcing the stallion move through the now open gates.

The palace sat on top of a hill surrounded by a high wall. Once on the other side of that wall one would have to follow a path that wrapped around the hill a few times in order to reach it. The slope was steep and if you didn't take the spiraling road you'd need mountain climbing gear in order to scale it. Anzu tried watching the palace as that ran round it, getting closer, but the way it spun ma her dizzy and she had look away. Instead she looked down and gasped at their height, her hold on Madoc tightening out of fear of falling. Madoc only laughed at her.

They were soon at the top of the hill and confronted by a group of guards and two stablemen me to take the animal.

"This is Lieutenant Colonel Walden's horse, see that it's taken care of," Madoc instructed as he got off the horse, dropping to one knee and holding his chest as soon as his feet touched the ground.

"Colonel Powlyn, are you all right?" one of the guards asked. "Should I call for the Healer?"

"No time," Madoc said through gritted teeth. His clothes and face were dirty, his travel cloak torn, and there was a spot of blood one his side but his red eyes were determined. He took a deep breath and straightened himself up before speaking again. "I need to see the king. It concerns this girl, Anzu Mazaki" he gestured at Anzu, who was being helped off the horse. "Take us to see the King at once."

"Yes sir," the guard replied, turning and walking toward the palace.

Anzu and Madoc followed behind, passing into the castle. They entered a large entrance hall made of polished white marble. Pillars in a line held up the high ceiling and were draped with colorful tapestries. From the entrance hall they walked through a pair of giant oak doors into another hall like the first. This one had a line of doors on each wall and at the end was a grand staircase that led up to the second level, which ran long the wall about halfway up. They climbed the stairs and came to another set of giant oak doors.

"The court has not yet arrive for the day so the king is alone," the guard said to them. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather refresh yourselves first."

"We never said we didn't want to," Anzu huffed, feeling grimy.

"We don't have the time now take us into the King's court," Madoc repeated his instruction from before.

The guard shrugged and pushed the door open. Anzu stared around in awe at the chamber. True, it looked just like every other hall they'd walked through so far but this one's walls were lines with large, square, stain glass windows that captured the morning's sunlight and filtered it in different colors into the room. Anzu looked at a few of the windows as they walked by on the long red carpet sat down t center of the floor and was a little surprised that she recognized what they depicted.

'Toon Dragon Egger… Toon Mermaid… Parrot Dragon… That confirms it. This guy must be…' 

"Your Majesties," the guard said, kneeling before a set of thrones at the end of the hall, "Colonel Madoc Powlyn and Miss Anzu Mazaki to see you."

Anzu looked over at Madoc, who was kneeling, and quickly knelt as well, almost throwing the Gremlin from her shoulder. She did glance up at the king though, wanting to see for herself if what she thought as right.

The king was young-looking man, perhaps only twenty-five but maybe around thirty. He was dressed in robes of deep red trimmed in white with a silver belt at his waist and a black string tied in a bow at his neck. He had silver hair that hung down from his golden, jewel-encrusted crown and flowing just barely over is shoulders and over the right side of his face, hiding one of his mahogany eyes from view. Sitting next to him was, who Anzu assumed, was his queen, another person Anzu recognized, though she'd only seen her in paintings. She had long blonde hair under her crown, which was golden and thin and ad only a sapphire on its front, and crystal blue eyes. She wore a light blue dress trimmed with pink lace and a rose-colored cape.

'_It is him,'_ Anzu thought, proud of herself for being right.

"Rise, my guests," the king said, dismissing the guard, and they rose. His voice was soft and gentle with a slight accent. "Madoc, my boy, I received word last night from the chief of Felse that you would be returning without your sister or future brother-in-law but I was not told why. And who is this young girl you've brought with you?"

"Forgive me for my secrecy my lord," Madoc asked, bowing his head. "It was necessary to protect myself and Miss Mazaki. She's the reason I had to leave my post; I needed to bring her to you immediately."

The king raised a silver brow. "She certainly looks ordinary enough."

"Who you calling ordinary?" Anzu shouted.

Madoc gasped and tried to calm her." Anzu, this is the king you're talking to. You have to show some respect."

The king only laughed though. "I think I have to retract my statement," he said. "She's not ordinary, she's fiery. And is that a Gremlin on her shoulder? She must be special to tame one of those."

The Gremlin made an indignant little noise while Madoc sighed and turned back to his king, looking serious. "Sire, this girl is not of our world."

Pegasus stopped laughing and his queen gasped. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Madoc held his hand out for Anzu to step forward and she did. Sensing what he would ask next she reached for her neck and pulled the necklace out of her dress, holding it in her palm.

"That's a very pretty necklace," the queen said, admiring the piece but the king was not as awed.

"Cyndia," he said to his queen. "I ask that you leave now, this is a matter I don't want to drag you into."

"But my lord…"

The king looked at his queen with a serious but caring expression. "Please my darling," he asked of her. "This is a dangerous mater and I could not live with myself if you were to get dragged into it. For your safety, dearest, please leave my side for now, though I will mourn every moment you're away."

The flattered queen blushed at his words while rising from her throne. "Yes my lord. I only ask that you stay safe in this matter, if dangerous it truly be."

Madoc rolled his eyes at the display of affection but Anzu was watching with a starry gaze. They acted just how she had pictured Pegasus and his wife would back when she's read his journal at Duelist Kingdom so long ago. It was so romantic to see two people acting in such a manner, if only she could have someone like that.

Pegasus kissed his wife's hand gently. "Please inform the guard that I won't be holding court today. And send General Crocketts to me, he's a part of this matter."

"Aye, my lord," the queen said. She curtsied to her king and her guests before walking to one side of the hall and dissappearing through a door.

The king approached Anzu when his queen was gone, his kind face now stern and serious, making the Gremlin on her shoulder tense. He reached out when he was in front of Anzu and took hold of the jewel at her neck. "Where did you get this?" he asked.

"It was a gift from my parents," she replied. Then remembered when Madoc had asked her the same thing and quickly added, "I don't know where they got it."

Pegasus gave a nod and let the pendant drop before looking at the magician. "You say you found her in Hamongrog Wood?" he asked.

"Yes sire," Madoc answered immediately. "She wore only a drying cloth and the pendant."

"You don't have to tell him that," Anzu shouted.

Pegasus chuckled a little under his breath. "Madoc, my boy, you look horrible," he said, noting the dirty, bloodied clothes. "Did something happen on the way here?"

"Sadly yes," Madoc said, shaking his head a little. "A few of the foe's creature's attacked our carriage so I was forced to transform and deal with them. We came the rest of the way on foot."

Pegasus gave a grim nod. "Go see the Healer and make yourself well." He caught Madoc's nervous glance at Anzu and smiled. "Don't worry, no harm will come to her. I'd let her freshen herself first but if the foe truly is aware that she has arrived then there is little time."

"I understand sire but, with all due respect, she is not of this world and I am the only one she really knows here," Madoc reasoned. "I would much rather stay by her side."

'_Just what is he trying to do, impress me?' _Anzu wondered.

The king smiled a superior smile, the kind you smile when you know a secret that would rather be kept quiet. "Very well," he king said, just as the door the queen previously left through opened and an old man with gray hair and a mustache walked in.

"You requested my presents sire?" the man asked as he came before the king and bowed. Anzu was surprised that, like the Crocketts of her world, this man wore a business suit and dark glasses as opposed to the robes and medieval outfits of everyone else. His voice was even the same gravelly tone.

"General, the one from the book has come into our midst," was the king's quiet reply.

The man's eyes behind his glasses widened a bit and he turned on Anzu, immediately locking on the pendant.

"Okay, I'm tired of all this secrecy and stares," Anzu yelled, scaring her _pet_. "What's this the pendant? Why the hell am I here and how can I go home?"

Pegasus only laughed at the outburst. "You can tell she's not of our world," he chuckled. "She must come from a place where woman aren't so meek."

"Indeed," she huffed.

"Well, she does have the right to know why she's so important," the king said. "Crocketts knows the legend best of all."

The old man brought his fist to his mouth a cleared his throat before starting the ancient tale. "The story of that pendant takes place 3000 years ago, but starts more so around 5000. It was at that time our kingdom, Lilose, was brought into a battle against the kingdom of Lustenhall and shortly after took over the campaign. Lustenhall is the dominant kingdom of the Haunted Land Hallow's Edge, located to the south across the Emerald Sea. Hallow's Edge is a land of demons and is also home to Hell's Pass, the doorway to the underworld, so the undead often wander that place."

"Hold on," Anzu interrupted. "Wars don't just start, there must have been a reason. And you said Lilose got roped into it? By who?"

Crocketts was surprised that a girl could be so perceptive. "You're very right," he said. "The conflict was started by a race of holy being, angels, living on the floating island Paradiase that moves across this entire world. They were trying to eradicate all evil but one tiny island in the sky against and entire continent wasn't boding well for them so they convinced the then king of Lilose to join the fray. However, soon after that they pulled out of the struggle, leaving not just the kingdoms, but also the entire continents of Kingrod and Hallow's Edge, with a rivalry for dominancy, each one wanting to increase their own territory and hold on the world. For two millennia the lands fought, with each succession of king on both sides continuing what their predecessor started.

"Then came a king, a king who today is called noting other than Pharaoh, to the Lilose throne who wanted to end the fighting. He tried peace talks but it didn't work and so he instead tried deception. He sent his most trusted magician into the court of the Lustenhall king, along with multiple strategic secrets that would benefit the demon king. That magician quickly worked up in the ranks and trust of the Lustenhall military until he was allowed access to a library of books on dark magic. Combining it with the power of his light magic he created a new form of a power, chaos, and went on to create that jewel. With its power the Pharaoh defeated the Lustenhall forces and brought peace.

"But, because of the power within that jewel, the Pharaoh ordered it destroyed. However, what the mage who create it didn't know when he created it was that, if destroyed the jewel would unleash terrible damage on the world. So, to make sure it never fell into the wrong hands, the Pharaoh used his life as energy strong enough to send the jewel to another world where it couldn't be used."

Anzu's eyes were wide and her jaw was on the floor by now. _'A king 3000 years ago that banished evil and then used his life to seal away a terrible power… And he's only referred to as Pharaoh… That has to be this world's version of Atem. Does that mean I'll meet Yugi here, or Jounouchi? Will I meet myself?'_

"After that," Crocketts continued, "our world was at peace for 3000 years. Lustenhall rebuilt itself but kept away, tried of the pointless conflict."

"So then what does that have to do with me?" Anzu asked. "Why did the pendant bring me here?"

"One thousand years ago," the king took over the story. "A parcel came to Lilose from Lustenhall. It was a book from that library; one whose magic was so powerful it was kept a secret for a countless amount of time. It contained the original text on the Black Pendant and stated that the only way to get rid of it was to destroy it at the center of the underworld and that it would seek to destroy itself. It's created by using black and white magic, you see, and so has good and bad things about it. The bad is the disaster that it brings if not destroyed properly, but the good is that it will seek to destroy itself. The text said that the pendant would come back only when worn by someone whose magic was very great, but whose heart was greater."

"But then how could it bring me here?" Anzu pleaded to know. "I don't have any magic, I'm just a just a high school student."

"That may not be true," Madoc spoke in. "Everyone has magic, that's no question. He question is to what extent does that magic go. Of course if you don't know you have magic you can't use it, much like you can't do anything if you don't know it's an option. Tell me, what's magic like in your world."

"In my world?" Anzu thought. "Well, fairy tales say that it did long ago but now a days it's regarded as nothing but tricks, smoke and mirrors."

"If that's the regard magic is given by your world then its no wonder you don't know about your power," Madoc said plainly.

"Okay but what about the heart thing?" she asked.

"Are you saying you don't have a great heart?" Madoc asked.

"Come to think of it, that would explain the Gremlin you carry," the king said. "Gremlins are normally rambunctious because they feel peoples emotions. I guess maybe one got into trouble once and since then everyone expects them to be troublemakers. But since you came from another world you wouldn't know that, so it's tame."

"You told me it was trying to defend you," Madoc said. "What was on your mind at that time?"

Anzu blushed a little at the question. "I was thinking of someone," she admitted. "A friend of mine that used to come to my rescue when I was in trouble; someone who I can't see anymore." One of her hands found its way to her heart. "He was someone I really cared for."

"The Gremlin felt that, and acted on your emotions," the king told her.

"Okay, so even if I am the right person," Anzu started again, her voice raised and cracking a bit. "Why did it bring me here? The old cliché says I'm the only one that can destroy it and save your world; is that what I have to do? How can I? I have a life back in my world, what about that?" A few tears came to her eyes. "What about my friends, my family, my dream?"

The three men in the room and the little creature on her shoulder were all silent. They all seemed to pity her and her situation.

"We could probably send you home," Madoc finally said, causing everyone to look at him. "I'm sure travel between different dimensions isn't impossible. But, if we do, then the Black Pendant will probably just bring you back."

"So I'm stuck here until I destroy this thing?" she shouted, grasping the pendant. She yanked it from her neck and raised it over her head. "Then I'll destroy it now!"

She hurled the item at the floor as hard as she could. There was the sound of jewel hitting stone and blinding black light filled the room. It was only for a brief moment and when the light had faded Anzu as laying out cold on the marble floor, the pendant at her neck and her Gremlin pawing at her worriedly.

Madoc ran to her side and cradled her to his chest while looking at his king. "My lord, I am the one who inherited the power of the Black Pendant's creator. I ask that this girl be placed in my care until we find a way to return her home."

The king didn't think on the matter. "I believe that would be for the best," Pegasus said. "You need rest now Madoc, and so does she I would think. Both of you go and rest for now; well talk more with her when she's better."

Madoc nodded and rose to his feet with Anzu in his arms and the Gremlin on his shoulder. He walked from the door, being met halfway by a group of servant girls that led them away.

"What do you think sire?" Crocketts asked when they were gone.

"I think that there's more between the two of them than either has let on," the king said, amused.

**Ryu:** I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry this took so long. My fiancée had a rough time last week, including an altercation with the police, and so I was really distracted and then was busy with family stuff this weekend.

Anyway, I tried to make a little more happen in this chapter, and think I did okay with it. Now we all know the story behind the pendant and in the next chapter more will be revealed. I'm pretty sure I know what's going to happen so it'll probably be up soon, but I'm slowly starting work on my novel again so updates might come slower as the story goes. I also still have _Why So Alone_ to consider but, seeing as I only got 1 review in like a week from the new chapter, I think people have lost interest in it so I may lay off it for a while. Don't have any ideas for it anyway.

So, that's that. I hope im still doing well. Tell me if it starts to suck that I can help fix it. Well, nothing to do now but wait for reviews. Hopefully some more of the people who read will leave replies this time. See you all next chapter.


	4. Reasoning

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh… yet...

**Ryu:** Hm… Chapter 3 isn't acquiring reviews as quickly as the first 2 but the number of hits has close to doubled since it went up. Why don't people like me? y,y Anyway, I'm gonna get to work on chapter 4 now, but I refuse to post it till I get more reviews… or till I get bored of waiting, whichever comes first. But, before I do anything, must take care of the shout-outs.

**Almandine-Azaleea:** OMG, someone actually reviewed _Thoughts of You_. It's too bad you won't see this since you haven't read this story but thank you anyway. Because of you now all my stories have at least 1 review.

**Miryoku: **On to this story's readers now. I'm glad you like the angle between Madoc and Anzu, I love romance so I had to make it a romantic epic. I can't wait to get more into it. As for your _Lord of the Rings_ comment, I admit that it's kind of my inspiration for this story, that and a lot of trashy girl books set in the 11th – 14th century. But I'm going to do my best to not make it seem too much like that story.

**Familiar-Possessed – Eria:** I'm happy you think I did better with my details. And thank you for the comment on Cyndia. The way Pegasus felt for her in the flashbacks from the series was too cute to not try and include.

**16forever:** No need to apologize, family is important. Thank you for the complement, it makes me feel special.

**Mirokulover:** Two people commenting on Cyndia, looks like adding her was a better move on my part. It just adds more cuteness to my story. I'm glad you think it's getting better, I always feel like my stories get worse as they go so hopefully you're right and I'm wrong.

**Bad Player:** Late is better than none. Those mistakes are because sometimes my keyboard doesn't do what I tell it and it seems very fond of ignoring the 't' in 'the'. I usually catch it but sometimes I get going really fast and don't look up at my screen to see them. And thank you for trying to get me more fans, I like having friends.

**Ryu:** Getting to be more work but it's worth it. I wonder what happened to Novalee who left my first and longest review but said nothing else since. I also appear on the favorite list of Soulfully and Eternally and alert list of Distant Storm but haven't heard anything from either of them. If you really like my story then why don't you leave me reviews? y,y

Anyway, this will most likely be the last chapter of getting to know people before things actually start to happen in the story. So please bear with me until all of the cast has been introduced. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 4: Reasoning 

"_It's okay, he'll protect us," Anzu said, trying to soothe the excited creature on her shoulder._

_The Gremlin's face returned to its cute shape but its fur was still ruffled as if it was ready to fight. Anzu turned back to the window and tried to look out it but she couldn't see. All she saw was a light radiating from a point about eight feet off the ground. The light was reflecting off of something, a person, but Anzu couldn't make them out. She only assumed it was Madoc._

"_He did say he was a mage," she reminded herself. "But, even though I can't see him in this light, he feels even more familiar now than he did before. It's not just his eyes anymore, it's him."_

_The light suddenly released itself in waves of light fired in all directions and cut through anything they touched, including a swarm of monsters. Anzu could make out what he was fighting before they were cut down by the light. Some were purple dragons with pointed heads and red wings that Anzu recognized as Koumori Dragons and green ones in armor with swords and spears; Troop Dragons. While those attacked from the air more green, wingless Lizard Soldiers with swords and shields advanced, along with a horde of green and brown Lesser Dragons._

"_I know that attack," she gasped as the waves slashed one draconic creature after another to piece._

_Finally all became calm and the light faded down to a soft blue aura that hung close to the figure's body. Anzu could make out his shape now. He was thin with long hair that now hung wildly behind him and he was holding a long black and red staff. When he turned around Anzu could, despite the distance, make out the face. He wore a horned headdress with a pentacle on it and his skin had turned a pale blue with black lines around his eyes and cheeks. The white part of those eyes was a pale yellow but the irises were still the same violet-red._

_Anzu stared out in awe as the figure came close; even the Gremlin was quiet and astounded. Suddenly it made sense and she knew who he was. She recognized the outfit; which was black leather that covered his whole body and adorn with golden studs and red and black belts, some of which connected to the red metal ring on his chest; the staff; the attack; she knew it all._

"_Madoc…" she said in awe. "He's one of Yugi's monsters too… the Black Magician of Chaos."_

_The mage approached the carriage. As he walked the soft glow about his body began to dissipate, taking with it the outfit he wore. It swirled in front of him and absorbed into the charm on a silver necklace he wore that she hadn't seen before. He opened the carriage door and reached out to Anzu. She could see in his eyes that he was exhausted; his face and clothes were covered in dirt and a spot of blood on his side._

"_We'll have to walk the rest of the way," he said._

_She reached out and accepted his hand, letting him pull her from the carriage. She stumbled a little, tripped, and landed in the man's arms._

Her brown eyes opened and she blink a couple of times before reaching up to rub them. _'Where am I now?'_ she wondered as she sat up and looked around. She was laying in a soft bed and thought for a moment that she'd finally woken up from her dream. But then she took in the white marble walls and colorful tapestries and sighed, realizing she was still in this world.

A door at one end of the room opened and in walked an old woman in an off-white tunic dress and a gray-blue apron with matching bandana on her head, hiding her gray hair. She walked, with a slight limp, over to Anzu and placed a wrinkled old hand on her forehead.

"You feel okay now lassie," she said bluntly, leaving Anzu's side and crossing to a large white and gold tub by the fireplace where she began pouring in buckets of hot water.

"Let me help you," Anzu said quickly, pushing back the silk sheets of the bed and lace curtains of the canopy that hung over it.

"Don't strain yourself girl," the old woman said as Anzu came to her. "I'm supposed to take care of you." She did appreciate it though when Anzu continued to assist.

Soon the tub was full and thin lines of steam could be seen rising from the water's surface.

"Thanks for your help lass," the old woman said with smile. "Now let's get you undressed."

Anzu yelp at the statement and withdrew. "Undressed?" she asked, her face flushed scarlet.

"No need to be bashful now," the old man said, waving a hand. "The king's orders are to make sure you're cleaned and rested. He's hosting a private get together of about twenty tonight and intend for you to attend."

"That's very nice of him," Anzu said in as kind a tone she could. "But, no offense, I can take care of bathing myself."

"Suit yourself," the woman said. "I'll just be in the hall if you need me." She turned then and left the room.

When Anzu knew she was alone she sighed. _'Wonder what kind of party this will be,' _she wondered while untying the golden rope at her waist. She slipped the blue tunic dress and pink under tunic over her head, leaving her nude save for the white stockings that she almost forgot to take off before climbing into the large tub and relaxed into the water's warmth. She could feel the cool golden surface of her pendant against her skin above her breasts but it didn't bother her at the moment, the bath felt too nice.

'_How can I go home?'_ she wondered. _'I'm almost one hundred percent sure this is real, and if it is then there should be a way home. The stories always say that the hero can only get home when they complete whatever task they were brought to the world to complete. Does that mean my only way home is to destroy the Black Pendant? Come to think of it, didn't I take it off. I remember throwing on the floor… and then a bright light… Maybe it's like the Sennen Ring, it just doesn't go away,'_ she laughed to herself.

It was a passing laugh and she sighed when it was gone. She found a bar of soap and a washcloth and rubbed them together until a bunch of white foam had accumulated and she began to wash herself. The soap smelt of lilacs, a sent that relaxed her; it reminded her of Yugi, and he reminded her of Atem.

'_I wonder what the others will say when they see I'm gone,'_ she thought. _'What will mom and dad think? Will I miss finals and graduation?'_

She pushed the thoughts from her mind, feeling depressed by them, and focused on washing. It had been a while since she'd used a bath, favoring showers. She'd forgotten how relaxing they could be, but also how difficult it could be to clean in one, even one as big as this. When her body was done she tilted her head back into the water and scrubbed her hair with soapy hands. That done she used the cloth to wash her face and then began scanning the room for a towel.

See none she called out to the old woman. "Excuse me, where can I find a towel… er… drying cloth?"

The door to the room opened and the old woman came into the room carrying a white towel, causing Anzu to hide her body under the water.

"Doesn't privacy exist in this world?" she asked out of irritation as the woman crossed to her.

"Oh stop your whining," the old woman said, holding the towel up in front of the tub and averting her eyes. "They could've sent a man to watch over you."

Anzu thought about that as she got out of the tub and wrapped the towel about herself. "I guess you're right," she said. "And I'm sorry, I'm not used to having someone wait on me when it comes to bathing and stuff; not since I started doing it on my own. And you're only doing you job."

The old woman smiled at Anzu. "You're a kind soul."

"So I'm told," the girl said off-handedly. "By the way, I'm Anzu."

"Pleased to meet you miss," the woman said. "You can call me Belle. Now let's get you some clothes before you really do catch cold."

Anzu nodded and followed Belle across a beautiful violet rug with a large pink rose on it that lay on the floor over to a large wooden wardrobe, an ivy pattern cut into the surface and painted gold. The woman grabbed the two little nubs that stuck out of the doors and pulled them open, revealing a wide selection of fancy-looking clothes.

"So pretty," Anzu said with sparkling eyes.

"These are some of the queens from when she was younger," Belle said, searching through the garments. "She's saving them in hopes of one day having a daughter of her own. But for now I think they'll fit you."

"Did you say the queens?" Anzu asked; her cheek's flushed.

"Well she was a princess at the time," Belle corrected. "Don't be bashful, the queen insisted on letting you borrow her clothes. How about this?" She held up an elegant dark green gown of velvet with golden frills and lace. "I think it'll go nicely with the brown of your hair and eyes." She found a light brown under tunic and a light pink chemise as well, laying them on the bed. She closed her eyes then, letting the girl dress.

Anzu, shyly, removed her towel and dried her body quickly, ruffling it through her hair. Once she'd slipped on the chemise on she allowed Belle to assist her with the tunic and dress. The material was soft as it was pulled over her head and her arms put through the sleeves, which ended just before her wrists in golden frill. It fit well everywhere except the chest, which was embroidered with gold stitching in the shape of leaves and flowers. "It's a little snug," Anzu managed to gasp out as the woman began lacing the back.

She winced at something being pressed against her skin above her breasts. She reaching into neck of the dress and pulled the Black Pendant out, letting it rest on her front just as Belle said, "Finished."

Anzu took in as deep a breath she could, trying make herself comfortable in the tight dress. She let Belle lead her to a large, full-bodied mirror with a similar ivy pattern to the wardrobe.

"Not bad," the old woman said.

"Not bad?" Anzu parroted indignantly. "I don't think I've ever looked so beautiful before."

"Aye the dress looks very well on you," Belle agreed. "But this hair, it's so short."

"Sorry, it's not uncommon where I come from," Anzu replied, looking sharply over her shoulder.

"That may be but its very uncommon here," the old woman countered. "Let's see what we can't do with it."

Next to the full-body mirror was a vanity mirror at a small table with a stool in front of it. Anzu sat down on the stool while Belle took up a brush and stood behind her, beginning to brush it straight. When the tangles were gone and her hair was neat Belle pinned it back into a tight bun.

"Let's see, what's missing?" the woman wondered. She snapped her fingers with an idea and crossed back over to a small cabinet next to the wardrobe.

Anzu watched as she opened it and saw an assortment of gold.

Belle came back to her after a moment of choosing. "Face the mirror girlie," she said and Anzu obeyed. "Yes, this will look lovely," she went on, fixing a gold circlet with a single emerald one its front onto Anzu's forehead. "Put these on too," she said, handing Anzu three gold and four silver bracelets.

Anzu did so, placing three on one wrist and four on the other, both sets in alternating colors.

"Now then, an enchantress of the forest," Belle said, satisfied. "Sir Madoc has fine tastes indeed."

Anzu blushed at the name and turned quickly on the woman. "What does Madoc have to do with this?"

A sound like a bell rang loudly in the room, probably through the whole castle, startling Anzu. It passed though and she kept looking at Belle who only smiled knowingly. Anzu would've asked her again but the room's door opened and two guards entered.

"We've come to escort you to dinner Lady Mazaki," one said.

"In a moment," she said to the guard before looking back at Belle, only to find the old woman gone.

"You'll get nothing from that old hag," the second guard said. "She's a slippery one she is, moving from room to room in the blink of an eye."

"And now, if you will lady," the first one spoke again.

Anzu sighed and followed the two guards from the room. The hallway they walked down was like the rest of the castle, white marble, red carpet, and colorful tapestries. Every now and then they'd pass a window or a painting of, which Anzu guessed, a passed royal figure or family member. One caught her eye in particular. It was a painting she'd seen before, of the current queen sitting in a beautiful-looking chair under a tree, wearing that same blue and pink dress.

"The king himself painted that one," the second guard said, who appeared to be younger and more laid back. "He does magnificent work."

"Indeed he does," Anzu agreed.

They walked on in silence a bit longer, finally coming to a pair of large doors at the end of the hall.

"The dining hall is beyond here Miss Mazaki," the first guard said.

Anzu started to bow her thanks but thought instead to give a small curtsy before passing through the doors.

The dining hall was breathtaking. It was of a yellow-gold marble instead of the white. The walls were lined with pillars and at the other end were three large windows that rose from the floor to the ceiling. The hall was lit by the golden glow of candles that floated in the air and shined off two large gold chandeliers. The hall looked big enough to accommodate at least a hundred or two but was instead set with a single table in the center that seemed small in all the space.

'_Belle did say it's only be about twenty people,'_ she reminded herself, and that appeared to be all that were present.

There were three groups currently standing in the hall. The first was off at the left side, but Anzu didn't recognize any of them. The second was at the table, and Anzu could pick out the King, Queen, and General instantly. But it was a spot of green to her right in the third group that caught her eye. And as she walked toward that green it perked its head up and looked until it caught sight of Anzu.

The Gremlin jumped from the shoulder it had been perched on and ran to Anzu.

"Where are you going?" asked the owner of the shoulder, who turned around and as Madoc.

Anzu was impressed by his look as the Gremlin climbed into her arms. He had cleaned up, that was or sure. He was dressed in dark blue robes trimmed in silver and his long hair was tied back, held in place by a silver circlet around his head. On his shoulders were badges, each with a row of ten gold stars inside red circles.

"You look very nice," Anzu commented as she came to join Madoc's group, the Gremlin on her shoulder now.

"As do you," Madoc replied, tying to hide his admiration of her beauty but doing so poorly.

"So you're the one that has my bother all distracted," said a girl next to Madoc. Anzu had seen this girl; she had golden-blonde hair, aqua-colored eyes, and looked very cheerful; just like she had in Egypt. She wore deep purple robes trimmed in pink, a pink coif on her head, and badges on her shoulders too, except hers only had seven gold stars. "Hi there, my name's Mana Powlyn," she said, offering Anzu a hand. "I'm happy to meet you. I can't wait until you're my sister-in-law."

"Mana!" Madoc exclaimed while the girl and the other three men in the group all laughed.

Anzu blushed at the comment. _'Madoc and me… no, he has no interest in me. He's all about his duty, I can tell.'_

"Perhaps you should introduce us Madoc," said one of the men, who seemed more serious than the other two. He was another familiar face, framed in brown hair held by a gold circlet and adorn with blue-gray eyes. He wore dark blue robes trimmed in red and his shoulder badges matched Madoc's.

'_Black Magician…'_ Anzu thought instantly.

Madoc straightened himself before speaking. "Forgive me," he said. "Anzu, this is my younger sister First Lieutenant Mana Powlyn and her fiancée, Colonel Mahaado Aplyn."

"It's nice to meet the both of you," Anzu said with a curtsy.

"No need to be so formal," Mana said, waving off the curtsy.

"Anyway," Madoc went on, "over here is Brigadier General Hunter Cromwell." He was a big man, looking older than the rest of the group. He had short brown hair and a long brown beard. His eyes were brownish-green and he wore robes of the darkest blue trimmed in a dark gold; his shoulder badges having eleven blue stars each.

"Glad to meet you little lady," he said in a deep voice, offering a hand to her.

"And you," Anzu replied, accepting the offered hand. She didn't recognize him at all.

"Lastly," Madoc said, "this is Major General Sebastian Valmont."

The last one Anzu somewhat recognized. He had long red hair kept in a thin ponytail and eyes to match the color. He wore cerulean robes trimmed in a yellow-gold and his eleven stars were white.

He bowed to Anzu and took her hand, bringing it to his lips. "A pleasure my lady."

"Um… and likewise…" Anzu said awkwardly.

"Sebastian stop flirting with Madoc's girl," Hunter laughed, clapping the higher rank on the back.

"I am not his girl/She is not my girl!" Anzu and Madoc shouted together. They looked at each other and then away, both crossing their arms while the rest of them laughed.

Anzu noticed one thing about them all while they laughed; they all had a silver necklace like Madoc's. _'So they can all become Duel Monsters,'_ she thought. _'Mahaado is definitely the Black Magician, and Mana the Black Magician Girl…'_ he eyes wondered to the other two men. _'But what are they I wonder?'_

"Excuse me," came the gravely voice of Crocketts, who wore a black robe over his suit with eleven gold stars on his shoulder badges. "If we're all here, the king would like to begin."

The group followed as Crocketts led them to the table at the center.

"Oh, Lt. Powlyn," Anzu said, tying to sound proper.

"Just Mana, please," the other girl laughed.

Anzu blushed but nodded. "Right, Mana. Thank you for the use of your clothes."

"Thank Madoc, he loaned them to you behind my back," she joked, though she gave her brother an evil look.

"So how come you and your fiancée came back from that village?" Anzu asked, wanting to befriend the girl. She would need some friends if she were going to be here for any amount of time.

"Oh, we can't let Madoc alone for too long," Mana laughed. "He's likely to get himself into trouble is if we do."

The two girls giggled as they took seats next to each other between Madoc to Anzu's left and Mahaado to Mana's right. Across the table, which was set with shining white dishes and golden utensils, sat a line of people Anzu guessed were either political figures or friends of the king. A servant walked about the and poured a dark red wine into the golden goblets, a second following with clear water that he poured into crystal glasses. Mana reached for her wine but Mahaado slapped her hand, receiving a sour look for it.

"Thank you all for coming," the king said from the head of the table when all were seated. "I understand this is short notice but it's necessary to the future of Lilose, Kingrod, and our entire world that this matter be handled as quickly as possible. As we all know, the war we face now dates back three thousand years to the time of the Black Pendant and even further."

"That's only a myth," said one man from the end of the table. He had long pink hair and was dressed in frilly robes of magenta and silver, a rose at his breast.

'_That's Siegfried von Schrader,'_ Anzu thought bitterly.

"The Black Pendant is indeed real," Pegasus corrected. "And it's here, in this world again, in this very room."

Gasps were heard from all at the table, followed by a low murmur of worried mumblings.

"Silence, silence," Pegasus called, holding a hand up to the group. After a moment all were quiet and the king spoke again. "Miss Anzu, would you please sep forward."

Anzu made a small yelping noise and her hands went to cover the gem at her chest as the congregation's eyes were turned to her.

"It's okay Anzu," the king said.

Nervously, Anzu rose from her seat and walked to the head of the table, her Gremlin taking over her chair. She could feel the eyes of the guests on her as she walked and felt like she might faint. Dancing in front of people was one thing but having them gawk at you because you hold the fate of their world was another.

"You look lovely," the queen whispered to her with a smile as she drew near.

Anzu blushed lightly at the compliment but smiled at the kind queen. She made her feel more comfortable and she relaxed as she came to Pegasus's side. At the king's nod she lowered her hands, revealing her necklace and earning a second round of gasps and murmurs.

"The Black Pendant," Pegasus spoke over he noise, which quickly died. "It is a powerful item and it must be destroyed. Our foe knows of it already and will try to take it. If it falls into the hands of the foe we will be doomed."

"Excuse me," Anzu said meekly. "I don't mean to interrupt but I don't know anything about this world or this war. Who is the foe I keep haring about?"

"The Lord of Dragons," Pegasus said grimly. "His name is unknown but he's called such because he holds a powerful item, the Dragon Calling Flute. He's used it to take control of all the Dragons in the lands surrounding Hallow's Edge. He's also a powerful sorcerer. If he had the Black Pendant then he could destroy everything."

"Let's use the pendant against him," one of the people at the table suggested.

"No," Madoc said sharply, earning a nasty look from the man. "As the inheritor of the powers belonging to the one that created the Black Pendant I strongly advise it not be used at all, but destroyed."

"General Crocketts and I have reviewed the legend and I believe Colonel Powlyn is correct," the king said. "However, the Pendant must be destroyed in the Underworld and the only known way in is through Hallow's Edges. Unfortunately no offensive troops have managed to get very far on Hallow's Edge, we've stayed in this by defending. That is why I am holding this meeting. As my top political figures in Lilose I have chosen you all to help formulate a plan to get Miss Mazaki to the Underworld."

"Kill her," Hunter joked, causing and to yelp again.

"This is a serious matter Brigadier General Cromwell," Pegasus said sternly.

"Let me have her," Madoc suggested.

"What's they supposed to mean?" Anzu shouted.

"What do you think it means," Madoc shouted back, rising from his chair while the Gremlin began gnawing on his arm.

"This is no place for a lover's quarrel," Siegfried tried to interject.

"No one asked you," Anzu and Madoc yelled, causing him to retreat behind his chair.

Madoc regained his composure before speaking. "I meant, your majesty, let me train the girl. She's tamed this beast," he said, throwing the Gremlin back into Anzu's chair. "And only someone with powerful magic could be brought to our world by the pendant. She has great potential but her power needs to be let out. Let me train her to be a magician and she may prove to be strong enough to enter Hallow's Edge and get to the Underworld."

The king smiled at the suggestion. It was more than training her that was on Madoc's mind. He looked down at Anzu, who began shouting at Madoc for not asking her first and saw the same thing. "It's decided then," he said. "As king of Lilose, I hereby place Miss Anzu Mazaki in the care of Colonel Madoc Powlyn. Colonel, you're responsible for this girl's training and well-being from this day forth."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Anzu shouted.

"Not in this world," the queen told her, laughing to herself. "But don't worry, the Colonel is a good guy."

"Upon the completion of Miss Mazaki's training we will all reconvene and further discuss what to do," the king said merrily. "Glad that's over. Miss Mazaki, you may return to your seat. Let's eat."

Anzu sighed and bowed her head as she returned to her place, shooing the Gremlin out of the seat and sitting down.

"No snappy comments?" Madoc asked, sounding both bitter and amused.

Anzu didn't reply, only stared at the nothingness before her. _'He only wants to train me,'_ she thought. _'He doesn't care about me.'_

"Anzu, are you upset?"

Anzu didn't reply still. Instead she reached out for her goblet and drank down the entire of the wine in one gulp. Immediately her head was swimming with intoxication. Anzu had never had a drink in her life but suddenly she understood why others escaped to it. Her mind was hazy and all her worries were fading into black, as was her vision.

"Anzu… Anzu…"

**Ryu:** I am _so sorry_ for the long time updating. This past week has been hell, between family problems, relationship problems, and my dreaded 18th birthday. I'm sorry if the end of the chapter seems rushed, I wanted to get it posted.

I got an entry form for a writing contest today and it's put me into a real writing mood so I'll probably work on the next chapter and try to make it sooner. I want to thank any of my readers who haven't ditched me in advance for… well not ditching me. I'll try to do better on the next one. Things are gonna start to pick up now that we've met everyone and chapters are probably going to get longer so be ready. I hope I didn't screw up too bad. Until next time, R&R plz


	5. Magician of Faith

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh… yet...

**Ryu:** Like I said previously I'll try to have this up much quicker. A few people have pointed out that I make spelling/grammar errors in my story. The reason is that the keys of my keyboard don't always work, especially when I get going fast. And if I'm really burning them up I don't usually look up at the screen so I rely a lot on spell check but it fails on little mistakes. So I'll try to pick them out as I go and I may start proofreading my chapters instead of proof skimming. I may later go back and revise them.

So, let's see if we can't get the ball really rolling from here. Just gotta take care of shout-outs real quick.

**Familiar-Possessed – Eria:** Aw… that's the worst when something like the computer or website doesn't cooperate. I hope yours works for you soon. I'm glad you liked my last chapter. I didn't think it turned out too good but then I say the same for almost everything I write.

**Miryoku:** Thank you as well for saying it wasn't rushed. I'm just paranoid I guess. I'm happy you like my story enough to be happy when it comes in to you; I'll try not to disappoint.

**Bad Player:** Whaa, don't trick my like that. I might do a few more cameos like I did with Seigfried, they're fun. And I'm not going to reveal who the Lord of Dragons is yet, but I will say this; counterparts Kaiba and Yugi will both appear in this world, although they may seem a little different than what you'd expect. I mean, one has already become a main character and no one's noticed yet.

**16forever:** I think your reviews are some of the best I ever get. You can't imagine how much it means to me to hear those compliments on my stories and my writing. I'll try to get chapters up a little quicker just for you. And thank you for the 18th birthday comment, congrats on being only ten months away.

**I forgot my name tehe:** At least you're big enough to admit it; I hope you remember it soon. I'm happy someone else likes my story but I wonder if you've really figured out who my villain is. Well, don't say anything, just in case it's right. And thank you for the comment on my style, it gives me confidence going into the writing contest I plan to enter. Thanks for the Happy B-day. I wouldn't mind if you were a guy or a lesbian, I hug all types (although it gets my fiancée jealous).

**Ryu: **Wow, all these reviews came in just one day, three of them within like half an hour. This is going so much better than _Why So Alone_ that I may have no choice to put it off indefinitely and focus on this story, at least till I can get back to work on my novel. Once that gets started again this story will be put aside but then my novel's almost done so, depending on when I get started on it again, the most I'd be away from here is like a month. But that probably won't be for another two or three weeks and I have this story from start to finish almost in my head so I'll get up s many chapters as I can between now and then. (Mental voice says: You still have to look for a job you moron!)

Chapter 5: Magician of Faith

"Ah…" Anzu cried as she was forced back and knocked to the ground.

"Do it again," Madoc called from his place above.

"Shut up, this is hard," Anzu retorted, holding her side in pain. Her face was dirty and there were a few small cuts here and there. "You expect me to do this?"

"It's easy Anzu, you just have to focus," Mana said cheerfully from her brother's side. "Just concentrate not on hitting the target, rather destroying it. If you stop your attack when you hit the surface it won't work. You have to aim for behind it."

"Mana, you shouldn't help her love," Mahaado said flatly.

"But she didn't grow up around magic like us, she needs the help," the girl whined. "Go Anzu, don't give up."

Anzu, breathing heavily, nodded to her friend and looked back at her target. She saw herself, dirty and tired, in the mirror that had reflected all her attacks. Her robes were already red and dark purple so the little spots of blood weren't very noticeable but it looked as if her shoulder badges, which had three gold stars on them, would fall off. She placed her hands in front of her focused her energy, forming a ball of white light. It grew a bit before she fired it at the mirror, but her eyes widened as the blast reflected back at her.

"Maybe we should've started her as a Royal Guard," Mahaado said off-handedly as the smoke cleared on the training field.

"No," Madoc said, "Private is low enough. She has the power but, more importantly, the determination. She could do it if she really wanted to."

"I know," Mana said suddenly. "Hey Anzu, pretend you're shooting at my brother instead."

"Mana…" Mahaado sighed.

Anzu heard the advice and, once it sunk in, she smiled. "Thanks Mana," she said while looking back to the mirror. She saw not herself this time but Madoc, standing in with his arms crossed and his smug red gaze on her. The energy gathered more quickly now and she fired it straight through the mirror, shattering it.

Mahaado, though surprised, actually chuckled. "Well, it looks like we found her some motivation."

"I hate my life," Madoc mumbled, staring at his feet.

"How was that?" Anzu asked superiorly, coming to the group.

"You were great Anzu," Mana exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the girl. Anzu winced in pain and Mana let go instantly. "Sorry," she said.

"It's okay," Anzu laughed.

"Anzu."

She looked over at Madoc, her face bitter.

"You've proven me right, you are powerful," he said. "In only a week you've completed the training. I think you're ready."

"Madoc, we trained for years to get through all that," Mahaado said. "She may have done it all in a week but only because we skipped through the smaller pieces."

"And even still she made it," Madoc told him. "The things we skipped can be learned quickly on the field."

"What about Teleportation?" Mahaado asked, his temper flaring. "What about Sight, or Shifting, or Conjuring?"

"She'll learn them easily," Madoc said calmly. "She has a gift that's stronger than magic. She has faith, even if she won't show it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Anzu huffed at him. "Are you saying I'm despairing? And why are you skipping through my training? I'm not about to die because you're a lazy teacher."

"I'm not lazy, I just want to destroy that thing around your neck," Madoc shouted.

"Well good so do I," Anzu yelled back. "Then I can go back to my world and get away from you!"

All were silent now. Mahaado and Mana looked nervously from each other to Madoc, who, although he hid it well, they could tell was hurting. He obviously cared more for Anzu than he let on, but the two of them were always going at it for some reason.

Anzu turned abruptly and marched off down a hallway. The training ground was behind the hill the castle sat atop and Anzu was heading into a chamber within the hill's base. In the week she'd been here, when she wasn't training, she'd spent her time with Mana exploring the castle. She learned that parts of the castle were really built within the hill, making it a powerful hiding place and providing extra escape routes in the case of an attack. But right now that wasn't important to her. Right now she was heading to a chamber where she could rest, a kind of locker room.

It was, of course, white marble but there was a washbasin, comfortable chairs and beds to rest in, drinking water and fresh fruits and vegetables, and through another door was the baths. Anzu washed her face, poured a glass of water, and then sat down to rest, just as Mana came running into the room.

"Are you okay Anzu?" she asked.

Anzu looked up at her and smiled. "Of course, just tired from training."

"That's not what I meant," the other girl said, brushing a stray bit of hair from her face. "What's going on between you and my brother?"

"Oh, that," she huffed.

"You can tell me," Mana said, moving to a chair across from Anzu and pulling it close. "I think he might like you."

Anzu huffed again. "He doesn't care about me," she said abruptly. "He just wants to do his duty and protect his world. He just needs me to do it."

"Madoc isn't like that," Mana said. "He's pretty serious, yes, but he's not heartless. I can tell he has feelings for you."

Anzu just continued to stare aimlessly at the wall.

"Miss Anzu," Mahaado said as he came into the room, just as the girl was about say something more. "The king has requested your presents and Madoc's. He went ahead so I'll escort you."

"Can I at least clean up?" Anzu asked.

"He says you have twenty minutes to freshen," Mahaado said. "I'll wait outside and teleport us there when you're ready." He gave a small bow before turning walking back out down the hall.

"He could've waited in here," Anzu said as she headed for the washroom and pulling her robe off. "Is he always so serious?"

"A lot of the time, but he's sweet," Mana chuckled, but it was in such an affectionate way. "I love him."

"I'm happy for you," Anzu said, pulling her under tunic off. "I had someone I felt that way about once. But he had to go back to where he belonged, and I can't see him ever again."

Mana saw a stray tear slip from Anzu's eye as the two of them began to fill the tub with hot water. "I'm sorry that happened to you," she said.

Anzu wiped her eyes and gave a gentle smile. "Don't worry about it. Going there was the right thing for him. He didn't belong with me where I was."

"I'm still sorry," Mana said solemnly. "I've never had someone leave me like that; not yet anyway."

"What do you mean not yet?" Anzu asked as she slipped out of her chemise. In the week she'd been here she'd gotten a little less shy around Belle and a lot less around Mana, who was he same age.

"Well, you're going to want to go back to where you came from one day aren't you?" the girl asked as Anzu sat in the tub. "So when you do I'll know a little how you felt when that special person had to leave you."

Anzu hadn't thought about that before. Any friends she made while she was here she would have to say good-bye to. Mana, Mahaado, the little Gremlin, those two men Sebastian and Hunter, the king and queen; she wouldn't see any of them ever again if she went home. But if she didn't go back she'd never see Yugi, Jounouchi, Honda, Ryou, Miho, or anyone else from there ever again, she would have to leave sixteen years worth of people behind to stay here. But does how long you know someone really make a difference when it comes to friendship? And then there was Madoc…

"Can your brother really send me home?" she asked as she began to wash her arms while Mana helped with her back.

Mana sighed at the question. "If he can't he'll find a way," she replied. "Madoc is the second most powerful magician in the world."

"Second?" Anzu wondered. "If he's the second then who's the first."

Mana blushed a little now. "Mahaado is," she said with a meek pride. "I know that normally Madoc is stronger than him but the truth is Mahaado can change himself to unlock different kinds of powers, some very devastating."

'_Mahaado was the strongest back in Egypt I remember Atem said,'_ Anzu reminded herself.

"There's no doubt that if the two work together they'll find a way to send you home," Mana went on. "I just wish I could be that strong."

"You will be one day if you try," Anzu told her.

"Maybe…" Mana said blankly.

They finished washing Anzu who got out of the tub while Mana went to order something for her new friend to wear. Anzu ruffled the towel through her hair before wrapping it around her chest and going to a mirror on the wall. A brush lay in front of it and she began to tame her hair. A few minutes later Mana returned with Belle, carrying robes of pastel pink and yellow, Anzu's Private Badge on the shoulders. She dressed quickly, adding a few gold and silver bracelets to her wrists and a silver circlet to her forehead, and then left back to the sitting room where Mahaado was waiting.

"The king expected you ten minutes ago," he said flatly as Anzu and Mana approached, Belle having vanished.

"He'll get over it," Anzu waved off as Mahaado teleported himself and the girls into the king's hall where Madoc was waiting.

"I'll remember that the next time you ask to see me," Pegasus chuckled.

Anzu blushed at having been heard. "Sorry your majesty."

"He's only teasing you Anzu," the queen said. She was entertaining Anzu's Gremlin in her lap with a piece of gold on a string that was pyramid-shaped, momentarily putting the Sennen Puzzle, Yugi, and the Pharaoh into her mind.

"So, why have you requested this get together Colonel Powlyn," the king asked.

Anzu shock her head to return to the present, looking to Madoc and wondering why he had asked for the meeting.

"Your majesty," Madoc said. "As the legend said, Private Mazaki has shown great potential and power. She's completed all the basic training within this past week due, not only to her power, but also her heart. As her commanding officer and caretaker I ask that she be taken out of training and her rank be promoted accordingly."

Anzu gasped at hearing the words 'rank be promoted', not having thought of ever being anything above a Private; she never even thought she'd be Private. Now she wondered what rank she'd be given.

"You believe she is ready for this honor?" the king pressed.

"I do," Madoc said. His face was solemn and his tone was serious. It was like when they had first met. Not long after that he'd warmed up to her but then gone back to being cold. Of course she wasn't being any better to him; she was still convinced that he only cared for his duty to the military and she was just a tool he needed to do his job. Could she be wrong?

"Well, if you say she's ready Colonel," the king began.

"Before you do promote her," Mahaado interjected. "I would like to point out that her quick completion of training was in part due to skipping various minor skills. Though these skills aren't essential and can easily be learned outside of official training I think it would be in the best interest of Private Mazaki's safety to not promote her to a commissioned rank until she's learned these skills. We must also take into account that she has little military experience or knowledge; the same goes for our world. She has the skills but not the experience to match it."

A small smile touched Anzu's lips. Mahaado was trying to protect her from harm by keeping her rank lower than Madoc had intended. Was Madoc that bitter with her that he'd go that far as to put her in harms way? Or was he just too caught up in his job to see the risk? Then again maybe he had intended to say something about it and just hadn't done so yet. Anzu just shook her head again. Ever since she'd come to this world her mind had done nothing but swim with questions and thoughts.

"Well, Colonel Aplyn," the queen spoke up from her playmate, "what rank would you recommend she be promoted to?"

"For the time being, I myself would promote her only two ranks to Sergeant," Mahaado suggested.

The king and queen looked to each other, considering the idea.

"What are you doing Mahaado?" Madoc hissed to him.

"What you should be doing," the wizard replied. "Protecting Miss Mazaki."

Madoc scoffed and looked away from his friend, but then up at the king when asked his opinion. He sighed, thinking that Mahaado could be right, and said, "I think that will be all right for now."

"Very well," the king said. "I hereby promote Anzu Mazaki two ranks from Private to Sergeant." At the king's words two more gold stars appeared on her shoulder badges.

"I'm honored your majesty," Anzu said with a small bow. "I hope that I will not let you down."

"No need to be so serious," the king laughed. The laughter was short-lived though as the doors to the hall flew open.

Everyone turned their gaze to the doors where two men were seen striding toward the throne. One of the men was bigger than the other and carrying a third man, who looked very tired and hurt.

"Oh dear," the queen said as the men approached. She got from her throne, sending the Gremlin to the floor, and went to meet them.

"Major General Valmont, what is the meaning of this?" the king asked one of the men while queen knelt by his accomplice, Hunter, and the man he held. She placed her hands over the wounded boy and a soft blue glow encased him.

"Your majesty," Sebastian began. "This man fled here from the east with a message from our spy. According to him the Zab Territory has expanded."

With the exception of Anzu everyone gasped at the statement, looking from one to the other.

"I know this is probably not the best time," Anzu said. "But what's the Zab Territory?"

"It's the east side of the kingdom, and another enemy," Pegasus said seriously. He snapped his figures and two guards brought in a large map that they unrolled on the floor. On the map was an island labeled Kingrod. Lines divided the map into five sections; north, south, east, west, and the center, each labeled differently. "As you can see the center of the map is labeled Lilose, our kingdom," he went on. "But with such a large kingdom and the capital being in the center I had to have some sort of control over the edges near the sea. So I entrusted castles to a family of four brothers, each a Lieutenant General under me, Zaborg, Mobius, Thestalos, and Granmarg Basslewhin.

"Unfortunately, shortly after they were given their positions they betrayed Lilose. They proclaimed themselves the Four Emperors and claimed the territories as their own. As the war against Lustenhall began to grow more heated they took advantage and began capturing more territory for themselves."

"They work together and therefore have us surrounded on all sides," Madoc added. "Between them and dragons Lilose isn't fairing well. And we can't call for assistance from our allies because we can't get to the shores and the dragons hold the sky."

The man that Hunter held coughed loudly and gasped. "Zaborg," he croaked out, "made a deal… Lord of Dragons… given Lilose war secrets…"

"Then we're in a lot of trouble," Hunter said grimly. "Who knows what that bastard divulged. I should've been given a castle instead of them."

"Calm yourself Brigadier General," Pegasus said, though he sounded on edge himself. "Your special power if one of our best weapons against the Lord of Dragons, you're much more help here."

'_Special power… I wonder if it ties to whatever Duel Monster he really is?'_ Anzu wondered. Then an idea struck her. "Your majesty, why don't we simply do away with them?"

"We've tried I'm afraid," Sebastian said. "Every troop we've sent has perished."

"Then don't send a troop," Anzu said with a sly grin. "A troop is easily noticed but a small party can move more easily."

"And be crushed by numbers," Madoc added.

Anzu glared at him. "Maybe so, but not if the troops aren't strong enough."

The king was intrigued, rubbing his chin. "Go on Sergeant Mazaki."

Anzu blushed at the title but went on. "In this room are the two most powerful magician's in the world, or so I'm told."

Madoc and Mahaado both looked up but immediately turned their gaze on Mana. The girl just rubbed her head nervously.

"On top of that, I have the Black Pendant," Anzu said. "What if the three of us went alone and defeated the Four Emperors one at a time?"

"Hm… moving undetected… having both power and intimidation… it could work," the king said.

"Ludicrous," Madoc countered. "The Emperors have their own forces and the terrain of each territory is suited to them. Mahaado and I alone cannot fight them all off on our own_ and _protect Anzu."

Anzu thought she might cry from being so angry. He made her feel like such a burden and he had pointed out all the things that could go wrong with her plan. She was new to this; he didn't have to be so mean.

"Madoc's right," Hunter agreed, finally able to put down the man he had held and rising to his feet. "The two of them can't do it alone. They'll need a good sword at their side, let me go with them."

"If Hunter will go then I'll have to accompany him to see that he doesn't do anything foolish," Sebastian said with superiority.

"And I won't let Mahaado go without me," Mana added.

The Gremlin, at hearing the plan, scrambled from the queen's seat and onto Anzu's shoulder, giving a loud mewling noise.

"I think we might be able to do it this way," Pegasus said as Cyndia returned to his side. "Why hadn't we thought about it before I wonder?"

"Maybe because it means sending your most powerful soldiers away from you," Madoc pointed out. "The ears of the foe are everywhere, if he learns that we've all left then he'll take the opportunity to strike. Not to mention if any of the other Emperors catch wind of it they'll take advantage as well."

"Is there anything else about my plan you don't like?" Anzu shouted. "If you're so worried you stay. With Hunter and Sebastian going we'll be fine."

"She's right Madoc," Sebastian said. "You're strong enough to handle this place. Stay here, I'll look after Miss Mazaki for you." He turned his red gaze on Anzu, who blushed a little.

"You'll do no such thing," Madoc said fiercely. "Anzu's in my care, I'm her protector. If she goes then I will too."

"But you were right Madoc," Mahaado said. "What will we do about the kingdom if we're all away?"

"We won't be entirely defenseless," the queen said. "After all, General Crocketts and Major General Saruwatari will be here. Crocketts may not be a fighter but he's a genius strategist and Saruwatari is a one-man force."

"Also," Anzu spoke up, "if I'm not speaking out of turn, there is one other soldier you could use to strengthen your defenses. I'm told he's very good, even though he's only a Lieutenant Colonel. His name is Freed Walden, I met him on my way into Palis last week."

"The matchless boy?" Hunter asked. "He's been kept low-ranked for a reason, he's dangerous."

"But he's on our side," the queen said happily. "So he'll only be dangerous to our enemies."

"I think this could all work," the king said. "But just to be sure there will be a small regiment that'll leave out a day after you. The Emperors will most likely detect them first and think they have more time to prepare than they really do. They'll also serve to hold off any aid from the other three and then occupy the territory once it's taken."

"And this will give Anzu a chance to finish the rest of her training," Mana added.

"Your majesty," Madoc said. "While the plan sounds good it also sounds very risky and could cost us the war. And if the Black Pendant falls into the wrong hands it could be the end of the entire world."

"Madoc is right," Mahaado agreed. "But at the same time if we just sit here and do nothing then the Emperors will close in on us and attack all at once anyway. This way we take the offensive and fight them on their own."

"Face it Madoc, it's going to happen," Anzu said in a flat tone. "Will you come on this mission and possibly save your kingdom or will you let your pride get in the way and wait here for defeat?"

Madoc stared back at her eyes. Why was she like this to him? At first she'd been so nice but ever since they'd arrived in Palis she'd been cold and treating him like he was so cruel. Of course ever since she'd begun acting like that he'd noticed he was different to her but it was only because she was being the way she was. Still, even when she was acting so foolish, he could see her beauty, both in body and soul, and he wanted to see her smile at him again. Maybe he'd said the wrong thing at some point and given her a bad impression.

Swallowing around a lump in his throat, a lump that was most likely his pride, he said to her, "I'm sorry Anzu, for what I said. It is a good plan but I have my concerns about it. Still, if the King intends to execute it then I would accompany you."

"Of course you will," Anzu scoffed. "You are my caretaker."

"Actually," Madoc said in a kinder tone. "I was hoping to come like everyone else; as a friend."

Both Anzu and her Gremlin blinked at the words. Was he just trying to be nice? He was smiling again, and his eyes looked sincere. Could she have been wrong this past week about him? Suddenly feelings from before that she'd let slip her mind came back and she found herself blushing under his gaze. What was going on with her? Maybe this word was making her insane.

"Sergeant Mazaki," came the King's voice, snapping Anzu out of her stupor. "Please step forward."

Nervously she approached the King, coming to stand just before him.

"I believe this will suit you well," the King, holding out to her a silver necklace.

It's design looked familiar and Anzu gasped at the realization at what it was. She reached out and took hold of the charm, causing her body to be consumed in light that sent the Gremlin into Madoc's arms. For a moment Anzu felt both at peace and energized. It was like a hidden power deep inside was being forced out. Then the light faded and Anzu was standing as if nothing had happened, only her clothes were different. She was wearing pink pants, a red under tunic, and a dark blue robe, all tied at the waist with a gold belt. In one hand she held a staff topped with a large, golden crescent moon and around her head was a string of thin beads with a small, dark blue jewel on her forehead. The only that was the same was the pendant and now the sliver charm around her neck.

"I'm the Magician of Faith again," Anzu gasped, looking herself over.

"Again?" the queen asked.

She looked back at the king and queen and smiled. "It's a long story that happened once in my world, nothing rally important."

"In any case, I believe your group is ready," Pegasus said. "I'll have a wagon and horses prepared for you to travel."

"Why that's done," Sebastian began. "Don't you think we should equip her with the proper tool to match that necklace."

"Oh yes, I almost forget," the king said. "Colonel Powlyn, please take Sergeant Mazaki to the Collection."

"Yes your majesty," Madoc said with a bow, putting the Gremlin down. "Anzu, follow me please."

"We'll meet with you two later by the kitchen," Hunter called as the pair walked about halfway down the hall and then turned to the right, the Gremlin trying to keep up.

Madoc led Anzu to a wooden door behind a tapestry and they entered. On the other side was a long stone hall lit only by torches.

"Um… Madoc," Anzu began when they were a little bit down the passage, her Gremlin on her shoulder. "About back there…"

"I don't know what your image of me is," Madoc interrupted. "But I get the feeling that it's not the correct one. I only hope that one day you can see me for who I am. I want to be your… friend Anzu."

The girl was quiet, not sure how to respond. She felt so conflicted by the way things went back and forth between the two of them. Was she going to go back to being the fluttery girl that had cooked for him if he started being nice?

"Thank you, for being here for me," was all she could think to say.

Madoc smiled to himself. Whatever had happened to make her think so low of him it seemed could be fixed. Maybe things would go the way Madoc wanted after all. Of course, she would have to want it too.

"Madoc?"

"What is it?" he asked over his shoulder.

"How do I get out of this form?"

The boy gave a small laugh. "Just tap the charm twice."

Anzu picked up the silver piece and tapped it with her finger. The light from before appeared briefly and was gone soon, leaving her back in the light pink and yellow she'd been wearing. Inside the locket she saw the picture of her favorite Duel Monster and smiled before closing it and letting it rest on her rest.

"Thanks," she said happily.

He gave a small grunt that she guessed meant she was welcome. They were both quiet now as they walked. Normally she wouldn't mind but the darkness was making her uneasy. Even the Gremlin on her shoulder looked anxious and she rubbed its chin to try and calm it.

"We're here," Madoc said coming to a stop by a wooden door in the wall.

"So what is the Collection anyway," Anzu asked as he pushed the door open. She stepped inside and instantly gasped.

Light blue carpet was set on the floor and the walls were, of course, white marble stones. There were hidden though by the large shelves and cases all across the room, standing against the walls or on their own in the open. In the center of the room were a few light blue and purple armchairs, two gray sofas, and a long wooden table lined with chairs. Anzu approached one of the glass cases and was surprised by what they held inside.

"Cards?" she asked.

"That's right," Madoc replied. "These are the best tools for us who wear the silver necklaces. They allow us to engage in duels, the official form of combat in this world. You'll need a deck of your own if you intend to go on this mission. I'll have to teach you how to compete of course…"

"I've got it covered," Anzu cut him off.

He looked up and saw her and the Gremlin sorting through cards already. "This is just like a game back in my world," she said, figuring he would ask her about it. "I'm not very good at it but I can beat my friend Jounouchi, and he was once considered fourth best in my world…" her voice grew quiet and she trailed off at the thought of her friends; she missed them so much.

"Anzu…"

She looked over at him and smiled. "I'm okay," she lied. "I'll build the best deck I can so that I don't let you guys down."

Madoc could tell she was hiding pain but if she didn't want to talk about it he wouldn't force her. Everyone has things they don't always want to say. Even Madoc had a secret he was trying to hide. If he had let Anzu in on it sooner them maybe things wouldn't have been so bad for them. But now he hesitated telling her at all. His secret could very well take away everything Anzu had and he couldn't d that to her.

'_I think I'll keep my secret a secret still,'_ he decided while he watched her. _'At least until I think she'll return it to me.'_

**Ryu: **I did it! It's 5:30 in the morning but I did it! Well, I feel like I rushed this one at the end again but I've been wrong so far so maybe that trend will continue. I'm trying to get the adventure part to come into play and I think it's getting somewhere. Soon we'll be out of comfort and start roughing it, that's when it'll get fun. I'm too tired to think of anything else to say except that I'll try to update again… probably Thursday or Friday. Good night all.


	6. Forest

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh… yet...

**Ryu:** Look for a job, work on my story, look for a job, work on my story… Story today; work later. Next to my kitten's sweet face or having 'just-woke-up' sex when it's really soft and… um… yeah… there's nothing better than waking up to a handful of reviews. They are like candy, the more I eat the happier I get and so I'm happy right now. I wonder if I can post faster than people review. Let's find out. Shout-outs first:

**Familiar-Possessed – Eria:** Aww… it's okay if you leave short reviews. This story is still part of my _Duel Chronicle _series and, as such, it needs Duel Monsters. I didn't, however, want to just be duel, duel, duel so I figured make the monsters into characters. But make no mistake; Anzu's building a deck for a reason. You'll see soon enough, don't worry.

**Miryoku:** I'm glad to hear it makes people happy when I update, it gives me something to be happy about. You're the first to say my story gets your heart racing so that makes me happy too. Madoc's secret is pretty obvious I think, but maybe that's just because I know what it is. As for him being Atem, maybe he is, maybe he isn't; you'll just have to wait and see. I actually like long reviews better so don't worry about that. And I'll try to be quick with this chapter.

**Bad Player:** I you figured Yugi out just shh… Although there won't be much more waiting until I let you all know. I don't plan on doing a practice duel since Anzu already knows the game. But don't worry; the cards will fly in an upcoming chapter. As to your 'plot hole', Anzu did borrow the queen's old clothes for the dinner but she originally borrowed Mana's clothes when she and Madoc were in Felse and when she first got back to Palis so that's what she was thanking Mana for. Still confused, re-read chapter 2.

**16forever:** I don't know if I should feel flattered or guilty. Well, if I get that bill in the mail then I'll know. It's strange that you would call is the best Anzu story ever when I in reality despise the annoying bitch. I don't know if I'd really call my story perfect but if you say it is I'm not going to argue. I'll just hope that I don't screw it up. Hope you can get more sleep sometime.

**I forgot my name tehe:** Before school? Hope I didn't make you late. Oh well, hope this chapter got posted quick enough for you. And why am I cute? What'd I do? If my fiancée kills me because of that remark I'll haunt you.

**Novalee Phoenix: **Yay, you're back. Again I haven't hid Madoc's secret very well but then isn't the point of these kinds of stories; to make something so obvious that the reader screams "OMG, OMG, it's so obvious" for about half the story before it's actually said? So the secret will stay a 'secret' for a while longer.

**Mirokulover:** Glad to see you back. I usually don't update so quickly but I've been playing with the idea of this story for about a year and without being able to work on my book this story is getting all my attention. I hope it continues to get 'better and better' for you.

**Ryu: **I'm really starting to worry that everyone's going be very disappointed when I reveal Madoc's secret. It's only a secret to the characters, everyone reading the story should know. I'm going to get lynched; I just know it. Okay, let's see how fast I can get this bad boy up. This'll be more fun than that time I tried to race around the world. Hahahahahhahahahaha.

Chapter 6: Forest

"Are we there yet?" Anzu whined.

"Would you stop complaining, you're just riding a horse," Madoc said flatly.

"The saddle hurts," she pouted, earning a mew of agreement from her Gremlin.

"She's not used to riding horses big brother," Mana said. "And I want to get down and stretch my legs."

"Not yet," Hunter laughed. "Look at the position of the sun, it'll start to set soon. In about an hour the sky will start to change and we can take a break for dinner."

Anzu sighed, wondering how they could all stand this. It had been five days since they'd left Palis on their quest to defeat the four Emperors. Yesterday around noon they'd entered the Hamongrog Forest, which made thins nice because the trees gave cover from the sun that had pounded relentlessly on them.

"So how do we plan on doing this again?" Mana asked for the tenth time since they'd left.

Sebastian gave a somewhat annoyed sigh. "The oldest is Zaborg, and he's also the one that's dealt with our foe," he said. "Before we try going for him we need an idea of how strong they really are so we're going to start with the second oldest, Mobius."

"If we can beat him we'll go after Zaborg next," Mahaado went on. "If we beat the elder two first the younger are likely to give in."

"And if not then we'll flatten them just like the first two," Hunter laughed.

"I still say it's ludicrous," Madoc grumbled.

"You've been nice to me for five days now Madoc Powlyn, don't tell me you're going to start being nasty again," Anzu shot at him, her Gremlin hissing.

"I'm just saying that a band of the six of us taking on the Emperors is dangerous," he defended. "It's not necessarily a bad plan but certainly not a very smart one."

"We're all still alive so far at least," Hunter laughed. "We haven't encountered any trouble yet."

No sooner than the words had left his mouth did a shower of leaves rain down on them as the trees above shook.

"You're not allowed to talk anymore," Sebastian said flatly to the big man.

"Everyone get close," Madoc ordered. "Protect Anzu and the Black Pendant."

The five commissioned officers brought their horses together in a circle around Anzu as the rustling got louder. The trees were shaking with something leaping between branches above them. There was the sound of something growling nearby and everyone scanned the area.

"Over there," Mahaado shouted, placing an arrow into the bow he carried and firing it into the trees.

Something roared in pain an a few red drops rained down on them. All because silent them, but the group kept their guard up.

"You have the worst karma," Madoc commented to Hunter before something leapt down from the trees and tackled him from his horse.

"Who has the worst karma?" Hunter laughed.

"Hunter!" Sebastian yelled as he drew his sword.

"Oh, right," the big guy said before readying his bow and firing. He struck the beast in one of its four arms.

The thing roared again and jumped off of Madoc, landing a little ways from them on hind legs. The creature stood hunched over and its body was covered in brown and black fur. It had four clawed arms, two large horns on its head, and white-feathered wings on its back.

"Berfomet," Anzu gasped.

"You've seen this thin before?" Mana asked. She was holding a dark purple and magenta scepter in front of her and looked ready to fight.

"Yeah, a friend of mine uses a card of him," Anzu went on; then she gasped again. "And the effect of the card is… guys, I think we're surrounded!"

Everyone turned to Anzu inquisitively as the beast reared its head and gave a loud yell. The forest was quiet save for a fain rumble. Then a series of brown flashes leapt out from all side around the group and took up positions near the injured creature that had called them. These creatures sat crouched by their master. They had bodies like a lions and also a dark mane but their face resembled closer to a wolf's with a single horn.

"Beast King Gazelle," Mahaado growled.

The Berfomet reached out and took hold of one of the Gazelle's while giving another mighty roar. The two beasts began to glow with a purple light, their bodies being drawn together and emerging as a new, lion-like creature with two heads; one like Gazelle's and one like Berfomet's; feathered wings, and a green serpent as a tail.

"And that would be Chimera, the Flying Mythical Beast," Madoc finished.

"We're outnumber," Sebastian said as he dismounted his horse. He gave a smile as he walked forward to join Madoc. "At least in these forms."

"Transforming will draw too much attention," Madoc said.

"If we all do it yes," Sebastian agreed. "But I can handle such weaklings on my own in my other form. You can all go on ahead, I'll catch up."

"I won't allow it Sebastian," Madoc snapped at him. "You may outrank me but Anzu and I are in charge of this mission and I don't think separating is a good idea."

"Would you two look out?" Mahaado yelled, firing an arrow that struck one of the Gazelle that had decided to attack. "Anzu, what do you think?"

"I don't think we should split up," she said instantly. "We have to fight together."

"Please Anzu, I can do this alone," Sebastian said. "You all go on ahead, we're wasting time."

Anzu bit her lip, not knowing what to do. She looked at Madoc and could just tell what he was thinking. She suddenly believed that Sebastian had the power on his own, but she didn't want to leave anyone behind. And her thinking time was cut as the two-headed creature gave what must have been an attack order.

"Go," Sebastian yelled, drawing his sword and charging the creatures.

"Idiot, you're gonna get killed," Madoc shouted as black staff appeared in his hand and he ran to join the knight.

The two of them held their weapons in front of them, trying to protect the rest of the group that was still held tightly around Anzu.

"Madoc, you know I can do this," Sebastian said through gritted teeth. "Just go on, I'll be okay."

Madoc didn't know what to do. He couldn't leave his friend behind to this horde but if he changed to his other form it might draw the attention of dragons. Still, Sebastian was strong; he could do this.

"All right," Madoc said. "But don't you dare die." He looked back at the creature they were trying to restrain. "Mana, Mahaado, Anzu, lend me your power. Sebastian, get ready to change."

"What does he mean lend him our power?" Anzu asked the other girl.

"Focus your energy at Madoc," Mana said seriously, closing her eyes and clasping her hands.

Anzu noticed that Mahaado was doing the same and so she did as well. Pink, blue, and purple energies radiated from the four magicians, focusing itself into a twirl ball of power in front of Madoc.

"Magical Blast!" he yelled, sending the energy forward and knocking back the offenders. "Sebastian, change now," he shouted before running back for his horse.

"Take care of Anzu for me," Sebastian replied, grabbing the necklace he wore. "Now then, allow me to open the gates of chaos." His body began to glow between gold and purple, causing the outline of armor to draw itself around him. "Chaos Soldier," he shouted, sending a wave of light from his body.

It faded quickly and Anzu could see him in his monster form. His skin had turned a pale green and he wore blue armor trimmed in gold. His red hair fell in its single ponytail from the back of his helm and he carried a shield and a curved sword.

'_That's what monster he is?'_ Anzu thought in awe. _'The monster Yugi used at Duelist Kingdom.'_

"Go now," Sebastian roared as he charged for the beasts, cutting one through the middle.

"You heard him, let's move," Hunter yelled, rearing his horse back down the path with the others following.

Anzu looked back at the form of the knight fighting off the many creatures and wondered if he would be all right. Sebastian was always so nice to her; it was plain to see he had a crush. She would feel so horrible if something happened to him on the mission she had come up with, especially since he was protecting her.

"Anzu, look out!"

She turned to the voice in time to see a Gazelle leaping at her and trying to top her horse. The stallion panicked and bucked, sending Anzu to the ground. She looked up at the brown creature ready to attack and waited. Before it could though her Gremlin attacked with a head butt, forcing the Gazelle back. It was so much smaller than the other beast but its face was fiercely determined.

'_Where have I seen that before?'_ she wondered as her Gremlin attacked again, this time being batted away. "Are you all right?" she called to it as Madoc's horse came to her.

"Anzu, quickly," he said, offering her a hand.

She accepted without thinking but kept her eyes on the Gremlin. It looked hurt but it was trying to stand, not wanting to give up. It didn't seem to care that its opponent was bigger; it wouldn't give up protecting her. That was it; that was why she felt a connection with the little creature. "Yugi…" she said under her breath.

"Hold on," Madoc said.

Anzu wrapped her arms tightly around him as he ushered his horse into a gallop. He still held that staff and was twirling it over his head, ready to strike the Gazelle.

"Can you get the Gremlin and get back to your horse fast?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, readying herself.

They charged forward and Madoc struck the creature, sending it back and giving Anzu the chance to retrieve her friend. She picked the hurting Gremlin up and held it to her chest. After looking around a moment she caught sight of her horse and ran to it, climbing onto its back.

"Madoc duck," she yelled, forming a ball of white energy in her hand.

Madoc felt the power drove his staff into the stomach of the monster. It fell back and he moved away, just in time for Anzu's attack to connect and slay the beast. She rode up to Madoc's side then, still cradling her friend.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"I am," he panted, trying to catch his breath. "What about you?"

"I'm okay, but I think he's hurt," she said, referring to the Gremlin.

"I'll take a look at him as soon as we make camp," Madoc promised. "Let's catch up with the others."

Anzu nodded and they were off. They met with their friends not too far away and rode as a group for a while longer. When the sun was starting to wan in the sky they stopped near a small stream to water their horses and set up camp.

"I hope Sebastian's okay," Anzu said with a worried tone.

"He can handle himself," Madoc told her. He was busying himself tending to Anzu's Gremlin while she watched, trying to learn from him.

Hunter was trying to build a fire to cook wile Mana danced around in the stream, Mahaado watching her with a small smile.

Anzu liked this; it was like being with her fiends. She remembered that night at Duelist Kingdom, when they'd shared a camp with Mai. Or that time they stayed in the trailer home out in California with Rebecca and Professor Hopkins. No matter how mush she tried to open up to this world it always made her think of her friends and her home and she'd be overcome by sadness. One day she'd have to choose between this world and hers. She wondered what everyone was doing without her. Did she think she'd been kidnapped or run away? Did anyone even notice? It was probably exam week by now; they might all be too distracted. No, her friends weren't like that. She would just have to get back to them soon.

"I think he's going to be okay," came Madoc's voice.

Anzu shook her head and looked down at the Gremlin that was sound asleep. "Thank you Madoc," she said kindly. Then she remembered what she'd thought back in the woods. "Hey Madoc, could you tell me something?"

"What is it?" the mage asked.

"Well, I know Mahaado, Mana, and King Pegasus, at least I knew them in my world," she said awkwardly.

"That's not surprising," Madoc said offhandedly. "I read somewhere that there are multiple worlds, and each one could have a different version of a single person. Some theories even say that they all share the same soul cross space and time." A small laugh escaped him. "There's probably another you somewhere in this world."

"Well, I was just wondering," she went on, ignoring his last statement completely. "Is it possible that maybe, in some worlds, they don't appear as a person, but something else?"

"I'm not sure I follow," he said.

Anzu sighed and looked down at the sleeping Gremlin. "I think this little guy is this world's version of my best friend Yugi."

Madoc frowned at the statement but pondered it a moment. "I guess that's not impossible," he finally said, his red eyes looking somewhat troubled. "So, if you don't mind my asking, how close are you and this… Yugi?"

Anzu was surprised by the question. Why had he asked that? "Well, we've been friends since we were little," she told him. "I think he kind of has a crush on me but I never liked him in that way… At least I don't think it was hm I liked."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked with a raised brow.

"That's kind of a long story I don't want to talk about," she said. "Not right now anyway."

"Oh… okay…"

The two of them sat in uncomfortable silence. Around them they heard the sounds of the forest and their friends but they were on their own planet right now.

"So…" she finally said, trying to spark a conversation. "Are there any special women in your life?"

Madoc gave a small chuckle. "Nope, not except my sister," he said with a small smile. "We lost our parents when she was really little and I vowed to take care of her. Of course now all she wants is to be with Mahaado. I can't wait till they're finally married and she moves in with him, I won't have to hear about him all the time. He's m best friend and all, and I know he's probably the best sorcerer on the world, but I don't want to hear about it all the time."

"But won't you be lonely without her?"

It was Madoc's turn to sigh. "I don't know, I've never been without her," he replied. "Not since she was born."

Anzu nodded and stared down at the ground. Madoc did seem to be a caring guy, and he had been so nice to her since they left; maybe she really was wrong about him. She couldn't resist it anymore; she had to know.

"Madoc," she began timidly, drawing little circles in the dirt. "How do you feel about…"

"About what?" he asked when she trailed off. He looked at her and could see a faint flush on her cheeks. She looked so cute right now, like such an innocent. Most girls her age in this world were already either married or betrothed and always versed in the acts of men and women. But this girl from another world, she was different. Just being near her made Madoc feel happy.

Anzu opened her mouth to try and finish her question but stopped at seeing the strange look Madoc wore. "What is it?" she asked instead.

"Get behind me," he said quickly and she obeyed, putting herself in front of the Yugi Gremlin. "Sight," Madoc said a ball of blue light few in a circle over their heads.

Anzu stared at the beauty of the light but quickly looked where Madoc was watching. She realized quickly the point of this skill; she could see through the trees and brush now, revealing the outline of someone or something coming their way. Madoc began to mumble words under his breath, a spell Anzu guessed. He was ready to attack when the form emerged from the woods.

"It's only me," Sebastian said, holding his hands up defensively.

"Sebastian, you're all right," Anzu exclaimed.

"I told you I could handle then," the knight said, brushing his shoulder as he walked forward. He took hold of Anzu's hand when he was close and brought it to his lips. "I hope that you are also safe."

"I'm fine," Anzu told him, wondering how to feel. Sebastian was obviously flirting with her, had been since they'd met, but it really didn't mean anything to her.

"Would you knock it off already?" Madoc shouted, pushing him away from Anzu.

"Is something wrong Colonel?" Sebastian asked with a wicked smile. "You act like a child trying to keep someone from touching his favorite toy."

Both Anzu and Madoc blushed at the statement, the latter also becoming angry.

"Don't talk down to me Sebastian," he yelled. "I'm trying to protect Anzu from the notorious womanizer that you are. I don't know if you can tell but she's an innocent."

"I'm standing right here you know," Anzu murmured, her blush deepening.

"You mistake me Madoc Powlyn," Sebastian laughed. "I have no impure intentions toward our Miss Mazaki, I only wish to protect her and see her happy." That evil smirk he wore grew. "But I wonder, what you feel toward her?"

Madoc gasped at the statement and looked at his feet. How did he feel about Anzu? He knew, or at least he thought he did, but was afraid to say it. He had never truly cared for anyone other than his sister in such a way; but at the same time it was very different from his feelings for his sister. But how would Anzu feel if he told out loud how he felt?

The sound of a bell ringing loudly sounded in the air, followed by Hunter's deep voice. "Hey, if you guys want to eat come and get it before I take it all," he laughed.

"You're going to attract every creature in the forest if you keep that up," Mahaado pointed out in his flat, almost superior tone as he and Mana walked toward the campfire.

Sebastian gave a small laugh before walking past Madoc toward the fire as well, leaving the mage and Anzu alone. The two of them were quiet as he left, neither knowing what to say. Sebastian had asked the one question that Anzu wanted answered most and also the question Madoc was afraid to answer. Who would get their wish this time?

"Madoc…"

"Let's eat," he said quickly before she could say more. He turned to her and showed a gentle smile. "It's been a tough day, we could both use it. And I'm sure little… um… Yugi, was it? I'm sure he'll be anxious to eat when he wakes up."

Anzu laughed a little. "Yeah, that's another way he reminds me of my friend," she said, picking up the little creature. "They both really like to eat."

Madoc laughed with her as they approached the camp. There was plenty of food but Hunter was so far managing to eat through it all on his own; a situation that only worsened when the Yugi Gremlin woke up and joined the meal. There were pieces of roasted mutton with a mint sauce, bread and cheese, fresh apples and pears, and a fine red wine. The food was stored in the packs the horses carried which were enchanted to have more room on the inside than should've been possible and to always be cold on the inside, no matter how hot it was outside.

When they'd finished eating the group merely sat around and talked. Sebastian bragged about how he had defeated the monsters after they'd left, much to Madoc's annoyance. Anzu made a comment about being attacked by monsters a lot and ended up telling them about the time a tribe of Cyclops kidnapped her with the intention of making her into their dinner. When the usefulness of a teleportation spell at the time came up Madoc, Mana, and Mahaado all offered their help.

"You just have to picture where you want to be in your mind and make yourself there," Mahaado told her.

"You make it sound so simple," Anzu said dryly. She had managed a few times to fade away from vision but never actually move anywhere.

"It easy," Mana chimed to her before vanishing and reappearing in a tree. "Just think of it like walking," she advised, moving again to be standing behind Anzu. "The best way to get it done is to act like you already can, magic's all about believing."

"I think I know what's wrong," Sebastian said slyly, rising from his spot. He walked over behind Anzu, nudging Mana aside, and placed his hands on Anzu's shoulders. "I think he's trying too hard and it's making her tense." He began to rub her shoulders sensually, causing Anzu to blush a deep red. "You just need to relax."

Madoc took a step forward, ready to attack the perverted knight, but before he could Anzu was gone. Everyone looked around a moment and then was shocked to see her appear behind Madoc, holding onto him like a shield.

"You did it," Mana exclaimed happily.

"See, she just needed the right motivation," Sebastian laughed, brushing a stray bit of hair out of his eyes.

"Getting away from Sebastian would be good enough reason for me," Hunter chuckled, earning a glare from said knight. "But I have to wonder," he went on when he could control himself again, "Why did she appear behind Madoc like that?"

Anzu and Madoc looked at one another, blushed, and then jumped apart quickly, both staring at the ground. The group was silent, save for a small mew of confusion from the Gremlin.

"Well, I'm tired," Mahaado finally said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. He walked out a ways and mumbled a few words, causing a tent to sprout from the ground. "Coming to bed Mana?"

"I'll be there in a minute," she called to her fiancée. "I wanna talk to my brother first."

Mahaado gave a small nod before disappearing into the small dwelling.

"Come on Hunter, let's help Anzu with her tent," Sebastian suggested.

The big man gave a sigh of annoyance and rose to help Sebastian while Anzu observed. She had watched the two set the tent up for her over the past few nights, as well as watching Mahaado conjure his from nowhere, hoping to master one of the techniques so that she wouldn't be such a bother. Tonight she wasn't paying full attention to the explanation; her eyes and mind kept wandering over to the Powlyn siblings. What could Mana want to talk to Madoc about?

"All done," Hunter said, drawing Anzu's attention. "Think you can do this by yourself next time?"

"I think I'm getting it," she lied, still completely lost.

"You all can have your tents, there's nothing like sleeping out under the stars for me," he yawned, stretching his arms over his head. "Whose turn is it to take first watch tonight?"

"Mine," Madoc said, coming to join them with his sister and Yugi.

"Just came to say good night everyone," Mana said merrily. "I'll see you all in the morning."

"Good night," everyone said to her before she bounded over to Mahaado's tent and disappeared inside.

"So… do they like… do stuff in there?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't want to know," Madoc sighed, then exclaimed, "Why the hell do you care?"

Sebastian and Hunter both laughed at the overly protective magician before saying their good nights and going to make up their beds.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning," Anzu said meekly when they wee gone. "Are you going to watch Yugi?"

"Yeah," Madoc said with a smile while Yug mewed his agreement. "Sleep well Anzu."

"You too, when you get to," she said to him.

They stood there awkwardly a moment, wondering is they should say more. Finally deciding no Anzu smiled at im once more and then disappeared into her tent. The inside was fairly spacious; it was Madoc's and was big enough for two since he used to share it with Mana. Anzu slipped out of her official robes and under tunic and folded them neatly beside her with her shoes before crawling in only her chemise under the covers. She closed her eyes as soon as she hit the pillow and was out, her pendant giving a little shine as she entered her slumber.

It wasn't long though before she woke up in a strange place. It was a hallway, one that stretched into the darkness before and behind her. The wall to her left was a light blue color and looked like it was made of different shaped toy blocks. There was a single plain white door set on that wall and nothing else. The other side of the hall was less inviting. It was made of old stones with a series of veins running through it. There was a door on that wall too, this one made of steel with a single marking on it, the Eye of Ra.

"Where am I?" she wondered.

She took step toward the light side of the hall opening the door there. Inside she was shocked to see a room not only littered with toys, but one that looked a lot like Yugi's bedroom. She withdrew from that door and looked to the other. This one opened of its own accord, seeming to invite her. She was afraid and yet drawn to the door until she entered the room. Anzu gasped at what she saw; a labyrinth, and one she had walked before.

"This is the room of Atem's soul," she told herself. "So then that other room must have been Yugi's. But why am I hear?"

"Let's play a game…" 

That voice; she knew that voice.

"Atem!" she called into the maze, but was met only with an echo. "Atem, if you're there answer me, Atem." Nothing, only that echo.

"Anzu?"

Anzu turned quickly, expecting to see the Pharaoh. It wasn't him though, it was a different red-eyed man. "Madoc? What are you doing here?" she took as step toward him only to have the floor beneath her give way and send her plunging down into the depths of darkness.

She sat up in her bed suddenly, coming out of her dream. She looked around a moment and saw the tent and confirmed that that had been a dream and that this world wasn't she was still having some trouble believing the reality of this place but so far she hadn't woken up yet.

Anzu rubbed her eyes and got up, pulled on her robes, and looked out of the tent. It was the middle of the night, the moon high above was full. Everyone else was asleep save for Madoc, who was still on look out. She came out of the tent and made her way barefoot over to the fire, pulling her robes tightly around her.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked as she approached. His eyes were closed but he knew that she was there. He was sitting with his arms folded and resting his eyes, the Gremlin dozing on the ground next to him.

"I had a dream that woke me up," she admitted, taking a seat across the fire from him. "I was in the room of my friend, the on that had to leave me. I heard is voice and called for him, but he didn't answer. And then you were there."

Madoc opened his eyes at hearing this and looked at her. "What happened?"

"I tried to walk to you but the floor gave way and I fell into darkness," she replied. "Then I woke up, that was it. I wonder what it means."

"You really miss this guy," he said plainly. "I can tell by the way you talk about him. It was probably a manifestation of your desire to see him again."

"But then why were you there?" she asked.

He didn't have an answer for that. Instead he stared into the fire for a while. "Mana told me what you said," he told her. "About how you think I only look at you as something to further my name in the king's graces."

"Oh…"

"I want you to know I care about you Anzu," he said.

Anzu thought over his words. Does that mean she was right about what she suspected? She didn't want him to elude it anymore, she had to know. "Madoc, you never answer Sebastian earlier," she reminded him.

"What about?" he asked

"He asked you how you really felt about me," she repeated. "And I really want to know myself. You told me before that I had the wrong image of you so then give the right one."

Madoc took in a deep breath. When he spoke his voice sounded sad, like he had something he wanted to let out. "I don't want to tell you how I really feel Anzu," he said simply. "If you knew then it would make it that much harder on us both when you have to go back to your world."

"I think I understand Madoc," she said quietly. She rose from her spot on the ground. "I think all go back to bed now."

"I hope you sleep better," he said honestly, looking off into the woods now.

"Thank you. And be careful out here," she said. He didn't reply and so she turned and stared back toward the tent. It was only when she knew he could neither see nor hear her that she let her tears slip past her eyes, letting them fall onto the surface of the Black Pendant around her neck. She got back to her tent, undressed again, and lay back in bed. This time sleep didn't come as easily though, not with the thought that was running through her head.

Madoc was right after all. One day she would have to leave this world and go back to her world, she would have to abandon all these people. On the reverse she could abandon her world and stay here. But in the end she would have to turn her back on someone and hurt them. And now it was going to be even harder to decide because of what she had just learned out by the fire; something she kept telling herself as she cried into sleep.

'He feels the same way that I do…' 

**Ryu:** Well, I didn't beat my reviewers but then that's good. I've noticed that each chapter gets 1 more review than the last so I hope that continues. Anyway, I'm sure most of you could tell but I'll say it anyway, I'm not very good at action/fight scenes. It would be really helpful to me if all my reviewers tell me what they think about it and, if they have any, maybe give me a few tips. I want to get better than it.

Okay, I'm going to wan you all now so you're ready, the next chapter will probably be fairly long because of what takes place. I don't want to ruin it but I'll just say that it's going to let me show off some of my other creations, aside from stories. Until then, I need sleep. There is so much crap going on in m head that just sitting here and trying to sort it all is exhausting. I'll see you all n a few days when I update again. Until then, R&R.


	7. Ice Emperor Mobius

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh… yet...

**Ryu:** I'm a cowboy! Anyway, for some reason my Review Alert isn't working so I was surprised when I actually checked and saw some reviews, but happy too. So lets get to the shout-outs:

**Familiar-Possessed – Eria:** Why the hell would putting review replies in the stores be against the rules? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Oh well, I'm not supposed to do song fics but I still do. I'm not supposed to include sex in my stories but in some I still do. As far as I can tell, the site doesn't do anything about it unless someone reports it so as long as everyone keeps their mouths shut I'll be okay. Well, if you think I did okay on my fight scene I'll believe you, but I'll still try to make them better. And I didn't take anything from Tsubasa directly, but subconsciously that might be where I got my idea of different versions of the same people in different worlds.

**Mai:** Yay, a new friend. Glad you like so much, I'll try to get this chapter up quickly.

**Rynkos:** Yay, another new friend. Thank you for your compliment on my storyline. I've never heard of this Wolf-guy but I'm glad im not competing or anything if he's that good. All that matters to me is you like my story.

**Miryoku:** On the favorites list… really… I'm so happy now. I still can't believe someone would say this story makes their heart pound, but then that's the kind of stuff I try to accomplish with my work. And don't worry, this chapter is a kind I have a lot of practice with, I'm not likely to mess up on it. Wait… why did it take until now to get on your list?

**Bad Player:** Who did you think Yugi was? I'm sorry you're tired; I hope you're more rested when this one gets put up.

**16forever:** How long did it take you come up with all that? Well it was fun to read, I'll tell you that much. I'm happy I don't suck as much as I think I do.

**Novalee Phoenix: **I know, I wanna make them be childish about it. And of course I don't hate you, I'm a romantic myself. I'm still trying to decide when one of them will say anything. As for Madoc's name, it was the name of a character in a book I read that was also a magician. I wanted an 'M' name to go with Mana and Mahaado and I liked that one so I used it. And what's so stupid about Sebastian?

**Ryu: **Yay, still getting more and more. I hope this keeps up; it makes me happy that people enjoy my work. I need something to support my creative side since, next to my romantic side, it's my most important side. I just hope I don't let you all down. Okay, let's get the next one going.

* * *

Chapter 7: Ice Emperor Mobius

"Is that… snow?" Anzu asked.

The rest of the party turned their eyes to the sky and saw the white flakes that fell gracefully from above. It had been sunny and hot for the past two days since they'd gotten out of forest. Even now it was still far too warm for snow and it melted quickly when it touched the ground, making the earth muddy.

"It's so pretty," Mana said in awe, sticking her tongue out to try and catch some of the flakes.

"We're close," Mahaado said grimly.

"How can you tell?" Anzu asked, accompanied by a mew from Yugi.

"Each of the Four Emperors used their power to change the terrain of their territory to give them an advantage against anyone that tries to invade," Mahaado explained. "And Mobius was most powerful at using ice element magic. That's the only way it could snow in this heat."

"It doesn't matter, we'll crush him no matter what the terrain," Hunter said confidently.

"By the way, who's going to battle with him?" Sebastian asked. "I think I'm probably the best choice. My strategy isn't as easily broken by his."

"You just wanna show off to Anzu you pervert," Madoc said flatly, earning a smirk from Sebastian that seemed to ask 'so what?'

"Wait a second, I thought the reason we all came was to battle with this guy and any troops of his," Anzu asked.

"That's just to get to Mobius," Madoc said. "But when we encounter him we'll most likely engage him in a duel. That's how conflicts like this get solved in this world, and has been since ancient times."

"That's interesting," Anzu said. "In my world all we do is try to kill each other."

"That's what we do until its time to duel," Hunter laughed. "And I've decided that I'm going to have the honors."

The snow was falling more quickly now. Above them the sky was gray and below the ground was white.

"Why do you think you should get to?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to," Mana whined.

"No way are you going to take on an Emperor," Madoc and Mahaado said together.

"You forget, they were all ranked as Lieutenant Generals before betrayed the king," her love went on. "And Mobius is the second oldest and the second strongest. I'm not letting you be put in harms way. I agree that Sebastian is the best option to face Mobius."

"I don't know, I think Hunter could give him a run," Madoc said.

"Stop involving your personal feelings Madoc," Mahaado scolded.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Anzu and Madoc asked together, both sounding angry.

Sebastian laughed at the two. "The biggest secret in the world and everyone knows it but them. But if Hunter really wants to battle then he can. Just don't screw it up, Brigadier General."

"Yes _sir_," Hunter mocked loudly over the wind that was starting to pick up.

It wasn't much longer until they were forced to stop and make camp. It was only the middle of the afternoon but it was below freezing. They'd all pulled on heavier, wool and fur robes to keep warm and Madoc and Mahaado had erected a barrier that cleared the snow from the ground, blocked out the wind, and kept in the heat from the fire they'd built.

"Now what?" Mana asked.

"We'll just have to wait for the storm to pass," Sebastian said simply.

"But won't we be sitting ducks here?" Anzu asked.

"Don't worry, this barrier will shield us from attacks," Mahaado assured her. "Once the storm dies down we'll move out. Until then we'll have to wait."

"What if the storm doesn't die?" Hunter asked. "I'll bet you Mobius is causing this blizzard. I bet his plan is to force us to stay in here and starve." His whining was joined by a wail of fear from Yugi, scared at the thought of not having any food.

"Maybe you've forgotten but the purpose behind this mission was to move undetected into the territory," Sebastian reminded him. "If anything he's preparing for our troops that are moving in behind us."

"Unless my plan's just a total failure," Anzu said sadly. "What if he does know we're here? I mean Hunter could be right. We could all die and it'd be my fault." A few tears welled in her eyes and she dropped down to the ground, sobbing into her hands. "I'm so sorry everyone."

For a moment all was silent. Then a hand came to rest on Anzu's head and she looked up to see Madoc, just as he was kneeling down to her level.

"Anzu, in this world things are dangerous," he told her. "Every day there's a chance a dragon could swoop from the sky and take us away or a beast could leap from the trees and attack. Being in the castle at Palis was dangerous. Riding across the plains was dangerous. I don't think you have that in your world but it's true here. You can't ever put us in danger because we'll always be in danger here. But you have to remember one thing. You have your friends, and we're in this together. No matter how much time or space is between us we'll always be friends, and we'll always face everything together."

Anzu's eyes widened at that statement. It sounded just like that time.

"_Yugi," Jou had said. "It doesn't matter if you're the Pharaoh or Atem. You are Yugi. We'll always be friends, no matter how much time passes."_

"Madoc…" she whispered.

"Touching speech, Colonel Powlyn."

Everyone snapped in the direction of the voice that had cut through the air. The winds began to die down and the snow began to part. Standing just outside their barrier, dressed in robes of white and light blue, stood a tall, built man that smiled evilly. He had short blonde hair held by a golden circlet and his eyes were crystalline blue. Around his neck, amid the fur of his clothing, was a small silver necklace.

"Lieutenant General Mobius Basslewhin," Sebastian growled.

"That's Emperor Mobius, Major General," the man corrected. His eyes scanned the group until they landed on Anzu, and the pendant at her neck. "So then the rumors are true. The legendary Black Pendant had returned to our world. And just who is this charming young girl that holds such an artifact."

Anzu, with all the determination she could muster, rose to her feet and put on a fierce face. "My name is An… um… Sergeant Anzu Mazaki. I am the one in charge of this mission to defeat you and your brothers."

Mobius laughed a little. "It figures that someone with such a low rank would come up with a plan," he said carelessly. "But my hold on this territory is absolute. Nothing happens without my knowing it." He suddenly became serious again, looking directly at Anzu. "Now then, Sergeant Mazaki, since you are the one in charge of this operation I trust you will be the one to face me."

Anzu stepped back from the statement, feeling less confident. Fortunately Hunter was quick to step in.

"Sorry, Mobius, but I'll be the one to take you on," he said with a smile.

"Brigadier General Cromwell, I'm surprised the king let you off your leash to come out this far," the Emperor laughed. "I wonder if they're under bombardment by now."

"I guess I'll just have to do away with you quickly then to find out," Hunter said. "Now quit talking and let's duel! Mahaado, remove the barrier."

The magician nodded and raised his glowing hands. Slowly he brought them to rest at his sides, causing the bubble they'd been in to come down as well, letting the cold in.

"Pay attention Anzu," Madoc whispered to her, pulling her close to make sure she was warm without fully realizing. "I know you say you know the game, but you must also know the etiquette."

Anzu nodded, her cheeks rosy fro the cold and from the man holding her.

Hunter and Mobius walked up to each other, standing a few feet apart, and bowed. Each then reached for their silver necklace and drew from them their cards in a ray of light. They exchanged decks and shuffled one another before returning them. Then they turned and walked forward ten paces before looking back to one another. Ice rose from the ground before them both, giving them a pace to put their cards and also displaying their LPs. Each set down their cards and drew five.

"What are the terms of the duel?" Mobius asked.

"If I win you surrender yourself to King Pegasus and relinquish your hold on his territory," Hunter stated. He seemed different, so serious compared to his usual lighthearted self.

"Very well," Mobius said. "But if I win, then I get control of the Bearer of the Black Pendant and the pendant itself. With it's power I could conquer the foe and rule the world. And with her, I could…" he trailed off, giving Anzu a hunger look.

"How dare you?" she shouted.

"Don't worry Anzu, I won't lose," Hunter assured her, though she still swallowed nervously around the lump in her throat. "I agree to the terms."

"As do I," Mobius said. "Now let the games begin."

"Duel start," they said in unison.

"As the ruler of this territory I'll go first," Mobius said, drawing a card (6; 4000). He looked his hand over a second before placing one on the field. "I'll place a monster in defense mode and end my turn (5)." Between the two of them appeared a card backing.

'_Guess from here I just sit back and watch, like always,'_ Anzu thought while Hunter began his turn.

"I summon my _Warrior Dai Grepher_ (5; 1700/1600)," Hunter (4000) decided. On his field appeared a muscular man in blue leather armor holding a sword whose blade gave a blue glow. "Attack his monster."

The warrior charged forward with its sword raised and came down on the card backing. A shell made of ice appeared briefly before shattering.

"You destroyed my _Ice Cocoon_ (0/1600)," Mobius said. "And when that happens I can summon a Frozen-type monster from my deck with 1500 ATK or less." He searched his deck for a moment and then picked, "_Ice Gardna_, appear in defense mode." On his field appeared a man dressed in heavy furs and holding a large shield of ice (1100/2000).

"I'll set this card on the field (4)," Hunter went on. "And then end my turn."

Mobius drew a card (6), only to have Hunter activate his.

"I play my Trap _Light of Intervention_," the big man said. And as the card rose up the sky became alight with the suns already powerful rays, forcing the onlookers to shield their eyes. "As long as this card is out," Hunter explained, "All monsters must be played face-up."

Mobius laughed a little. "This means nothing to me," he said. "Because I'm summoning _Ice Soldier_ in attack mode." On his field appeared another man in heavy furs and armor, this one holding a sword (5; 1400/1100). "Due to the effect of my soldier its ATK points will now become 1800, 200 extra for ever Frozen-type monster on my field. _Ice Soldier_, attack his warrior."

A small gust of wind and snow flew around the soldier before it raised it sword. It's blade clashed with the warrior on Hunter's field and they struggled briefly before the Ice monster took the upper hand and slashed through the others midsection, destroying im and reducing Hunter's LPs (3900).

"I'll set this reverse card (4) and end my turn," Mobius said, another card backing appearing.

Hunter growled as he drew (5). "I summon _Big Shield Gardna_ (4; 100/2600) in defense mode." On his field appeared a monster Anzu recognized, kneeling behind his massive shield. "I'll place another reverse card and end my turn (3).

Mobius drew his card (5) and smiled broadly. "I activate my Trap-Monster, _Living Icicle_." His reversed opened and a spire of ice with an evil smile shot from the ground (1500/2000). "But it won't be here long because I sacrifice it to summon myself to the field." The spire shattered, shining a light that rose to the sky and dived back down on Mobius as his silver necklace began to glow. His body became engulfed in a light-blue armor trimmed in fuchsia and dark cape, hiding his form entirely. "_Ice Emperor Mobius_, appear in attack mode (4; 2400/1000). And when _Ice Emperor Mobius _is summoned I can destroy up to two Magic or Trap cards on the field, and I choose your two." A powerful wind kicked up, blowing away _Light of Intervention_ and the set card.

"You destroyed my _Fighting On_, letting me drew 1 card," Hunter said (4).

"It doesn't matter," Mobius went on. "But, since I can't crush your monster I'll have to end my turn here."

Hunter drew (5). "Looks like you're not the only on that'll be joining the fun," he said triumphantly. "I summon my _Skilled White Magician_ (4; 1700/1900)." On his field appeared a man dressed in white robes and armor, holding a white staff. On his shoulders and in the center of his chest were three orbs.

'_I've seen that monster before,'_ Anzu thought. _'No wait, Yugi used a black one, and used it to summon _Black Magician_. Could there be a _White Magician_? But Hunter looks more like a fighter than a magician.'_

"Just watch and you'll see," Madoc told her, noting her confused look.

"Next I play _Pot of Greed_, letting me drew 2 cards." He picked two more from the top of his deck (5) and smiled while one of the orbs on his magician shoulder lit up. "I activate _The Warrior Returning Alive _(4), letting me retrieve a Warrior-type monster, _Warrior Dai Grepher_, from my graveyard to my hand (5)." He moved the selected card to his hand while the second of the orbs lit. "Next I'll play _Polymerization_, fusing _Warrior Dai Grepher_ and my Fusion Substitute monster _Dragon Kid_ from my hand in order to summon _Ryu Senshi_ (2; 2000/1200)." The previously fallen warrior reappeared, only now dressed in purple, dragon-esque armor, his sword double bladed. At the same time, the orb on his magician's chest lit up.

"Hey, what's with the glowing?" Mobius asked.

"Why those are Magic Counters," Hunter said. "And when my magician has three I can sacrifice him to summon myself from my hand, deck, or graveyard."

Hunter picked up and looked through his deck a moment. When he found the proper card he raised it into the air where it gave off a glow to match that of his magician and his own necklace. The magician vanished in the light, flying into Hunter's necklace as he laid the card on the field. His body suddenly became engulfed in bulky, jagged, dark-blue armor. Attached to the armor's back was a broad, curved sword with a golden hilt and green gems set into it, as well as the blade.

"So that's what monster he is," Anzu gasped.

"That's right," Madoc said. "He's the most powerful weapon against the Lord of Dragons. A swordsman that draws power from dragons, both living and fallen. Hunter Cromwell is the _Buster Blader_ (2600/2300)."

"Now then," came Hunter's voice from behind the armor. "I believe I'll be taking the offensive and attack your _Ice Emperor_." He set his cards on the ice table and jumped over it, charging forward and slashing his blade at Mobius.

Mobius cried out in pain as his armor shattered and his LPs reduced (3800).

When Hunter returned to his field he placed his sword on his back and picked up his card. "Continuing my attack, I'll send _Ryu Senshi _to attack _Ice Soldier_." The dragon-armored knight ran at the soldier but instead collided with a shield of ice.

"Sorry," Mobius said through gritted teeth, holding his chest. "But as long as _Ice Gardna _is on the field you can't attack any other Frozen-type monster."

"Hang on, if Hunter can't attack other Frozen monsters why could he attack Mobius?" Anzu wondered.

"_Ice Emperor Mobius_ is an Aqua-type, not a Frozen," Mana answered. "To be honest I've never heard of Frozen-type monsters."

"Come to think of it neither have I," Anzu realized.

"That's because Mobius created them himself," Mahaado explained. "He created a new type of card and with the help of King Pegasus they became real. However, only Mobius has them, and they aren't seen often by many who live. This is the first time I've seen them."

"Well so far Hunter's doing okay, he got out three strong monsters," Sebastian pointed out. "Let's just hope he can keep this up."

"I'll end my turn here."

Mobius drew his card (5). "I sacrifice _Ice Soldier_ in order to summon _Ice General_." On his field appeared a large man, again in fur and armor, holding a long sword and a shield of ice (4; 2200/1250). "And when he's summoned I can call another Frozen-type monster from my hand with up to 4 stars. I summon _Ice Archer_." This monster was slimmer than the others, and was holding a bow with ice arrows (3; 1400/1500). "Next I play _Cold Sapphire_, letting us both draw a card."

He picked the top card off his deck (3), as did Hunter (3).

"Plus, if we control a Frozen-type monster then we can draw an additional card," he went on, drawing again (4). "Now I play _Snow Palace_ (3), raising the ATK and DEF of all Frozen-type monsters on the field by 200. And I'll also equip _Ice Gardna_ with _Ice Shield_ (2), giving him a further 300 DEF." Behind him a castle of snow appeared while the shield his gardna held became encased in a new layer of ice and his monsters' scores adjusted: _Ice General_ (2400/1450), _Ice Archer_ (1600/1700), _Ice Gardna_ (1300/2500). "_Ice Archer_, attack!"

"Just what are you attacking?" Hunter asked.

"You," Mobius said. "By sacrificing a Frozen-type monster on my side of the field when my archer attacks I can make that attack a direct one. I sacrifice _Ice General_." The bigger soldier became a beam of light that absorbed into the archer's crystal arrow just as he was ready to fire, sending the attack directly at Hunter's LPs (2300). "I'll place one card facedown and end my turn (1)."

Hunter shook his armored head, trying to ignore the pain before drawing (4). He looked at his card and instantly began to laugh his deep laughter. "Now you're in for it. Let me show you my deck's true power. I play _Trap Booster_, and all I have to do is discard one card from my hand to play a Trap card from my hand. And the Trap card I want to play is _DNA Surgery_. (1)" The card appeared on the field and then above it the word 'Warrior', then changed to 'Spellcaster', then to 'Demon', each time getting faster until it was quickly scrolling though all the monster types.

"What this card will do is let me make all monsters on the field any type I choose. So naturally, to make myself stronger, I choose Dragon." The words stopped on 'Dragon', causing all the monsters on the field to change. _Ryu Senshi_ seemed to become one with his armor, as well as sprouting wings, _Big Shield Gardna _and _Ice Gardna_ both wrapped their new wings around themselves, _Ice Archer _grew scales, wings, and a tail. _Buster Blader's _stayed the same though, instead absorbing the auras of Mobius's monsters. "As I'm sure you know, _Buster Blader _gets an extra 500 ATK for every Dragon monster on my opponent's field and graveyard, and I count two (3600). Plus, since your monsters are no longer Frozen-types, your _Ice Gardna _can't step in and they lose their power bonus from _Ice Palace_."

"He's right," Mobius growled as his monsters lost their power: _Ice Gardna _(1100/2300), _Ice Archer _(1400/1500).

"Then I sacrifice _Big Shield Gardna_ to summon my _Dragon Hunter_." The defending monster vanished, replaced with a man dressed in camouflage with wild black hair and scars all over his gray skin (0; 2200/1750). He quickly changed though, sprouting wings and a tail, his neck and face becoming elongated. "And I think I'll place him right in front of your gardna. Why? I'll get to that in a minute, after I attack your _Ice Archer_." Hunter reached back and took hold of his large sword before leaping into the air.

Mobius glanced at his reversed card but shook his head. _'No, not yet,'_ he decided as Hunter slashed through the archer, sending a gust of snow at Mobius that reduced his LPs greatly (1600).

"That shot drained more than half his points," Anzu cheered.

"Keep it up Hunter, you've got him running scared," Mana added happily.

Yugi gave an encouraging mew as well.

"One less dragon means I lose power," Hunter said, returning to his field while his blader's ATK decreased (3100). "And now I'll use _Dragon Hunter _to attack your _Ice Gardna_."

"Allow me to return your question to you; what are you attacking?" Mobius asked. "My gardna is 100 points stronger."

"Maybe, but that goes back to why I placed _Dragon Hunter _right in front of him," Hunter explained. "If _Dragon Hunter_ attacks a Dragon-type monster right in front of him then he can destroy it instantly, skipping Damage Calculation. So go do your thing _Dragon Hunter_." The dragon-man leapt into the air, hiding himself in the sun, and then came down directly on top of the defending monster, destroying it. "And now that you have no monsters left I can attack your LPs directly with _Ryu Senshi_."

Hunter's friends all cheered, some quieter than others, as the man with the purple scaled charged at his opponent, his double-bladed sword twirling. He drew closer and was ready to strike only to be stopped by a wall of ice that rose from the ground.

"What's that?" Hunter asked.

The ice began to crack where the sword had struck it and then shattered, revealing the _Ice General _he had previously sacrificed (2200/1250). It quickly changed shape though, turning into a dragon-man like Hunter's hunter.

"Sorry, but I won't lose so easily," Mobius told him from under his helm. "I activated my Trap card, _Revival Glacier_, and at the cost of 1 card from my hand, _Icicle-Horned Unicorn_ (0), it lets me summon 1 Frozen-type monster from my graveyard; good thing _DNA Surgery _doesn't affect it in there. Now then, will you continue your attack?"

"I won't, but it doesn't matter," Hunter said as his warrior relaxed. "I'll just end my turn here. But since you have a dragon out I get a 500 ATK boost (3100)."

Mobius drew and played his card instantly. "I activated _Precious Coins from Above_, letting us each draw until we're holding 7 cards."

"Neither is holding any cards so they'll bother draw 7," Madoc pointed out. "This could turn the entire duel around."

Mobius looked at his cards and smiled. "Okay, now you'll pay for ever trying to attack me. First I play _Monster Reincarnation_ (6), and at the cost of a card in my hand, say my _Frostbyte_ wolf (5), I can move a monster from my graveyard to my hand. Of course I choose _Ice Emperor Mobius_, who I'll then summon by sacrificing _Ice General_." The general's body became light tat encircled Mobius and his glowing necklace, leaving him back in the Empirical armor. "And with my effect I can destroy up to two Magic or Trap cards, but I only want to destroy one; _DNA Surgery_."

A powerful wind kicked up, blowing snow at Hunter and destroying his Trap.

"And now, let me give you a vision of the future," Mobius went on. The wind hadn't died down yet and it was swirling around Mobius, sending snow into the air and making vision difficult. "You see, my older brother Zaborg thinks that, by making a deal with the Lord of Dragons and acquiring what he did he will be able to overthrow the king."

"What did he acquire?" Hunter shouted over the wind's howl.

"It doesn't matter," Mobius laughed. "Because when I win this duel and take the Black Pendant it is I that shall become ruler of the Lilose kingdom, no, the world." His voice lowered but still sounded amused and dangerous. "But you can all start bowing to me now. I sacrifice _Ice Emperor Mobius_ in order to summon the all powerful _Ice King Mobius_!"

"King?" the spectators all gasped.

Mobius continued to laugh as the wind wrapped around his armor, making it bigger. The shoulders and elbows spiked out, blades of ice came out of his arms, icicles hung from all over. And the helm of his armor changed from the dome-like shape into a golden crown, set with sapphires (4; 2800/1000).

"Unlike my Emperor," he said from behind his helm, "my King is a Frozen-type monster, meaning he gets 200 ATK and DEF points from my _Ice Palace_ (3000/1200). But I'll also equip him with my _Ice Sword_, giving him another 300 ATK points (3; 3300)."

"Guys, is it just me or is this not good?" Anzu asked.

"This isn't good," Madoc answered.

"Feel my power as I destroy your _Buster Blader_," Mobius shouted, jumping from his place.

Hunter quickly set his cards aside, took his sword from his back, and ran to engage Mobius. Their blades met once, bouncing off one another with a loud clang. They attacked again, only this time Hunter fell back a little. He was using both hands to try and hold Mobius off while the ice warrior fought with only one.

"With no dragons to feed off of your ATK is only 2600," Mobius reminded him, bringing his sword down hard and forcing Hunter to his knees. "Face it, you're powerless against the cold." He drew his sword back and swung hard at Hunter's midsection, sending him flying into his duel place and shattering his armor (1600).

"Hunter," his friends yelled.

"Their LPs are the same but with that king out Mobius has the advantage," Mahaado said.

"Stand up," Mobius said. "You haven't lost yet. Stand up and fight me until your death."

Hunter gritted his teeth as he got to his feet. "I won't lose to you," he said, wiping a bit of blood from his mouth. He walked back around to his place and took up his cards. "Are you finished with your move?"

"Actually, no," Mobius laughed, holding up one of his card. "I play the Instant Magic card _Mischief of the Goddess of Time_ (2)."

"Not that," Madoc gasped. "Now he can skip one turn into the future and make it his Battle Phase again."

"That's right," Mobius laughed. "So say good bye to your _Dragon Hunter_," he called as he ran forward and slashed easily through the monster, sending a flurry of snow and ice at Hunter that brought his LPs even lower (500). "I'm done now," Mobius said, waving carelessly over his shoulder. "Make your move now, I imagine it'll be your last."

Hunter held his chest in pain. He looked over at his deck but his vision was blurred. "I'm sorry," everyone he said, reaching for his cards. "I've failed."

Anzu watched and realize he wasn't trying to draw; he was going to place his hand over his deck. "Don't you dare surrender," she yelled, surprising everyone.

Hunter stopped and gasped, looking over at Anzu.

"I've never seen you like this Hunter," she said. "You're always so happy and carefree. Everyone says its because you're stupid but I really think it's because you're confident. You're confident in yourself and your ability. You're confident that the world around you will make itself work out. So why won't you show me that confidence now? Just because you're a little behind in LPs? Just because he has a stronger monster? Are you really going to give up just like that?"

Hunter couldn't believe his ears. He'd only know this girl two and a half weeks but she was talking to him like they'd know each other much longer. What's more, she was right.

"Anzu's right," Madoc added. "You were so excited going into this duel, are you going to give up on it now?"

"Come on Hunter," Sebastian shouted. "Prove to me that it is confidence, not stupidity, floating around in that head."

"Well all believe in you Hunter, we know you can win," Mahaado told him calmly.

"We're right behind you," Mana called. "Now hurry up and beat this guy so we can go somewhere warm and eat." At this Yugi mewed with agreement.

"Everyone…" Hunter said, a tear passing his eye and running down his cheek, into his beard.

"That's all very cute," Mobius said. "But the truth is this big oaf has no chance of defeating me, no matter how confident he is or how much you cheer."

"That's not true," Anzu yelled at self-proclaimed. "A friend of my, the World Dueling Champion and King of Games, once told me that the most important part of dueling was to believe in the Heart of the Cards. Not only that, but Hunter has a gift from us all to support him; something we can all show but can't be seen."

"Um… Anzu, what gift are you talking about?" Madoc asked, lost in her rambling now.

Anzu looked up at him and smiled softly. "Something we can show but can't be seen," she repeated. "Friendship."

Madoc stared down at her, into the depth of those brown eyes. Was it friendship that she wanted to show him? Or was it…

"If you're done preaching can we get back to this slaughter?" Mobius yawned. "I do have a monarchy to overthrow."

"You're not overthrowing anything," Hunter said, his determination returning. "As long as I have my friends, my cards, and my LPs I'll keep fighting you. It's my turn now, draw!" He looked at the card he'd picked (8), then down at his hand and began to laugh his deep, warm laughter. "You were right Mobius, this is my last turn. I win."

"Impossible, you can't beat me," Mobius argued.

"I can, and I will," Hunter said. "First, I'll copy you and play _Monster Reincarnation_ (7). Now I'll discard _Dark Blade_ (6) to put _Buster Blader_ (7) back in my hand. Next I'll play _De-Fusion_ (6) separating _Ryu Senshi_ back into _Warrior Dai Grepher_ and _Dragon Kid_." The warrior's purple armor dissolved, leaving the warrior as he had been (1700/1600) and then formed into the shape of a child with small dragon's wings and horns (700/1300). "Then I'll sacrifice them both to summon _Buster Blader_." The two became beams of light and shot into Hunter's necklace. His body glowed momentarily and then the light exploded away, leaving him back in his blue armor (5; 2600/2300).

"Well that was cute but nowhere near enough," Mobius laughed. "Face it, you're out matched."

"I'm not finished yet," Hunter went on. "I play _Magic Shard Excavation_ (4), letting me discard _Dragon Hunt _and _Sword of Dragon's Soul_ (2) in order to retrieve a Magic card from my graveyard (3)."

"What card do you think he took back?" Mana asked.

"I'm not sure but it had better be the right one," Mahaado said.

"No card in your graveyard can stop me," Mobius declared. "I don't care what it is, just finish up already."

"Well if you don't care what it is then I won't tell you," Hunter said. "Instead I'll send _Buster Blader_ to attack _Ice King Mobius_."

"Hunter what are you doing?" Sebastian asked.

"He's throwing the duel because he knows he can't win," Mobius said, walking from behind his duel table and drawing his sword. "But I will commend you on one thing, at last you'll go down fighting with honor." He raised his sword and charged for the other swordsman.

Hunter didn't draw his sword. Instead his hand went to his cards. "Actually, I'm _winning_," he declared. "Remember that card you didn't know what it was? I'm playing it now, _Trap Booster_ (2)."

"What's he going to do with that?" Anzu wondered. "Play another _DNA Surgery_?"

"No, that would end with their ATK being the same, he can't win with that," Mahaado said.

"I'll discard _Array of Revealing Light _to pay the cost," Hunter said, "Allowing me to play my last card, _Wrong Gene_!"

Mobius stopped in his tracks at hearing the card's name. "What the devil is that?"

"Simple," Hunter told him. "Just like _DNA Surgery_, this Trap will turn all the monsters in two areas into whichever type I choose. Naturally I choose dragon." The word 'Dragon' appeared over the card on the field. "As for the two areas, one is still my opponent's field. Thus, _Ice King Mobius _becomes a Dragon-type and loses the power-up from _Ice Palace_."

Mobius gasped in pain as wing sprouted forcefully from his back and armor, staining the snow below him red. He dropped his sword and cried out as his neck began to stretch and claws burst from his fingertips. Finally he fell to his knees from the pain, his strength leaving him (3100).

"With a Dragon-type monster on your field I gain 500 ATK," Hunter said simply, coming to stand before the man on the ground.

Mobius looked up at him from behind his helm with draconic eyes and laughed a low, rumbling laugh. "So now we both have 3100 ATK. But the battle has already been declared; you have to attack. We'll destroy each other, but you'll have no cards left. And with only 500 LPs left any monster in my deck can crush you. I still win."

"Except for one problem," Hunter said. "Our ATK points aren't equal. _Wrong Gene _targets one other location, remember."

Mobius's eyes went wide. "You… don't mean…"

"_Wrong Gene_ turns all monsters on my opponent's side of the field and _in my opponent's graveyard_ into the type I choose," Hunter told him. "So all the monsters in your graveyard are dragons now too. And as you know, _Buster Blader _gets 500 points for every dragon in your graveyard as well."

"In Mobius's graveyard now," Mahaado remembered, "are _Cocoon of Ice_, _Ice Soldier_, _Ice Archer_, _Ice Gardna_, _Ice General_, and _Ice Emperor Mobius_."

"Don't forget," Sebastian added. "He discarded two other monsters, to activate his _Revival Glacier_ and _Monster Reincarnation_."

"So, in addition to the 500 ATK he gets from _Ice King Mobius _on the field," Madoc concluded, "he gains another 4000 ATK from the eight monsters in Mobius's graveyard."

"Hear that?" Hunter asked his opponent. "I have 7100 ATK." He drew his sword and placed the tip of it on the crowned helm. "You lose," he said, barely nudging the helm but doing so enough to knock Mobius onto his back, reducing his LPs to zero.

"He did it!" Anzu and Mana yelled happily, hugging each other while Yugi mewed.

"Was there ever a doubt in there minds I wonder," Madoc mumbled to the other two men.

"I'd rather not ask," Sebastian answered.

"It'll only lead to trouble," Mahaado agreed.

They all walked over to the battlefield as the two card tables faded and Mobius returned to normal.

"Well Mobius, as per our deal you must surrender to King Pegasus," Hunter told him.

"I'll never surrender," Mobius said quietly, then yelled "Not to the likes of you. Everyone, attack now!"

All around them soldiers began popping up from under the snow, each armed with sword and shield.

"We're surrounded," Madoc said, reaching for his necklace.

"Don't waste your strength Madoc," Hunter said, stepping forward with his sword resting on his shoulder. "I'll show them what happens when you try to welsh on a deal." He raised his sword over his head and cried, "_Ruin Ray_," before striking the ground, sending streams of energy at soldiers and blowing back. Hunter turned back to Mobius and the other soldiers that hadn't been hit. "Surrender."

Mobius looked like he would fight back but gave up, slumping down.

"Madoc, Mahaado, do you're thing," Hunter said, tapping his necklace twice to remove his armor.

Mahaado came to stand before Mobius while Madoc addressed his men.

"Gentlemen," he said, "unlike you're _Emperor_ you all have a choice. Rot on jail for the rest of your days, or join the army of King Pegasus for 1 year to prove your loyalty and then out the rest of your days as you will. The choice if yours but we would advise you not to trifle with the Lilose Kingdom."

"As for you Mobius," Mahaado took over. He knelt down and yanked the silver necklace from the beaten foe's neck. "You are official discharged. You will return to Palis to be Court Marshaled. Your method of transportation, the _Different Dimension Capsule_." Before him appeared a blue sarcophagus with yellow markings, including a clock on the front. "You will remain in here for two day before you arrive in Palis; giving you time to think to think about you crime."

Knowing he had no choice Mobius climbed into the coffin and lied down. "It doesn't matter," he said as the lid began to close. "Zaborg will stop you. The power he's gotten from the foe is strong enough to crush you all."

"What power is it?" Mahaado asked as the lid continue to close, but was only able to make out two words before the casket was sealed and sunk under ground.

"What is it Mahaado?" Anzu asked, noticing the look of anger he wore.

The rest of the group gathered around him.

"The power that Zaborg has now," he said through gritted teeth. Even Mana was scared; she'd never seen him like this. "It's the power that rivals mine."

"What is it?" Hunter asked.

"Blue-Eyes…"

**

* * *

Ryu:** Well, I had to stay up all night but I did it. Was that last turn awesome or what? I hope I don't lose any readers because of including duels, I did say at the beginning there would be some. And I'll let you know now, for the next couple of chapters every third or fourth-ish chapter will be duels, but then we'll have some without for a while. Then again I could be wrong, we'll just have to see. 

I'm kinda sad that I didn't get one more review, it would've kept my tend of getting one more each chapter going. I could just wait until I get another one but I stayed up all night writing this, it's getting posted. I still want more readers. Why do some people have like 100 reviews by their seventh chapter, I wanna be loved y,y

Oh well, I'm tired right now. So I guess that's it for now. Hope you all give me good reviews and that you'll all come back for the next. I'm too tired to post card effects so if you have any questions about the cards feel free to ask. R&R plz, nighty night.


	8. Thunder of Ruler

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh… yet...

**Ryu:** I'm sad. Chapter 7 isn't getting reviews like the others? Do you all hate me now? Or are you all just too busy to read? Well, I hope you all don't abandon me. I'll do the shout-outs now; hopefully there will be a lot by time this is posted.

**Familiar-Possessed – Eria:** That's weird that it won't let you review, I wonder if anyone else is having that problem. But if it does suddenly let you will you leave one there, I like when the site says I have lots of reviews; you don't have to though. Anyway, I'm very happy you like my duels. If you really like them read the rest of the _Duel Chronicles_, they're all just quick duels. I think the reason a lot of Yugioh authors don't do duels is because they wanna go more in depth into who the characters are whereas GX is nothing but dueling so that's pretty much all they write. Anyway, I'm happy you liked the duel. And I'll try to look up your fic, see if it catches my eye (I'm picky about what I read).

**Miryoku: **I know the curse of laziness, and that review button is so far away. But it makes me happy that you take the time to comment. You, and the rest of my readers, are the reasons I stay up into the late hours to post new chapters as quickly as I do. As to your last comment, we'll just have to see if the Duel Monsters spokes-dragon makes an appearance.

**Bad Player:** I'm sorry; I just have so much fun working on this. Well, my updates are gonna slow down a little I think (see below) so I hope you get to catch up on your rest. I guess I can see where you made the Yugi/Sebastian connection, but I just couldn't resist, I had to make Yugi even more cute and cuddly than he already is. Speaking of cute and cuddly Yugioh characters…

**Mirokulover: **I wouldn't sat there's tons more. So far I have one, two, three… like ten more. Okay, maybe that is a bunch. And of course they'll win; they have to. Then again…

**16forever:** So what you're saying is my story is amazing? Cool, I'm happy with that.

**Novalee Phoenix: **I'm glad you liked the duel, but you don't know how to play? You can pretty much learn from reading my stories since the way I have them duel is the same as the RL game (except for the LPs) or I could teach you if you want. Anyway, don't worry; nothing will stop me from writing because I won't let it.

**ANZU&ATEM FAN:** New reader, new reader, wee. I don't know where my ideas come from; they just come to me. I will most definitely keep it up.

**Ryu: **Okay, as I mentioned in BP's shout-out, updates might start to slow down a little for a couple of reasons. 1) Reviews seem to be slowing down so I feel less obligation t work so much. 2) The next chapter or two will have to be kind of filler until we get to the point I have planned, so I'll have to actually think. 3) I'm slowly picking up work on my novel again. No one worry though, I will not abandon this story entirely. Besides, long intervals between updates means more time for more people to review each chapter, making my review counter go up. I love when that counter goes up; I love the prestige. I noticed there are still some people who list me but then don't review. Please review me! Anyway, let's see what kind of stuff I can pull out of my ass for this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8: Thunder of Ruler

Tonare; a small village set at the base of two mountains near the edge of the Hamongrog Forest. It was about a day's journey there from the border of the Zab Territory. When the Thunder Emperor first tried to take the town there had been resistance. But it hadn't taken long for the inhabitants to surrender to Zaborg. The town was small but it was a strategic location, hidden behind a mountain when traveling from Palis, and so the Emperor had made sure to not let it slip from his grasp.

Aside from that though the town meant nothing. It was too small to cause any kind of uprising and so their continued loyalty to the Lilose Kingdom drew no true attention from their new ruler. They let him rule and he left them be, save for the small regiment of soldiers that occupied the town; if they tried to cause trouble he could always crush them in an instant. So it was only natural that they would be less than hospitable when a small group representing the king rode into town.

"We don't have any rooms for those serving the under the king," said the girl behind the counter of the third inn they'd come to.

It had been a week and a half since they'd defeated the first Emperor and left the tundra of the former Mobi Territory. It would be their first chance to stay in a bed in three weeks but the constant refusal of service was most unappreciated.

"Why does everyone refuse to give us board?" Madoc demanded, pounding his fist on the counter. "No one has yet alerted any guard that we are here so I will assume you are still loyal to the king so why won't anyone service us."

"Calm down young man," said a man that came out from the back. "I'm the innkeeper, what seems to be the problem?"

"You're inn girl here refuses us rooms," Madoc said, trying to keep his voice even. "And so has every other inn in this town. They all claim it's because we serve King Pegasus."

"Lola, go to the back," the innkeeper instructed the girl behind the counter. She nodded and when she was gone he went on. "You have to forgive our town," he said. "You see, our town is small and there aren't a lot of people capable of fighting if the Emperor were to attack us. He knows we can't resist him and so he doesn't pay any mind to our loyalty to the king but if he were to know we were harboring his enemy there's no telling what he would do."

"We can understand your situation," Anzu spoke up. She had been wincing in pain before but now she was losing her patience, causing the pendant around her neck to glow a faint red. "But please understand ours…" she stopped and doubled over, the pain too great and forcing Madoc and Mana to her side.

"This girl is having her monthly pains," Madoc said to the innkeeper in a low voice. "And she is not used to travel. We haven't had a bed to sleep in for weeks and she is very pained. Just one night's lodging is all we need and we'll be gone early. Please do not turn us away."

The innkeeper watched the girl, saw the few tears forming in her eyes, and his heart melted away. "All right, there are a few rooms open, I suppose I can rent you one for the night."

"Two would be better," Mahaado said. "We have two more in our group. They are out front with our horses, which will also need tending to. Don't worry, after the first two inns turned us away we had the two of them change and remove all the kings insignias from the horses' saddles and bridles."

"Very well," the innkeeper said, writing in his logbook. "I'll need a name."

Madoc opened his mouth to speak but Anzu cut him off, saying, "Mutou," quickly. "His name is Yugi Mutou."

The innkeeper nodded and wrote down the name, mumbling various things to himself.

"What name is that?" Madoc whispered to her.

"My friend back home," she said through somewhat gritted teeth. "I don't think it would be wise to use your real name, in case some of Zaborg's guards inspect the book"

Madoc nodded, surprised he hadn't thought of that.

"Okay, your charge comes to thirty silver pieces," the innkeeper told them.

Madoc reached into the red velvet coin purse at his hip and fished out two gold pieces, each one the equivalent of twenty silver ones, and handed them to the man. "We'll be taking meals too, seven. Keep the change as a gift for your help."

"Very well," the innkeeper said. "However I would prefer if you took you meals in your room, away from the eyes of other guests. Your rooms are 14 and 15 on the second floor. I'll send a stable boy for your horses and send the rest of your group up to you."

Madoc nodded his thanks and then took to the stairs, leading Anzu to the rooms. "How a you doing?" he asked her as they ascended.

"Not so good," she gritted to him. "It's usually not this bad."

"You're not used to this world," Mahaado said. "I think a good night's rest and a chance to relax will help."

"A bath would be nice," she mused.

"I'm with Anzu there," Mana agreed.

"We don't have that choice right now girls," Mahaado said as he opened the door to room fourteen. "We have to leave this town as quickly as possible. If we get lucky we'll actually make it to Zaborg's castle and we can spend a day or two there; if we defeat him."

"What's all this if talk?" came Hunter's voice as he and Sebastian appeared at the door. "We'll handle that arrogant bastard no problem, just like his brother."

"Shut the door before talking like that," Madoc hissed. "And keep your voice low."

"Honestly Hunter, you make it difficult enough to sneak around with your size, please don't add to it by announcing our intentions," Sebastian scolded him, shutting the door.

"Where's Yugi?" Anzu asked from the bed she'd lied down on, Madoc sitting on the side of it next to her. Her voice sounded more relaxed and the pendant's light had gone out.

"He's right here," Hunter said with a chuckle just as the Gremlin popped its head out of the neck of his shirt.

The creature gasped, as if out of breath, and scurried quickly away from the big man and over to Anzu. It curled its tail and wings around itself and glared at the big warrior while everyone laughed.

"I hope someone ordered dinner," Hunter said suddenly.

"They'll bring it to the rooms," Mahaado said solemnly. "They want to keep us hidden."

The laughter died and the room became silent.

"Listen, us being here is a danger to these people," Madoc said. "Once we eat we'll need to go straight to bed so we can leave out early."

"What if Anzu's still in pain though?" Mana asked.

"I'll be okay after a good night's sleep in a real bed," Anzu said to assure her. "They're being nice enough to take the risk of putting us up, the least we can do is protect them however we can. If that means leaving quickly then I'll do it."

"I have a better idea," Hunter said, keeping his voice low. "Let's just liberate the town. Zaborg can't keep a large amount of troops here, we could take them."

"But he probably keeps fast troops here," Sebastian pointed out. "Think about it, it's a good location between the two mountains. He probably keeps watchman and messengers here so that if there's an attack he'll know quickly. As far as we know we got here undetected since we're such a small group but if we cause an uprising and one gets away to alert the Emperor then he'll not only know we're coming for him but he'll also turn his wrath on this town."

"Sebastian's right" Mahaado agreed. "The best thing for us and the town is to just leave as quickly as possible."

"So then it's agreed," Madoc said. "We leave at dawn. We'll stop for breakfast once we're a good way from here. Sebastian, tomorrow I want you and Hunter to help get the horses ready, make sure they're rested and watered. Mahaado and Mana, you two will try to find a place that's opened early enough to buy some supplies, but destroy anything that may indicate we got help here. I think it would be best if we wore clothes that don't reveal our assotiation with the king when we leave."

"Still can't believe I'm taking orders from a Colonel," Sebastian grumbled.

"Aw cheer up Sebby," Hunter said, clapping him hard on the back. "We may outrank him but he and Sergeant Mazaki are in charge of the operation. Besides," he added in more of an undertone, even though they all heard, "he probably wants a chance alone with her."

"Shut up!" Anzu and Madoc shouted, then looked at each other and blushed while the others laughed.

A knock came at the door, followed by a female voice. "Your meals."

Sebastian opened the door to find Lola, the girl from downstairs, standing there with a cart of warm food. "Why hello little fox," he said in a kind, sensual tone.

"Not again," Hunter sighed.

Lola blushed at the tall man; from her cheeks under her bright green eyes all the way to the roots of her curly red hair turned a pink-scarlet color. "I h…hope you en…joy it," she stuttered to get out.

"Did you prepare it?" Sebastian asked.

"I did," she answered meekly.

"Well then, this is for you." He reached into his coin purse and drew out a silver piece, which he placed into her soft hand, folding her fingers over it. "Thank you for your service."

"Your welcome sir," she said, her flush deepening. "If I can do anything else for you, just ring the bell in your room. Pay no mind to the hour."

"Thank you little fox." He placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand. "And good night."

"Good night," she said, giving a little curtsey before bouncing happily down the hall.

"Why do you find it necessary to flirt wherever we go?" Hunter asked as the other knight closed the door and brought the cart into the room.

"I was only being polite," Sebastian shot back. "Now help me move that table so Miss Mazaki can remain in bed."

There was a moment of rearranging, bringing the table in the room over to the bed Anzu was lying in and crowding chairs around it. The food was simple but delicious. There were seven steaming bowls of beef and potato stew, a basket of fresh rolls, a wedge of sharp cheese, several fresh apples and pairs, a subtle white wine, and a pitcher of water. Anzu drank mostly water as opposed to the others, but she was slowly warming up to drinking wine. It seemed to be the only thing that was ever served in this world.

They ate and laughed until there was nothing left, and then they began to decide who would sleep where. Each of their two rooms had three beds, a table, a few chairs, and three wardrobes. The problem came in that there were four men and only two women.

"I want Mahaado to stay in here with me," Mana whined. "He'll be good and won't try to take advantage of Anzu."

"But that means I'll be stuck with those two," Madoc sighed, gesturing at Sebastian and Hunter. "It's like being with an old married couple."

"No more wine for you," Sebastian was saying to Hunter. "You won't get out of bed at the rate you're going."

"You worry too much," the big man replied, his cheeks and nose rosy.

Sebastian sighed a dragged Hunter to his feet. "I'm putting him to bed. Whoever's going to stay with us just come over. You're very welcome if you should so decide, Miss Mazaki."

"Maybe some other time," Anzu mumbled, rolling over and already half asleep.

"Let's order more whine," Hunter suggested merrily.

"No more for you," Sebastian grumbled, dragging him to the door. "Good night."

"See what I mean?" Madoc asked when they were gone.

"I'll stay with the two of them," Mahaado decided. "I think Madoc would feel better watching over Anzu."

"What are you insinuating?" Madoc asked evilly.

"But Mahaado…" Mana whined, but stopped when he put his finger to her lips.

"It'll be okay my love," he said in a gentle tone. "It's only for one night and the longing will make it all the greater when we awake tomorrow."

Mana blushed at her lover's words and gave a weak nod. She tilted her head back when he leaned into her, accepting the kiss he offered.

Madoc scoffed at the two and turned his attention to Anzu. She had fallen asleep with Yugi curled into a ball next to her. He sighed that even in her sleep she looked pained but he also wondered if it was from her body or her heart that was aching so badly right now. He wondered if her heart felt the same as his did. As much as he wanted to ask her he could never bring himself to. Madoc was just too afraid.

Soon Mahaado and Mana were finally done playing 'One More Kiss' and he left. Mana crawled into the bed next to Anzu after kissing her brother good night and was soon sound asleep. Madoc, however, lay awake in his bed. He was staring at the ceiling, his arms folded behind his head and his mind racing continuously. He'd gotten used to staying up at night to stand guard over their campsites and so was finding it hard to relax enough to fall asleep. After an hour passed he heard stirring from the bed next to him and closed his eyes, feigning sleep while Mana slipped quietly out of the room, probably going to crash his best friend's bed.

'_I'll never understand those two,' _he mused or himself. _'Or love for that matter.'_ He rolled over in his bed and looked out the window into the starry night. In the distance he could see the mountains that they'd have to cross in a few days. Zab Palace was located in the center of a group of mountains. Fortunately the southern part, where they would be coming through, was where the fewest were. Scaling them wouldn't be too difficult but it also made for a poor escape in the case of a retreat.

"That's not likely," he said to himself. "If we get that close then Zaborg himself will probably confront us. From there it'll be all or nothing. Either we'll defeat him there and take the territory back or he'll defeat us and take us all prisoner. And he's the strongest; especially with whatever power he got from the foe. I think that Sebastian may be the only one strong enough to beat him."

He sighed and rolled over in bed, facing Anzu now. He stared at her and suddenly felt very relaxed. Soon the image of the girl made his eyelids heavy and he felt himself begin to doze off. He was just about asleep when the sound of silent sobs reached his ear. His eyes snapped open and he stared across the room at her.

"Anzu?"

He got no reply. Curious he got up and moved quietly, but swiftly, over to her bed. He got there and looked down, finding that she was still asleep, even though she was crying. Despite her sadness Madoc couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked in the soft moonlight that came through the window and cast silver shadows on the floor, over her face, and on the gem she wore.

"Anzu…" he gasped, his heart sinking further. He reached out to wipe away her tear but ended up with a pair of brown eyes looking up at him. He blushed a little and his heart raced as he managed to barely say her name again.

"Madoc, what are you doing?"

He drew his hand back, still slightly flushed. "You… you were crying," he told her.

Anzu blinked curiously and reached to her face. Her fingers found the moist streams on her cheeks and she gasped.

"I guess I don't need to ask if something's wrong," he said, sitting down on the edge of her bed. "Were you having a bad dream?"

Anzu sat up but was silent a moment, trying to remember. "I'm not really sure," she finally said. "It wasn't really a dream, rather a collection of thoughts just running over and over."

"What kind of thoughts?"

"Well," she said. "It finally hit me that I've been here for almost a month. I missed finals so I might not get to graduate school and have to repeat my last year. That's not really important though, I'm really worried about what my friends and family think about me being gone. They probably think I was kidnapped or ran away." Fresh tears worked themselves up and started to roll down her cheeks. "But then what if they don't miss me at all. Mom and dad are always working, my friends are too wrapped up in games; what if no one cares?" she collapsed, crying, into Madoc's chest.

Madoc wrapped his arms around the girl and pulled her closer to him. He let one hand rest on her back while the other stroked her hair and he cooed softly to her. "I'm sure they all miss you very much Anzu," he told her. "Once they noticed you missing I don't doubt they went into a panic instantly. They won't ever forget you and they'll do everything they can to find you."

"It's not like they can," she sobbed into him. "Maybe before, when we had the Sennen Items and… _he_ was around. But now they won't be able to help, or to know what happened to me."

"Anzu…"

Her eyes widened and she looked up at him. His voice sounded so stern but also so warm. For a moment she thought it was someone else's.

He looked down at her, his red eyes showing kindness and sympathy. "I promise you one day I'll send you home."

"Madoc…" she whispered. She knew she could trust him from the way he spoke but there was something else. His voice sounded… pained. Would he miss her if she left? "Thank you Madoc," she said, resting on his chest.

They stayed like that a while, him stroking her hair softy. Soon she was asleep and he lied her back down in the bed. But as he hit the pillow as well with her in his arms he suddenly felt very relaxed and drifted as well into his slumber.

Hours passed that they were like that. The moon began to set and the sky changed from black to shades of blue, pink and orange as night became day. They should've already been gone but none awoke, not until Mana did. She had snuck out of the other room and was now slowly pushing the door open. She cringed as it creaked seemingly loudly, as did the floor when she crept across it. She glanced over at Anzu, hoping she felt better, but gasped at the sight of her brother in the bed as well.

"_Oh my god!_" she exclaimed, causing Anzu and Madoc awake with a start.

"Mana, what's wrong?" Madoc asked quickly, already hearing the footsteps of the others from the room next door.

The door flew open and revealed Mahaado, Sebastian, and Hunter; all of them looking sleepy and disoriented, particularly Hunter, but also ready to fight.

"Mana, are you all right?" Mahaado asked frantically. "What happened?"

The girl couldn't form any words and so only pointed. The rest of the group followed her finger as it led them to the bed where Madoc and Anzu we sitting.

"You woke me up for that?" Hunter asked groggily. He double-took then and looked at the pair again, this time erupting into laughter. "I knew it," he chuckled.

Anzu and Madoc looked at one another, both wondering what the others were staring at, and then gasped as the realization that they were sharing a bed sunk in.

"Miss Mazaki; how could you?" Sebastian cried.

"Nothing happened," Anzu got out quickly, her face flushed and her heart pounding.

"We just fell asleep is all," Madoc added, being in the same predicament as the girl.

"Really now?" Mahaado asked, a small smile on his face. "But how did you come to be in her bed in the first place?"

Madoc looked to Anzu, who looked back. In her eyes he could see that she didn't want the others to know. Giving her a small nod he turned back to the others. "Her pains were bothering her so I came to her side to try and help her relax. I would've asked Mana to do it but she was nowhere to be found," he added, trying to turn the attention.

"I was… that is… um… Mahaado, help me," she whined, hiding behind her lover.

After a brief moment of laughter the time of day occurred to Madoc and he quickly sent everyone about their tasks. After half an hour they'd all been changed into common clothing, washed their faces, and had restocked their food supply. Madoc was turning in the room keys just as Anzu came down the stairs, drying her face on her sleeve, Yugi still snoozing on her shoulder.

"How are you this morning?" he asked her as she approached.

"Better, I think I'm done for the month," she said shyly; she wasn't normally so open about admitting something so personal but it seemed to be a casual thing in this world and had sunk in.

"That's good to hear," he said with a smile.

"Um, Madoc," she said shyly as he was turning to walk out the door. He stopped and faced her. "I just wanted to say thank you, for last night. And for not telling the others about what happened."

Madoc put on a soft smile and stroked her cheek. "You're very special Anzu Mazaki," he said, causing her to blush. "I just hope I don't have to see you sad anymore."

Anzu gave a small nod, returning his smile. She allowed him to take her by the hand and lead her out of the inn to their waiting friends. And while they rode out of the little town she began to wonder the same things all over again. Would she ever get home? What were her friends and family doing without her? How would she explain all this when she got back? But the thing that currently hung heaviest in her mind; _'Does Madoc feel the same way about me?'_

Mana gave a loud sigh as they rode. "It was nice sleeping in a bed again. I miss it already."

"I just wish we had eaten before we left," Hunter grumbled.

"We'll stop and eat in a while, after we're further from the town," Sebastian said sharply. "So until then just shut up."

Anzu giggled a little at her friends, although she agreed that it would've been nice to stay in the town a little longer, at least to get a little more sleep. But they couldn't put those nice inn people in any more trouble and had to leave. She turned her smile back toward the town, wanting to have one final look. She gasped though, and brought her horse to a halt.

"Guys, look," she said urgently, accompanied by a mew from Yugi.

The others all stopped and looked back at the town where she was staring. They could all make out the thin line of smoke that rose from there and the dark storm clouds that swirled above, casting down bolts of lightning. They all knew instantly what was happening.

"Zaborg," Madoc growled.

"We have to help them," Anzu said. "It's probably because we were there that they're being attacked."

"It's too risky," Madoc denied her. "We have to keep moving, before they realize we've left and send word ahead."

"No Madoc, Anzu's right," Mahaado said. "It may be dangerous but if we caused the trouble then it's our responsibility to clean it up."

Madoc looked from his best friend back at Anzu. Her expression was a mix of anger and fear but he saw passed it. Underneath he could see the sadness that she'd feel if they went on and he sighed at it. "I don't want to see you sad anymore," he repeated, though only Anzu knew what he meant. "All right, but we'll have to make this quick," he decided, urging his horse on.

"All right, let's get 'em," Hunter cheered loudly, following Madoc eagerly with the others.

"Everyone transform," Madoc ordered, his hand going to his silver necklace. "I dedicate myself to light and darkness." His body became engulfed in light that, when it had faded, left him in his black leather with blue skin, his large staff in hand.

"I open the gates of chaos," Sebastian said, his hand on his necklace. "The light surrounded him, unlocking his blue and gold armor.

"Lend me the strength of dragons," was Hunter's command, giving him his dark blue armor and large sword.

"I pull back the curtains of black magic," Mahaado called. When the light left him he looked all too familiar but also different. His skin, like Madoc's, had turned a light blue and his hair blonde. The purple armor and robes that Anzu was so used to seeing were instead blue with red trimming. Only the emerald-colored staff was the same but he was still what he was, the Black Magician.

"Give me strength, master," Mana said. Her form of Black Magician Girl was different too. She also sported the blue skin and her normally pink and blue outfit was instead a dark purple and magenta.

"I do have faith," Anzu said with her hand on her necklace. It glowed its white light while the Black Pendant gave off a dark aura. She changed though, into the indigo and red robes of the Magician of Faith, her staff topped with the golden crescent moon in hand and the Black Pendant bouncing off her chest.

Even Yugi changed a little as they rode, becoming fiercer looking rather than cute.

"Remember, we want this quick and we can't let any of them escape so don't hold back," Madoc said.

"Now you're talking my language," Hunter laughed from behind his helm.

"Just try not to destroy the town," Sebastian chided to him. "Or any townspeople for that matter."

They continued their ride, trying to get back as quickly as possible.

The townspeople weren't fairing so well, especially those at the inn the group had stayed at. The soldiers had broken down the door and marched right to the counter. He'd demanded that the innkeeper hand over the king's men but he'd refused to acknowledge that they'd spent the night there. That had only made the soldier angry and he'd thrown the man into the wall and ordered the inn be searched top to bottom.

Lola, the maid girl from the night before, was upstairs tidying the group's rooms when one of the soldiers came in. After arguing with her for a moment about where the group was the guard became irate and threw her to the bed.

He climbed atop her and pinned both her hands above her head with one of his own. He ran his free hand under her dress, up the inside of her soft thigh and pushing the skirt to her waist. "If you won't tell me on your own then maybe I can fuck it out of you," he said with an evil grin, fumbling with his breeches.

"No, let me go, no," Lola cried, her head thrashing back and forth, a few tears slipping down her cheeks that had turned red with her embarrassment.

"Chaos Blade!"

The guard looked up at hearing the voice just in time to see the wave of light that was headed straight for him. It him full in the face and knocked him off the bed.

Lola looked up at her savior, pulling her skirt back down. She watched as the man in blue and gold armor charged into the room with his sword raised. He brought it down on the man, slashing through armor, skin, and bone. The attacked man cried in pain before exploding into a shower of light.

The armored man straightened himself up, resting his sword on his shoulder, and turned to the girl. "Are you all right, little fox?" he asked.

Lola gasped at the voice and name and realized whom this was, causing her flush to deepen. "I am now that you're here," she said.

Sebastian smiled at her, lifting his helm so she could see his eyes better. "Good. I have to be going now though."

He started to the door but stopped when she called, "Wait," and he looked back to her.

"Please sir," she said, her cheeks flushed. "Tell me your name."

Sebastian smiled and walked over to the bed. He leaned down close to her, his sword sheathed, and took her chin between his thumb and forefinger. "I am Major General Sebastian Valmont, the Chaos Soldier." And then he leaned down further and placed a kiss on her soft, ready lips.

"Sebastian, come on," came a voice. Hunter had passed by the room and seen the two but now he was gone already.

"I must be away little fox," Sebastian whispered. "I only hope that one day I'll be able to return to you." He gave her one final kiss before rushing out the door, leaving Lola to swoon back onto the bed.

"Where have you been?" Madoc asked as Sebastian came out of the inn behind Hunter.

"Seducing that servant girl," the Buster Blader laughed.

Madoc sighed and turned his attention back to Anzu. "Can you feel anymore?"

Anzu was using this chance to practice her Sight skill, searching out all the guards in the town. When she found one Hunter, Sebastian, and Mahaado would go after them, either to destroy them or to bring them back to the town's square where Mana had erected a Nightmare Steelcage that held them all.

"Mahaado is bring the last of them," she said, the Black Pendant glowing.

Madoc had noted that it was active, assuming it was heightening her power, but he also worried. The Black Pendant was created from both light and dark magic but it was so destructive that he was afraid Anzu might be hurt. But it wasn't harming her at the moment so he only stayed close, protecting her from attack and keeping an eye on her.

A moment later Mahaado came flying toward them, a guard in hand, and dropped the man into the cage. All the guards were dressed in armor and carried swords with blades like lightning bolts. They pounded and thrashed against the cage but it was to no avail.

"Now what Madoc?" Mahaado asked as he and Mana came to join the group.

"The longest that cage will last is two days, and then they be free to attack the town again," Madoc replied.

"We can't just kill them all," Anzu said, grabbing onto Madoc.

"What other choice do we have?" the chaos magician asked.

They were all quiet a moment, all of them trying to think of a plan. Then Mahaado snapped his fingers with an idea.

"Mana, remove the cage," he said, stepping forward. His body radiated a lavender glow and when the bars were fallen he said the words, "Spellbinding Circle!" A circle drew itself on the ground around the guards and then rose up to ensnare them all. As it did the skies cleared of the clouds and the sun shined down. "There, as long as the circle is there it'll be okay," he said.

"Listen to me everyone," Madoc called to the townspeople. "As long as no one goes near that array it won't vanish and these guards will be unable to harm you. The thunder of the Emperor has left your town and soon it will leave this territory. Until then, avoid these men; allow no one contact with them. We shall send someone to remove the array when the Thunder Emperor has been defeated."

The townspeople looked nervously at each other, not sure what to do. Then the innkeeper from the night before stepped forward while the group all tapped their necklaces, returning to their regular selves.

"You've put our town in danger," he said sternly, standing face to face with Madoc. "But you may have also saved us. Just don't let our town down."

"We won't," Anzu spoke up, Yugi on her shoulder mewing with agreement. "We beat Mobius and we're going to defeat Zaborg too, as well as Thestalos and Granmarg. In the name of King Pegasus, the Emperors are going down."

**

* * *

Ryu: **I'm sorry this took so long, but I've been busy. I had to order a new charger for my laptop, wait for it to get here, have had some relationship trouble, and have stated working on my novel again. Not only that, but I'm not getting as many reviews as I used to. If I'm not going to get reviews I'm not going to keep writing; I can be just as lazy as all of you. And you lazy people know who you are; I have over 300 hits and only about 40 reviews. I'm on favorite and alert lists of people who I've never gotten review from. But if I don't feel like anyone cares about my work then I'll stop doing it, I've got a novel to work on. 

Hostility aside, I finally got this chapter up. The next one is going to be very interesting indeed. There's going to be a new friend, or is he an old friend? You'll just have to see. Right now, I'm in a hurry, finally got a job interview. Until next time, R&R.


	9. A Hero Emerges

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh… yet...

**Ryu:** Okay, chapter 7 is doing okay so I'm gonna get started on this one now. But I'm also a few days behind on working on my novel so I'm gonna be doing that too. So, like I warned you all a few chapters back, please don't hate me if the chapters become further apart. And of course, I'll always do my shout-outs:

**Familiar-Possessed – Eria:** More spelling errors. Damn it, I thought I was getting better. But I went back and edited it and you were right. That's it; from now on I'm proofreading every chapter.

**16forever:** You may very well be the reason I keep working on this story. I won't give up, but I may get lazy. It's not really that addicting is it? If so should I feel guilty? Just be careful you don't hurt your eyes being that close to the computer screen.

**Mirokulover: **You people are making it really hard give up. Like 16forever, you're another reason I'll keep going. I just miss when I could post a chapter and have like five reviews within 2 hours, I feel like I messed up somewhere and got abandoned. The same thing happened to my other fic everyone said was so good and now no one even reads it anymore. But this ne hasn't gotten that bad so I'll keep it going for now. I'm glad you liked the bed scene (I'm hoping you mean the Anzu/Madoc one, not the soldier/maid); I wanted to make it really cute.

**ANZU&ATEM FAN:** You're reviews are short but always positive at least. I hope this chapter gets up quick enough for you.

**Mana the Magician: **A new reader and one full of criticism, yummy. I try not to describe emotions directly on purpose, just something I do. I think it's more fun that way and gives a better feeling of what's going on within the character as opposed to just thinking, "oh, he's happy, he's sad, etc". And yeah, I'm not too good with conversations; it's something I'm trying to work on.

**Ryu: **Well, despite people no longer loving my story, I'm gonna go ahead and continue with the next chapter. But the current cast is somewhat boring me, so let's add a few new elements to spice things up. And one more thing; the _Duel Chronicles_ are a series and all take place on the same timeline as the anime following the Ceremonial Battle (so the series itself is not AU at all). But this story, in addition to being the first installment to be a full story, is also the first that ties directly with one of the others. Therefore, I've gone back and named _Duel Chronicles IV: Shadows of a Fallen Past _the prologue to this story. If you haven't read it then you don't have to but it'll make something that's going to happen in this chapter and in later ones make more sense. Okay, I'm done talking now. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9: A Hero Emerges

Yugi and his friends, Jounouchi, Honda, and Ryou, were leaving the school grounds after a hard day of studying for finals. Yesterday may have been the last chance they got for some time to get together and just hang out. But right now they had something much more pressing on their minds.

"I hope Anzu's okay," Yugi said as they walked. "She seemed fine yesterday so why wouldn't she come to school?"

"Maybe she got sick when she got home," Ryou suggested quietly. He was walking a little behind the group. Even thought last night had only been a dream he still felt like something wasn't right.

"Well she could at least have the courtesy to call one of us so we won't worry," Honda said bitterly.

"Yeah, who does she think she is?" Jou agreed.

"Calm down guys," Yugi tried to say. "If she really is sick then we don't want to seem hostile going to see her."

Jou and Honda sighed and nodding. She was their friend after all and if she was sick they should be kind to her, no matter what.

The group continued chatting the rest of the way on various subjects. When they finally reached the Mazaki residence that came to the front door and Yugi rang the bell. They all waited a while but got no response.

"Maybe no one's home?" Ryou offered.

"Well her parents not being home makes sense, they're never here," Jou said. "But where's Anzu. She's not one to skip school and go off somewhere without telling someone."

"I'm with Jou, I have a bad feeling about this," Honda agreed. "Let's go in and investigate."

They all agreed and Yugi tried the door but it was locked.

"Now how do we get in?" Jou asked.

"Let me try," Ryou offered, stepping forward.

'_Something's different,'_ Yugi thought as Ryou proceed to pull a hairpin from his pocket and use it to pick the lock. Within seconds there was a click and he turned the knob, pushing the door open.

"I didn't know you could pick locks Ryou," Honda said as they stepped inside the dwelling.

"Anzu!" Yugi called into the house. There was no reply.

"Let's search the place," Jou said.

They split up and began searching the lower level of the house. They checked everywhere from the living room to the garage and even in all the closets. After ten minutes and finding nothing they regrouped by the front door.

"Anything?" Honda asked.

"No sign down here," Ryou said.

"Look at this you guys," Yugi said, coming out of the kitchen holding a card and a small box. "It's from Anzu's parents. It looks like they left this for Anzu but weren't going to be home until tonight. The box is empty though"

"So then Anzu must have been here and gotten whatever was in it," Jou said.

"Unless she was kidnapped and whoever took her also robbed the place," Honda pointed out.

"Let's look upstairs, maybe we'll find some clues," Ryou suggested, although his voice sounded deeper than usual. Other than Yugi though no one really took notice and they started up the stairs.

They looked everywhere up there as well, but still came up empty. Finally they came to the only place they hadn't checked, although probably the first one they should've; her bedroom. Yugi opened the door slowly, in case someone was in there and he'd startle them. The room was empty though.

"There's barely anything missing from this drink," Jou said, having found the soda can Anzu had gotten the night before. "And it's still kind of cool."

"And Anzu always makes her bed, but it looks like she was sleeping in it recently," Yugi pointed out. "And her clothes from yesterday are on the floor."

'_I sense something,'_ was a voice in Ryou's head.

"I'm getting really worried. I think we'd better go to the police," Yugi suggested. "If only the Pharaoh were here, I'm sure he'd know what to do."

"Atem can't help us now Yugi," Jou reminded him. "We're on our own now and I think the police would be a good idea. Let's go."

Yugi and Honda agreed and the three of them ran from the room. Ryou didn't budge though. He stood still, staring down at the bed. His eyes suddenly hardened and his hair flared up. He reached to his blue school jacket and pulled it open, revealing the golden ring that rested against the white cotton of his shirt.

"There's been magic at work here," Bakura said, holding the ring up. Its pointers were trembling, all somewhat focused on the bed. "By the power of the Sennen Ring, I invoke the magic of the Shadows. Show me what happened here."

Before his eyes the image of Anzu, wearing only a white towel wrapped around her chest and a necklace with a black gem on it, walked into the room with the soda can Jou had found in her hand. It was the gem that caught Bakura's eyes as she walked to the bed, set the can down on the table next to it, and nestled into the sheets. She was mumbling something as sleep took her. The pendant she wore began to glow and her body was soon covered in light, then darkness, then gone. The glow wasn't though, and it wasn't just in his mind; there was a light shining from the bed even now when the vision faded.

Bakura raised a brow as the light grew brighter. He took a step back but could feel himself being drawn into it.

Ryou blinked and looked around then. The last thing he remembered was walking with his friends but now he was standing in a bedroom that he recognized as Anzu's. What had happened? And where was everyone else?

"Ryou-kun, come on," came Jou's voice.

Ryou shook his head. "Coming," he called, running after the voice. For some reason he felt better now, like he had never had that dream and his uneasiness had been lifted from him. Little did he know that the uneasiness had indeed been lifted from him and had been dropped into a desert.

"Where the hell am I?" Bakura growled, spitting sand out of his mouth. He looked down at his hands and was met with tanned skin, then looked at the rest of his body and realized he was in his true form from 3000 years ago, purple garb, red robe, and all.

He looked back up, trying to get some bearings. Before him stretched nothing but miles of sand as far as the eye could see. Looking behind him he could see a jungle of trees and not far from it a city of tall, silver skyscrapers.

"I don't know how I got here," the thief said, an evil grin working onto his face, "but I think I will be quite interesting." The sun was beating down harshly but he was quiet used to this environment. His evil, maniacal laughter filled the air as he started trudging through the sands toward the city.

**(Zab Territory)**

Anzu shivered as her and her group approached the cluster of mountains surrounding their destination.

"Anzu, are you cold?" Madoc asked.

"No, it's not that," she said, looking to the northwest even though they were headed northeast. "I just suddenly got a chill; like something bad is going to happen."

"More of Zaborg's guys maybe?" Hunter asked, his hand on his sword.

"No," Anzu said. "It feels familiar to me; like a bad memory. It's kind of hard to explain but, even though it's dark, it reminds me of home."

Madoc raised a brow at her, wondering what it could be. "In any case," he said. "It's a little after noon. Let's stop and eat something."

"It's about time," Hunter said. He'd been holding his stomach and whining for the past hour now.

"How long has it been since we left Tonare?" Mana asked as the group dismounted and starting getting out the things for lunch.

"Four days," Sebastian replied. "We're pretty close. In fact we'll probably start up the mountain by nightfall and reach Zab Castle tomorrow."

"I'm just glad we'll get to the castle this time," Anzu said. "We can rest in real beds again and take a bath too." Yugi mewed, thinking the same thing as the girl.

"A bath, that'll be heavenly," Mana said dreamily.

"That's of course if we're not all fried to a crisp by Zaborg," Mahaado chuckled with an evil smile, shattering the girls' fantasy of relaxing. He had been bringing rocks and wood from around them and setting them up to make a fire.

"Lovely outlook you have there," Madoc said flatly, tossing a burning piece of paper into the woodpile. Within a minute the pile ignited and was crackling softly.

"Just being realistic," Mahaado said with a shrug.

"Let's not worry about it and just eat," Hunter suggested.

They dropped the subject and began working on making food to eat. Sebastian found a steam and collected fresh water and the girls set out a large picnic blanket and places to eat for everyone. It was a simple lunch; a side of lamb Hunter had cooked over the flames, grapes and cherries gathered from the forest nearby, bread and cheese, and, of course, a sweet red wine.

"Since we're so close to the castle," Madoc spoke up as they ate, "I think it's time we started thinking about who's gonna engage Zaborg in a duel."

"We have to be careful," Mahaado added. "With his power over lightning he'll gain quick control of the field if we don't first. I think that Sebastian is probably the best candidate."

"Finally, something that makes sense," the Major General said happily.

"Hang on, why can't I fight him?" Mana asked, hurt. "I bet I could beat him."

"It's too dangerous my love," Mahaado said.

"He's right Mana," her brother agreed. "You could get seriously hurt out there and I can't let that happen. I agree that Sebastian is the best choice."

"Took you long enough to take note of it," Sebastian said with a smug smile.

"Quit inflating his ego more than it already is," Hunter laughed. "I think we can all agree he's the best choice so let's change the subject before his head swells so much he floats away."

Everyone laughed, though Sebastian only chuckled, at the joke. It seemed that they had agreed on who was to compete and moved on to talk about other things. They didn't linger though; as soon as the food was eaten they were packing up and ready to continue moving onward.

"Let's try to get to the top of the mountain tonight," Madoc said, mounting his horse. "It'll be easiest from up there to form a plan to attack the castle."

"Just wondering, what's to stop them from taking us prisoner before we even get to the castle?" Anzu asked as they started again.

"She has a point," Mahaado said. "I mean it'll pretty hard to go undetected once we're marching up to his door."

"Mobius came to us so we didn't have to worry about it," Hunter pointed out. "But what do we do this time?"

"I don't know but we've got another day and a half to figure something out," Madoc said. "Anzu, I want you to stay near me the rest of the way," he added, drawing his horse closer to hers. "We can't let anything happen to the Black Pendant, or you."

"I'll watch over her," Sebastian offered, bringing his horse up to her other side.

"You'll be dueling, you won't be able to watch her," Madoc reminded him.

"So that's what you're up to," Sebastian said slyly, leaning toward Madoc. "I have a better idea, why don't you take on the Thunder Emperor instead."

"Because you're going to," Madoc countered, also leaning in.

"I think you'll do much better than I ever would Colonel." Sebastian continued to lean at him. "After all, this is your mission."

"Suddenly you're showing me respect, that's odd," Madoc said, also leaning closer.

"Would you two move so I can see where I'm going?" Anzu shouted, pushing them both back to their own horses, Yugi hissing at them. "I think I'll let Hunter protect me," she said, riding up next to the big man.

"I'll take good care of you," the knight laughed while Madoc and Sebastian glared at him.

"Madoc really needs o do something about this already," Mahaado sighed.

"I don't know," Mana said. "Its kind of fun to watch him beat around the bush the way he does."

"I guess you have a point," Mahaado said, a small smile cracking his lips.

"What are you guys mumbling about?" Anzu asked, coming up to join them.

"How stupid my brother is," Mana laughed.

The group continued on like always. There was talk but always in hushed voices as they were getting closer and closer and there could be watchmen anywhere. Anzu avoided Madoc for a while, wanting to get under his skin, but eventually eased up and rode next to him like he'd wanted. The day grew short and just when the sun was showing its first signs of sinking they started up the rocky terrain of the mountainside.

"Can we stop for dinner soon?" Hunter whined.

"Not yet," Madoc replied. "Stopping now would make us prime targets for anyone higher up. Better we get as close to the top as possible."

"You're being paranoid Madoc," Sebastian brushed off. "What could happen?"

Just as the words left his lips a flash of light rained from the sky in front of the group, causing a burst of dust and rocks to explode at them.

"Is everyone okay?" Madoc called, trying to regain control of his horse. "Anzu?"

"I'm okay," Anzu said through the dust, along with a mew from Yugi.

"What was that?" Mana asked.

A second light appeared in the sky and there was another eruption of dust.

"Nightmare's Steelcage," Mahaado's voice cut through the air.

Streams of fire shot from the ground around the group and bent inward; changing into a dome of black metal bars just as a third attack came. It hit the bars but couldn't penetrate them.

"Sight," Anzu said when the dust had cleared a little. The Black Pendant glowed with a blue light that formed into a little ball and began darting around the hill. Yugi jumped after the ball, swinging his paws at it playfully, but quickly found it was out of reach and curled up on the ground, pouting.

"Can you see anything Anzu?" Madoc asked.

The girl continued to concentrate a moment longer. Then her eyes snapped open and she pointed to a ledge not far from them. "Someone's over there."

Madoc nodded and then grabbed his necklace. "I dedicate myself to light and darkness," he mumbled, becoming engulfed in light. It vanished quickly and he was the Black Magician of Chaos. "I'll protect you Anzu. Mahaado, the cage."

The other magician nodded, closed his eyes and brought two fingers up, and mumbled to himself. The top of the cage opened enough for Madoc to fly out of it.

"Madoc look out behind you," Anzu suddenly yelled as the cage reformed.

The mage turned and gasped at the sight. He was staring down a dragon, one with blue-silver scales that covered its body like armor from its rounded snout, down its long neck, over its torso and down to the tip of its tail. But it wasn't the dragon's sharp claws or its pointed teeth that froze Madoc; it was the eyes. This dragon had eyes like sapphires that captivated Madoc by their beauty, making it impossible to move.

"Blue-Eyes attack again!" a voice rang from somewhere. "Burst Stream of Destruction!"

In Madoc's eyes was the reflection of the dragon with its mouth open; white energy and lightning focusing within. It fired the blast directly at the frozen magician, barely missing.

"Mahaado…" he said, not realizing he'd been holding his breath while his friend dragged him away from the beam.

"You'd better go back to the others," the Black Magician told him. "This creature is one I'm destined to defeat."

Madoc was about to agree when he noticed another attack being launched, this time from the other direction, and pulled Mahaado away.

"Be careful," Anzu called to them. "There's really three up there."

"Three?" Madoc asked, annoyed, dodging another attack. "Someone's controlling them though."

"We'd better help," Hunter suggested, taking hold of his necklace. "Besides, dragon's are my specialty."

"No," Mana said sharply, holding her arm out to him. "This is Mahaado's battle. The Black Magician has always had a rivalry with that creature." She turned to Anzu then. "Anzu, can you find who's controlling them?"

"Yeah… still on that ledge…" she replied quietly.

"Madoc, get the controller," Mana called to her brother.

"Can you handle them on your own?" Madoc asked his friend while blocking another attack.

"I told you," Mahaado replied, "This is my destiny."

Madoc nodded and dispelled the attack, letting him escape. He made a dash in the air for the ledge Anzu had indicated. It was hidden in mist but, as Madoc got closer, he could make out a figure.

"Found you," he said, forming an attack in his hand and firing.

The figure jumped from the ledge to avoid the attack but quickly learned it was a mistake.

"Shadow Spell," Mana, now the Black Magician Girl, called. The cage around them dissolved, changing into chains that shot from the ground and quickly ensnared the man, dragging him down. "Got you," she said excitedly.

"No," the man yelled, trying to fight his bindings. "Blue-Eyes help me."

One of the dragons made a dive for its master but was instead caught within a giant bronze jar engraved with a draconic face.

"Sorry, but my Dragon Capture Jar won't let your little pets help you," Hunter laughed.

"It's about time you did something useful," Sebastian said.

"You want useful?" the big man asked. "Capture Jar, get those other two up there."

The eyes on the jar glowed red and a powerful wind arose from within it. The dragons in the sky roared and screeched as the wind drew them in.

"What are you doing?" Mahaado asked angrily, coming down to the group. "That was supposed to be my fight."

"We don't have time to fight," Hunter told him.

"Besides, there's three of them and one of you," Sebastian pointed out. "Even if your destined enemy is that dragon you alone can't fight with three of them."

Mahaado growled, his fists clenching tightly by his sides.

"They're right," Madoc told him, coming down to the ground. "He's captured and that's good enough. Well need our strength for when we attack the Thunder Emperor."

Mahaado only growled more, refusing to look at any of them, his body starting to glow with a faint red aura.

"Please Mahaado," Mana asked in a tiny voice, putting her hand on his arm.

He looked down at her and his expression softened. The glow faded and he changed back into himself, a tiny smile on his face. "Okay my love, if you say so."

The two looked tenderly at one another a moment, Mana changing back to herself, but the air and moment were ruined by laughter.

"What's so funny?" Madoc asked the man they'd captured, back to himself as well.

"You'll never beat the Emperor with that attitude," he said while the group came to stand around him. "You're all going to die by his hands."

"You haven't changed one bit Seto Kaiba," Anzu spoke up.

The man's laughter ceased. He was indeed dressed in a way Anzu would recognize anywhere; black leather pants and boots, a black and red turtleneck, gold bands around his biceps, black gloves, and, of course, the trademark sleeveless white trench coat. The only major differences were the silver necklace around his neck in place of the locket with his brother's picture and the white dragon mask he wore, long red flowing out the back.

"How do you know who it is?" Sebastian asked.

"Because, he looks just like the Seto Kaiba in my world and acts like him too," Anzu explained. "And the Kaiba in my would owns the only three Blue-Eyes White Dragons in existence."

"Come to think of it, wasn't Major Kaiba spying on Zaborg for King Pegasus?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, he was the one that reported about Zaborg's deal with the foe," Sebastian answered. "But what's with that outfit? And where'd he get those dragons from."

"We'll need to find out," Mahaado said. He reached out and tapped the man's necklace twice; saying, "De-Spell."

The man glowed briefly and his appearance changed. His face was very defined, his chin pointed. He had short, chestnut brown hair and his eyes were an icy cerulean that matched his dragons'. He wore black and white robes, the shoulders adorn with nine golden stars.

"Guess the secret's out," Kaiba said with a sneer. "But no matter, you'll never stop the Thunder Emperor."

Madoc, ignoring the comment, reaching out and taking hold of the silver necklace. He went to open it but was hit with a blast of dark energy, sending him back into Sebastian and Anzu's arms. "It's protected."

"That's obvious," Mahaado said flatly. "Where did you get that necklace Kaiba?"

"It was gift, given in exchange for secrets to Lilose's defenses," the man replied.

"That explains where the dragons came from," Mahaado said. "So this is the power the foe gave to Zaborg, but why did Zaborg give it to Kaiba?"

"Zaborg has a necklace, belonging to the king," Hunter offered. "A person can only have one."

"So who better to hold the new one than his right hand man?" Kaiba laughed.

"His right hand man just got caught," Hunter laughed back at him.

"Not for long," Kaiba said, his body glowing darkly.

Anzu clutched her chest, her hand going to the Black Pendant, and she grunted in pain.

"Anzu, are you all right?" Madoc asked.

"The pendant… something's wrong…" she said through gritted teeth.

The pendant had started glowing when Kaiba did, growing brighter than him. Its power grew and grew until it was draining the darkness away from Kaiba. It engulfed Anzu and she fell to her knees as the light faded back into the pendant, leaving her panting on the ground.

"Anzu, are you okay?" Madoc asked frantically.

"Yeah… I think so…" she replied weakly.

Madoc held her close to him, stroking her hair gently.

"Wha… what happened?"

They all looked back over at Kaiba, who'd fallen to his knees.

He looked up at them, his expression dizzy and tired and the haughty air about him having vanished. "Major General Valmont, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question," Sebastian replied. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Kaiba shock his head weakly, trying to clear the fogginess. "Zaborg called me to his chamber," he said brokenly. "He had heard that I was a spy for the king. I thought he was going to punish me but instead he gave me a silver necklace. I put it on and that's all I remember."

"The necklace must have contained a spell that could bring out the darkness in the wearer," Mahaado guessed. "That would've made him more willing to follow Zaborg's orders against the king, especially if something was in it for him."

"But now the darkness is gone," Anzu said weakly. "I should know."

"How is she Madoc?" Mana asked.

"She doesn't feel ill at all," he replied, worried. "And I don't sense anything from her, just from the Black Pendant."

"That thing always gives off a weird vibe though," Sebastian said casually. "How are we supposed to tell if anything's different?"

"I'm okay," Anzu told them. "Just tired."

Madoc stared down at her, his eyes watering a little. "Let's stop for dinner," he decided. "That'll give Anzu a chance to rest."

"What about Kaiba?" Mana asked.

Madoc looked over at the man in chains. "His necklace is the Ally of Justice right?" he asked.

"Yes," Kaiba replied. "Ally of Justice – Kaibaman. It gives me power over the Blue-Eyes White Dragons."

"Those are some of the most power creatures of legend," Hunter said. "Having them on the king's side would be a good tip in the balance of power against the foe."

"Sebastian, what do you think?" Madoc asked.

"Why are you asking me?" the knight asked bitterly. "This is your mission I thought."

"That may be but you're the highest ranking among us so something like this falls under your jurisdiction."

Sebastian gave a false sigh of annoyance. "He never really betrayed the king if he was under a spell. And now that he's himself again I trust his loyalty has returned." He cast a questioning glance at the man in question.

"It would be my honor and my privilege to fight and redeem myself in the name of King Pegasus," he said, bowing his head.

"Well then let's take him along," Sebastian decided. "It might be good to have another man on our side."

"Then it's decided," Madoc said, still holding Anzu. "Mana, release him. And Hunter, let his dragons go."

Mana nodded and removed the chains, letting them sink back into the earth, while Hunter forced the jar to vanish. The three dragons, now angry, roared loudly after their imprisonment.

"There, there, it's okay," Kaiba said, trying to soothe the beasts. "Our allegiance is to the king now, we can't let him down."

The three dragons looked at one another, as if discussing it, but then settled and seemed to accept their master's words.

"Hold on," Mahaado said. "If we're traveling with three dragons we'll easily be spotted. The whole point of the mission was to be sneaky."

Madoc thought for a moment. "Or maybe we'll be even more sneaky… and quick…" he said. "Kaiba, are those things tame enough to ride?"

"Of course they are," the Major replied.

"Then I've got an idea…" Madoc said. "We leave out as soon as we eat and Anzu's well enough."

"I'll be fine," Anzu told them all. "I'm also in charge of this mission and I say we leave as soon as we've all eaten and rested. I want to get to Zab Palace as soon as possible."

"But are you sure you'll be okay to travel?" Madoc asked her.

"I'll be all right," she assured him. "I just need some rest."

"All right," he agreed. "We attack Zab Castle tonight."

**

* * *

Ryu: **Let me start by saying I'm sorry this chapter sucks and took so long to get posted. My fiancée and I have been fighting like you wouldn't believe (we actually broke up for a few hours) and I've been working really hard on my novel, plus I'm still looking for a job (damn you Logan's Roadhouse) so I haven't had the time or creative energy to work on this. On top of that this isn't exactly a fun chapter cause there wasn't much to happen. , if all that weren't enough, in all this time that I haven't updated I've only gotten 5 reviews for the last chapter; I found that very discouraging. 

However, there is one loyal fan that actually took the time to email me and ask me to go on. They even went as far as to include 4 reviews in their email. So, 16forever, I would like to personally say thank you for your support. I promise that the next few chapters won't suck this bad. And I promise I won't give up on this story; even though I haven't updated I'm constantly thinking about it. I will warn you now though that it may be a while before a new chapter appears because I'm 2 days behind on my work with my novel and I may have a job interview this week. But this story will continue, just please be patient and let me catch up on my novel and try to get my life together.

As for everyone else, LEAVE ME REVIEWS GODDAMNIT! It makes me so sad that I have around 800 hits and barely any reviews. Whether they're encouraging or criticism I wanna hear your thoughts on my work. So, until next time, R&R plz.


	10. Thunder Emperor Zaborg

**Disclaimer:** Even though you probably already know it, I don't own Yugioh… yet...

**Author Request:** When you're done reading my story, whether you finish or just get bored, please take a moment to leave me a review. Good or bad, just let me know you're reading, it would mean a lot to me. Please and thank you.

**Ryu:** Well, even though I'm still kind of down about the last chapter I'm gonna go on. The last one does seem to be acquiring reviews pretty well so maybe I'll make comeback. Somehow I doubt it. Either way, let's see what you all have to say.

**Familiar-Possessed – Eria:** I know you've been with me and it make me happy, I just wish others were as loyal. And I probably would get more reviews if I asked nicer but I was depressed last chapter. I know Kaiba seems OOC but he's so hard to work with since he's usually pretty anal and I'm trying to add him to the group. I think he'll start to seem more like himself this time through. And you're not allowed to love Kura-cha, he's mine! But he will come in handy later. And if you like him feel free to read my other Ryou/Bakura fics; especially _Duel Chronicles IV_ since, like I said before, it's somewhat of a prelude to this story.

**Novalee Phoenix: **Thank you for your complements. I figure I needed to change the character line-up every now and then to keep things interesting so is was the first time.

**Miryoku:** I guess hw is a good enough reason, I understand. I feel much better knowing you're still into my story; I'll continue working hard on it. I'm glad you like the addition of Kaiba and thank you for you comment about life.

**16forever:** Yay, you read the prelude. I'm happy that you could follow along and I can't wait to see what you have to say about the last chapter of this story. (Just got review for chapter 9) Well I didn't understand it but it still made me feel better. And don't worry; I won't give up. The only time I ever stop a story without finishing it is when people stop taking interest (like with _Why So Alone_). So, as long as I have fans of this story it will live on.

**ANZU&ATEM FAN:** It's okay to leave a short review; it's still a review. I hope this next chapter doesn't take too long for yo (or anyone else).

**Mirokulover:** Gotta wait for the lovebirds to let it out, as for Sebastian… that's up to you, the reader, to decide. I hope you didn't wait too desperately for this chappy.

**Ryu: **I really should be working on my novel but I'm at a point that could cause some problems if I don't do it carefully (don't ask) so I'm gonna take a break from it to put up a new chapter here. I hope this one turns out better than the last did.

* * *

Chapter 10: Thunder Emperor Zaborg

Dracohall, the capital of the Lustenhall Kingdom in Hallow's Edge, was less of city and more of a single castle. Within those castle walls was a small settlement of Dragon Humans that served the leader of their castle but that was all. Hallow's Edge was a place where dragons and demons roamed freely and sometimes even the undead came to surface through the Underworld Gate. But, aside from the Dragon Humans living there, very few ever went beyond the walls of Dracohall unless summoned by the ruler.

"So… my spying charm has passed into the Black Pendant… This will be far more useful to me than anything…"

"My lord," said young man with long ears, sharp eyes, and a horn in the center of his forehead. He was of the Dragon Human race, and this one particularly had short, messy blonde hair and sharp blue eyes. "It regrets me to say this but I'm afraid we've lost contact with the three White Dragons."

"I know," his master replied, standing over a cauldron. "It seems Major Kaiba has returned to his King's side. However, now we can keep track of something much more precious." The master turned to the Dragon Human then, turning his violet-red eyes on him. "Leave me now Dominic, I have much to think about."

The Dragon Human, Dominic, bowed quickly and scurried from the dank chamber.

The master began pacing across the stone floor of his main hall. It was a dark room, lit only by torches high on the walls. It was made of several black and blue stones pieced together and was lined with many dirty windows. There was a single red carpet that went from the giant wooden doors at one end of the room all the way up to the throne at the other. In the center of the hall there was a large black cauldron that currently sat empty.

"Hm… It's too early now… but maybe, in time, I might be able to use this to my advantage…"

The master walked to the center of the room and peered into the cauldron. Inside it filled with a blue-green liquid that swirled on its own, giving off streams of black and green smoke from it.

"Show me my subject," the master said. "I, the Lord of Dragons, want to see the one carrying my curse now."

Within the pot the image of a girl with short brown hair and matching eyes appeared against a night sky.

"So… she's even a beauty… Indeed, this will make things more… _interesting_…"

**(ABOVE THE KANDALLA MOUNTAINS)**

The Kandalla Mountain Range covered most of the Eastern Coast of Kingrod. And it was nestle in these mountains that Zab Castle was located. The only way in was to scale the mountains, and hope to not be spotted by the inhabitants. However, a fortunate turn of events had given Colonel Madoc Powlyn a plan that would give his party the upper hand.

"Anzu are you okay?" he asked when the girl seated in front of him shivered.

"Um… it's nothing Madoc," she lied, not wanting to tell him that she'd had an uneasy feeling so bad it made her shudder for the second time that day. "It must just be the wind."

"We'll be there soon," called a brown-haired boy from the dragon he was riding.

"Good," Mahaado grumbled disdainfully. "Then we can get off these accursed beasts."

The dragon he was riding with Mana seated in front of him growled, apparently not any happier about carrying the magician.

"You know Mahaado, if you were just gonna whine you could've stayed behind with the horses and the Gremlin instead of Hunter," Sebastian said from his spot behind Kaiba.

"And leave Mana alone?" the magician replied, nuzzling the back of his love's head. "I don't think so."

Mana only giggled and snuggled back into him.

"If you two are done flirting," Kaiba interrupted, "we're about to begin our attack."

"And then the Thunder Emperor is mine," Sebastian smiled.

"Actually, I'm going to be the one to face Zaborg," Kaiba stated, causing the others to gawk at him. "I don't know what you might have planned but it won't work. I've seen him duel, I know how he plays." His hand travel up to clasp the silver locket he wore. "The deck I have came from the foe himself… it's the only thing that can stand up to Zaborg's."

"Are you calling me weak?" Sebastian shouted.

"Calm down Sebastian," Anzu ordered. "Kaiba's right; he knows how the Thunder Emperor duels so he'll stand a better chance." She laughed a little to herself. "Besides, if he's anything like the Seto Kaiba of my world then there might not be anyone that can beat him." _'Not unless there's an Atem somewhere…' _she thought.

Sebastian just pouted from his seat; his orders were given and he had to obey.

"This is it," Seto told them. "Everyone hold on, we're going in."

They gripped tighter to the dragons they rode as the creatures began to circle in the sky. Anzu glanced down as they moved in. Below them, surrounded by mountains on all sides, was a small castle with three towers that reached up toward them. All the windows were dark, save for one that overlooked the large courtyard. Strangely, in that courtyard, there was small, bluish-green light that sparkled against the darkness.

"What's that?" Mana asked.

"Zaborg…" was Seto's reply as a growl.

The dragons continued their descent, flapping their wings when they were close to the ground and landing in the courtyard. The riders dismounted and were greeted by their opponent instantly.

"Welcome to Zab Castle," the man that had been standing there said. He raised his hand and released the ball of electricity he'd been holding into a series of lamps that surrounded the courtyard, illuminating it. In the light they could all see that he was a muscular man with short, spiky blonde hair and bright green eyes. He was flanked in robes of bright green, blue, and yellow and around his head he wore a golden circlet with a green gemstone in its center.

"Zaborg Basslewhin," Madoc began, "You have been charged with treason against the King and misuse of your power. I hereby order you to surrender."

Zaborg chuckled to himself; his voice was cold and sharp. "I don't answer to the King anymore Colonel Powlyn," he said plainly. "And you're no longer in your kingdom. This is the Zab Territory, and I am the ruler. I hereby order _you_ to surrender to _me_."

"Not gonna happen," Sebastian retorted.

"We already beat you're little brother Mobius and we'll beat you too," Anzu added.

Zaborg only laughed more. "Mobius was always an idiot. But I'm different. Unlike my foolish brother, who always relied on power to get ahead, I use my mind to plan out my strategies. None of my other brothers would've thought to deal with the Lord of Dragons to get ahead."

"Well your deal backfired," Kaiba spoke up. "I've broken free of whatever it was that held me. And now, not only for my King but in retaliation toward you, I'm going to defeat you in a duel with the very power you gave me."

"Turning on me now Seto?" he laughed. "And here I thought you were finally done spying on me. It'd too bad; you're a very talented soldier. It's ashamed I'll have to kill you."

"You won't be killing anyone," Kaiba said, stepping to the front of the group and grabbing his necklace, causing his deck to appear in his hand. "If you want to kill us then you'll have to beat me in duel."

"A duel Kaiba?" Zaborg asked in a mocking tone. "Even with the Lord of Dragons power you cannot defeat me. But, if the prize is killing all of you, then so be it. I accept your challenge."

Seto and Zaborg walked toward one another and bowed. Zaborg then reached for his necklace and drew out his cards. They exchanged and shuffled one another's deck before turning and walking forward ten paces. Stones rose from the ground before them both that displayed their LPs. Each set down their decks and drew five cards.

'_Let's see if this world's Kaiba is just as good,'_ Anzu thought excitedly.

"Duel!"

"I'll go first," Kaiba decided, drawing (6; 4000). "And I'll summon myself to field, _Ally of Justice – Kaibaman_." His body became wrapped in light that transformed him into the black clothes and white trench coat Anzu recognized, along with the dragon mask (200/700). "But then I'll sacrifice myself in order to call forth this monster from my hand, the _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_." One of the dragons flew from its place by the group and landed on the field (4; 3000/2500).

"He called a Blue-Eyes on the first turn," Anzu gasped. "That's definitely Kaiba."

"I'll place two other cards facedown (2) and end my turn," Kaiba decided while two card backings appeared on the field.

"My turn," Zaborg said, drawing (6; 4000). "I'll set this monster in defense mode (5) and end my turn." A card backing appeared on is field in the monster zone.

"Draw," Kaiba announced, taking the top card of his deck (3). "I activated my Trap card _Dragon's Rage_." One of his reversed cards opened, revealing a picture of a dragon bursting through a wall. The card gave a faint red glow and so did Kaiba's dragon, whose muzzle furrowed with a growl. "Now my Dragon-type monsters can damage you even if your monsters are in defense mode. Then I summon _Dol Dora_." Next to Kaiba's Blue-Eyes appeared a purple dragon monster with two heads, one with a red tongue and one with a blue (2; 1500/1200). "_Blue-Eyes_, attack his monster; Burst Stream of Destruction!"

The dragon's mouth became alight with white power and it fired a blast at the card backing. The card flipped and on top of it appeared a wall of light that held back the attack.

"Sorry to disappoint you Kaiba," Zaborg said. "But you attacked my _Light Wall_ (1200/1400), and when it's in defense mode I can pay 500 LPs to keep it from being destroyed (3500). Furthermore, I don't receive any damage from this monster battling."

"That may be," Kaiba sneered, "But you can also only use that effect once per turn. So now I'll attack with _Dol Dora_." The two heads of the dragon reared back and each launched a stream of fire at the wall, shattering it. "That'll end my turn."

Zaborg smiled as he drew (6). "I summon my _Envoy of Lightning – Ramuh_." A circle of lightning surged from the ground and from within it rose a knight in silver and gold armor with a lightning bolt-shaped sword (5; 1700/1250). "Then I'll activate his effect. By discarding 1 card from my hand I can destroy a monster on your field, and I choose your _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_."

He placed a card in his graveyard (4) and the knight fired a bolt of energy at the dragon, destroying it. The dragon's body became a fountain of twinkling light that fell into Kaiba's graveyard.

"However, my envoy can't attack during a turn I use this effect so I'll just cover these two cards and play _Positive Generator_ (1)." A blue crystal ball appeared on his side of the field, jolts of electricity flying around it. "This crystal ball will emit positive electricity that'll cancel out the negative electricity of any Effect Damage, making it 0. I'll end my turn here."

"Then I'll go," Kaiba said, drawing (3). "I summon my _Ancient Lamp_." A golden lamp rose from the ground, adorn with colored gemstones (2; 900/1400).

"That's not a dragon monster," Mana pointed out curiously.

"No," Mahaado agreed. "But that deck comes from Hallow's Edge, a place with demons as well as dragons."

"And now I'm going to release that demon," Seto declare. "I call specially my _Lamp Genie – La Jinn_." Green smoke began seeping from the nose of the lamp, forming into a green genie with a black mustache and gold bindings (1; 1800/1000). "_La Jinn_, attack his envoy." The genie opened his mouth and let out a burst of orange flames at the knight.

"Trap card open," Zaborg interrupted. "_Lightning Protection_." A wall of yellow electricity formed around the knight. "This card will negate your attack." The fire hit the wall and dissipated. "However it also lets you draw a card."

"And you're being so helpful because why?" Kaiba asked, reaching for his deck.

"Because," Zaborg replied, "After you draw we'll both lose 400 LPs for every card in our hand."

Kaiba gasped as electricity sparked from the card he drew, burning his hand (2; 3200).

"Of course thanks to my _Positive Generator_ I won't lose any points," Zaborg said laughed.

Kaiba just growled. "I'll put _Dol Dora _into defense mode and end my turn." The two-headed dragon crouched down.

"My turn again," Zaborg (2) said. "During my Standby Phase my _Killer Snake_ that I discarded last turn will come back to my hand." A green winged-snake flew up from his graveyard and into his hand (3). "Now I play the field Magic card _Mountain_." The ground around them shook before shooting into the air until the courtyard matched the surrounding terrain.

"Well that was fun," Sebastian said. The spot they had been standing on had risen as well, though they stood on a different ledge than the duel.

"My mountains will increase the ATK and DEF of all my Thunder-type monsters, like my envoy, by 200," Zaborg explained while the knight got stronger (1900/1450).

"But my Dragon-type monsters also get power from the mountains," Kaiba pointed out while _Dol Dora_ got stronger (1700/1400).

"That means nothing to me," Zaborg said. "I summon my _Neon Light's Knight_." On his field appeared a knight with armor that was covered by beams of neon lights (1; 1800/1200).

"Hold on," Mahaado said. "_Neon Lights Knight_ is a 5 star monster, it needs an offering."

"True," Zaborg agreed. "However, since I have_ Mountain _on the field I can summon him without a sacrifice. And since he's a Thunder-type monster his points will go up (2000/1400). Now let me see… I could use the effects of my monsters to destroy yours right now. However, if I did that you wouldn't lose any LPs. So I'll send my _Neon Lights Knight _to attack your genie." The knight drew his sword that glowed brightly and charged at the target.

"Go _Negate Attack_," Kaiba called, causing his reverse card to open. The knight swung down at the genie but its attack was stopped by a swirling vortex. "This Trap will end your turn's Battle Phase."

"Then I guess I'm done," Zaborg shrugged.

Kaiba drew his card (2) and a brief smirk crossed his face. "I'll set this card (1). And then I'll change my lamp and genie to defense mode, and my dragon to attack mode, ending my turn."

"Well that was boring," Zaborg said, drawing (2). He too smiled, though it was for all to see. "I summon my _Thunder Knight_." This new monster had on gold and silver armor and a long gold cape (1; 1300/1200). "My _Thunder Knight _is special because it gains 400 ATK for every Thunder-type monster on my field. Including himself I have three, meaning another 1200 points," The three monsters surged with electricity that focused into the knight (2500/1200). "Plus he also gets more power from my _Mountain_ (2700/1400)."

"Twenty-seven hundred points," Kaiba gasped while on the inside he was smiling, his eyes twinkling behind his mask. _'Oh well… nothing I can't handle.'_

"Now," Zaborg went on, "I'll use the effect of _Ramuh _and discard one card from my hand (0) to destroy your lamp." The knight swung his sword, sending a ray of lightning at the lamp, shattering it. "Then I'll activate the effect of _Neon Lights Knight_, letting me destroy another monster on your field. So good-bye _La Jinn_." This knight pointed his sword at the genie and fired a ray of light at it, destroying it. "However, since I used their effects, neither of them can attack this turn. But I can still use my _Thunder Knight_ to strike down your dragon." The knight drew its sword and rushed towards the creature.

"Activate Trap, _Draconic Evolution_," Kaiba declared, activating his card. "This card can only be activated when 2 or more of my monsters are destroyed in the same turn and it leaves me with only 1 Dragon-type monster and none other. Now I can sacrifice my _Dol Dora_ and give up LPs equal to its original ATK in order to call a new dragon from my hand." His LPs decreased (1700) and drained into the purple dragon, causing it to glow brightly. "Arise now, _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_." A second dragon flew from the ledge Anzu and company were standing on over to the duel and landed before Kaiba, giving a mighty roar (0; 3000/2500).

"He called his second Blue-Eyes," Mana exclaimed. "Now he can turn this duel around."

"Not necessarily," Mahaado said grimly. "Both Zaborg's _Neon Lights Night _and _Envoy of Thunder – Ramuh _can destroy monsters without attacking. As long as they stay on the field Zaborg can easily destroy that dragon."

"Let's just watch," Anzu said, her pendant glowing. "We have to trust in Kaiba."

They all nodded their agreement and turned back to the field, paying no mind to her glowing pendant.

"Thanks to your _Mountain_," Kaiba was saying, "My dragon is even stronger than usual (3200/2700). Are you going to keep attacking?"

"Of course not," Zaborg said flatly. "I'll end my turn here."

"Then I'm going to take you down," Kaiba declared, drawing (1). "I play _Card of Demise_, letting me draw until I have 5 cards in my hand (5). However, five turns from now I'll have to send all the cards in my hand to the graveyard; but I don't intend to let this duel last that long."

"Don't be over confident Kaiba," Zaborg warned.

"I don't have to be, I'm just that good," Kaiba gloated. "Now then, I summon _Spear Dragon_." A blue dragon with a cream-colored stomach and a long nose appeared (4; 1900/0). "And he'll get a power-up from the _Mountain_ as well (2100/200). Now then, _Spear Dragon_, attack his envoy."

The dragon opened its mouth and let out a whirlwind that stuck through the envoy and carried on to Zaborg, lowering his LPs (3300). It then crouched down and folded its wings in front of itself.

"After _Spear Dragon _attacks it switched to defense mode," Kaiba explained. "Now _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_, attack _Neon Lights Knight_. Burst Stream of Destruction."

The dragon opened its mouth and fired a blast of white lightning, destroying the knight and further harming the Thunder Emperor (2100).

"I'll end my turn with a reversed card (3)," Kaiba said. "And with two fewer Thunder monsters your knight will lose 800 points (1900).

Zaborg growled a little as he drew (1). "First my _Killer Snake _will return to my hand (2)." The serpent flew out of his graveyard and landed in his hand again. "Then I'll play _Pot of Greed_, letting me draw 2 more cards (3)." A smiling green jar appeared and two cards popped out of it, landing in Zaborg's hand. He smiled and began to laugh as soon as he saw what cards they were. "Well it's about time. Now I'm going to crush you with my own power. I sacrifice _Thunder Knight_ in order to call myself to the field; _Thunder Emperor Zaborg_."

His necklace began to glow as lightning bolts rained down from the sky, searing the ground. One of the bolts struck _Thunder Knight_, destroying it. Then another came down on Zaborg himself, sending energy coursing through his body. He became covered in dark silver and blue armor with a golden ring against his back. A green dome that sparked every now and then covered his head and his face was hidden behind a red and black mask (2; 2400/1000).

"Now you're going to experience my full strength," he said from behind his mask. "Thanks to _Mountain_ my ATK and DEF both go up (2600/1200). And I believe you know what comes next Kaiba."

Kaiba flinched at the mention. "When that thing is summoned you get to destroy a monster on the field."

"That's right, so say good-bye to your Blue-Eyes," the Emperor yelled. He formed a ball of blue lightning in his hands and launched it at the dragon, destroying it.

Like the first it became a collection of sparkling lights and fell into his graveyard.

"Next I'll activate my facedown card, _Instant Summon_," Zaborg went on. "This card will let me perform an extra Normal Summon in this turn so I call _Killer Snake_." The winged green serpent to appeared on the field (1; 300/200). "_Killer Snake_, attack his dragon." Despite being much smaller, the serpent flew forward and head-butted the _Spear Dragon_, destroying it too. "And with no monsters to protect you I'll attack your LPs directly." He formed another ball of electricity between his hands and fired it across the field.

"Kaiba-san!" Anzu called, her eyes wide with fear.

"Trap card, _Wyrm Revival_," Kaiba said. "This card only works when I have no monsters on my field and my opponent attacks me directly. It'll let me call a Dragon-type monster with up to 1500 ATK from my graveyard and I choose _Dol Dora_."

The two-headed purple dragon reappeared on the field in attack mode just in time to take the attack.

"Too bad your new monster can't stand up to me, or your LPs," Zaborg laughed while the attack hit Kaiba (800). "Before my turn ends I'll play my _Electric Evolution_, letting me sacrifice a Reptile-type monster on my field to add a _Thunder Dragon _from my deck to my hand." The snake on the field grew and began radiating electricity before flying into the Emperor's hand (1). "Then I'll discard 1 _Thunder Dragon_ from my hand to get 2 more from deck (2). That'll end my turn."

"When your turn ends the effect of _Dol Dora _will activate," Kaiba said while the dragon reappeared on the field. "You see, once per duel, if _Dol Dora_ is destroyed by an attack it can be summoned back to the field at the end of the turn with 1000 ATK and DEF points. Of course it still gets a power-up from the _Mountain_ (1200/1200). Now I'll start my turn." He drew a card (4). "I sacrifice _Dol Dora_ to summon my _Kaiser Glider_." The purple dragon vanished and as we replaced by a golden one (3; 2400/2200), it's points rising from the mountains (2600/2400). "_Kaiser Glider_, attack his Emperor; Golden Burst!" The dragon's mouth filled with golden light.

"But their ATK points are the same," Mana gasped.

"That's the point," Anzu told her, remembering the last time she'd seen the golden dragon used. "_Kaiser Glider _can't be destroyed by monsters with the same ATK."

The dragon reared its head back and fired a blast of golden light at the Emperor.

"Damn it," Zaborg growled, launching an attack of his own. The two attacks met in the center of the field before exploding, sending waves of energy back at both sides but only destroying the Emperor's armor.

"There, now you can't do anything but play your cards," Kaiba mocked. "I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn (1)."

Zaborg wasn't looking happy when he drew and retrieved his _Killer Snake_ (4). That quickly changed though when he saw his hand. "I play the Magic card _Fusion Chemist_. Now, by discarding one card from my hand, say _Killer Snake_ (2),I can take a _Polymerization _and a _De-Fusion _card from my deck (4)."

"I'm getting really sick of that snake," Kaiba said abruptly. "So I'm going to activate my Trap card _Disappear_, letting me remove 1 card in your graveyard from the game. And I think you know which one I'll choose." The snake appeared out of Zaborg's graveyard and then its body blew away, as if made of sand. "Now I've taken away your discard power."

"Maybe so but not my ATK power," Zaborg said. "I play _Polymerization_, fusing two _Thunder Dragons _in my hand to form _Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon_." Two green dragons appeared and twirled themselves together in a pillar of light, emerging as a single red dragon with two heads and a long horn on each nose (1; 2800/2100). "And, thanks to the _Mountain_, my monster's power rivals that of your Blue-Eyes (3000/2300). _Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon_, attack _Kaiser Glider_." The sky shook and rumbled as lightning struck the horns of the dragon, which then fired it at Kaiba's monster."

"You may have destroyed _Kaiser Glider _but you've started its special ability," Kaiba said through gritted teeth as the lightning hit him too (400). "When my glider is destroyed I can return a monster on the field to the owner's hand. So say good-bye to your dragon."

_Kaiser Glider_ had become alight with flames and now charged toward the two-headed beast. But just as it was about to strike the creature separated back into the two green dragons that had created it.

"Sorry Kaiba but I played _De-Fusion _to turn my _Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon _that already attacked back into two_ Thunder Dragons_ that haven't (1600/1200); two powered-up _Thunder Dragons_ I might add (1800/1400)."

"This is bad," Madoc said. "Kaiba's been giving it his all just to keep Zaborg's monsters off the field while Zaborg's managed to do it with little effort."

"Hey guys."

The group of onlooker all turned and were stunned to see Hunter standing there with Yugi on his shoulder and their six horses behind him.

"Hunter, how'd you get here?" Madoc asked while Yugi scurried to Anzu, nuzzling its cheek against hers. "You shouldn't be down the mountain until tomorrow morning."

"I was walking up the mountain and I noticed a path leading over here where I saw all of you so I took it," the big man explained.

"It must have appeared when Zaborg's _Mountain_ card changed the field," Sebastian guessed.

"Speaking of, why are you here Sebastian?" Hunter asked. "Didn't we decide you were gonna duel?"

"I was but Kaiba insisted on doing it instead," Sebastian explained. "And since he knew the Emperor's dueling style we all agreed to let him."

"So how's he doing?" Hunter pressed. "I don't see any monsters on his field and two on Zaborg's. And where are the other two Blue-Eyes?"

"Beaten," Mahaado replied. "It's not looking good. Kaiba's down to 400 LPs and Zaborg can still attack with both of those _Thunder Dragons_."

"So we're all doomed?"

"No," Anzu said sternly. "Kaiba won't lose here. As long as he has LPs left he'll keep going. And even when they reach zero he'll give one final attempt for good measure." She glanced at the Gremlin on her shoulder. Yugi nodded its agreement, its eyes looking serious. Anzu knew that look easily; it was the same look her Yugi wore when he was being serious. She could almost hear Yugi's voice in her head, telling her that everything would be okay. "Yugi…"

"Come on Kaiba, show us that you're more than just talk," Hunter yelled.

Kaiba glanced back at the group, and his remaining dragon, and nodded.

"You can cheer him all you want but it won't make any difference," Zaborg told them. "This duel is going to end right now. _Thunder Dragon_, attack Kaiba's LPs directly." The serpent opened its mouth, letting electricity gather.

"Haven't you been paying attention to this duel?" Kaiba asked smugly. "Whenever you do that I do this. Trap card open, _Attack Guidance Armor_." A ray of light shot from the card and hit the other _Thunder Dragon_, becoming an armor breastplate with an evil face on it. "Whichever monster that armor is on will take your attack. And since both your monsters have the same ATK they'll both be destroyed."

Both dragons let out blasts of lighting from their mouths, destroying one another.

"And with no cards in your hand or on your field I believe that makes it my turn," Kaiba said, drawing (2). "And it's just what I need. I summon _Saggi the Dark Clown_." A clown that both smiled and cried, dressed in white and blue with a pointed purple hat, arose (1; 600/1500). "Attack the Emperor directly; Dark Light!" A ball of dark energy formed in the clown's hands, cackling with yellow bolts of light, and then the creature launched it at the Emperor, lowering his LPs (1500). "I'll set this card and end my turn (0)."

Zaborg drew his card and glanced at it, a smile cracking his lips. "Now I'm going to kill you. I summon _Immortal of Thunder_." A blue-skinned hermit in green and red robes holding a staff with a lightning bolt at its end appeared (1500/1300), it's points increasing from the field (1700/1500)."

"You know what, I'm going to save you the trouble of attacking and just activate my Trap card now," Kaiba said abruptly. "I play _Deck Destruction Virus of Death_. I'll use my clown as a medium to unleash this infection." Kaiba's clown became a greenish-brown color and began to dissolve into the air, seeping towards Zaborg's deck.

"The _Crush Card_," Anzu gasped happily. "All right Kaiba."

"You know that card Anzu?" Madoc asked.

"Yeah, and I know how devastating it can be," she said.

"Devastating is a good word to describe it," Kaiba agreed. "Now I get to see all the cards you draw for three of your turns, starting now, and any monsters you draw with at least 1500 ATK points will be destroyed instantly. Speaking of which, I believe your immortal has 1700 points." The dust of the virus filled the immortal's mouth and ran down his throat, causing him to fall over in pain and explode in a shower of light. "Guess he wasn't immortal after all," Kaiba laughed.

Zaborg just growled at him. "Turn end."

Kaiba drew a card (1) but grimaced at it. "I pass."

"This isn't good," Sebastian said grimly. "All Zaborg has to do is call a monster with under 1500 ATK and he'll win."

"Don't worry, Kaiba won't lose," Anzu said, Yugi nodding.

"My turn," Zaborg said, a trickle of sweat running down his face as he picked up the card.

"Because of my virus I get to see your card," Kaiba reminded him.

"As you can see it's a Magic card," Zaborg said, showing Kaiba the card with the green border. "And I'm going to use it now, _Kaminari_. Now I can move a Thunder-type monster from my deck to my hand. And since I'm not drawing it your virus won't have any affect on it."

"Oh no, he'll get a monster to beat Kaiba," Hunter blurted out.

"As if it wasn't obvious," Sebastian muttered.

"Kaiba…" Anzu whispered.

"Mahaado, is this it?" Mana asked her lover.

"Not yet," the magician replied. "_Kaminari _lets him retrieve a monster from his deck but he can't use it during this turn. That means Kaiba still has a chance."

"I of course choose another _Thunder Emperor Zaborg_," Kaiba's opponent told them while shuffling his deck. _'I'll have to make sure I win in my next turn…'_ he thought to himself. "However, since I can't summon him in this turn I have no choice but to end it here," he said setting his deck down, allowing two cards to slip out his sleeve and land on top of the pile.

"It's my turn," Kaiba said. _'My next turn will be the fifth since I played _Card of Demise_,'_ he thought. _'If I don't get the right card now I'm done for.'_ He took the top card from his deck. "I play _Pot of Greed_, so I can draw two cards (3)." His eyes went wide at seeing what he got. "I'll set two cards facedown and a monster in defense mode, ending my turn (0)."

"Then it's my turn," Zaborg said, drawing (2).

"Show it to me," Kaiba demanded.

"It's a Magic card," Zaborg said, holding it up. "And it's called _Precious Coins from Above_. So I think I'll play it now, forcing us each to draw until we're holding 7 cards."

"He's going to try to summon his Emperor," Mahaado guessed. "What's more is, even if Kaiba survives this turn, he'll have to discard his hand at the start of the next."

'_Kaiba…'_ Anzu thought.

"As per my virus I get to see those too," Kaiba said, drawing (7). He grimaced though at seeing only Magic and Trap cards, save for the one monster that that was already there.

"Next I'll play _Light Generation_ (6)," Zaborg went on. "Now I can pick up cards from my deck until I get a LIGHT monster and call it to the field." He picked up four cards before finding one. "I summon _Shock Kid_." A boy with burn marks on his body and power coursing through his spiky black hair appeared (900/1300). "The rest go into my graveyard. And then I'll sacrifice my kid to summon _Thunder Emperor Zaborg_." Lightning rained from the sky again, striking the boy and Zaborg's glowing necklace, transforming him back into the Thunder Emperor. "And when my emperor is summoned I can destroy a monster on the field. So say good-bye to your monster."

The emperor gathered a ball of electricity between his pointed armored fingers and fired it at the card backing. When the smoke cleared however there was still a monster crouching on top of the card. It was another clown, but not the same as the last. This one wore puffy green a yellow pants, a blue vest, a smiling black and white mask, and a large red hat with a long lavender plume.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Kaiba laughed, "But my deck has more than one dark clown in it. You saw _Saggi_ now meet _Peten_ (500/1200)." The clown took off his hat and bowed to the Emperor. "And when he's destroyed I can remove him in my graveyard from the game to call another one from my deck; which is exactly what I did."

"It was a nice try Kaiba but it won't work," the Emperor laughed from behind his mask. "I play _Raigeki_, sending all monsters on your field to the graveyard (5)." A bolt of orange lightning flashed from the sky, destroying the clown.

"Activate _Peten the Dark Clown_," Kaiba declared. "I still have one left in my hand (6)." Kaiba's last clown appeared on the field, sticking its tongue out at the Emperor (500/1200).

"You're only prolonging the inevitable," Zaborg informed him. "I play _Lightning Vortex_, and by discarding my _Raigeki Break_ (3) I can destroy all face-up monsters on your field." This time multiple bolts showered Kaiba's field, blowing away his last line of defense. "And with nothing to protect you I'm going to personally attack you LPs directly." He began to form a second ball of sparks in his hands.

"You still haven't learned a thing you moron," Kaiba said. "Let me remind you how this duel goes. You attack, I play a Trap, you attack again, and I play a Trap again. So, to honor that chain, since you just attacked I have to play a Trap and I have just the one, _Mechanical Magic Mirror_." A sphere of a robot magician appeared, his face a mirror and holding another, wearing a black cape and pointed hat.

"That's a machine card," Hunter pointed out.

"Does that mean the foe has dealt with the Machine Kingdom too?" Madoc wondered.

"Is that bad?" Anzu asked.

"I could be," the magician replied. "The Machine Kingdom believes in technological advancement whereas the rest of the world sticks to the ancient ways. They mostly keep to themselves but if they've joined the foe then Lilose is in trouble."

"We'll have to bring this to King Pegasus's attention," Mahaado said. "But first we have to overcome Zaborg."

"The Machine Kingdom…" Anzu whispered. Suddenly here feeling from earlier returned and she felt dizzy, the Black Pendant glowing. In her head she thought she saw a flash of gold and heard the faint sound of a familiar, cackling laugh.

"Anzu, are you all right?" Mana asked her, Yugi mewing as well.

Anzu shook her head and gave a half smile. "Im fine," she said. "Let's watch the duel, Kaiba needs our support."

Both Mana and Madoc were looking at her oddly but let it go, turning back to the duel.

"Thanks to my mirror I can play any Magic card from your graveyard," Kaiba explained. "And I know just what card to play." In the mirror the little machine held appeared the reflection of the _Raigeki _card Zaborg had used before a blast on orange lightning fired from it, meeting with the blue attack the emperor had launched. After a moment of struggle the blue attack failed, letting the Magic card hit Zaborg hard in the stomach, destroying his armor and leaving him smoking.

"Damn you… Kaiba…" he growled, smoke rising from his scourged form.

"Damning me won't stop you from losing this duel," Kaiba smirked. "Now hurry up and finish your turn so I can win."

Zaborg continued to growl a moment before a smile crossed his face. "All right, I'll end my turn," he said. "Go ahead and make your move."

Kaiba drew a card from his deck only to have a guillotine blade drop through the card, causing all the cards in his hand to fall in half.

"That may as well have been your head that was cut off," Zaborg laughed. "It's been five turns since you played _Card of Demise_ so your entire hand goes to the graveyard."

The remains of the cards became tiny balls of light that floated toward his graveyard. Similarly, the last white dragon that had been waiting patiently faded away toward the pile as well (0).

"This is too perfect," Zaborg laughed. "Not only did you lose all your cards but one of them was your last _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_, your last hope." He grabbed his sides as he doubled over with laughter.

But Kaiba only smiled. "You're absolutely right," he sneered. "This is more perfect than you can imagine."

Zaborg's laughter quieted. "What are you getting at?"

"I knew that I was going to lose my hand in this turn," Kaiba told him. "After all, I lost it because of a card that I played. And I knew that I would have my third ­_Blue-Eyes White Dragon_ in my hand at that time, I could feel it. That's why I set this card." The last card backing that was sitting on Kaiba's field lifted itself, causing a large mirror to emerge on the field. "I play _Dragon's Mirror_. Now, by removing monsters on my field and in my graveyard from the game, I can call a Dragon-type Fusion Monster, and I know just the one."

Inside the mirror appeared his three _Blue-Eyes White Dragons_, all of them screeching at the Emperor.

"I fuse three _Blue-Eyes White Dragons _in my graveyard in order to form…" The mirror's surface rippled as the dragons moved closer to it. They began to emerge from the liquid-esque surface, not as three but as one dragon. Its body was enormous, covered with the armor-like blue-silver scales. Its wings spread wide and it raised its pointed claws. This creature bore all of the dragons' heads, though they were all pointed instead of rounded now. "The _Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon_ (4500/3800)."

Anzu's eyes were alight with the sight of the monster she knew well. Zaborg's, on the other hand, were wide with horror as he stared down the mighty beast.

"You were a fool to think you could beat me Zaborg," Kaiba said. "And now you're going to pay. Thanks to your _Mountain _my dragon's ATK increases to forty-seven hundred (4700/4000), and each point is directed right at your LPs." All three of the dragon's mouths filled with white electricity.

"This can't be happening," Zaborg muttered as he looked on at the creature. "This can't be happening! I am Zaborg Basslewhin, oldest of the Basslewhin line! I am the Thunder Emperor and the future ruler of the Lilose Kingdom! This is impossible!"

"Sorry," Kaiba said quietly, "But you lose._ Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon_, attack his LPs directly. Ultimate Burst!"

All three of the dragon's heads fired beams of sparkling white lightning at the Emperor, engulfing him in a ball of light. It lasted a moment before the fading, leaving the former Emperor smoking on the ground.

The duel field faded, the mountains sinking back into the courtyard, and Kaiba walked toward his opponent. He changed back into himself at last as he came to stand over the beaten man, looking own at him with those icy eyes. "And you thought you could beat me… pathetic."

"Kaiba," Madoc called as he and the others came to join him.

"Kaiba-san, you did it," Anzu said happily, Yugi mewing his cheers.

"Was there ever any doubt in your mind that I would?" he replied.

'_Yup, same old Kaiba,'_ Anzu thought, Yugi grumbling.

"Zaborg Basslewhin," Madoc started. "In the name of King Pegasus you are officially discharged from the Lilose Military. You will be returned to Palis where you will be tried by the King to determine you fate."

Mahaado stepped forward then. "However, before you arrive there you'll be give time to think things over in the _Different Dimension Capsule_." The blue sarcophagus with yellow markings and the clock face on its front appeared.

Zaborg was silent though, staring blankly at the ground.

"If he has nothing to say then let's send him on his way," Sebastian said impatiently.

Hunter stepped forward then and easily lifted the man over his shoulder, placing his form into the coffin. He reached out and snatched the silver necklace from his neck, handing it over to Mahaado.

"Oh well, I guess I doesn't matter," the man in the casket said tonelessly. "Whether the King falls to me, my brothers, or the Lord of Dragons he's still going to fall. No matter what you're all going to die anyway; we all are."

"Mahaado, close it already," Mana whined, hiding behind her love.

The tall magician nodded and allowed the lid of the stone capsule to close, the whole thing sinking into the ground.

"All right, two down and two to go," Hunter said happily.

"But even better," Anzu said, "We get to stay in a castle tonight."

"Bath night!" she and Mana squealed together.

"And real food," Hunter added happily, along with Yugi.

Kaiba just scoffed. "Do whatever you like, it doesn't concern me."

"Kaiba," Sebastian said, "it does concern you."

The chestnut-haired teen stopped and glanced over his shoulder.

"As your commanding officer I demand that you accompany our group and eventually return to Palis with us," the Major General said. "In the end it's the King that has to decide whether or not you go free for your treason, even if it wasn't of your own will. I don't doubt you allegiance but that's just how things are done."

"Whatever," Kaiba scoffed, heading for the castle, his long white robe catching in the wind.

"All night everyone, let's go get some rest," Madoc said. "Our next target is the Fire Emperor Thestalos. Let's enjoy the cool air while we can. We start for the Thes Territory in two days."

'_Never a break,'_ Anzu sighed in her mind as they all started toward the castle. _'But if we're gonna be here for two nights maybe I can get a chance alone with Madoc. Maybe I can finally figure _that_ out…'_

**

* * *

Ryu:** Well, it took me an all-nighter and most of the next day too but I did it. This was so irritating to write. I wanted to go to bed but every time I was ready to put it away for the night I got an idea for the next move and would have to write it. I actually kept going until I was too tired to type anymore and had to put it away. But I finished it at last and I think it turned out well. I tried to put Kaiba a little more into himself in this chapter and I think I accomplished that since it was a duel and I was able to work with him more easily and now I've kinda gotten in his head for future chapters. 

A little note for you duel fans; I've thought it over a lot and realized there's going to be a lot more dueling in this story than I had originally planned. At this point I've planned another 10 duels for sure and am considering another 5 that I might use. But those of you that read for the romantic adventure storyline don't worry; I intend to keep things being more than just duels. In fact, I don't know if I should say it… Okay I will; there's something special coming in the next chapter. What will it be? I won't tell, gonna have to wait.

I'll probably spend a the next few days working on my novel and looking for a job but once I get a couple reviews I'll get to work. And remember, the more reviews I get, the more reviews I get the quicker I update, just so you all know. Until next time, R&R plz.


	11. Gather Your Mind

**Disclaimer:** Even though you probably already know it, I don't own Yugioh… yet...

**Author Request:** When you're done reading my story, whether you finish or just get bored, please take a moment to leave me a review. Good or bad, just let me know you're reading, it would mean a lot to me. Please and thank you.

**Ryu:** _/sigh/_ Life… so yummy… I think I'm gonna escape from it for a while and come back here to my own little world where I'm the puppet master and I keep all the characters on strings that I can pull as I like, hehehehehehe. So far the responses I've gotten have been pretty good; although it turns out I made 2 mistakes in the duel between Kaiba and Zaborg. Surprisingly though, I was able to perfectly make them cancel one another out, as if it was meant to happen from the start. It's kinda creepy. Fortunately no one noticed so lets take a look and see how I respond to all of you:

**Familiar-Possessed – Eria:** Um… thanks… I think… I know it was long; I may as well warn you now that if you see a duel start you may want to get comfortable and sit back cause it'll be a long one. Hope you didn't get in trouble reading it and thanks for the well wishes on my job hunt.

**16forever:** LOL, you're review was fun; everyone should do that. Yup, _he_ knows about Anzu now, bwahahahaha. Hm… wonder where I can go with that. I dare you try that surrender thing at school; go on, it'll be funny. And of course Kaiba won; he's Kaiba. I'm just as excited about the something special as you, can't wait to write it. I'm glad I could keep you entertained that long.

**ANZU&ATEM FAN:** Well, I seem to have gotten Kaiba right this time. It's nice to know you don't mind waiting, but I'll still try to not make you wait.

**AkillianBreath: **Yay, a new reviewer. I'm happy you like my story; and don't worry and I understand your curiosity. You a right; Bakura was beaten along with Zorc in the Dark RPG. However, without my Kura-cha running around causing mayhem Yugioh just isn't Yugioh for me. And since the _Duel Chronicles _is my own continuation of the series I just had to bring him back. So if you want to see Kura-cha's revival read the prelude to this story, _Duel Chronicles IV: Shadows of a Fallen Past_, and hopefully it'll make more sense to you. As for whether or not he landed in he same world Anzu's in… well I thought I made it pretty clear but since you asked yes, he is there. As for whether or not they'll confront one another… well if I till you that you might just wait till I put that chapter up and read it. This way you'll have come back every chapter to wait for Kura-cha.

**ForensicDuelist4137:** OMG, another new reader. Thank you for the compliment and good job yourself on your fic. I'll keep this one going no matter what.

**Mirokulover:** The Great Ryu? I don't know about that… okay it's true. I hoped that the hinting about something special would make some people eager; and don't worry, this one will give plenty for time for the chaos boys to go at it. Thank you for the good luck wishes too.

**Bad Player: **Well that was… short. Oh well, I'll take it. Sorry to disappoint you but the Fire Emperor isn't going to appear just yet.

**Novalee Phoenix: **You PMed but didn't review? Anyway, I'm sorry that's it's taking so long. I know at first they came quick but I've become very busy. I plan to continue this story to the end but updates may take a while. So please do be patient and I'll try to keep up.

**Ryu: **Things keep looking up and up for this story. Still no luck with finding a job but I am working well on my novel. Still, I won't abandon my loyal fans here in the _Duel Chronicles_. Let's see if I can deliver a surprise as good as the one I hyped. _'Hope I don't blow it…'

* * *

_

Chapter 11: Gather Your Mind

"This feels so good," Anzu said dreamily, relaxing into the tub of hot water. It was the first bath she'd had in weeks but felt like months and she was going to enjoy it.

Like in Palis, Zab Castle had a room dedicated to only bathing. The room was made of yellow-brown stones, much like the rest of the castle, and was big enough for four separate bathing tubs, each big enough to seat at least two people and all mounted to the floor. The wall directly across from the entrance to the room had three large windows along it, all slightly opened and letting the sweet spring air in. The wall in front of the tubs was covered completely by a large mirror, although a thin fog usually covered it whenever someone bathed. Behind the tubs, lining the back wall, was a long shelf; part of which held fluffy towels and the other part holding different kinds of soaps, creams, oils, and perfume.

Next to each tub, hanging from the ceiling, was a golden rope that could be used to call for a servant if assistance was needed. The servants of Zab Castle had quickly taken to their new masters, happy to be free of the former Emperor. They had prepared a large feast of for the arriving travelers that didn't go unappreciated, especially by Hunter and Yugi. There had been roast goat, lamp, pork, and a few choice fish; potatoes had been boiled and spiced with cinnamon and pepper; fresh apples from the orchard, carrots, squash, and cucumbers from the gardens steamed and buttered. Hot rolls and breads had been hastily baked, served with strawberry jam and honey butter while aged cheeses and wines had been brought up from the cellar. And after the meal a large chocolate cake was presented, decorated with candied rose petals and dabs of sugary frosting.

Still, as good as the food had been, for Anzu it couldn't compare in the least to the bath. "I may never get out of this tub again," she sighed, letting the hot water soothe her tired limbs and full stomach. "Who knows when I'll get to enjoy this again. Knowing Madoc it won't for another month or so," she added, laughing. She didn't laugh long though, not now that her thoughts were on her superior. "Madoc…"

The man still hung in her mind whenever she let it wander. She had feelings for him, as much as she tried to deny it. Why did she deny it though? The thought vexed her continually. Was it because she still had feelings for the Pharaoh? But she would never see him again, why bother get hung up on it? Maybe it was because she didn't feel like her feelings were reciprocated. Just what was it with the Colonel? At times she thought she could see the same feelings in his eyes; like when they'd rode in that carriage or talked by the fire. But at others he seemed so much like he was just following his orders; like she was just some mission that he needed to carry out. The strangest thing was that she, who had always been so straightforward with people, couldn't bring herself to just come out and ask him about it.

'_We'll be here for a few days while he plans our next move,'_ she thought. _'Even though he's only the second in command of this mission he's the one doing all the work. But he seems to take it on by himself, like he wants to do it all. But this is my operation, I should be the one staying up late and working out strategies. Maybe I'll offer to help him. Who knows, maybe we'll get some time alone. It's a big castle; we could easily lose everyone if we really tried. Maybe I could corner him long enough to finally get my nerve up to talk to him. But then why bother… in the end he'll just send me home…'_

Home… that was another thing Anzu was concerned with. She still wondered what everyone was doing without her for the pasted month. Were they still looking even? And what would it be like when she had to go home? What if Madoc did feel for her? Would he be able to keep his promise to send her home then; would she even want him too?

"Come on Mahaado, it'll be fun"

Anzu shook her head at hearing the voice and turned in time to see the door to the room open and Mana walk in, dragging her future husband by the wrist. She slunk down in the tub, letting her developed chest and her pendant slip under the water's surface, and listened.

"How many times do I have to tell you Mana?" the male magician asked. "I won't feel right about such things until after we're wed."

"We would be if you would stop putting our King before me," she huffed at him.

"And to think, it's usually the guy that can't wait for it," Anzu laughed at them.

Mana stopped abruptly and turned to see the bathing girl, blushing slightly. "Oh… uh… hi Anzu. I didn't see you there."

"Well then there you go Mana," Mahaado said triumphantly. "Sergeant Mazaki is in here and it wouldn't be right of me expose in front of her." He bent down and touched a kiss to her lips. "Enjoy your bath my dear and I'll meet you in bed later."

"Why do I always have to give you up," she whined. "First back at the inn and now here."

"That's the life of a soldier my love," Mahaado said in a silky tone. "But doesn't our hardship make it all the more romantic?"

'_Was he such a smooth talker back in Egypt?'_ Anzu wondered as she watched them.

Mana's blush deepened and her eyes sparkled at his words. "Okay Mahaado…" she barely breathed.

With a parting kiss to Mana and a wave to Anzu, Mahaado turned on his heels and left the bathing room.

"Quite a smooth talker he is," Anzu commented when he was gone. "I guess that's handy when dealing with a horny girl such as yourself."

Mana's blushed became impossibly redder as she untied her golden-blonde hair. "I can't help it," she defended indignantly. "I'm only human."

She walked to the tub next to Anzu and turned a small dial that opened a hole in the bottom. Out of that hole came a thin line of steam and finally water began to rise out of it. It was an ingenious idea; each tub had two holes in the bottom that could be opened or closed. One would let water in while the other drained it. Both were controlled by dials next to the tub that could also be used to control the water's temperature, much like the ones in Anzu's world.

With the tub filling Mana walked to the shelved wall and began looking through the many scents. "We've been engaged for five years already," she explained. "The moment I hit womanhood when I was twelve and he was fifteen he asked for my hand when we were older. At first I was uneasy since I'd known him most of my life; he and Madoc were always together so he was like a brother to me." She finally selected a lavender-scented bottle and a light pink towel before going back to the tub, which was now full. "But after a while I came to love him like he did me," she said, pulling off her magenta and pink tunic dress and under tunic.

"But now the waiting has become too much?" Anzu guessed while the other girl slipped her now nude form into the tub next to her, Anzu having watched the whole time and not been embarrassed.

"Too much was about a year ago," Mana grumbled. "I'm seventeen and haven't become a woman yet or been married. It's a good thing I spend all my time serving the King; if I were to be around the other girls in court I'd be a laughing stock."

"You know Mana, I'm no more a woman than you," Anzu admitted only now blushing. "Where I come from it's considered a good thing for girls, and boys too really, to be pure at our age."

Mana looked over at Anzu and smiled. "Thanks Anzu," she said happily. "But I'll wear Mahaado Aplyn down eventually, I won't let up." She let out a warm laugh then. "Too bad for you though; at the rate you and my brother are going you'll be pure forever."

Anzu jumped at the comment, squeezing the soap bar she was holding so tight that it flew from her and into the air. "What's that supposed to mean?" she exclaimed.

"We all see it Anzu," Mana said simply, sinking down into her tub. "So far the only ones that seem clueless are you and Madoc."

"And just what is it that everyone sees?" Anzu asked.

Mana looked over at her and smiled. "I shouldn't say it, it'll be better if the two of you figure it out for yourselves."

Anzu wanted to ask again what Mana meant but didn't bother to, didn't need to. She already knew what it was Mana was getting at and she blushed a little. If everyone else saw it did that mean it was really there? Anzu knew how she felt, or thought she did, but whether or not Madoc felt the same was what got her. But if everyone else saw it then did that mean she was more to him than just a mission.

"Mana?"

Mana, who had started washing her arms with her bar of soap and a washcloth, looked up at her. "What is it?"

"How serious does Madoc take his work for the King?" Anzu asked.

"Well he's very loyal, that's for sure," the girl replied. "And he's always been serious when it comes to doing his duty. But honestly I think it's because he doesn't know what else to do with himself. He was the one that had to take care of us without our parents so I guess you could say he matured and hardened quickly. I don't think he's very good at showing his feelings. I've always had to force him to tell me things because the hints he would drop would only confuse me. Oops, listen to me ramble." She gave an embarrassed laugh.

"I see…" Anzu said. That hadn't been much help, but now she knew what she had to do.

The two didn't talk much more than that. Mana had gotten tired of washing already and was now just lying back in her tub. Anzu on the other hand felt the urge to rush. She took her soap that smelled like vanilla and lathered it up in a washcloth, then applied it to her body. She washed her arms, then her chest and the pendant, her stomach, and finally her legs. There came the usual complication of her back and bottom but she made quick work. Next she took a bottle holding a liquid similar to shampoo and used it to wash her hair. It felt so nice to be clean again after weeks but she was in too much of a hurry to stop and savor it.

"Why the rush Anzu?" Mana asked, noticing the girl lathering her hair. "You've been wanting a bath as much as I have."

Anzu bent her head back into the water to rinse it and pushed the wet strands out of her face. "As nice as it is Mana I need some time to think."

"Aw… you're gonna leave me all alone?" the other girl whined.

"Sorry," Anzu said as she got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around herself, stepping into a pair of kid slippers. "But if I see Mahaado I'll let him know you're all alone and vulnerable," she added with a sly grin, letting the water out of the tub.

"Yay!" Mana cheered, despite the fact that she was now blushing deeply at the thought of what her friend had just said.

Anzu just smiled as she walked passed Mana and out the oak door into the hall. She shivered as the cool air touched her skin and pulled her towel more closely around her as little goose bumps popped up all over. She walked quickly through the hall, wanting to get to her room and dress before she froze.

Ahead of her a door opened and Sebastian emerged from the room, looking flushed but happy. He turned when he noticed her and smiled. "Hello Sergeant Mazaki, you're looking lovely."

"You seem to be in a good mood," Anzu said somewhat shyly as she approached. Although being around girls naked had become easy for her, she was still having trouble adjusting to men.

"What can I say?" he chuckled. "This castle has exquisite servants. They certainly know how to satisfy."

Just then a young servant girl came out of the room Sebastian had been in. Her hair was somewhat messy and her tunic dress was slipping off one shoulder, as if it had been put on in a hurry. She blushed deeply at seeing Anzu but still turned to Sebastian and bowed. "If I can service you in any other way, Major General, please don't hesitate to ask."

The last part sounded to Anzu as if the girl was hoping Sebastian would call for her and her mind quickly pieced it all together, her cheeks going slightly pinker.

"I'll be sure to do that," Sebastian said with a smile to the girl.

Her flush went impossibly deeper and she bowed once again before hurrying off down the hall.

"Is such a thing common in this world?" Anzu asked when the servant was gone.

"Indeed Sergeant," Sebastian replied. "The servants are meant to serve, no matter what it is their masters request and woman are to be submissive."

Anzu's brow furrowed at the last statement. "Is that so?" she asked hotly. "Well just you wait Sebastian Valmont, one day I, a woman, will surpass you."

Sebastian chuckled at the insinuation. "My dear Miss Mazaki, that fire may be common in your world but here it'll only get you into trouble. However, the King seems to like you so chances are that fire could take you somewhere. So I look forward to the day you surpass me, Sergeant." He smiled somewhat darkly.

The two stared one another down a moment, letting their eyes issue and accept the challenge the girl had posed.

"So tell me," Sebastian said after a while. "Seeing as you're properly dressed, would you like to partake of the same sweetness as that servant? Who knows, maybe I won't have to call her back to me later."

Anzu blushed deeply and reached her hand back, slapping Sebastian hard across the face. "How _dare_ you?" she shouted. "I see what you are now. At first I thought you held a genuine interest in me but now I see that you're just a womanizer craving female flesh. That's the only reason you look at me isn't it?"

"That's not entirely true," he said seriously, holding his cheek. "Yes, the fact that you're a girl attracts me; but you're a girl who's more beautiful than any. They say a rose by any other name would be just as beautiful but, to me, you will always stick out as the most radiant in the garden."

Anzu blushed a little but didn't want to let on that the statement was one of the most romantic things she'd ever heard. "None the less," she said as firm as she could. "I'm sorry but I don't share your interest. Now please excuse me." She quickly pushed passed him and continued down the hall.

"Madoc's in the study on the next floor," Sebastian called to her.

Anzu blushed deeper and turned to scold him only to see no one there. Her shoulders slumped and she sighed, continuing down the hall. Apparently Mana was right, it was obvious to everyone but her and Madoc. She needed to get all this straightened out soon. The longer she was in this world the more this will keep eating at her. She needed clarity.

She turned down a corridor at the end of the hall and then into the room she was staying in. She was happy to see Yugi curled up asleep on the bed. Normally getting dressed in front of an animal wouldn't bother her but ever since she'd learned that the Gremlin was this world's version of her best friend that she suspects has a crush on her she had gotten a little shy around it. Quickly she took her towel off and patted herself dry, then went to the chest that held her clothing. Now that she was dry the air didn't seem so cold so she decided on a soft chemise of creamy velvet and sheer rose-colored robe that only tinted what was under it pink but didn't hide it. She tied the small ribbons at her bosom together so that it was held around her body, the Black Pendant hanging over it, while going to sit at a large vanity mirror.

'_I wonder how I should bring it up,'_ she thought as she took up her brush and began to comb out her hair. _'Do I just come right out and ask him his feelings for me? I wonder if he'd even be honest?'_ She didn't spend long on her hair, not being able to contain her curiosity. Standing from the mirror she waked over to her bed and pulled back the covers. She sat down on its side and then pulled on a cord that hung next to it. Within moments a servant girl appeared in the room and bowed to her.

"How may I serve you?" the servant asked.

"I want you to go to the study on the next floor and ask Colonel Powlyn how long before he takes to bed please," Anzu commanded. She tried to stay polite and casual when dealing with servants but, being around the others so often, a superior tone had rubbed off. "Come back to me with his answer if you would."

"Yes ma'am," the girl said before turning and leaving the room.

Anzu lied down in the soft bed when she was alone. As much as she wished to speak with Madoc, she was still unsure of what to say and also tired from the day's journey. If Madoc would be awake a while longer then maybe she would take a nap to try and clear her head a bit.

The servant girl returned shortly, bowing upon entering. "The Colonel is currently meeting with Major Kaiba and Brigadier General Cromwell, planning for your departure, and says he will be wake for several hours more, probably until the moon begins to set."

"I see," Anzu said. "I am going to rest then. Tell him that I will join him in two hours, and come wake me then."

"Yes ma'am," the girl said. She bowed once more and then left the room.

With that out of the way, Anzu pulled the covers over herself and curled into the bed. Even with her mind a jumble sleep quickly took her, dropping her into the world of dreams. Just what she had dreamed she couldn't remember upon waking. The last thing she remembered was seeing a woman in pale green robes and long white hair being attacked by a boy with blonde bangs in long purple robes, who strangely had a small pink horn on his forehead and pointed green ears. After that all she remembered was blank and she awoke to the black light radiating from the pendant she wore.

"What's this?" she wondered, staring into the light. Within the shining black surface she could make out something and she tried to focus on what it was. "Yugi," she gasped. She could see Yugi in her pendant. "Jounouchi, Honda, Ryou-kun…"

They were all there. Their mouths were moving but she couldn't hear any words. The looks on their faces were concerned and it seemed like there were more people there, dressed in dark uniforms. Before Anzu could make out whom the other men were though the light began to fade, taking the vision with it.

"Yugi! Jounouchi! Guys!" she called but their images were gone. "Yugi…"

There was knock at the door suddenly that made her jump.

"Come in," she said.

The door opened and in stepped the servant girl from before. "I see you're already awake miss," she said. "Colonel Powlyn will be expecting you in the next few minutes."

"I see, thank you," Anzu said, rubbing her eyes. "Give me a moment and then take me there."

"Yes ma'am, I'll be just outside," the girl said before exiting.

Anzu stood from the bed and stretched before going to her mirror. She sat down, took up her brush, and began to tame her bed head. After a few minutes she stood, smoothed her clothes, and then made for the door. She glanced once down at the pendant as she grasped the door's handle. Her friends had looked worried. Did that mean they had figured she was gone? It had been it least a month, surely they had noticed.

"Guys… I'll find a way to come home," she said into the pendant, wondering if it would let them hear her. Pushing it from her mind for the time being she opened the door. Right now she had something else that needed to be done.

"Right this way ma'am," the servant girl said, beginning to lead Anzu down the hall.

As Anzu walked her mind began to fumble with even more ideas. Seeing her friends like that made her all the more determined to find a way home but what about Madoc? She planned to find out tonight his feelings for her but what if they were strong? What if they were like her feelings for him? And what of her there friends here? She just now realized that she had been getting used to the idea of being here, worrying less and less about ever leaving; thinking of it like one might thing of a dream, rather than a goal. Now suddenly her thoughts of home had been reinforced and she was once again caught between two worlds, quite literally. It was all becoming too much and she felt dizzy.

"Are you all right miss?" the servant girl asked, having looked back at her.

Anzu shook her head, trying to focus. "Yes, I'm all right," she said.

The servant girl nodded and turned back, continuing on their way. She led Anzu up a flight of stairs and then down a hallway that ended in a pair of bronze doors. "This is the study," she said.

"Thank you," Anzu said. "That will be all I need for the night."

"Yes ma'am," the girl said, giving a bow before turning and hurrying away.

Anzu waited until the girl was gone before taking a deep breath and letting it out. _'One thing at a time,' _she told herself._ 'It could be a while before I can go home. I'll figure out this thing with Madoc now and worry about going home when the time comes around.'_ Taking one more deep breath she pushed the doors open and walked into the room.

"I guess it can't be helped," Hunter was saying. He was standing by the fireplace, a glass of wine in his hand. He wore a loose, dark blue shirt and black breeches. "I'll have to leave tomorrow."

"But the reason you came on this journey was in case the foe sent a swarm of dragons after us," Madoc said. He was seated behind a desk that was covered in maps and scrolls, wearing a black roe trimmed in silver, a silver circlet around his head.

"What choice do we have?" Hunter countered. "The King will need help and we haven't been able to establish an emergency link through a Speaker so someone has to warn the King and I'm the best candidate. Besides, aside from Kaiba here, how many times have we been attacked by dragons? None. Palis is a much more vulnerable target."

"And if any dragons were to do attack us my Blue-Eyes could handle them with ease," Kaiba added haughtily. "Plus, with one less man, especially one his size, it'll be much easier for us to move."

"Watch it," Hunter growled.

"What's going on?" Anzu asked.

The three men looked up, not having noticed the girl standing there until now. All of them had to double take though at seeing her dressed in the way she was, their jaws all dropping to some degree.

"Miss Mazaki, we were expecting you," Hunter greeted her merrily.

"Thank you Hunter. So what are you talking about?" she asked again.

"We found some documents in Zaborg's files," Madoc said, shaking his head away from her looks, difficult as it was, and turning back to the things on the desk. "A lot of them would be useful to the King strategically. Someone needs to leave out back for Palis tomorrow and Hunter's volunteered."

"So let him go," Anzu said, crossing more into the room now. It was a fairly large chamber. Book, scrolls, and maps lined the walls and, aside from the desk in the center that Madoc was at, the only furniture were a few red armchairs. "He has a point," she went on. "The only dragons that have attacked us have been Kaiba's, and he's on our side now."

"We have power but that reduces our numbers," Madoc said simply, looking over his maps.

Anzu thought for a moment. He had a point but not a good one and she guessed that he was really just being stubborn. She would find a way to take care of things though. "Seto, Hunter, please leave us," she said. "You need rest and I need to discuss things with Madoc. I _am_ still in charge of this mission," she reminded them all. "You'll learn what we wish of you tomorrow morning."

"Anzu you shouldn't trouble yourself," Madoc told her, still not looking up.

"Seto, Hunter, good night," she said firmly.

"Whatever you say," Hunter said, clapping her on the back. "Guess I'll see you in the morning." He leaned down then and whispered in her ear, "Go easy on him lass."

Anzu giggled as the big man walked out of the room, Kaiba following in his usually silent, sour manner. Anzu looked back and made sure the doors closed before walking over to the fireplace and leaning on the mantle.

"It doesn't matter what you say, I don't think it's a good idea to let him leave the group," Madoc asked flatly.

"And I think we can get along just fine without him," Anzu replied, staring into the flames. "Besides, what if dragons attack Palis, what if they already have? The King might need Hunter's power."

Madoc was silent for a while and Anzu smirked. She could tell he was cracking on the subject but it didn't matter so much to her. She was just trying to wear him down before she made her real move.

"You're the one in charge of this operation," he finally sighed. "Do what you want and we'll have to go along with it."

Now was the time, Anzu thought. "Madoc," she said. "Is your military duty all you ever think about?"

"It's a big job, there's not time to think about much else," he replied, still toneless.

"That's odd," Anzu went on. "Mana and Mahaado seem to have time. Hunter seems to have time. Just a few hours ago Sebastian and a servant girl had time, probably are again. Even I find myself with extra time."

"And why do you think you all have that time?" he asked, sounding somewhat irritable. "Because I'm the one doing everything to complete this mission."

"Don't try to play the martyr Madoc Powlyn," Anzu snapped, turning to look at him. "If you want help you could ask."

"And the rest of you could offer," he shot back.

"You think we haven't? It just so happens that every time someone gives you an idea you instantly have a better one."

He slammed his fist on the desk and looked up at her. "Well what am I supposed to do? Take suggestions from a bunch of morons?"

They were both quiet again, staring one another down fiercely.

"Is that all we are to you?" she asked after a while. "Just a bunch of morons?"

Madoc sighed and rubbed his brow, turning his back on her and pacing a bit. "I didn't mean it like that Anzu," he said. "I just feel better taking care of things myself. Then I know everyone is safe."

"Safe from what?" she asked. "Themselves?"

Madoc didn't answer, only continued pacing in a small circle.

"What about me Madoc?" Anzu asked.

Madoc stopped and looked at her. "What do you mean?"

Anzu blushed a little, suddenly feeling a little dizzy under his gaze. She could feel herself swooning and her legs gave way.

"Anzu!" Madoc gasped, leaping across the room to catch her before she hit the floor. He took her over to one of the chairs in the room and sat her down. "Are you all right?"

'_Where did that come from?' she thought numbly. _She looked up into those red eyes that burned in the firelight and felt even more faint but nodded. "I think so."

Madoc crossed over to a shelf where a few bottles of wine and liquor and some glasses sat. He picked out a bottle of rich red Cyprus wine and poured two glasses. He walked back to her and gave her one glass, then pulled a chair close and sat down across from her. Neither said anything while Anzu sipped her wine, the dizziness clearing gradually.

"Feeling better?" he asked gently when her glass was half empty.

"Yeah," she whispered.

"What happened?" he asked. "Are you feeling ill?"

"No, it's not that," Anzu replied, acting meekly.

"Well then what is it?"

It was Anzu that didn't answer this time, only stared intently at her wine. It looked so much like his eyes that she thought she'd go weak again. She had to do it now though.

"Anzu?"

Anzu rose from her chair and turned from him. "Madoc…" she began, walking toward the desk. She set her glass down on it and turned to face him. "Madoc, there's something I need to ask you. It's something I've waned to ask ever since I met you back in Felse."

"What is it?" Madoc asked, rising from his seat.

Anzu blushed deeply, leaning on the desk for support in case she swooned at him again. "I want to know Madoc… What do you think of me? What do you feel for me?"

Madoc went rigid at the question. He certainly hadn't been expecting it. Sure, every now and then they would put aside their differences and talk seriously. And at points he felt this subject had been alluded to. But he never thought of what it would be like if it actually came up directly and Madoc was at a loss for words.

"Actually Anzu…" he managed to get out, his normally deep voice almost cracking. "I've been wondering the same thing about you. Do you remember what I said to you the night we met?"

"You said a lot of things Madoc," she told him.

"True," he sighed. He set his wine glass down on the arm of his chair and walked to her.

She looked up at him when he took her hands. Her soft brown eyes meeting his sharp red ones, reflecting the golden light the fire was casting.

"That night I said that you wouldn't be a bad wife," he reminded her. "But what I really meant by it was, you would make an excellent wife. And after spending this month with you I'm even more sure of it, Anzu Mazaki."

A few happy tears welled in her eyes. _'He said I would be a good wife,'_ her mind thought happily. _'He may as well have said…'_

"Anzu?" he began again, interrupting her thought. "Are you all right?"

She had to say it, she had to hear it; she just had to be sure of this once and for all. "Madoc…" she said, those tearful eyes locked on his. "Madoc… I lo…"

He placed a finger to her lips, silencing her. "I know, my fiery little dove," he said with a warm smile. "And I love you too."

He leaned down into her while she leaned up to meet him until their lips met. All this time she'd been wondering; she wouldn't have to wonder anymore. She knew, she finally knew. The mystery was finally solved and she had been right all along. That's all she could think of while Madoc delivered to her the savory sweetness of her first kiss.

**

* * *

Ryu:** I am so sorry for taking so long with this; I've had a lot going on. But when I realized it had been over two weeks since I updated I forced myself to stay up all night to get this done. Anyway, I hope this chapter lived up to the hype I put on it. Now that it's out in the open where do I take it? I'll think of something. 

Well, I'm very tired so I'm gonna keep this short. Sadly I'm still looking for a job so that takes up time. Relationship is currently shaky so that's a distraction, but getting bored. Now that I've posted another chapter I'm gonna do some wok on my novel but don't worry, it's looking lie the next two chapters are going to be duels and those practically write themselves (I may throw a on-duel in between but we'll see). Okay, I'm beat. R&R plz. Nighty night.


	12. Solemn Wishes

**Disclaimer:** Even though you probably already know it, I don't own Yugioh… yet...

**Author Request:** When you're done reading my story, whether you finish or just get bored, please take a moment to leave me a review. Good or bad, just let me know you're reading, it would mean a lot to me. Please and thank you.

**Ryu:** Well here we go again. I'm doing pretty well with ideas on this story right now so I don't want them to go to waste. So let's get to the shout-outs and get right on the ball:

**ANZU&ATEM FAN:** Wow, it's only been a few hours since posting; that was quick. I know I don't have to stay up all night but I work better that way. I guess it's safe to say that you enjoyed the two finally giving in. As for seeing her friend, well, just adding a new element.

**16forever:** I like this review as you read thing. I'm glad you like my bath, it wanted to go for something new but not farfetched. I've also pondered the idea of shaving but, after reading one of my trashy girl books, I've found a solution. I probably should've put it in the last chapter but it would go against the serious tone so I'll save it for this one. I'm sorry for making you hungry, hope that's gotten better. And you forgot Mahaado? Atem's best friend, most loyal servant, and the greatest magician of all time? Hope that cleared it up. I see Sebastian made an impact; I was trying to clear up the mystery of whether he has feelings for Anzu or is just a player. I wonder if I did so… Yes, Anzu giving requests instead of orders to servants was nice but when in Rome. I'll try to bring her back to the way she was when there's not so much on her mind. I debated whether or not to have them come out now or wait a little more but I couldn't take it anymore. And now that it's out I can have all sorts of fun. Man, that reply was task on its own.

**Novalee Phoenix:** Well I've been meaning to update for a while and your PM was the kick I needed. I'm happy you enjoyed the chapter and hope this one didn't take to long to get up.

**Bad Player: **Short and pointless huh, you mean like you? LOL, j/k… Glad you liked it. And I don't mind short reviews, means less work at this part.

**Nightshade:** A new reader, yay. Well, if you've paid attention to my rambling at the beginnings and ends of chapters you'll see I openly admit it's a cliché. But I'm happy you like it and I hope you'll continue coming back.

**ForensicDuelist4137:** It's interesting that you mentioned that. I'm still trying to decide if I want to move this story into the M rating, but if I do it _probably_ won't be until closer to the end. As for duels, they're only a minor part of this story and I'm going to start trying to keep the chapter ratio as close to 2:1 non-duels to duels as possible. But they'll still be there, don't worry.

**Familiar-Possessed – Eria:** Aw… it's okay if it takes you a while to review, it takes me a while to update. I don't even know what a beta reader is. Are there still mistake? Guess I'll have to proofread better. I think I have a fiction press account but I'll have to wrack my brain to remember it. And if I get a break from everything I'll check out your forum.

**Mirokulover:** Oh yeah, three more points for the kiss. I'm so happy everyone liked it. And I'm glad you liked the Anzu x Sebastian moment, I thought it was fun. Will he back off? Hm… good question, gonna have to wait and see though.

**Ryu: **I'm scared. After all those review for Anzu and Madoc coming out I don't know how I'm going to follow up in this chapter. I only hope it doesn't suck too badly by comparison. I think I'll try to make this a relaxing chapter that we can just enjoy, maybe a little comedy. Let's see what I me up with.

* * *

Chapter 12: Solemn Wishes

"I don't know about this Mana," Anzu said shakily.

"Don't worry Anzu," Mana waved off. "It's a magical cream that soothes away pain quickly. It only burns for a second but you'll get used to it."

Anzu whimpered at the other girl's words. Even in her own world she'd only used a razor to keep herself hairless but, unfortunately for her, such a thing didn't exist in this world. The two girls were currently sitting on cushioned benches in the bathing room of Zab Palace, each with two servant girls applying a pink, floral-scented cream to the haired area's of her body, somewhat to Anzu's discomfort. She had asked Mana a few nights ago, while they were refreshing in a river, how she kept herself so smooth and Mana had told her about this substance, which was now being put on, that takes the hair right off when rinsed. Anzu knew about similar remedies in her world but had heard that most caused burning sensations and so avoided them. However, with no other alternative and her body's hair becoming unpleasant, she gave in to using it.

Besides, she had a… _boyfriend_ now. The thought was still fresh in her mind and she blushed. She lost count of how long she and Madoc had kissed last night. When she finally went to bed her head was spinning and her lips rosy. It had hurt her deeply to have to leave Madoc but neither wanted to attract attention. They'd talked and decided that, after being so naïve with one another for so long while everyone else poked fun at it, they would remain secretive about it for now.

"Stop worrying Anzu," Mana told her with a laugh. "I've been doing this since I was fourteen, it's really nothing."

"I don't want it to burn!" Anzu whined, and Mana sighed.

Already the cream was causing a tingling sensation in the places it had been applied. The servants had finished and were now fetching buckets of water for the rinsing while the full effect of the substance kicked in.

"So Anzu, I heard you and Madoc were up late in the study last night," Mana teased while they waited.

"We were… planning our next move," Anzu half lied, her face turning red. They had done some work on their strategy, but only some as they found it difficult to focus on anything other than one another. "We leave out day after tomorrow," she added, trying to change the subject.

"You two are hopeless," Mana went on saying though.

"It's time to rinse ma'am," said one of the servant girls that had returned, each holding a bucket of water.

Anzu whimpered again. She was starting to feel the burn and was wanting it to be over with already.

"You'll be okay Anzu," Mana said cheerfully before looking at her servants. "Let her rip."

"Are you ready Miss?" Anzu's servant asked.

Anzu bit her lip and gave a small nod, shutting her eyes tight. Then she felt the water, which was like ice, touching her skin and igniting the cream into an inferno for a split second, causing her to cry out. "It's cold and it burns!" she yelled, the Black Pendant flashing briefly.

The sound of footsteps was heard outside and then the door to the room as swung open and Sebastian was standing there.

"Miss Mazaki, I heard you scream, are you all right?" he asked, only to be rewarded with more screaming and being hit in the head with a bucket.

"Sebastian, get out you pervert!" Mana yelled furiously, throwing a nearby bottle after the bucket.

"Uh oh," Sebastian said, closing the door just in time to hear the bottle smash against it. He sighed with relief, only to jump at being clapped hard on the back.

"Very smooth of you Sebby," Hunter laughed, Yugi mewling on his shoulder.

"Be quiet you oaf," the Major General retorted, starting off down the hall. "I heard Miss Mazaki scream, how was I supposed to know they were only removing hair. Why do women insist on using that stuff anyway? A dagger works just as fine in my view."

"Why bother at all?" Hunter asked, following. He reached up and scratched his beard. "It's all natural, given by the gods, why remove it?"

Yugi nodded in agreement.

"Because beauty comes at a price," Sebastian said, throwing his long red ponytail over his shoulder.

"Whatever you say Sebby," Hunter said, both he and the Gremlin rolling their eyes.

"Why are you still here anyway?" Sebastian asked, starting up a flight of stairs. "I thought you were to return to Palis today."

"I haven't been given my final orders from Miss Mazaki and Madoc yet," the big man replied. He let out a laugh then and added, "You seem awful anxious to get rid of me."

"Of course I am," Sebastian said flatly. "I have been since I was five."

"Now why would you want to get away from your dear older brother?" Hunter asked innocently, Yugi mewing along curiously.

Sebastian stopped in the hall, his fists clenched at his sides. He turned and glared at the big man with burning eyes. "I've told you not to say that," he said through gritted teeth. "As far as I'm concerned I have no brother!"

"And here I thought being promoted above me would have taken away the last of your distain, Major General."

Sebastian's eyes stayed angry but he smiled. "No," he said. "Being promoted above you only proved a fact that has been there since my legitimate birth; that I am better than a filthy bastard child such as yourself. But nothing will quell the animosity I hold for you and your father." He turned then and continued down the hall. "Be satisfied that I'll even call you my friend Hunter, because I'll never recognize you as my brother."

Yugi mewled sadly while Hunter watched Sebastian walk away.

"What better way to start the day," the big man scoffed. "Oh well… maybe some time apart will do him some good."

**(TWO HOURS LATER)**

"Have a safe journey," Anzu said, hugging the big man tightly.

Yugi, who was sitting on Anzu's head, reached out and embraced Hunter's skull while he hugged the girl back.

"Don't worry about me little lady," he replied affectionately. "I can handle myself. You just make sure to take down those last two Emperors. And try to keep Madoc from over working himself," he added in a whisper.

Anzu flushed a little while Hunter pulled back. "Don't worry," she said, "Madoc and I have come to an… understanding. I'll be a lot more involved and relieve him of some of the burden he so selfishly took on."

"That's a good lass," he said, clapping her on the back a little too hard and almost knocking Yugi off balance.

"Well it's been fun Hunter," Mahaado said, walking up to them with Mana.

"Don't get killed while we're gone you big idiot," Mana added happily, wrapping her arms around him.

Hunter let out a deep chuckle. "What is it with women?" he wondered while returning the hug heartedly. "I'll be fine on my own. It's only a ten day journey."

"You do realize we'll probably be in Thes before you ever get to Palis," Kaiba pointed out.

"Maybe so," Hunter agreed, climbing onto his steed, "but after that you'll all be heading to Gran. I'll be in Palis before all of you and that's what the King needs."

"Just don't get lost," Madoc warned him, coming into the courtyard with a few scrolls. He walked to Hunter's horse and placed the documents in the satchel, making sure it was closed tight. "These are a few more things I found that I think the King will want. There's also a map, I suggest you use it."

"Map, ha!" Hunter laughed. "I don't need a map. I have the sky, the stars, and the dirt to guide me."

"Just follow the map," Madoc stated frankly. "Those documents are very important and we can't afford to lose them."

"As well as Hunter, right big brother?" Mana asked.

Madoc blinked and looked at her. "Um… sure, why not."

Hunter grimaced at the Colonel as he headed back for the castle, thinking of trying to get him demoted just for that.

"Madoc, get back here!" Mana called after her brother.

"Oh let him go," Hunter chuckled. "I'd better be off anyway."

Mana just sighed, ashamed of her older sibling.

"I'll talk to him Mana," Anzu said, putting her hands on the girl's shoulders. She looked around the area then and asked, "Where's Sebastian?"

"Check in the female's servant quarters," Kaiba said with a snide laugh before turning to head back into the castle.

"I would've thought the Major General would be overjoyed to see you leave," Mahaado mused to no one in particular.

"Trust me he is," Hunter said somewhat bitterly. "Oh well, I can't wait around for his bratty ass. Just tell him to take care of himself for me."

"I will Hunter," Mahaado replied.

"Well, I'll see you all in a few weeks," the big man said, rearing his steed to go. He whipped on the reigns and the beast started toward the gate. "Unless one of the last two Emperors kill you," he called over his shoulder.

"Did he really have to say that?" Mana asked as they watched him ride off, waving after him.

"You know Hunter, he's just kidding," Anzu told her, Yugi mewing along. "But what's all that about Sebastian wanting to be rid of Hunter? They always seem so close; almost like brothers."

Mana and Mahaado both cleared their throats nervously. Of course Anzu didn't know what they knew, she'd only been in their world little more than a month.

"Well then," Mana said abruptly, "we have a few days to just relax and I say we do it."

Anzu knew better than to fall for this. There was something they weren't telling her about the two higher officers. But she knew better than to ask. In situations such as these Anzu felt it was best to learn things straight from the source. She'd have to go through Hunter or Sebastian to find out. And since Hunter just rode away…

"Well you two have fun," she said, edging toward the castle. "I'd better go find Madoc before he makes more plans without telling me." She was gone before either of them could stop her.

"She's going to go look for Sebastian isn't she Mahaado?" Mana asked as they watched her leaving.

"Afraid so my love," the boy replied. He bent down to her then, placing his lips close to her. "Now then, how about a walk in the courtyard; maybe a picnic?"

Mana blushed instantly and nodded, leaning up to take the offered kiss and letting Anzu drift from her mind to do whatever. And right now that whatever was to find Sebastian.

Anzu was already making her way to the female servant's quarters. "He'll probably be there," she was mumbling. "And if not then I'm sure one of them will be able to point me in his direction."

Yugi, still riding on Anzu's head, let out a small mew and nodded.

She turned down a corridor and started down another hall. She noticed as she walked that this wing wasn't as well furnished. There was no carpet on the floor, no pictures or tapestries on the walls; the windows didn't even have panes in them, making the hall somewhat chiller.

"Looks like Zaborg was a typical ruler, having no concern for his servants," Anzu mumbled. "I'll have to make sure Madoc leaves a notice for whoever comes to oversee this castle that the servants need better accommodations."

Again Yugi mewed and nodded, agreeing with her fully.

Anzu sighed that this Yugi couldn't talk to her. She missed hearing the dwarfed boy's voice, as she did the rest of her friends. Taking the Black Pendant in her hand, she looked into the shining dark surface, hoping maybe she would see her friends again like the night before. Sadly there was only darkness and she sighed again.

'Yugi… everyone…' 

"Anzu…"

The girl looked up at the voice and saw Madoc there, coming out from a room a little ways down.

"Madoc, what brings you here?" she asked.

"I was looking for Sebastian," he said, coming toward her. "He wasn't there to see Hunter off so I wanted to see if he was all right. I figured maybe one of the female servants would know."

Anzu laughed a little. "I was thinking the same thing," she said. Then she became serious again and asked, "Madoc, is there something between Hunter and Sebastian that I don't know?"

Madoc reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. "There is," he said. "But I don't think anyone should tell you but one of them."

"I figure that," she said in a tone that told him how obvious it was. "That's why I was looking for him."

"You're awful nosy aren't you?" Madoc laughed.

"I'm not nosy," she snapped, her face turning a bit red. "I'm just concerned for my friends is all."

"And just as fiery as ever," the boy laughed on.

Anzu's blushed deepened at the statement, more so out of embarrassment than anger.

"But if you're really so eager to know," Madoc went on, "Then you'd be better to ask Hunter. Sebastian's a lot more sensitive about the subject."

Anzu sighed sadly but nodded. "All right. I wouldn't want to upset Sebastian."

"That's my girl," he said softly, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Madoc," she whispered as her flush deepened. "What if someone sees?"

"Are you ashamed my love?" he asked, brushing his lips softly across her ear.

"No," she shivered. "But I thought we were going to keep it a secret for now?"

"Don't worry," his said, rubbing his cheek against hers affectionately. "There's only the servants around, and we'll only be seen them another two days. There's no one around we need to hide from."

Madoc's words were quickly disproved by Yugi, who leapt from Anzu's head to Madoc and began clawing at him.

"Yugi, stop that," Anzu yelped, trying to calm the Gremlin. She managed to remove the creature from Madoc and held it tight against her chest where it continued to swipe and snarl at the magician.

"I was mistaken it seems," he said with a wince, checking for any real injuries.

"Remember Madoc, the Yugi in my world kind of had a thing for me," she said, looking down at the little thrashing monster. "I guess this world's Yugi shares his feelings." She looked sadly then, remembering last night.

"What is it Anzu?" Madoc asked, still wincing a little.

Anzu hesitated, not sure if she should say anything. She'd finally gotten Madoc to admit his feelings for her, mentioning the Black Pendant might just make him go back to worrying about only the mission. No. She had to trust him. Love and trust always go hand in hand. Anzu knew she had to have faith that things wouldn't change when they were starting to go so well.

"Anzu?" Madoc asked again, now standing in front of her.

"I saw my friends last night," she told him.

The statement took Madoc aback; seeing into other worlds was a powerful art. "How?"

She bit her lip, still nervous about what he'd do, but remembered she needed to trust. "I saw them in the Black Pendant. I couldn't hear them; just see them. And it was only for a moment."

"Were you trying to see them?" he asked.

"No, I was asleep," she replied.

"Well did anything happen to them?"

"No, they seemed fine."

"Well then why bring it up?" he wondered.

"I don't know… it just made me miss them," Anzu snapped, dropping Yugi from her arms. She immediately felt bad for doing so and looked away, causing Madoc to step back from her.

Yugi rubbed his head and huffed indignantly before wondering off to look for something to eat, leaving the couple alone.

Madoc was silent like Anzu. He hadn't realized he'd been somewhat insensitive.

"Madoc…"

He looked up at her, but she was looking at him.

"You once told me…" she went on, "You once promised me that one day you'd find a way to send me home."

"Yeah… I remember…"

"Well I was just wondering…" Anzu paused, not so sure how to say this. "Now that we've admitted how we feel, do you think you'll be able to keep that promise?"

Madoc stayed silent a while, looking away from her. Then he gave a small scoff and asked, "Now that we've admitted how we feel, do you think you'll _want _me to keep that promise?"

"I don't know," Anzu replied instantly. She'd been asking herself that over and over practically ever since she'd gotten there. Ever since she first saw those eyes.

"Anzu…"

Anzu looked up at her name, feeling somewhat fearful. He wasn't looking at her. It was the way he had said, like he had when she was unsure. It seemed that her fears would be coming true. Last night had been but a passing moment on this mission of theirs.

Madoc looked back over at her, seeing if he had her attention. Even though his expression was solemn and cold like it had been before his eyes were soft and comforting. "I still promise to send you home Anzu," he said. "But only if you choose to. If going there would make you happy then it would be more than worth it to send you."

Anzu was surprised at his response and she knew right away what he was feeling. His eyes that she loved so much said it all. Don't ever go.

"Well… I guess it's a ways off anyway," she said, trying to find break the stillness.

Madoc blinked but smiled a little. "Yeah, you're right." He moved into her then and drew her into his arms. "Just know Anzu… even if you decide to go home, I'll always treasure the time we had."

A thought suddenly struck the girl. "Madoc… would you come with me if I went? Could you?"

Madoc looked down at her. The thought had never occurred to him. "I don't know," he said. "Me going to your world would be like you staying here in mine."

"I know… I'm sorry," she said quietly.

Madoc nestled the top of her head, giving it a small kiss. "Don't be my love," he said. "I would give anything to be with you. Even if it meant leaving my life."

Anzu looked up at him and smiled. "And I think I would do the same for you," she told him, despite not being so sure. "But let's not worry about it. For right now neither of us are going anywhere so let's just enjoy the time now."

"All right," he said. Then he leaned down and touched his lips to hers.

Anzu leaned back up into the kiss. She was afraid that one day she would have to leave Madoc forever. But that day wasn't today, so she wasn't going to fret. Today she was with Madoc, and she couldn't be happier.

**

* * *

**

**Ryu:** Okay, I know this chapter probably seems rushed, short, and pointless. The truth is this; I wanted to do one more chapter before throwing more duels at you, I just didn't want anything to happen in this chapter… go figure. But I intend to get back on track with the next. On top of that, it was another all-nighter. I _could've_ been down about 9-10 hours ago but… I was lazy.

As far as the next chapter goes, what I plan to do is write it and the chapter that follows at the same time as one, and then cut that in half. You'll see why. This means that the next one might take a while to get posted, but once it does the one that follows will come quickly after.

So that's about it. Again, I'm sorry this chapter sucked so bad (don't hesitate to tell me so in your reviews) but, like I said, I really just didn't want anything to happen. Hopefully the next will be better. I'm getting to the points that I planned from the beginning and so that'll make it easier. For now, I'm tired. R&R Plz.

Wait… that's not all. As I recall, I received a PM from one 16forever concerning my book.

"_Not a huge reason for writing, but I am curious about your book. You keep mentioning that you are writing one, but you never say anything else about it! What is it about?"_

It makes me happy that you asked so the least I can do is answer.

The book is called _Paradise Where_ and is a fictional interpretation of the pains I've gone through in my long distance relationship with my fiancée. Lemme try to do one of those things like you find on the back of books.

_What happens when we die? Well, for Ash, she became an angel and was sent to spend eternity in Paradise. Good thing, right? Wrong. Unlike angels, Ash isn't blindly happy; she still has a void inside her from life that needs filled, with love._

_What happens when an angel commits a crime? Well, for Leo, he became a Fallen Angel and was cast out of Paradise and forced to live back on the Human Plain, a death sentence. However, despite surviving with the help of his demon friend Ryan and Ryan's half-siren boyfriend Stewart, Leo's alone and scarred by his past, his crime, and his Falling._

_And wouldn't you know it. A tiny act of happenstance brings these two lost souls together to have them fall instantly in love. But with one being a special angel under God's watchful eye and another being an outcast from God' s haven, can these two lovers ever truly be together. Join Ash and Leo, along with the help of a Guardian Angel, a magician, an ageless priest, and a horde of demons try to answer one of the greatest questions that has never been asked; can a Fallen Angel get back into Paradise? And even more, is there a force that can overcome God's will?_

Okay, I suck at summaries, but I think you get the idea. I'm currently revising the book so far. Once done with that I'll only have about 5 more chapters to write and it'll be done. I want to be a novelist and full intend for this to be the first book I have published. Therefore, please do be patient as I'm trying to work on it to keep my dream alive while also working on the _Duel Chronicles_ for the sake of you fans.

Okay, now I'm really done.


	13. Double Snare

**Disclaimer:** Even though you probably already know it, I don't own Yugioh… yet...

**Author Request:** When you're done reading my story, whether you finish or just get bored, please take a moment to leave me a review. Good or bad, just let me know you're reading, it would mean a lot to me. Please and thank you.

**Ryu:** It would seem that the last chapter, unlike my life, wasn't as much of a let down as I had expected. I was thinking of maybe redoing it but since I'm getting good reviews I think I'll let it slide. Now, let's see what you all had to say:

**ANZU&ATEM FAN:** First reviewer 2 chapters in a row, nice. I like happy people like Sebastian as a pervert; it makes me happy. And yes, Anzu and Madoc laving each other would be sad but, alas, that's how it goes.

**Novalee Phoenix: **My e-mail hasn't notified me about anything either… interesting. Honestly Sebastian and Hunter being brothers surprised me, it was a spur of the moment thing. I'm still working out the back-story but I think I've figured it out so that it's understandable. I'm glad you liked the bathroom scene. I originally meant to make the whole chapter humorous but then I had the Sebby x Hunter idea. And I'm still working out Anzu and Madoc; I don't want them to stop bickering just because they've admitted their feelings. Yugi's becoming more trouble than he's worth, but I have plans for him… As for my book, I don't know when it'll be done. I'm still working out bugs and plot holes, and then I have to write the last few chapters, but it's close to done. From there it'll all be a matter of selling it.

**ForensicDuelist4137:** Um… yeah? I honestly can't tell if you were complementing me or not. But you keep speaking of a lemon Calm down my forensic friend, you'll get your lemon in due time. Although chances are y'all will hate me afterwards. But I've said too much already, so I'll just say thank you for the review.

**Mirokulover:** Thank you for the complement. Again, the brother thing surprised me even, but I think it's nice to give those two a little more depth. And it seems the bathroom scene did its job too, I was nervous about it. Yeah, I based the stuff on Nair after remembering my sister and her friend saying how it burned… that and something I read about in book that takes place in the same type of era. As for Kura-cha, he's not going to come in until the 3rd arc of the story. Sorry, but that's how it goes. Keep an eye out for hints once the Emperor Arc ends though, he'll be mentioned. Wow… I have arcs in my story. I should so try to sell this story to Kazuki Takahashi.

**Familiar-Possessed – Eria:** Post my book on fictionpress? And give someone else a chance to steal it? I think not. I suppose an editor would be helpful for those nasty little mistakes. And since you seem to the only one that catches them want the job? Happy Halloween!! (Even though Halloween will be long over by the time I post this.)

**16forever:** OMG… I'm so sorry you had such a horrible day. Mine wasn't so great either, but I'm happy that my story cheered you up. I think it's safe to say I made the hair stuff seem realistic; I was worried about that. Hm… hair grows back; maybe I'll use it again later when I need some comic relief. It seems that I've unintentionally turned Sebastian into a heal character. Kill him off? Actually he's one of the characters that I plan to keep through the whole time. And don't worry, things between Sebastian and Hunter will be revealed once Anzu can talk to the big lug… who just left and won't be seen until the other 2 Emperors are beaten. I'm happy you think my book sounds good. I know that's a strong subject but writing is an art and the best art is always the most controversial. Speaking of controversy, I'd better get myself in gear on this story so I can start spicing it up.

**Bad Player: **Thanks for reviewing. And don't worry the duels are coming. Geez, I have two different fan bases for this fic, the duelists and the romancers. It's somewhat troublesome, but fun.

**Ryu: **My, my, I do have my work cut out for me. Whelp; better get started on my super-chapter that I will have to break at some point. Oh yeah, after reading the chapter be sure to read my ramblings at the end. I have a little present for you all that you may or may not like (probably not though).

* * *

Chapter 13: Double Snare 

The skies were dark over the small village contained within the castle walls. Gray clouds hung overhead and dropped huge droplets of rain down to the muddy earth only to splash up again by footsteps running through them. The villagers were all working fast to get indoors while the storm was still starting. The first bolt of lightning illuminated the sky, followed by the first crash of thunder. But there was one that wasn't afraid.

"Dominic, come in," someone called to the boy who ran so meaningfully.

"I can't," Dominic replied, holding up roll of parchment from under his dirty cloak that was carried in a black cover.

The other saw the scroll briefly and bit his lip, nodding a bit and proceeding into his home. Rosen was Dominic's best friend and often worried about the boy. Being the master's closest servant was quite an honor but it was also quite a risk. There was always the chance that his friend could be killed for delivering bad news or in any fit of rage really. But defying the master was an even bigger offense, it was death guaranteed, and so Rosen could do nothing but worry about his friend.

"Dominic? Why do you disrupt my slumber?" the Lord of Dragon's asked groggily, rubbing his eyes.

The young Dragon Human had entered the master's bedchamber, as it was early, and had been forced to awaken the Lord. The chamber was a dark room of blue and gray stone. Most of the floor was covered by a large rug of deep violet, much like the drapes that hung from the windows, blocking out the cold. Against one wall was a large fireplace, already crackling with flames. There were a few chests and wardrobes in the room, all painted grayish blue, all holding either the Lord's clothes or treasures or documents. Next to the door sat a large desk, it's legs craved like a dragons, right down to the very last scale. Upon the desk's surface were already numerous scrolls and papers and maps, one in particular showing the entire of the Kingrod continent and was marked with in several places with little draconic faces.

But right now the Lord was seated in his large four-poster bed, which could easily fit four or five people and often did, under layers of dark blue bedding and on a mountain of soft feather pillows. Curtains hung all around him and a canopy overhead. "Well what is it?" he snapped at the messenger.

Dominic jumped and quickly fumbled to take out the scroll, handing it to his master. "This arrived my Lord."

The Lord of Dragons unrolled the delivery and skimmed it over, laughing a little at what it said. "So Zaborg fell to the ragtag group the King threw together too." He rolled the scroll back up and tossed it in the fire. "It seems the Basslewhin brothers are falling one by one. Too bad, I would've brought the other three in on my plans but I guess there's no point now. The oldest are gone and the younger are much further away." He folded his hands in front of his face and stared blankly.

"Is something wrong my Lord?" Dominic asked.

"It just seems that things are becoming more troublesome for me because of this group," the Lord said, still staring blankly.

"If there is any way that I may assist my Lord I pray that you tell me," Dominic said, bowing slightly.

The Lord glanced up at the boy, only moving his eyes. "Go to the main hall Dominic," he said after a moment. "I'll join you there shortly."

"Yes my Lord," Dominic said, giving another small bow before turning and exiting the chamber.

The Lord of Dragons rubbed his eyes tiredly when he was alone before getting up from his bed and stretching. He crossed the room over to the fireplace and allowed the flames to warm him while he thought.

'_They've managed to defeat two of the Emperors in such a short time, yet previously the King was in serious danger by them,' _he pondered._ 'Not only that but they've robbed me of the White Dragons. It must be the Black Pendant. They must be using its power to overcome the Emperors. And if the Black Pendant is that strong then my reign could also be in jeopardy. I must possess its power before it can destroy me.'_

He turned away from the fire and walked to one of his large wardrobes. He pulled the door back and took out a dark violet pair of cotton leggings, an under tunic of deep blue brocade, and a silk robe the color of the evening sky embroidered with serpents in golden thread. After dressing he tied a silver sash at his waist and placed a silver circlet upon his head to hold back his long black hair from his eyes. He made sure to pick the silver locket from his desk on the way out the door, placing it around his neck as he stepped into the hall.

He took one step forward and the air around him rippled as he walked from his private wing to the main hall of the castle in a single step, arriving just as the doors at the other end opened and Dominic entered.

"When did the notice arrive?" he asked, stepping down from the dais his throne sat on and making his way toward the large cauldron in the center of the room. Torches along the wall became ablaze with golden flames as they passed by them, lighting the dark chamber.

"This morning, My Lord."

The Lord came to stand by the cauldron, his hands resting on its rim while the blue-green liquid began to rise from its depths, a chandelier overhead lighting itself. "That would mean it's been almost a week since the defeat," he thought aloud, ignoring the black and green smoke that was now emanating from the pot.

"Five days my Lord, according to the messenger," Dominic said. "If I might say, my Lord, it seems that the Black Pendant is living up to the legends."

"That may be so Dominic…" the Lord of Dragons said. "Then again maybe not. Perhaps there's a different factor that this recent success should be attributed to."

"What else could it be, my Lord?"

The Lord waved his hand over the cauldron, which was now filled with that strange liquid. "See for yourself."

Dominic leaned over pot, careful not to inhale the fumes, and stared at the image overspreading the liquid's surface. In it he saw a girl's face framed by chestnut colored hair and garnet eyes. "This girl?" he asked, raising his eyes to his master.

"Think about it," the master said. "Three thousand years ago the Pharaoh gave his life to send the Black Pendant to another world where it would be powerless. So then how did it get back here? And why would that girl possess it? Who is she?"

Dominic stood silently while his master thought, staring at the image of the girl. She was gorgeous, so he thought. She had an innocence in her eyes like none he had seen, not in humans or Dragon Humans.

'_Could she not be of this world?' _he wondered.

"Dominic."

"Yes my Lord," the boy said quickly, focusing on his master.

The Lord of Dragons gazed back into the cauldron, examining the vision. "The one with the power of the Buster Blader has left the group to return to Palis while the rest make their way toward Thes Castle."

"Yes my Lord," Dominic affirmed. "They travel on the backs of the White Dragons."

"Then they'll be somewhere in the northern part of the Hamongrog Forest," the Lord thought. "What agents are stationed there?"

Dominic thought a moment, knowing a mistake could be fatal to him. "Pasquel and his group," he said at last.

The Lord nodded and looked into the cauldron again. Its surface rippled and the image shifted from the girl to a man. "Pasquel."

"Yes my Lord?" the man said, his form bowing.

"There is a group representing King Pegasus that should be entering your area of the woods," the master said. "One of them is the Bearer of the Black Pendant. I want you to test the group's power. Carry out this mission in whichever way you see fit. However do not, under any circumstances, kill them."

"I will do as you wish my Lord," the man said before his image in the cauldron rippled and returned to blue-green liquid.

"Now I'll see what they're truly capable of," the Lord said to himself, walking back toward his throne. "Dominic."

"Yes, my Lord."

"See to it that a spy watches the proceedings. I want to make sure I know what goes on no matter what, even if Pasquel dies."

Dominic was somewhat surprised at the master's confidence in the King's group. But he bowed nonetheless and left the master's chamber to see to his task.

"That girl…" the Lord of Dragons mused to himself when his servant had gone.

**(SOMEWHERE IN HAMONGROG FOREST)**

"Not as good as a bath, but still refreshing," Mana said happily, popping up from under the surface of the lake.

"Until Sebastian tries to spy on us," Anzu scoffed, gazing around cautiously while making sure to keep her breasts below the water, the Black Pendant resting above them.

"Stop worrying," Mana waved off, her own bobbing slightly on surface. "Mahaado won't let him come around here and see me."

'_I guess Madoc will watch out for me too,'_ Anzu thought to herself. "Even so, I can't wait until we get Thes. How far do you think we are?"

"Got me," Mana said casually, now floating around on her back. "I thought you and Madoc were working together now on such things."

"You're his sister," Anzu's flat reply. "I'd think you'd know what he's like to work with."

"Good point," the other girl giggled.

It was a sunny morning today. After five days of flying by dragon, stopping only to sleep at night, the group had noticed a clearing in the forest by a lake and decided to take some time to let the dragons rest. Of course Anzu and Mana had gone straight for the lake, which they were relieved to find was rather clear, while the men and Yugi set up a small campsite. They planned to take this day to rest and plan a little further before continuing to Thes in the morning.

'_Maybe tonight me and Madoc can spend some alone time together,'_ Anzu thought with a blush. Since they were with the group at all times they never got a chance to be the secret couple they were. Even at night they were too tired to have time for one another; doing nothing on a dragon's back day after day had been surprisingly tiring. Anzu had, however, ceased sleeping in her tent and now stayed outdoors at night so that her and Madoc could watch over one another, mostly Madoc over her.

"How does Madoc have so much strength when he sleeps so little?" she wondered aloud.

"Practice," Mana replied as she floated by.

"Hey girls," came a voice from the shore.

Both Anzu and Mana turned to the voice and flushed instantly, Mana ducking under the water.

"Breakfast is ready if you two want to eat," Sebastian was calling.

"Sebastian you pervert!" Mana yelled, popping up from the water near him and hurling a fish at him. It hit him squarely in the face, knocking him off his feet and onto his rear.

"So much for them watching out for us," Anzu said flatly, swimming over to the other girl.

The two waited until they were sure the Major General was gone before getting out, patting themselves dry, and getting dressed. The air was warm so the girls were dressed in simple cotton tunic dresses, Anzu's canary yellow and tied at the waist with a rose sash, Mana's rose colored and tied at the waist with a canary sash. And of course their silver necklaces.

"So Anzu, now that you and Madoc are working together you're spending an awful lot of time alone together aren't you," Mana teased as they returned to the campsite. "Is there anything that you should be telling me?"

Anzu blushed at the comment. Mana couldn't know though, she was just assuming. They all probably thought it; they had thought it before when neither she nor Madoc were being honest. Now that they were spending this time together it was to be expected that the others' suspicions would be heightened. But Anzu wouldn't crack.

"Nope, we've just been working," she lied proudly.

Mana sighed. "You two are hopeless."

Anzu gave a small giggle.

The two laughed together until a rustling sound caught their ear.

"You heard that too?" Anzu asked.

Mana nodded, looking suddenly serious. "I think it was from those bushes over there."

The two edged toward bush, ready to turn and run if needed. But they were also ready to fight and as the rustling quickened their hands moved toward the necklaces they wore.

"Stay back Anzu," Mana said, taking a step ahead.

There was a sudden flash of green that leapt from the bush, landing on Mana's head and then leaping toward Anzu.

"Yugi!" Anzu half gasped, half laughed as the creature clung to her head, nuzzling her cheek affectionately.

"I think my heart stopped," Mana sighed.

The two laughed though and soon arrived back at the campsite were the men had prepared a meal of eggs, bacon, cheese, toasted bread, cherry tarts, and a sweet red wine. They had set up their five tents in a circle and built a fire in the middle. Mahaado had insisted on doing so and had placed a black stone with the Magician's Mark, a triangle with a circle in the center and curved lines cutting off each of the corners from rest. He had said that since they were in such an open area, if they were attacked, with the stones placed in this way they formed an array that could create a powerful barrier. No one had protested of course. So far the journey had been peaceful and, though it was nice, they were worried that it could only be a matter of time before something happened.

"Feeling better now?" Mahaado asked his love upon her arrival to him.

Mana replied by tackling him to the ground, placing a sweet kiss on his lips.

Anzu and Madoc looked on jealously, suddenly wishing they would come out already so they could be the same.

"If you're going to do that take it somewhere else," said Kaiba bitterly, sitting down with his food and eating. Anzu had noticed that, just like the Kaiba of her world, this boy had very nice table manners and conducted himself coolly and professionally at all times.

"And how are you Miss Mazaki?" Sebastian asked, offering her a glass of wine.

Anzu snatched the glass from him. "Fine," she said in cold tones, sipping from the glass. "Enjoy your look?"

Sebastian put on a stunned face. "Why Miss Mazaki, I'm appalled that you would insinuate such slander against my good name."

Anzu only smiled and went to sit down next to Madoc, Yugi on her shoulder gesturing rudely at the lecherous knight.

"Enjoy your bath?" the mage asked in a common tone.

"If you can call it that," she laughed, piling food onto her plate. All their meals for the past five days had been light and quick, now that they were stopping for the day and having a real meal she intended to eat her fill. "You've been looking at maps without me, haven't you Madoc?"

"Is that a problem?" he asked, helping himself to the meal.

"Did we not agree to do such things together?" she went on, handing a tart to Yugi on her shoulder.

"You weren't here," he replied.

"Then you should wait for me."

"Well there was no telling how long you would be away. You women and your bathing."

"He's gonna get it," Sebastian whispered over to Mahaado.

"Get him Anzu," Mana egged on.

Kaiba just sat by and scoffed at them.

"Well excuse us for not wanting to smell like _animals_," Anzu shot at him.

"Animals?" Madoc sputtered, choking on his food. "How dare you say such a thing?"

"How dare I?" she shot back.

Mana and Mahaado just sighed, along with Yugi who had scurried over to hide from the bickering couple.

"They're definitely perfect for one another," Mana said.

"Wonder how long before they realize it," Mahaado added. Yugi mewed that he wondered the same thing, though he didn't like it.

"Let 'em bicker," Sebastian said, taking a sip of wine.

"Here's an idea," Kaiba spoke up. "How about you all shut up."

"No one asked any of you!" Anzu and Madoc suddenly yelled at them, making them all somewhat cower while the ground shook.

Everyone was silent a moment, staring at one another.

"Did anyone else feel that?" Anzu asked.

The ground rumbled again, this time accompanied by a sound like thunder. They all jumped to their feet, dropping their food, and moved close together around the fire.

"Everyone be on guard," Madoc ordered. "Mahaado, get ready with that barrier."

The ground quaked again. The trees around the group rustled and the bushes around the trees began to move in closer.

"I don't know about you guys but my past experiences with moving bushes have all turned out bad," Anzu said, remembering the night she'd arrived.

"Mahaado, the barrier," Madoc commanded.

Mahaado closed his eyes and raised a hand before his face, mumbling some language under his breath. Around them the Pitch-Black Power Stones in their tents began to glow. Beams of light shot under them, running across the ground and forming a pentacle array, causing Yugi to cling tighter to Mahaado's head.

Mahaado's chanting grew louder, changing from the mysterious words to common tongue. "Ancient stones that glow so bright, release your power of golden light. Shine so brightly with all your might, and keep us safe in this fight. Yellow Luster Barrier!" The array on the ground glowed and then a pillar of light shot from it up into the sky. "This should keep anything out," he said calmly.

"Should?" Kaiba asked.

"Why are we just defending?" Sebastian questioned. "Let's get out there and fight."

"Not yet," Madoc shouted. "Not until we know just what we're up against."

"It looks like it's just a bunch of bushes," Mana said.

No sooner than the words left her mouth one of the bushes leapt forward in a flash and crashed into the barrier. It had a face like a skull that was stained a grayish-green. Growing out of the back was a tangle of vines and twigs that formed a small body and two legs.

"What is it?" Mana squealed, hiding behind her lover.

The creature tried to push through the barrier but was finally forced away. It skidded back a bit before catching itself and was joined by a group of other like itself.

"They're Wood Remains," Sebastian said. "And they have us surrounded."

"But they're also weak," Kaiba scoffed. "Let's just kill them all."

"Wait Kaiba," Mahaado said. "It's not them we need to worry about. These creatures serve a master."

"Indeed they do…" came a deep voice.

The Wood Remains parted near the trees, making way for a white goat-like creature with tiny wings on its back and large puffy tail. It trotted slowly out from the woods and approached the group in their barrier where it raised its red eyes up to them.

"I am the Ancient One of the Deep Forest," came the voice again, apparently from the creature. "Who are you people that trespass in my woods."

Anzu and Madoc approached the edge of the barrier, Anzu deciding to stand in front and speak. "We represent King Pegasus of the Lilose Kingdom," she said sternly. "I am Sergeant Anzu Mazaki, leader of this group; this it my second-in-command Lieutenant Colonel Madoc Powlyn."

"When did she get so good at this?" Sebastian whispered aside to Mahaado.

"Just be quiet," the magician replied, Yugi mewing as well.

"We only stop to rest for the day," Anzu went on. "We journey to Thes to defeat the Fire Emperor."

"Oh yes, the Fire Emperor," the Ancient One said. "His take over has caused destruction to part of the forest."

"Then you will not mind if we rest before we are on our way?" Madoc asked.

"I have protected this forest for centuries," the Ancient One went on. "I've let none harm it and go unpunished until now, when the Fire Emperor dominates."

"We mean no harm to the forest," Anzu assured it. "Once we are rested we will be on our way peacefully."

"On your way?" the Ancient One asked. Around it the Wood Remains began to cackle maliciously.

"Anzu, Madoc, get back!" Mahaado suddenly yelled.

"Mahaado, what is it?" Mana asked.

"That's not the Ancient One," Mahaado went on. "There's a necromancy spell at work here. The Ancient One is dead and now someone is controlling its body and soul like a puppet."

"Oh dear," the Ancient One chuckled. "It seems we have a troublemaker on our hands." The creature opened its mouth for the first time now, a bright green light gathering there. "We can't have that," it said before firing the light.

"Get down," Madoc called, jumping on Anzu to shield her as the barrier was hit. It rippled and shook but held.

"Show yourself," Sebastian demanded. "Whoever you are stop hiding behind this thing and reveal who you really are."

Again the ground shook and the air rumbled. It was becoming more rapid, like footsteps now. The sound of branches cracking was added, all of it getting closer. They could see the tops of the leafy canopy fall and finally the trees parted, revealing the giant that had caused such a ruckus.

"A dragon," Kaiba growled.

"Not just any dragon," Mahaado added. "This is Death Demon Dragon."

"So the Lord of Dragons is behind this," Sebastian said.

"That's right humans," the dragon said as it drew closer. It was tremendous in size, standing almost fifteen feet tall, every inch of the front covered in cappuccino colored scales while the back was a mint green. Blades ran down its back and jutted out from its legs and its four arms. Its wings were large enough to wrap completely around its form and were a grape purple.

"I guess we don't have to ask what he wants then," Madoc spat, helping Anzu to her feet.

"I've been sent here to test the power of this group," the dragon said. "But especially the power of you, Bearer of the Black Pendant."

"News of the Black Pendant has reached Dracohall?" Mana asked.

"Well it has been back in our world for over a month now," Mahaado reminded her. "It was a given that sooner or later he'd find out."

"Quit babbling," the dragon roared. "Attack my puppets! Kill them!"

The Wood Remains all began leaping at the barrier, trying to shatter it, while the Ancient One fired blast after blast at it.

The group inside all backed closer into the center, meeting in the middle of the array.

"I guess we have no choice," Anzu said, her hand already on her silver locket. "We have to fight." **

* * *

Ryu:** Whelp, here it is at last. I must say, for the length of it I feel that it reads pretty fast. I wonder if maybe I'm losing my touch. Then again I did write this chapter and the next as one so that may have affected it. Well, even though chapter 14 is finished I'm not gonna post it for a few days. It'd be really helpful if, in those few days, anyone who reads this chapter can comment on not just the story but also on my writing like back in the beginning. Tell me if the quality is increasing, decreasing, or staying the same. Depending on the comments I get I may go back and edit chapter 14 before I post it. But for now I'm sleepy so I'm gonna put this one up and rest. R&R Plz. 

Wait... I promised you all a present at the beginning. So, here it is; http://ryujonesu.cbox.ws/ That there is the address to my personal Cbox (I couldn't figure out how to me it a link... or if I even can o.o). I got it especially for you readers. I'd still very much appreciate recieving reviews here but now you an also have the option of speaking to me directly. I usually keep a window for it open between 2 PM and 2 AM (my time zone anway) and check every 10 minuts or so, depending on what I'm doing, so it shouldn't be too hard to catch me. Feel free to use it ask about things that you can't wait till the next chapter to know, to yell at me for being lazy and not updating quick enough, to offer help, hell, even just to come and chat about anything. Okay, that's out of the way. Besides this chapter, I've posted the link in my profile on this ite so you can access it through there (since apparently no one reads that thing).

_Now_ I get to rest...


	14. Kishido Spirit

**Disclaimer:** Even though you probably already know it, I don't own Yugioh… yet...

**Author Request:** When you're done reading my story, whether you finish or just get bored, please take a moment to leave me a review. Good or bad, just let me know you're reading, it would mean a lot to me. Please and thank you.

**Ryu:** Whelp, I said this one would be quick and so here it is. Did get a couple of reviews though so let's get that out of the way.

**ANZU&ATEM FAN:** First again, nice. I doubt my story is nearly good enough to that anyone would do nothing but wait around for it. Anyway, I'm glad you liked it. I thought I did pretty crappy… guess I'll wait and see what others think.

**Me:** Um… hi. Well worry not, Kura will appear in about… 20 chapters or so… Wow, this fic is gonna be long.

**Ryu: **Only two… oh well, I wanna post this now. Before we get under way though I have something to say that's bad news to me but will probably be good news to all of you. My fiancée and I are at an extremely volatile point in our relationship (and a week before our 2 year anniversary ironically enough) and is still not reading my book. So, once again, my motivation to complete it is kaput. So, when I'm not out failing to find a job, I'll have plenty of time to work on this story. Hell, if I really tried I could probably put out a chapter every 2 days and be done with the Emperor Arc before the end of the month (not likely). But I doubt you all want to hear me whine so I'll just get on with the story now.

* * *

Chapter 14: Kishido Spirit

"Now then, let's watch the show," the Lord of Dragons laughed, staring into his cauldron. The sight he saw was one that assumed him greatly.

Within the cauldron's strange looking liquid was the scene of his trusted Death Demon Dragon and an army of Wood Remains, following the puppet of the fallen Ancient One of the Deep Forest, staring own the group that was becoming a nuisance to him. They had locked themselves in a barrier but the barrage of attacks from the outside was quickly wearing it down.

"I guess we have no choice," the Bearer of the Black Pendant said, her hand on a silver necklace similar to the Lords. "We have to fight."

"Yes, fight," the Lord said, chuckling a little. "Show me your power."

Those on the battlefield were far less amused.

"Everyone, transform," Madoc ordered, his hand on his own locket. "I dedicate myself to light and darkness."

"I open the gates of chaos," Sebastian called.

Mahaado reached for his own locket. "I pull back the curtains of black magic."

"Give me strength, master," Mana asked of hers.

Kaiba rolled his eyes with annoyance as he reached for his necklace. "In the name of justice."

All of them became engulfed in white lights that changed them into their monster forms just as the barrier fell.

"Guess it wasn't so strong," Kaibaman smirked.

"Shut up Kaiba," the chaos mage yelled. "Your dragons are resting so you and Anzu try to stay out of things."

"All right Madoc," Anzu agreed.

"Mana, you'd better stay near them too," the Black Magician added.

"No Mahaado, I can fight," she whined.

"That's an order my love," the magician said before charging at a Wood Remain.

"Come on Mana," Anzu said.

The Black Magician Girl sighed but nodded. "Look out," she called to Anzu.

Anzu turned and barely managed to avoid being attacked by a Wood Remain that was heading for her from behind.

"Dark Burning," Mana yelled, firing a pink ray of light at the creature that caused it to disintegrate.

"Thanks Mana," Anzu said as the magician girl came to her.

"No problem."

"Come on you two," Kaiba interrupted them. The three began making their way toward one of the tents where there were few Wood Remains.

"I feel bad running," Mana said as they moved.

"Maybe but we have our orders," responded Kaiba disdainfully.

The three of them stood near one of the tents, making sure to stay on guard. They watched as the others managed to run through the monsters ease minimal difficulty. If it weren't for the numbers then thing could've easily been over by now but they just kept coming endlessly.

"This is ridiculous," Kaiba scoffed.

"Maybe but you have to stay here," Anzu reminded him.

"I'm not gonna baby sit you two, especially since you can both take care of yourselves," he replied flatly. "Stay here if you like, I'd rather fight." He leapt away before either could stop him, landing near a group of Wood Remains. His fists began to glow with a white light and he punched Wood Remain after Wood Remain, destroying them with ease.

"I guess he can handle himself," Mana laughed.

Anzu giggled along. Then she noticed the bright green light growing behind the girl. "Look out!" she said, tackling Mana to the ground just as the blast was launched their way. However, it ran into something else before it even reached the girls.

They both looked up and gasped. A monster of some kind had blocked the attack. This one was covered with dark green and bright orange scales. It had long pointed ears and a large horn that jutted out of the back of his head, starting a series that ran all down its back and tail. It looked back at the two, it's eyes a bright red that looked both dangerous and yet… familiar. Something about them made Anzu feel safe.

"A Death Gremlin," Mana gasped. "Where did that come from?"

"Death Gremlin?" Anzu asked. Then it hit her. "Wait a minute… Yugi?"

The creature gave a deep growling noise that resembled a mew before charging at the Ancient One with his now sharpened claws raised.

"That was Yugi?" Mana asked as they got back to their feet. "But how?"

"I don't know but I'm not complaining," Anzu replied. "Now let's take down these things."

Mana nodded and the two of them stood back to back, their staffs raised and their eyes closed. The Black Pendant at Anzu's neck began to glow, infusing them both with its power.

"Dark Burning," Mana yelled, firing balls of pink magic at their attackers.

"Rainbow Blast," Anzu called, firing similar, rainbow colored attacks in the their direction.

The pendant's magic lifted them from the ground slightly while raising the power of their attacks. It spun them around, letting them strike foes on all sides.

The Lord of Dragon's raised a brow at the sight in the cauldron. "So it doesn't just strengthen its wearer," he though aloud.

Back on the battle field the group was doing the best they could to hold their own. As Kaiba had said, the Wood Remains were fairly weak but their numbers were great.

Madoc and Mahaado were currently fighting near one another, using their staffs as weapons to strike the creatures. They would vanish easily but every now and then on of the magician's would be forced to use a magical attack. Kaiba, on the other hand, wasn't having such an easy time. Without his dragons he was forced to fight bare handed against the strange monsters, meaning he had to get a lot closer to them and thus putting himself at risk to their numbers.

Sebastian seemed to be the only one enjoying the fight. He would slash his sword through a group of them, then leap high in the air and come down hard, releasing a shockwave of energy around himself that would take out another few. He turned to face another group; ready to wipe them out, when they all suddenly burst from an attack. His eyes followed the path the attack had taken until he caught a glimpse of Anzu and Mana in the air, blowing away everything they hit.

"That's interesting," he said to himself. He slashed through another few Wood Remains before jumping once again and landing near Mahaado. "Check out the girls," he grunted, launched a wave of golden light at a group of attackers.

"Bad time to perv Major General," the magician replied.

"Just look," the knight commanded.

Mahaado fired one more attack of Black Magic before turning his gaze to the women. His eyes went wide at the sight he saw. Mana and Anzu were floating off the ground, covered in a black aura, and launching attack after attack that were also growing darker in color. The pedant at Anzu's neck was glowing brightly, sending chills down his spine.

"Madoc," he gasped. "The Black Pendant's been activated."

Madoc struck another Wood Remain with his staff, vanquishing it, before turning to see the girls. He too stared on with shocked eyes, concern welling up inside him. "Mana! Anzu!" he called. None of them knew exactly what the pendant was capable of and he for one was scared to find out while it was around Anzu's neck.

Both the girls opened their eyes at hearing his voice. They hadn't realized what was happening until now but when they saw that nearly all the Wood Remains had been destroyed they gasped and set down, the darkness around them fading.

"What happened?" Mana asked, feeling somewhat dizzy.

"You blew most of them away," Kaiba said, bouncing back from an attack and landing near the two, his fists still glowing.

Anzu and Mana looked at one another, both astounded.

"Anzu, Mana, are you all right?" Mahaado asked as he and Madoc came to join them.

"We're fine," Mana brushed off. "Why are you so worried?"

"Because the Black Pendant activated and it was affecting the two of you," Madoc told them. "Did you not notice?"

"No," Mana replied, stunned.

"Don't worry Madoc, we're find," Anzu assured him.

Madoc was uneasy but let it slide. Right now they had a battle to win, he questions would ha to wait. "All right. Now, let's take out the Ancient One."

Just as Madoc had said that Yugi came skidding toward them, rubbing his head and groaning deeply in his throat. They all looked up and saw Sebastian now fighting with the dead puppet amongst the few Wood Remains that still lived.

"Little help," he yelled. "I mean, if you guys aren't busy."

"Struggle all you like," growled the dragon that was watching over them. "But you'll never defeat my Death Puppet."

"He's right Sebastian," Mahaado yelled. "That Ancient One is already dead so we can't kill it."

The goat launched another ball of green energy at the knight. Sebastian managed to dodge before he was hit, jumping away from the goat and landing over by his friends.

"Then it's the dragon we'll have to take down," he spat, wiping sweat from his brow. "Unless you have some reason not to Mr. Knows-Everything," he added back at Mahaado.

"As far as I know we can just kill it," the Black Magician replied. "But then there's still his puppet. And don't be jealous of my superior intellect."

"Don't start you two," Madoc cut them off. "I have an idea. Kaiba, you protect Anzu. Mana, Mahaado, Sebastian, we'll use a two wave attack. You'll be up first Sebastian. Gremlin, take out the goat."

They all nodded, and readied. Anzu and Kaiba edged their way to the back of the group, Kaiba watching around and striking a few Wood Remains that attacked. Meanwhile Mana and Mahaado moved to either side of Madoc and Sebastian stood upright before them behind Yugi, his sword at the ready.

"Go," Madoc called and Yugi charged forward at the Ancient One, his claws ready to strike.

"All set up for me to knock down," came the dragon's deep, rumbling laughter at seeing their formation. "Ancient One of the Deep Forest attack; Deep Forest Surge!"

The air around the goat creature fluxed and shifted. Tiny green lights began seeping out from the trees and the grass and converged in the goat's mouth, growing brighter as they merged. The last of the Wood Remains still standing also became this light, all entering the Ancient One and strengthening it.

"Yugi, watch out," Anzu called to the Gremlin as it ran headlong toward the goat.

The Gremlin didn't stop though. Instead it crossed its arms in front of itself and continued, ready to become a shield for the others.

"Fire!" the dragon demanded.

The Ancient One had charged a ball of energy now that was twice the size of its own head. It reared itself back and was about to launch the attack when a cry cut through the air.

"Axe Slam!"

Everything seemed to freeze in that moment. Yugi came to a halt in his charging, surprised at the interruption. The light in the Ancient One's mouth seemed to weaken and eventually faded completely into nothing. All was still and the group watched as one of the dragon's arms fell to the ground. As the fell so did the Ancient One, looking as if the arm had pulled it with it. Blood dripped from the remaining stub, pouring to the ground around the severed limb.

"My… arm…" the dragon grunted. "How… dare you…"

Before the dragon crouched a man on the ground who rose quickly to his feet. He was clad only in a breast plate of red and gold, a violet loin clothe held at the waist by a band of gold, and a domed red helm, trimmed in golden spikes. His skin was tanned and he had long violet hair pulled back into a ponytail. Grasped between his hands was a golden battle-axe, now stained red with dragon blood.

"Leave this place dragon," the axe-wielding man demanded. "Unless you want to lose the rest of your arms."

The dragon's face shifted, going from furious to amused. "I am not so easily beaten," the beast sneered. The blood dripping from his arm seemed to become solid, wrapping around the lost piece and pulling it back into place.

"He has power over death," Mahaado mused. "Even if his arm is dead he can regenerate it."

"Then we won't sever his arm," Madoc said. "Sebastian, Yugi, out of the way."

Sebastian leapt to the back of the group by Anzu. "I'll protect you Miss Mazaki."

Anzu blushed a little until the Death Gremlin appeared between them, growling protectively.

"You'd better move too, whoever you are," Mana called the golden-clad man as her, Madoc, and Mahaado crossed their staffs. "Ready big brother, Mahaado?"

"Ready," the boys replied.

The three pointed their crossed staffs at the dragon just as the axe-wielder leapt to the side. "Triple Black Magic!" they called; Mahaado's staff releasing a ray of black energy, Madoc's blue, and Mana's pink. The three attacks twisted together before striking the dragon, sending it skidding back into the forest.

"And now the final blow," Sebastian cried. "Pardon me a moment Miss Mazaki." He leapt from his spot and landed first on Madoc's leather shoulders, then raised his sword as he jumped into the air again and brought the blade down to the ground. "Chaos Sword!" A blade of golden light raced across the ground at the dragon, slicing it down the middle in two.

"It's… not… possible…" the creature managed to say before falling in two pieces to the sides. For a moment they all waited, in case the creature brought itself back. But sure enough it needed to be alive to control death and so it did not move again.

"We did it," Anzu and Mana cheered, accompanied by a resounding mew from the once again cute and furry Yugi.

"But not alone," Madoc said as the group reverted back to their normal selves.

They were all silent as the armored man who'd interfered in the fight approached them, his golden axe slung over his shoulder. He came to stop before Madoc, who'd moved to the front.

"Who are you and why are you in these woods?" the man asked. His voice was deep and he had an accent that sounded like it would've been Italian in Anzu's world. Now that he was close they could tell that he was a big as Hunter, as well as make out his eyes under his helm, which were such a deep green they may as well be black and were cold and sharp. Resting upon his chest was a silver locket like the ones they all wore.

Madoc, however, would not be intimidated. "I am Colonel Madoc Powlyn," he said formally. "We travel representing King Pegasus of the Lilose Kingdom. Our mission is defeat the Basslewhin Brothers that have claimed the King's land for their own as self-proclaimed Emperors. We have already defeated Mobius and Zaborg and now travel to the land of Thes to confront Thestalos. We stop in these woods only to rest for the day."

"Yappy thing, aren't you?" the armored man asked.

Anzu couldn't help but stifle a giggle, earning a hard look from Madoc.

"And who are you?" Kaiba asked, bored of things already.

"My name is Duke," the man said. "But I'm better known as the Axe Raider. I've made it my life's mission to protect Hamongrog Forest. Of course that'll only get more troublesome now that the Ancient One is slain."

"Well, we wish you luck with that," Sebastian said casually, walking by the big man, patting him on the shoulder on his way to his tent.

"Sebastian stay where you are," Anzu ordered, coming forward. "I'm Sergeant Anzu Mazaki, leader of this operation. I would like to thank you for assisting us and invite you to rest at our campsite." In her head she was hoping that she was at least close to sounding like she belonged in this world. Each day she spent here felt more and more right and it was getting to the point that she could just speak without thinking and not have anyone suspect she was from somewhere else.

"Well that's very kind of you," Duke said, "But I'm afraid I won't be able to. I have another battle to attend to."

"Oh?" Mahaado asked. "If that's the case we'd be more than happy to offer our assistance to you."

"We would?" Kaiba and Sebastian asked together, annoyed.

"Yes, we would," was Anzu's stern reply.

"It's very kind of you to offer," the big man said. "But I don't think you'll want to help me in this fight. You will, however, be involved."

"Come again?" Madoc asked.

Duke just smiled, looking up at the trees. "I love these woods," he said. "But people are always turning it into a battleground and it's the forest that suffers; it sickens me. So I have to eliminate anyone that would bring harm to this place." He looked back at the group, becoming more serious. "Including soldiers of the King."

"Hold on," Madoc shouted. "King Pegasus only fights to defend himself; he wishes for a peaceful world."

"He only fights to defend?" Duke repeated. "Then why does he send troops to defeat the Emperors instead of waiting for the Emperors to come to him?"

"Because if we did that then we'd be crushed by their numbers," Madoc said.

"So instead you take the fight to them," the raider said. "You seek peace through violence but that'll never be." He looked up at his axe. "Each time I use this axe it pains me, and I don't doubt I'll one day pay for it. But it's worth it to keep people like you, your King, or the Emperors from further poisoning this world." He looked back down at them. "I'm terribly sorry but I must send all of you to the Gods." He raised his axe off his shoulder then and swung down hard.

"Look out Madoc," Anzu yelled, pushing her secret love out of the way. In doing so she put the Black Pendant in the path of the attack, causing the axe to strike it. A powerful black light shone from the charm, sending both Anzu and Duke flying back, Yugi falling from the girl's shoulder.

"Anzu!" Madoc and the others called, all running to her.

Madoc took her in his arms and helped her to sit up. "Anzu, are you all right? Anzu!"

The girl barely raised her eyes, looking into the deep red ones she saw. "I'm okay Madoc," she said with half a smile.

"That's quite a trinket you got there," Duke said, getting back to his feet, leaning on his axe. In his hand appeared a vial of red liquid, which he drank quickly. Suddenly he was well again, standing upright. "I'll be sure to watch out for it," he declared, charging at them with his axe raised.

"Not so fast," Sebastian cut in while running toward the assailant, drawing his sword and swinging it in time to meet with the axe.

The Axe Rider just smirked, swinging his leg and landing a hard kick to Sebastian's abdomen. "Cocky bastard," he spat, raising his axe. "You'll be first."

"That's enough!" Mana suddenly yelled.

The Axe Raider froze and turned to the girl, as did everyone else. He hadn't truly noticed her before but looking now he could see that she was quite a beauty. He could see in her eyes that she truly loved peace and he decided in an instant… he wanted her.

"Mana, what's wrong?" Mahaado asked.

Mana didn't reply, only turned on Duke. "How dare you try to hurt my friends and family?" she yelled. "If you want to kill us then you'll have to get through me." She reached up to her silver necklace and drew her deck from it. "But instead of a fight why don't you duel me."

"Mana, don't," Mahaado said. "You'll get hurt."

"I have to Mahaado," she told him, her eyes still locked on the Axe Raider. "I know that none of you will ever admit it but I'm not much of a soldier. The truth is I hate it; I don't like to fight. I don't know what came over Anzu and me but I feel so bad about it. And that dragon, it's dead and I helped kill it." A few tear appeared in her eyes. "I am a soldier, even though I hate it. I gave up the simple life of a woman to fight so I could keep and eye on my brother and my love. Because of that I can never be like the women in the court who look down on me, even though deep in my heart I would like nothing more. But even still, I can't change who I am. And who I am is First Lieutenant Mana Powlyn, and I'll be damned if I let you kill my friends. For them, fighting is worth it. For them, I'll gladly become a soldier. So if you want to fight then fight with me! I stake my honor a soldier, a woman, and a friend that I can beat you!"

No one spoke. It was so strange for Mana to act this way. She was always happy-go-lucky and cheerful. Sure it made sense that she didn't like to fight but to outburst like this was so unusual. No one really knew just how much she would've liked to be simple. She gave that up to protect the ones she loved.

'_Mana…'_ Anzu thought, _'You may be the strongest one among us.'_

"It's the Black Pendant," Mahaado said under his breath, thinking back to when it had lent its power to Anzu and Mana. _'Apparently it had done more than just make them stronger.'_

Duke lowered his axe and smiled. "A duel you say? It's certainly been a while." He placed the axe in a holster at his side and then reached up to his necklace and made his own deck appear. "All right, I'll take you on, but not here. If you want to then live follow me… all of you." He turned then and started into the woods.

The group all looked from one to the other uneasily. True they had him outnumbered and could easily beat him in a fight but that was just more meaningless killing. On top of that Mana had laid down this challenge on her honor, interfering would be wrong. So they all agreed and followed, Mana in the lead with Mahaado and Sebastian following.

"Kaiba," Madoc said, helping Anzu up, "You and Yugi stay here to guard the campsite. If we get into trouble I'll send up a signal. I trust you'll know what to do."

Kaiba just nodded in his bored, cold way.

Yugi crawled up on the boy and mewed after them as Anzu and Madoc went after the others.

"Such a bothersome day," Kaiba scoffed, going to make some new food.

"Is Mana all right?" Anzu asked Madoc as they walked.

"I don't know," Madoc said. "I certainly hope so. It's certainly not like my dear little sister to go off like that. I think the Black Pendant must have had some affect on her when it was empowering you two."

"It's weird," said Anzu. "I don't remember anything from while it was active."

"And that frightens me," the magician said in dark tone.

"Madoc…"

"Yes?"

Anzu bit her lip nervously. She looked ahead, made sure none of the others were looking, and then placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "I love you," she whispered.

Madoc blushed at her boldness. "Did the pendant have some perverse affect on you as well?"

"Can I not show you my love of my own will?"

"I suppose," he said, returning the kiss to her forehead. "But we should be more careful. Right now isn't exactly the best of times for our secret to come out."

"As you wish, my Lord," she mocked, pulling away from him and walking ahead, proudly and unassisted.

Madoc only chuckled and hurried to catch her and the others. Soon the two emerged in a clearing where everyone else was standing.

"This is where we'll duel?" Mana was asking.

"Not here," Duke replied, pointing above him. "There."

They all looked up to see two tall trees with hollowed out areas standing over them. They appeared to about as far apart as a dueling field and the bark had been peeled off the front of each.

"Your friends can watch from there," Duke said, indicating a third tree behind them that was much bigger than the other two, also with a hollowed area. "Say, where are the other one and the Gremlin?"

"Never you mind," Mana stated. "Let's get this duel started."

Duke only shrugged and walked to her. They bowed, then exchanged and shuffled one another's deck while Mana's friends headed for the watching place.

"How do we get up?" Anzu asked.

The tree reached down a limb to them, as if to answer her. They all climbed on and let he tree lift them up to the hollowed area where they all climbed in. However, as soon as they entered vines crept out of nowhere and wrapped around their ankles.

"What is this?" Sebastian asked, pulling against the restraint.

"Just a little something to make sure you don't go anywhere until it's over," Duke explained. "Or ever, depending on the outcome."

"I wont lose my friends," Mana said with a fierce determination, handing his deck back over and scowling.

Duke only smiled while returning her deck to her. They turned and walked toward the dueling posts where the trees reached down and lifted them up. The part of the tree without bark swung open and they stepped in. It closed behind them and into that space their LPs were suddenly carved. Each set down their deck on the dueling surface and drew five cards.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Duke said. "I think I'll only kill your friends after I win and keep you for myself.

"You disgust me," Mana replied, stifling a gag. "I'm not going to lose."

"Duel," they said together.

**

* * *

Ryu:** There you go. I tried to go back through and add a little body to it so it didn't seem so rushed so hopefully it'll be a little better than the last. And I realize that first I left you hanging with the fight and now I have with the duel but then I have to have some fun too and what better way than to torture you readers. Don't worry though, I started the duel as part of the super chapter and so it's already underway. And as I said previously my book has, once again, been put on indefinite hold so I'll have plenty of time to work on this, just gotta look out for that pesky laziness. 

But for now I take my leave and you all leave me lots of good reviews. And don't forget that you can also reach me in my C-box via the link in my profile. Until next time, R&R plz.


	15. Hero Heart

**Disclaimer:** Even though you probably already know it, I don't own Yugioh… yet...

**Author Request:** When you're done reading my story, whether you finish or just get bored, please take a moment to leave me a review. Good or bad, just let me know you're reading, it would mean a lot to me. Please and thank you.

**Ryu: **Hm… the chapters are doing better in the ratings than I would have thought. Hm… either I'm not as bad as I though or everyone's just being really nice. But I guess I'll take it. So let's go over what you all had to say:

**ForensicDuelist4137:** Dude, I posted the chapter like 10 minutes before I got your review. Good timing on my part? Anyway, I'm glad you liked it. And thanks for the offer if your reading this then that means this chapter, which as Mana's deck, is already posted. Thank you though.

**Novalee Phoenix:** Chapter 13 – I thought that adding a little something like the Lord of Dragons having interest in Anzu would be nice twist. Wait till you say what I do with it; you'll hate me. Chapter 14 – I hope Anzu wins too. Wait, I'm the writer, so it's my choice… Whelp, gonna have to wait and see.

**Mirokulover:** I could've sworn I said I was going to post those 2 one after the other. Kinda wish I hadn't though, now everyone will probably just leave one review for both of them. Anyway, I'm trying to make sure no one forgets that the Lord of Dragons is the real threat so I'm having him make periodic appearances until I get to that arc. As for Kura-cha, as much as I want to involve him I can't yet. He'll be the primary antagonist throughout out the Journey Arc, which will come next. Until then let's just see how the group handles those nasty Emperors.

**16forever:** Chapter 13 – Don't worry about leaving snazzy reviews; I'm supposed to entertain you readers. Which I'm doing surprisingly well it seems, no matter how crappy of a job I think I'm doing. But thank you for your complements; I hope I continue to not disappoint. Chapter 14 – Wow, you did it again; I'm impressed. I was surprised at some of those nouns but they all made me feel happy. A question a day? That's interesting. Let's see, my favorite morning activity… _/blush/_ It's kind of a toss up; one is to lie in bed and watch my fiancée sleep until she wakes up. The other thing also involves her but it requires her to be awake (I think you can all figure it out). Sadly I can rarely do either because of the distance.

**Ryu: **Only four? I guess people are too busy to review. Oh well, I've got nothing better to do so I'll work on this. It's almost done by now but maybe a few more will pop up in the next few hours _'yeah right'_.

* * *

Chapter 15: Hero Heart

"You can do it Mana," Anzu whispered to her friend. She was standing in a hollowed tree along side Madoc, Mahaado, and Sebastian. Duke, the Axe Raider, had led them, along with Mana, here so that he and Mana could duel. Each of them stood in other hollowed trees facing one another, their decks ready and their LPs set.

"Ladies first my lovely," Duke (5; 4000) said.

"Don't call me that, I'm engaged," Mana replied, drawing (6; 4000). "I'll set this monster and end my turn (5)." A card backing appeared in the air between the two trees.

"That's all?" Duke asked, drawing (6). "Very well. I'll summon my _Wolf Axwielder _in attack mode (5)." Between the trees appeared a creature that looked like a dark skinned human with red markings all over his body, except it's head, which was the head of a gray wolf. It wore only a loincloth and carried a shield in one hand and an axe in the other (1650/1000). "Attack her set monster." The wolf man dashed forward and slashed through the card backing, causing a small brown animal to appear briefly before vanishing.

"Why thank you," Mana smirked, "for destroying my _Nimble Momonga._ See when it's destroyed two things happen. First I gain 1000 LPs (5000); then I can search my deck for up to two more and set them on the field." She looked through her cards until she found the desired ones and set them out, then reshuffled.

"Well, aren't you a tricky one," Duke laughed. "I'll just set these two cards facedown and end my turn (3)." Two card backings appeared behind the wolf man.

"My turn then," Mana said, drawing (6). "I summon _Tamer Magician_." On Mana's field appeared a brunet girl dressed in light green and yellow robes and holding a whip in her hands (5; 1300/800).

"Is she supposed to frighten me?" Duke asked. "She's like you, more cute than dangerous."

"Watch what you say buddy," Mahaado yelled from his place.

"You'll pay for that," Mana growled. "I flip my two _Nimble Momongas_ into attack mode." On either side of the magician appeared a brown and white flying squirrel. "Now's where you get scared. You see my _Tamer Magician _gets an extra 200 ATK for every Beast, Beast-Warrior, and Winged-Beast monster on the field. Currently there are my _Nimble Momongas_, which are Beasts, and your wolf, a Beast-Warrior, meaning my magician gains 600 ATK." The magician cracked her whip, raising her power (1900). "Attack his wolf now." The magician raised her whip and lashed out at the wolf.

"Trap card open, _Magic-Arm Shield_," Duke called.

'_That's one of Jounouchi's cards,'_ Anzu thought as the new shield appeared on the wolf's arm. It's front opened and out stretched an extendible set of bindings that grabbed one of Mana's squirrels.

"This card only works if there's a monster on my field when you attack," Duke explained. "It lets me turn one of your monsters into a shield." His wolf pulled on the bindings, bringing the squirrel into the path of the attack in time to be destroyed.

"Why would you do that?" Mana asked. "Now you lose 600 LPs (3400) instead of 350 while I gain another 1000 (6000)." The numbers on the trees adjusted properly.

"Maybe but now I can keep my monster, meaning you can't attack anymore this turn," Duke pointed out. "If I'd have taken the 350 I would've lost another 2000 from your _Nimble Momongas_, now that won't happen. And since your Beast left, your magician loses 200 points (1700)."

"Hm… he just basically told her that his other reverse card can't halt attacks," Mahaado thought aloud.

"Or he's trying to lure her into attacking," said Sebastian.

"Be careful Mana," both Madoc and Anzu whispered to themselves.

"Well, since attacking more this turn would be foolish I'll just set two cards and end my turn (3)," Mana decided.

"Smart move," Duke said, drawing (4). "I sacrifice my wolf to summon _Garoozis_." The wolf man's body burst, leaving a reptilian creature wearing silver armor and holding a silver battle-axe in its place (3; 1800/1500). "Next I'll play my _Banner of Courage_ (2)," Duke went on. Behind the lizard-man appeared a large red and white banner on a pole, decorated with blue flames. "Then I'll start my Battle Phase," he said, causing the flames and the banner to start to flicker. At the same time _Garoozis_ began to glow with a blue aura. "Thanks to this banner all of my monsters gain 200 ATK during my Battle Phase (2000). _Garoozis_, attack her _Nimble Momonga_."

_Garoozis _stepped back and grasped its axe with both hands, ready to strike.

"I activate _Enchanted Javelin_," Mana said, opening her Trap.

The axe in _Garoozis's _hand glowed and morphed into an ornate spear with a winged head. The monster reared back and tossed the spear at the squirrel, destroying it and continuing on to Mana. It didn't, however, hurt her. Rather it exploded into a shower of sparkles that rained down on the girl, raising her LPs (8000).

"Mind explaining what happened there?" Anzu asked.

"It's simple," Mahaado said. "_Enchanted Javelin _increase Mana's LPs by the ATK of the monster attacking. _Garoozis_ has 2000 ATK so her javelin gave her 2000 LPs."

"Then," Sebastian picked up, "she lost 1000 from _Garoozis_ battling her Momonga, but gained that 1000 back from the effect of her Momonga."

"Mana's a strong duelist," Anzu complemented. "Doubling her LPs in such a short time."

"Very good little girl," Duke complemented. "I'll end my turn here."

"That's very kind of you," Mana said, drawing (4). She looked over her hand a moment before deciding what to do. "I'll sacrifice _Tamer Magician _to summon _Magical Chimera_." The magician's body twisted and grew, becoming beastly. Fur covered her arms and legs and she sprouted a scorpion's tale and white wings (3; 2300/1400). "And since I sacrificed a Spellcaster monster my chimera gains 500 ATK (2800). _Magical Chimera_, attack his _Garoozis_."

"I'll follow your tactics and bestow a new weapon on your monster," Duke said. "I activated my _Shattered Axe_."

In the paw of the chimera appeared an axe whose blade was already cracked. The chimera raised it over its head and charged forward, cutting through the lizard-man with ease. The result caused shards of the axe to flew out at Duke, reducing his LPs (2400).

"That axe didn't do anything," Mana said. "What are you planning?"

"You'll see soon enough lovely," Duke replied with a wink.

Mana shuddered at the raider's words, setting a card on the field (2). "Just go."

Duke laughed while drawing (3). "Start the effect of _Shattered Axe_. During each of my Standby Phase the monster wielding that axe will lose 500 ATK (2300)."

"So that was his plan," Mana scoffed.

"All I can do now though is set this monster and end my turn (2)." A card backing appeared on his field and nothing else.

Mana drew her card (3). She smiled at what she saw then and placed the card on the field. "I'll also set a monster in defense mode (2). Then I'll send my chimera to attack your set monster." The chimera charged forward with its axe again and sliced through the card.

A large man with red skin in a green robe appeared briefly before vanishing.

"You destroyed my _Iron Blacksmith Kotetsu_ (500/500)," Duke explained, already looking through his deck. "And when he's flipped I can move 1 Equip Magic card from my deck to my hand; like my _Gravity Axe – Grarl_ (3)."

'_He's up to something, but my two reverse cards will make sure nothing goes against me,'_ Mana thought. "I'll end my turn here."

Duke drew his card (4). "_Shattered Axe_ activates, weakening your chimera (1800). Then I play my _Guardian Pedestal_." A stand made of earth appeared on the field. "And when this card is played I can equip it with an equip card, like the axe I just got." On the pedestal appeared an axe made of stone (2). "I'll set this card over here. And now, since it's the only card left in my hand, I can call _Guardian Grarl _to the field without a sacrifice." The ground below the dueling field shook and from it erupted a large dinosaur-like monster dressed in golden shorts and vest (0; 2500/1000). The monster swung its tail into the pedestal, shattering it and sending the axe into the air. It caught the weapon and held it before itself, its ATK rising (3000).

"You see," Duke said. "When a monster is summoned the _Guardian Pedestal_ is destroyed and the card equipped to it moves to the new monster. And don't forget, when I enter my Battle Phase my banner raises his ATK even further (3200). Now _Grarl_, attack her chimera _Horizontal Slash_." The guardian charged forward and cut through Mana's beast, than continued on and struck Mana herself (6600).

"Mana," Mahaado called, worry think in his voice. As he called though the opening in the tree the spectators stood in closed slightly.

"What gives," Sebastian asked, struggling with the vine that held him.

"It's the retribution of the forest," Duke said, suddenly solemn. "Every time you girlfriend here loses LPs the tree will close a little more. When her points reach zero it will close completely and trap you forever."

"You never said anything about that," Mana exclaimed.

"You said if I won I could kill you all," Duke reminded her. "I'm just letting the forest do it for me. But I guess I'll have to deal with you personally," he added, his eyes glinting hungrily.

"You bastard," Mahaado yelled, trying to get free.

"Don't worry Mahaado," Mana said, "I won't lose to him. Fortunately, when you destroyed my chimera you activated its effect. Now I can take a Level 4 or lower Beast, Beast-Warrior, Winged-Beast, or Spellcaster from my deck and place it in my hand." Mana searched her card a moment. "I choose _Apprentice Magician_ (3)."

"Very well," Duke smiled. "I'll end my turn here (0)."

Mana drew her card rather forcefully (4). She looked over her hand and grimaced. "I pass this turn."

"I'm not so sure you can afford that," Duke said, drawing (1). "I summon my _Great Axeman LV3_." Next to the dinosaur appeared a small boy in full-body leather armor wielding a large axe (0; 800/700). "Move to my Battle Phase, meaning my monsters ATK rise thanks to my banner." _Grarl _gave a loud roar while the eyes of the boy with the axe glinted evilly, their ATK rising to 3200 and 1000 respectively. "_Great Axeman_, attack her monster." The boy raised his axe and charged forward, it's ATK growing to 2000.

"Why is your monster getting stronger?" Anzu asked.

"Because," replied Duke. "Whenever _Great Axeman LV3_ attacks a defending monster he gains an extra 1000 ATK for the battle." Just as he finished his words the boy dropped his axe through Anzu's set monster.

A woman in white robes holding a basket appeared briefly before vanishing.

"That was my _Charitable Soul_ (300/500)," Mana explained. "And when she's flipped each of us draw 2 cards (6)."

"That's very kind of you," Duke said (2). "Now, _Guardian Grarl,_ attack her LPs directly, _Horizontal Slash_." The dinosaur reached back his axe and flew toward Mana.

"Go _Wotan's Judgment_," Mana called. "This card only works when you attack me directly. By trading a Magic card from my hand with the top card of my deck and reshuffling I can end your Battle Phase." She looked at the card she planned to return. _'Like I'd use this card anyway,_' she scoffed in her mind while switching the cards, causing a robed man with a wooden staff appeared in front of Mana, stopping the dinosaur in its tracks.

"Well then I guess I'll end my turn," Duke said with a shrug.

"And that means I can take mine." She drew a card (7).

"That was a close one," Madoc sighed. "I hope she can pull through this."

"Don't worry," Mahaado said. "Mana will find a way."

The girl was looking over her card, searching for an answer. _'I could try to bring _her _to the field but it won't be easy,'_ she thought. "I'll set 1 set and then play _Stray Lambs_." In front of her appeared a card backing, along with white and a peach colored lamb (5; 0/0 x2). "That'll end my turn."

"Got you on the ropes girlie?" Duke smirked, drawing (3). After he did the boy on his field began to glow and become larger. When the glow vanished he was a muscular young adult in bronze armor holding an axe that was twice as large as the boy's. "During the Standby Phase after my LV3 axeman destroys a monster he grows up to LV5 (1800/1300). Battle Phase start." Once again the flames of the banner flickered, raising _Grarl's _ATK to 3200 and the axeman's to 2000.

"If his monsters keep getting stronger Mana's gonna get locked into a corner," Sebastian said through gritted teeth.

"Stop worrying," Mahaado shouted. "Why don't you all try having a little faith in her!"

"It's not that we don't Mahaado," Anzu said solemnly. "Its just things are looking bad right now."

Mahaado only growled at them and turned back to the duel. _'You can do it Mana.'_

"_Guardian Grarl_, attack one of those tokens," Duke called and the dinosaur responded, zooming forward and slashing its axe through the white sheep. "Then I'll use _Great Axeman LV5 _to attack your set monster. And just like LV3, he gets stronger when he attacks (2900)."

The man ran forward to his target while a magician in purple armor with short blonde hair appeared. The magician raised his emerald staff, trying to fight the hunter off, but failed and was sliced in two.

"When you destroy my _Apprentice Magician _(400/800) you activate his effect," Mana said, looking through her deck again. "Now I can call a Level 2 or lower Spellcaster from my deck to the field, like my _Guarding_ _Hand of Nephthys_." She set the monster down and reshuffled.

"Defend all you want, its only a matter of time," Duke laughed. "Before my turn ends I'll play the field card _Pendulum Field of Blades_." A single rope bridge appeared on the field between the two duelists while a series of blades hung from vines in the trees above. "As for what it does, that will come later. For now I'll set 1 card and end my turn (1)."

"Draw," Mana called (6). However, as she drew, three of the blades hanging them above swung down and crashed into her, draining her LPs (5700).

"What happened?" Mahaado asked as the tree he and the others stood in closed a little more.

"Did I forget to mention that?" Duke asked innocently. "During each of our Standby Phases we'll lose 300 LPs for every face-up monster on the field."

"Not a very good move on your part since your LPs are lower," Mana said with a smile, grasping her chest in pain.

"That can change easily," Duke told her. "Especially when all you do is defend."

"Then I'll go on the attack," Mana said. "First I'll play _Cyclone_ and use it to destroy _Grarl's _axe (5)." She held the card up before her, causing a great wind to blow from it and destroy the weapon. "Then I can flip my _Guarding Hand of Nephthys _to attack mode." On the field appeared a dark-skinned woman in red and gold armor with flaming wings (600/600). "Then I'll activate her effect and sacrifice her, along with my lamb, in order to call this from my deck."

The lamp became tiny balls of energy that absorbing into the flaming wings of the woman on the field. The burning began to rise, consuming her entire body. She started to grow, getting larger and larger while her armor expanded to cover her entire being. Soon she didn't look like a woman anymore, but rather like a bird. Yes, she had become a giant bird whose wings, tail, and crown were all ablaze with orange flames, all wrapped up in golden armor.

"Say hello," Mana said, "to my _Phoenix God of Nephthys_ (2400/1700)."

"It's so beautiful," Anzu said in awe.

"Mana always had a thing for animals," Madoc said. "The more beautiful it was the more she adored it. She dreams of a peaceful world, both for humans and animals. That's why her deck tries to harness the power of both."

"And now that power sleeping in her deck has awoken," Mahaado finished.

"And to make my phoenix even strong I'll equip her with _Mage Power_ (4)," Mana went on. A group of robed wizards appeared behind the bird, chanting and transferring their power to her."This card will give my phoenix an extra 500 ATK and DEF for every Magic and Trap card on my field. I currently have two, _Mage Power _and my set card, so my phoenix's points go up by 1000 (3400/2700). _Phoenix God of Nephthys_, attack his _Great Axeman LV5_," she ordered. "_Sacred Phoenix Fire_!" The fire of the great bird's wings grew and covered its whole form while it flew at the warrior.

"You're not the only one that ca control the winds," Duke told her. "I activate _Windstorm of Etaqua_, changing your phoenix into defense mode."

The fire bird's flames were blown away and it crossed its wings in front of itself, landing before Mana.

Mana just growled at the annoyance. "I'll end my turn."

"You're cute when you're mad," Duke complemented her, drawing (2). "Now then, since my LV5 axeman destroyed your monster last turn, during my Standby Phase it levels up again." Once more the axe wielder was engulfed in white light, growing as big as Hunter. When the light faded this time the man wore shining steel armor and held an axe whose blade was as large as he was (2500/1900).

"That's not all that happens," Mana reminded him. "Thanks to your Field card you lose 900 LPs."

As they had for her, three of the blades swung down from above and crashed into Duke (1500).

"I bet you regret playing that card now," Mana laughed at him.

"Not really," Duke said against the pain. "You see the fewer LPs I have now, the more you lose when I play this; _Scales of Life_ (1)." Between the two of them appeared a set of golden scales, each tray with a counter on it set to zero. "This card will take our LPs and balance them out for the both of us."

The numbers on the scale's counters began to rise, staying balanced at first. When they reached 1500 Duke's stopped while Mana's continued, causing her scale to sink and Duke's to rise. It reached 5700 finally; already touching the dueling field, but then began to rise up again while the number on Duke's got higher. Finally the scales became balanced, each side reading 3600.

"Mana," Mahaado called while the tree closed even more around them.

"Mahaado, no," Mana called back.

Duke just laughed from across the field. "Now then, time for my Battle Phase." The flames on his banner flickered and his monsters both glowed, both of their ATK rising to 2700.

"Just one problem," Mana said. "Both of your monsters' ATK are equal to my phoenix's DEF, meaning if they battle nothing will happen."

"Don't be so sure," said Duke confidently. "_Great Axeman LV7_, attack her phoenix. _Great Axe Slash_."

The man brought his giant axe back and ran at the bird. He only had to run about halfway across the field though before being able to bring the weapon down on the bird. It struck the golden armor but nothing happened.

"See," Mana huffed. "I told you."

"Be patient lovely," Duke cooed, causing Mana to shudder.

The axeman kept on the pressure of his attack. Finally the phoenix's armor cracked and gave way. It was a small crack at first but it spread quickly and the attacker leapt away just as flames began to seep out of those cracks.

"What's going on here?" Mana asked as her phoenix burned.

"Simple," Duke replied. "My axeman destroys any monster it attacks without having to battle it. And with no monsters to protect you I'll attack directly with _Guardian Grarl_." The dinosaur monster charge at Mana, dashing passed the pile of ashes left on her field, and swung its tail around to strike her directly.

"Mana, no," Mahaado called as the tree closed even further. The opening was becoming smaller and smaller so that no they couldn't see much of the duel at all.

"Mahaado… guys…" Mana said through gritted teeth while her LPs dropped (900).

"This is bad, I'd better call for Kaiba," Madoc decided.

"Why?" Mahaado yelled. "She's not going to lose. For Gods' sake, have some faith in your own sister."

"Mahaado I don't like it anymore than you do but we have to look at the facts," Madoc shot back. "Mana's not a fighter. She has a brave heart but it's also a peaceful one. I don't think she can do it."

Mahaado reached back and slapped Madoc hard across the face, the sound echoing through the tree. "You ay not believe in her but I do," he said, his body shaking. It was so weird to see the normally calm magician react like this.

"Both of you stop it," Anzu demanded.

"Anzu's right," Sebastian said. "If we fall apart amongst ourselves now then this guy will have already won. In case you all forgot, Mana was out there not long ago blowing away those Wood Remains. She has the power in her, she just has to bring it out."

"I know she does," Madoc said. "I've never doubted her power. But she's reluctant to bring it out."

"Well just wait," Mahaado scoffed. "Mana _will _win."

Back at the duel Duke was jubilant over his success. "Face it girlie there's no hope for you to win."

"I… won't give up," the girl replied, getting back to her feet.

"You got spunk, I like that," the big man said, licking his lips. "Well, if you insist on going on, go on."

Mana drew a card (5).

"And now you'll lose 600 LPs from my Field card," Duke announced, two blades swinging down.

"I don't think so," Mana said, her lips cracking into a smile. From the pile of ashes left on her side erupted a pillar of fire.

"What is that?" Duke asked, cringing against the heat.

From within the flames a great cry was heard. The fire began to take form, changing into the shape of a bird. Then they began to fade, leaving Mana's giant bird in golden armor back on the field.

"What's going on?" Duke asked. "I destroyed that thing."

"Yes but you destroyed it with an effect, not an attack," Mana explained. "And during the Standby Phase after that happens my phoenix raises back from her ashes, an I'm letting her be in attack mode (2400/1700)."

Duke only laughed at her though. "Fine, call her back," he said. "With 3 monsters on the field now you'll lose 900 LPs, meaning the game is over."

A third blade joined the two already swinging toward her.

"Not quite," Mana went on. "You see when my phoenix arises from her own ashes another of her effects activates, only that destroys all Magic and Trap cards on the field." The phoenix gave a great cry and flamed her wings, sending flames over the field that burned both of their set cards, along with Duke's banner and all of the blades hanging above them. "And with a clear field I'll set three reversed card and end my turn (2)."

Duke growled a little as he drew (2). "I play _Pot of Greed_, letting me draw two cards (3). Then I play _Armor Boost_." The clothes and armor of both his monsters began to glow. "Thanks to this card my monsters can't be destroyed by the effects of your Magic or Trap cards, meaning your set cards save you. Of course it costs my 600 LPs (3000) but it's worth it to make sure I win this turn. And to make sure your phoenix doesn't come back I'll attack it with _Guardian Grarl_." The dinosaur monster broke into a run.

"I play my _Trap of Light_," Mana called, opening her card, causing a blinding light to shine.

"I told you, Trap cards won't destroy my monster," Duke reminded her.

"Then how about a battle?" she asked. The light began to fade, shaping itself into something that they all recognize from earlier. "Go _Magic-Arm Shield_." The shield appeared on the phoenix's breastplate and opened, letting its bindings reach out and grab Duke's axeman. It dragged the warrior over to Mana's field and in front of _Grarl_, jut in time for them to destroy each other.

"What did you do?" demanded Duke.

"Simple," Mana replied. "I used my _Trap of Light_ to remove you _Magic-Arm Shield_ in your graveyard from the game and copy its effect. And since it forced your monsters to battle your _Armor Boost _couldn't save them."

"See, I told you Mana would do it," Mahaado cheered loudly.

"She hasn't won yet," Duke reminded them. "I'll set 1 reversed card and a monster as well, then end my turn (0)."

"Then I'll go." Mana drew a card (3). "_Phoenix God of Nephthys_, attack his set monster." The bird became engulfed in flames and surged at the card.

A jar appeared on top of the card and from within it flew out a one-eyed black blob that smiled madly. The phoenix quickly burned through the blob though, destroying it. Before it left though it's spirit flew out and circled Mana's hand, winking at her before vanishing.

"When my _Morphing Jar_ is destroyed we each have to discard our entire hand and draw 5 new cards," Duke explained, drawing (5). "And since you destroyed my monster I can play my Trap card, _Flat LV4_, which will let us each call a Level 4 monster from our decks." The card depicted the Axe Raider himself standing proudly and Duke's necklace glowed. "Just like the card depicts I'll summon myself to the field, _Axe Raider of the Woods_ (1700/1150)."

"Then I'll do something similar," Mana said (5). "Say hello to _Magician's Valkyria_." Mana's necklace glowed as well and her clothes changes into armor like her Black Magician Girl form. This armor, however, was a green color trimmed in gold and was more jagged. Her hair was a little brown and the head of her staff, which was currently strapped to her back, was much larger and spiked as well but over all the two were very similar (1600/1800).

"You look pretty good in that form," Duke complimented her again.

"Don't get used to it," Mana warned. "For now I'll leave myself in defense mode and end my turn."

"Then let's move on then," Duke said, drawing (6). "I'll set 2 cards and end my turn (4).

Mana drew a card and looked over her hand (6). _'He's trying to lure me, that's for sure. But I can't back down, I have to strike.'_ She thought a moment more before getting an idea. "I play _Double Spell_, discarding my _Big March of Animals_ to activate your _Armor Boost_ (4)."

"Does she not realize she still has to pay the 600 points for that thing?" Sebastian asked as tree closed even more to match her life (300).

"She knows what she's doing," Anzu said. "At least I hope."

"Now that my monsters are safe from being destroyed by Traps I'll switch myself to attack mode and add the _Book of Secret Arts _(3), giving myself 300 ATK and DEF points (1900/2100)," Mana said while a book appeared strapped to her side, taking out her staff. "Now I'm going to make you pay for all those things you've said; _Mystic Scepter Blast_." She raised her staff and fired a blast of green energy at Duke.

"It's not over yet," he said. "Go _Kunai with Chain_." A kunai weapon attached to a long chain that wrapped around his forearm appeared in place of his axe. He threw the kunai hard as he could so that it wrapped around Mana and squeezed tight, forcing her to double over. "Not only will this force you back into defense mode but it'll also become a new weapon that'll give me a 500 ATK boost (2200)."

"How dare he hurt Mana," Mahaado growled. They couldn't really see the duel anymore but they could still hear.

"You won't get off that easy," Mana was saying. "Go _Nephthys_, you destroy that pervert."

Duke only burst out laughing. "You're trying to lose aren't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"This isn't the normal _Axe Raider_ on this field," Duke said. "I've become the _Axe Raider of the Woods_, and my effect gives me an extra 500 points whenever I battle a Beast, Beast-Warrior, Winged-Beast, Insect, or Plant monster; and your phoenix is a Winged-Beast, meaning my points go up (2700). So now I'm 300 points stronger than your phoenix, exactly how many LPs you have left." He began twirling the kunai over his head and slung it at the bird.

"I'll not lose to you," Mana yelled. "Go _Mystic Wok_." A large black wok appeared in front of her phoenix, blocking the kunai from hitting. However, the phoenix became trapped in it, burning up there. "This'll let me sacrifice my phoenix and transfer either her ATK or her DEF to my LPs." The phoenix shot up from the wok in flames and wrapped around Mana, giving its last strength to her (2700).

The tree holding her friends opened up again, letting them see what was happening.

"That was close," Madoc sighed.

"I told you all Mana wouldn't lose," Mahaado cheered.

"She's not winning yet," Anzu said. "Let's not get too excited."

Mahaado only growled. _'Come on Mana, you can do it.'_

"I'll end my turn," Mana said.

"Then I'll put this duel away now," said Duke, drawing (5). "I summon _Armed Samurai – Ben Kei_." On his field appeared a samurai warrior carrying far too many weapons (4; 500/800). "Then I'll equip him with _Demon Axe_, raising his ATK by 1000 (3; 1500)." The axe was a ghastly sight; a smiling head of wrinkled gray skin atop a wooden handle with a black blade coming out of the side.

"_Demon Axe_?" Madoc gasped.

"So," Sebastian asked him under his breath, "do you think that means…"

"It has to," Madoc replied. "Now it's even more important that Mana wins."

"Now then my dear, its time I put you in your place," Duke said, charging forward. His kunai was wrapped around his arm and he reach back to hit her hard, knocking her out of her armor.

"Mana!" Mahaado cried.

"And I'm not done" Duke told her, returning to his field. "_Ben Kei_, attack her directly." The samurai ran forward and slashed his axe across Mana, taking her LPs lower (1200).

"Damn it, I have to help her," Mahaado yelled as the tree closed further. He struggled against his bindings but they only held tighter.

"Mahaado there's nothing we can do," Madoc said.

"But she's hurt," the other magician shouted. "And if she takes one more hit she'll lose the duel. And there's no way I'll let that dirt bag get his hands on the woman I love, the woman that's going to be _my wife_."

"Hey she's my sister," Madoc shot at him. "You think I'm not just as worried as you?"

"Well you don't seem to have a lot of faith in her."

"Oh really, who's one losing his cool?"

Mahaado was silent.

"Both of you stop," Anzu scolded. "She hasn't lost yet and he can't attack anymore this turn."

"Wrong," Duke corrected happily. "You see my samurai has a very special ability. In addition to his normal attack he can strike once more for every card equipped to him. I'm sorry sweet lady but your life has run out. _Ben Kei_, attack her directly" The samurai raised his axe once more and brought it down to strike Mana again.

"Mana, _no_!" Mahaado cried as the tree closed. But rather than sealing completely it only closed a little. "What's going on?"

"Look at Mana's LPs," Anzu exclaim.

The four quickly looked to the area of the tree that lacked bark. Sure enough it read 900 instead of zero.

"Impossible," Duke yelled. "You should have lost 1500 LPs."

"I did," Mana said with a smirk. In her hand she held a small bottle that she took a drink of before tossing it aside. She stood now, looking as if she'd never been touched. "But first I played my _Hyper Refresh_, which doubles my LPs if I have no monsters and all of your monsters together have higher ATK. So before your samurai could strike my LPs increased to 2400, then I lost the 1500."

"She's very crafty," Sebastian said, rubbing his chin with approval.

"That's my girl," Mahaado whispered, trying to keep his composure. "You can do it Mana," he called. "Just remember your training."

'_My training…'_ Mana thought curious. But she saw the confident look he wore and the wink he gave her and nodded. _'I just have to think.'_

"How touching," Duke said. "Well I guess I'll end my turn here."

'_Remember my training?'_ Mana thought as she drew (4). She gasped at the card she'd drawn, blushing a little. It was the same card she'd gotten rid of when she'd played _Wotan's Judgment_ earlier, the card she'd been happy to be rid of. _'No, not _that_ training.'_

**

* * *

Ryu:** I am so sorry for the cliffy right now. For some reason this duel is taking longer than all the others. I think it's cause this one has more side comments from the spectators that the first two. Anyway, I didn't want the chapter to be so long so I'm breaking it up. But trust me, I think you'll like the next chapter. I intend to make it both humorous and cute. So I hope you enjoyed Mana's duel thus far, because it's only going to get better. 

Don't forget you can come see me in my C-box if you want to yell at me for the cliffy and I may be able to have the next chapter up by Monday. For now, R&R plz


	16. Heated Heart

**Disclaimer:** Even though you probably already know it, I don't own Yugioh… yet...

**Author Request:** When you're done reading my story, whether you finish or just get bored, please take a moment to leave me a review. Good or bad, just take a minute or two to let me know you're reading, it would really mean a lot to me. Please and thank you.

**Ryu: **So freaking bored. I have nothing to do anymore, what with bordering a break up. I think I'm starting to lose my passion for writing. But, seeing as I'm still getting some good review I'll keep going. Who knows, maybe it'll come back. Or now I'll at least finish up that cliffy. But first, replies:

**ANZU&ATEM FAN:** Glad to see you're still so into my story. Not exactly sure what you mean by "didn't expect Duke to come into the picture," unless you're thinking he's Duke Devlin (which he's not; since when do I use dub names). And don't you worry, the magical couple will get their retribution, in a very… interesting way I might add…

**Novalee Phoenix:** Have Mana win? That's just crazy enough to work. And I have just the strategy to bring her victory _/evil laugh/_.

**ForensicDuelist4137:** I didn't think anyone would expect a Beast/Spellcaster deck, which is why it's fun to do. Just make a few cards to tie the two together and we're good to go. Hm… which card do you think she drew? I'm curious… Whelp, guess we'll both find out.

**16forever:** LOL, that was probably one of my favorite reviews ever. Although now I kind wonder how many apply to you (or anyone else). But I'm happy I've continued to impress you. My favorite food? Hm… I often ask myself that. Well, that most tasty thing I've ever eaten if my fiancée, but I guess she doesn't count as food. I'm gonna have to say… green beans and beef in a tomato sauce; my fiancée's such a good cook, I'm so lucky to have her.

**Mirokulover:** Glad you had a good TG. Mine was… iffy. Anyway, happy to hear you're liking the duel. And sorry this one was a little slower.

**Possessed Familiar – Eria: **I got your PM and it's all right; you have a life away from this story. Just knowing that you're reading will be good enough and drop me review when you can.

**Bad Player: **Everyone acts like reviewing is a requirement. It's nice but if you don't then there's no need to apologize. Anyway, thanks for taking the time for me.

**Writer of the Cards:** Silent Magician hasn't appeared in this story… or are you from XC? Regardless, Silent Magician is a girl. Looks closely at LV8's figure on the card and in the anime. LV4 is kinda hard to tell since she's just a kid. All that aside, I'm happy you like the story and hope you read more than just the first chapter.

**Ryu:** Presently this fic has recorded almost 2200 hits, making it my second most successful fic. However, my most successful fizzled out after its Chapter 16 so I'm a little nervous that lightning my strike twice. And the fact that number of reviews I'm getting each chapter is somewhat declining isn't helping. But the only way to know is to post it and see what happens. So I guess I'll get to the story now, after one more thing…

**Dedication:** For always making sure to review my chapters, always taking time to think of a creative new way to let me know you've read, for being my, seemingly, biggest fan, and for being able to make me smile when I'm feeling down, I dedicate the chapter and this duel to you; 16forever. Thank you so much for your support.

* * *

Chapter 16: Heated Heart

Mana down stared with horror at the card she'd drawn. _'No, Mahaado _can't _want me to use this,' _her mind screamed. _'I'll kill him if he even thinks I'll use _this _card.' _But it looked like there would be no other way. Things were looking bad for her in this duel and if she didn't do something quick and drastic she wasn't going to walk away from this with her friends or her innocence. Sighing and embarrassed she added the card to her hand; saving it for the right time that she hoped wouldn't come.

"Is Mana okay?" Anzu asked.

"She's fine," Mahaado said with a smirk. "She's just figured out her perfect strategy to beat him. All she has do is release her inner self and put it to use."

"I don't like the way you're talking," Madoc said apprehensively.

"I sure do," Sebastian said evilly.

"I'm lost," Anzu admitted, scratching her head.

"Just watch," Mahaado instructed.

Mana swallowed around the lump in her throat while playing her turn, her cheeks burning red. "I guess I can't beat you after all," she sighed, her voice suddenly that of a helpless little girl. "But do you really want to hurt me? After all, if I'm hurt what good will I be to you?"

"So you surrender?" Duke asked, surprised but licking his lips hungrily again.

"But I swore this duel on my honor, I can't just surrender," she said, shaking her head pitifully.

"So what do you have in mind?"

"This," Mana said. "I summon _Maiden of the Moonlight_." A woman with white wings and wearing a low cut, tight white dress appeared (3; 1500/1300). "Then I'll play _Creature Swap_ (2). Now I give you one of my monsters and you give me one of yours. I'll give you my maiden and you can attack me with her. She's gentle so that way I won't get hurt when I lose all my LPs."

"I like that idea," Duke admitted. "I guess I'll give you my samurai, since you won't be able to attack me with him." The two monsters walked across the field, switching places. "Are you all right?" Duke asked, noticing she was shaking.

Mana's flush deepened and she turned way a little. "It's just… I'm a maiden myself, and I'm a little scared."

Duke chuckled at how cute she was being. "That's quite all right my darling," he said. "I promise I'll be gentle. Now let's end this duel so we can proceed."

"Okay," Mana said, giving a little smile. "But I don't want to drop my cards from shaking, so I'll set them both on the field before I end my turn (0). But can I ask a favor?"

"What is it?" the armored man asked.

"Let my friends go," she pleaded. "I'll do anything for you, just please spare them."

Duke thought for a moment. "Normally I wouldn't be able to do that," he said. "But, for you, I suppose they can be spared." He looked over at the tree holding her friends. "Release them."

The tree opened entirely and the vines around their ankles let go. Quickly the group leapt from the tree, landing safely on the ground.

"Mana, don't do this," Anzu called.

"Just watch," Mahaado said, still smiling evilly. "It's all part of her training."

"Just what have you been teaching my dear little sister?" Madoc asked darkly.

"Yes, do tell," Sebastian pressed, sounding eager.

"Just watch," Mahaado repeated confidently.

"Are you ready now darling?" Duke asked, drawing (4).

"Y…yes," Mana fumbled to say.

"Then let's end this," he said, charging forward and striking his former samurai. The warrior vanished, dropping his axe to the ground and reducing Mana's LPs (200). "I won't be needing that axe anymore," he said, causing the weapon to dissolve. "And now to end this. _Maiden of the Moonlight_, attack her directly." The winged woman began to form a ball of golden light in her hands.

"Men."

"What was that?" Duke asked.

Mana looked up at him, her flush gone and a triumphant smile on his face. "Men are so easy to manipulate if you know how," Mana laughed. "And you fell right into my trap."

"You turned my precious baby sister into a harlot," Madoc screamed at his friend.

"It worked didn't it?" Mahaado replied calmly. "Besides, she's my harlot."

"Don't call me that," Mana yelled at her love, then turned back to the field. "Now then, since you declared an attack with a Spellcaster-type monster I can play this, _Magician's Circle_." In the center of the field appeared a platform of ice with two torches on it and two paths leading off, one to each players' field. In the middle of the platform appeared a circle with a six-pointed star in the center. "This card will let us each summon a Spellcaster-type monster from our decks with up to 2000 ATK."

"But I don't have any," Duke confessed.

"Too bad for you then," Mana said. "I have plenty, and I know just the one to summon; myself!" A beam of light appeared in the center of the circle and traveled up the path to Mana's field. It merged with her necklace and her form changed, becoming the blue-skinned girl in her dark purple outfit. "I summon _Black Magician Girl_ (2000/1700)."

"You lying wench," Duke growled. "You'll pay for tricking me. "I'll set 3 cards and end my turn (1). I'll kill you in the next round." His entire back row was filled with set card backings now, save for the weapon her wore.

"I doubt that," Mana said, drawing (1). "I play _Pot of Greed_, letting me draw 2 cards (2)." She looked at her cards and smiled. "Now _you're_ going to pay for everything you've said in this duel. Now you have to deal with someone more terrifying than me."

"And who's that?"

"My future husband," she announced. "I play _Jewel of the Wise_ (1). This card only works when _Black Magician Girl _is on the field and let's me summon my teacher, my master, and my love, _Black Magician_!"

"You?" Madoc, Anzu, and Sebastian all exclaimed.

"Pay back time," Mahaado said happily, his necklace glowing. He leapt from his place by his friends and appeared by Mana, now wearing his blue and red armor and robes, his emerald staff in hand (2500/2100). He leaned down to the girl and brushed his lips over hers. "Let's teach him a lesson my love."

Mana nodded to him, blushing for real now.

"How very cute," Duke said. "But are you really going to attack when I have 4 set cards?"

"You won't have those cards for long," Mana said. "Because I play _Black Magic_ (0), letting my _Black Magician _destroy all of your Magic and Trap cards."

Mahaado raised his staff and fired a ray of black magic at Duke's back row, destroying his set cards and his weapon. "While I'm at it, I'll take out that maiden," the magician decided, letting his attack hit the winged woman as well. She vanished in an explosion of dark energy, damaging the raider's LPs (2000).

"Thank you sweetie," Mana said. "And now for vengeance of my own. I'm attacking you myself." She raised her staff over her head and pointed it directly at Duke. "_Dark Burning_." A ray of pink energy fired at him, shattering his armor for the first time since the group had encountered him.

"You'll pay for this," he growled, holding his chest where he'd been hit. He was now standing in a pair of brown leggings and a simple green tunic (1700).

"Well I'm out of cards so I'll end my turn here," Mana said.

"You'll pay," Duke repeated, drawing (2). "I'll set this monster in defense mode and end my turn (1)."

"Then I'll go," Mana said, drawing (1). She glanced over at her set card, not wanting to use it. "I don't need it," she decided. "Mahaado honey, take out that set monster."

"With pleasure my love," the boy said. He raised his staff and pointed it at the card backing. "_Black Magic_." He fired his attack at the card but it wasn't destroyed. Instead a skeleton in a purple robe appeared, holding a large scythe in front of it, blocking the attack.

"Too bad for you," Duke sneered. "You attacked my _Spirit Reaper_ (300/200), which can't be destroyed in battle."

'Spirit Reaper_,' _Madoc thought. _'Further proof…'_

"Looks like your turn's over," Duke said, reaching for his deck.

"Hold it," Mahaado stopped him. "Mana hasn't ended her turn yet." He turned to the girl. "Go ahead love, use _that_ card."

Mana's blush cheeks flushed. "No Mahaado, not that one," she tried to plead.

"You can win the duel now if you do," he told her. "Don't worry, we all know you belong to me. Finish him off with all your _might_. It'll be cute."

Mana sighed in defeat. "I hate you for making that card," she said before turning back to Duke, swallowing around the lump in her throat. "I play _Magic Booster_ from my hand (0), letting me activated a Normal, Equip, or Continuous Magic card I have set on my field. I activate the Equip card…" she swallowed around that lump again, "_Ecchi Spirit_, equipping it to myself."

"What spirit?" Anzu, Madoc, and Sebastian all exclaimed; Anzu shocked, Madoc angry, Sebastian… happy.

"What have you done Mahaado?" Madoc asked.

"Trust me Madoc, there's things about your sister you don't know," the Black Magician replied. "She's really a very lewd girl who's dying for our wedding night. This card is just letting that out."

"I… hate you…" Mana groaned to Mahaado. Her skin had returned to its normal color and then became flushed. Her breathing came in short breaths and a thin glisten of sweat appeared on her brow. Her outfit had seemingly gotten too big suddenly and was currently hanging off her body, slipping more with each heavy breath she took. Around her body glowed an aura of soft pink light that the card gave off.

"Since she's distracted I'll explain," Mahaado said, pleased with himself. "_Ecchi Spirit_ is a card that arouses the true nature of my dear little girl. With her passions raised like this there's a chance that she'll miss attacking you entirely but, if given the proper incentive, she just might be too determined to get things over with that she'll bypass your monster and attack you directly." He leaned over and whispered in the amorous girl's ear.

"Get away from her ear you pervert," Madoc threatened.

"I would've expected something like this from Sebastian," Anzu said, embarrassed that this was actually happening. "But not from Mahaado."

"You make me sound so lecherous," Sebastian scoffed. "Besides, they're engaged. And it could mean a victory right now. I say let them go at it."

"Do you understand my love?" Mahaado asked Mana after finishing what he had to say.

"Do you promise we will?" she asked, her voice filled with need.

"Will what?" Madoc yelled. Anzu and Sebastian had to grab hold of him before he could reach for his necklace and charge at the other magician. "I swear Mahaado, when I get my hands on you…"

The couple up on the field wasn't listening. "Absolutely darling," Mahaado replied. "Just finish him off and you'll get your wish." Then he leaned down to her and pressed a kiss to her lips.

Mana gasped into the kiss. Her body was an inferno of longing. Her blood was boiling and her head was spinning. She thought she was going to pass out, this feeling was so intense.

"Hello?" Duke yelled from the other side of the field. "We're still dueling here!"

"Go ahead love, finish him off so we can be alone," Mahaado softly.

"Okay," she whispered amorously before turning to Duke. The pink aura around her started pulsating rapidly, growing warmer and warmer. It caressed body with the gentlest of touch. She could feel a tight knot building within her as she raised her staff. It swayed back and forth as she tried to aim it at her target, her head swimming with passion, the energy from the aura focusing at its point. "The end is… coming…" she said between ragged breaths. The knot was being pulled tighter and tighter, bringing her so very close to her finally assault. "E… Ecch…" Suddenly the knot gave way and her body erupted with pleasure. "_Ecchi Burning!_" she cried, firing a blast from the end of her wand that struck Duke directly, knocking him into the back of the tree he stood in while his LPs dropped to 0.

Mahaado flew forward as the duel faded, both he and Mana returning to their normal attires. "How do you feel my love?"

Mana didn't reply, her mind too numb. Her body was quivering with the aftershock of her and she could only manage to nod dumbly through lidded eyes.

"You my dear," he said tenderly, kissing her forehead.

"Mahaado you bastard," Madoc yelled. Now that the duel was over he reached back with one hand and formed a ball of blue energy. "Chaos Burn!" He brought his hand forward and threw the attack up at the other magician.

"I trust you'll clean up around here," Mahaado said jubilantly. "See you back at camp. _Mystic Box_." A black box formed around him and his lover, three doors with question marks on them closing in the front just as the attack struck it. The box exploded and from it appeared a furry green critter that mewed curiously as it fell.

"Yugi," Anzu called, running to catch the Gremlin before it hit the ground.

"Mahaado!" Madoc continued to yell.

"He's already gone," Sebastian said boredly. "But man, that was quite an ending."

"I wouldn't go there if I were you Sebastian," Anzu advised as she walked back to the boys with Yugi in her arms. "Even if you do have a point. Mahaado's always so serious, I still can't believe he's so much like you."

"What are you trying to say?" Sebastian asked indignantly.

Madoc looked to be on the verge of throttling the both of them in Mahaado's stead for the their casual act toward his dear little sister. But before any of them could speak the sound of something hitting the ground caught their ears and they all turned to see Duke stumbling out of his tree.

"You!" Madoc shouted, running at the warrior and grabbing him by the collar. "How dare you treat my sister in such a way? I should kill you where you stand right now!"

Duke grunted through gritted teeth, still sore from receiving Mana's attack.

"Let it go Madoc," Sebastian cut in. "He lost the duel to Mana, he's already beaten and her honor is intact. Taking out your anger at Mahaado on him would be pointless and dishonorable."

"You're friend's right you know," Duke said with a chuckle.

Madoc growled before tossing the large man back on his bum. "Be thankful that he is," he spat, turning to walk from the sight. "Anzu, Sebastian, let's get back to camp," he said over his shoulder.

"Hold it," Anzu said, causing him to stop. "That's it, you're not going to say anything more? No threats, no gloating about the king?"

Yugi mewed along with what Anzu said.

"There's no point," Madoc said flatly, then looked back at them. "I can see in his eyes that he has no interest in listening so I shouldn't waste my breath. And the deal he had was if he lost to Mana he wouldn't be able to hurt us, so there's nothing to worry about there. If he has any honor that is."

Duke grunted and spat. "Just because I'm not some snob from Palis doesn't mean I don't have any honor," he said, rising to his feet.

"Then there's nothing more to be said," Madoc said. "Let's go." He didn't wait for the others to start back toward the camp.

Anzu, Yugi, and Sebastian all sighed at his attitude.

"He'll get over it," Sebastian said. "He and Mana are just really close, it's hard for him to accept something like this."

"I guess you're right. Poor Madoc" Anzu agreed. _'Then again, maybe this will open up some room in his heart for me.'_

Sebastian glanced over at Duke then. "We'll be leaving the forest tomorrow," he said boredly. "And we won't hurt it. Just keep up your end of the deal and we won't kill you."

"Yeah, yeah," The beaten man scoffed, getting to his feet. "I already said I wouldn't bug you anymore."

"Would you like to join us for some breakfast?" Anzu offered kindly.

Duke was surprised by the invitation but shook his head with a smile. "I've put you all through enough trouble today."

"Anzu, Sebastian, hurry up," came Madoc's voice from down the trail.

"Come on, his highness calls," Sebastian joked, starting after Madoc.

"Coming," Anzu said before looking back at Duke again. "I guess this is good bye. Maybe our paths with cross again in the future." Yugi mewed happily with Anzu's words. "Bye," she said before starting after her friends.

"Take care," Duke called after them. _'I get the feeling we will met again one day indeed…'_

"_Pasquel," _came a voice in the big man's head. _"Is it over?"_

"_Yes my lord,"_ Duke told the voice. _"They're a tough group. I only caught a glimpse of the Black Pendant's power but it left the Bearer in a weakened state and brought out the fury in her friend. I don't think any of them understand how to use its power or handle it."_

"_Not yet,"_ the voice hissed. _"But that just means I can take my time figuring out how to deal with them. Your service is no longer needed at the moment."_

"_Very well my lord," _Duke said. _"And what of the dragon?"_

"_Wait until they leave the forest, then revive it," _the voice said. _"That's all."_ It was gone completely.

"Yes my lord," the warrior whispered.

**(AT THE CAMP THAT NIGHT)**

"You still sulking?"

Madoc looked up from the spot he'd been staring at into the face of Anzu as she approached, sitting down next to him.

He sighed and looked back out over the lake. "I can't help it Anzu," he said solemnly. "We lost our parents early and only had each other for a while before we met Mahaado. But even then it was always the three of us. I'm not even sure what bothers me more; learning that my little sister that I tried to raise well is really like the way she is, or the that I'm suddenly slipping out of the loop we had."

Upon arriving back at the campsite after dealing with Duke, Madoc had stormed right toward Mahaado's tent with vicious intents. However, upon arrival, he found that both Mahaado and Mana had set up barriers so that he couldn't get in until he'd had a chance to cool down. After that he'd been alone the rest of the day, wandering the nearby woods, napping up in trees, and, for the last hour or two, sitting by the lake and watching the water ripple on the surface.

"It's not that they're pushing you out of the loop," Anzu tried to comfort him. It's more like they're trying to create their own loop. They don't care about you any less than they did, they just care about each other more than they did. They're in love."

Anzu hadn't had such cheerful day either. With Madoc sulking and the magician couple locked in their tent, she'd been left with her choice of the cold Kaiba, the perverted Sebastian, and the Gremlin Yugi, not exactly the best company. She'd wanted to talk to Madoc, to try and comfort him, but was unsure of it until now. He was going to quite length to somewhat isolate himself and she was nervous to confront him. But after waiting all day she couldn't wait any longer.

"I know they are…"

"And, I know that other thing isn't something you want to know about your little sister, but she is human," Anzu went on, blushing faintly.

Madoc gave a half laugh, half scoff at that. "Humans… All we seem to do is try to seduce or destroy one another."

"So you don't ever feel urges?"

"No time," he shrugged. "Raising yourself and a little sister and then going into the military and working toward the top to survive doesn't leave much relaxing time."

Anzu let out a sad sigh, having heard this from him before.

"Why?" he went on. "Do you?"

Anzu instantly flushed, though it went unnoticed by the night. "What?" she exclaimed. "No! Well I mean… it's not like… maybe sometimes… after all I'm only… everybody…"

Madoc chuckled at her embarrassed rambling. "I'm just teasing you love," he said, scooting closer and wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "I know well what you mean dearest. I suppose I have at points been tempted but I've always had so much more to do to take note. I tried to make Mana as comfortable as possible in life so it only makes sense that she would become that was while I'm this."

"But Mana has Mahaado now," Anzu reminded him softly, leaning her head on him. "And I think it's better for you both. She'll always need her big brother but she also needs more, and so do you."

He gave another scoff. "What else could there be?"

Anzu looked up at him indignantly and cleared her throat loudly.

Madoc looked down at her curiously a moment, then realized the mistake in his words and smiled. "I'm sorry Anzu. I guess it's pretty obvious I don't know how to deal with women."

"Obvious would be an understatement," she giggled, causing him to sigh. "But it's okay Madoc. It's not like I'm some expert. I've never had a boyfriend or anything."

"But you have been in love," he pointed out.

Anzu sighed sadly; her thoughts traveling back to the Pharaoh. "Maybe but I never had the courage to tell him. It might have hurt my friend." She suddenly felt a great sadness; her thoughts traveling back to her friends.

"I'll send you back to them," he said, as if having read her mind.

Anzu didn't know what to say. This torment of having to choose between this world and hers, and even more so, her world and Madoc, was going to drive her mad. And it was all caused by a piece of jewelry. She cursed the Black Pendant; she wished it had never come to her. If she ever saw her parents again she would be irate with them for giving her such a cursed gift. But that was a ways off. Until the cursed pendant was gotten rid of she would have to remain in this world; would have to remain with Madoc.

"I love you Madoc," she said, nestling her head on his arm.

Madoc laid his head down on hers, one of his hands coming up to stroke her hair. "I love you too Anzu."

**

* * *

Ryu:** _/Starts bowing repeatedly/_ Gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai… _/20 minutes later/_ gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai. 

I know it's been over a month since I updated and I didn't mean for that to happen. I was really depressed over a lot of things and lost the will to write at all. But things are slowly getting better and my passion for the written word is returning. And with Christmas right around the corner I thought I'd give you all a little gift by updating for you… unless the long wait has caused you all to abandon me…

Speaking of Christmas, my beloved fiancée is coming up to see me and will be here through New Years. Thus, any writing I do between now and then will be on my novel or non-fanfic short stories. But after the New Year I'll try to get back on track and, with any luck, finally finish the Emperor Arc by mid-late February. But this will be all for now and I only hope that you all will come back and read even after my hiatus.

Again… _/Starts bowing repeatedly once more/_ Gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai… _/Another 20 minutes later/_ gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai.

Until next time, R&R plz.

Merry Christmas  
Ryu "Kawaii Koinu" Jonesu

**PS:** Sorry if the spelling/grammar's off. I'm too tired to proof it now but I'll get to it eventually.


	17. Fire Emperor Thestalos

**Disclaimer and Author Request:** Even though you probably already know it, I don't own Yugioh… yet... Also, when you're done reading my story, whether you finish or just get bored, please take a moment to leave me a review. Good or bad, just let me know you're reading, it would really mean a lot. Please and thank you.

**Kuinra: **2450 hits exactly, sweet. Whelp, after a great Christmas and New Years and a few weeks of laziness I'm back once again. What did my fiancée and I do while I was busy not writing? Well, I don't think I should discuss it here… But rest assured, it was fun. Sadly now it's back to my crappy life of looking for work. Might be getting a car soon.

**DEVIND:** Now you just need a license…

**Kuinra: **Quiet you. Oh yeah, everyone, this is the disembodied voice in my head; I call him Devind (**D**is-**E**mbodied **V**oice **IN** hea**D**). If he pops up and makes a comment just ignore him… I do.

**Devind: **Like you can ignore me XD

**Kuinra:** … Anyway, I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. If not, maybe a new chapter will cheer you up. But first, shout-outs:

**ANZU&ATEM FAN:** First as always. I'm happy my story can bring you so much joy. And don't worry about getting me confused, that's easy to do.

**16forever:** Energetic as always. A harlot is… kinda like a whore… But I guess you can hug them if you want. And yes, my fiancée and I are like that when we're not fighting, I use a lot of y experience with her for my couples. And once again you add a very interesting twist to your reviews, very creative. In fact, you get a smiley face n.n As for my favorite movie… It's kind of a toss up between _Cruel Intentions_ (which is technically my favorite) and _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_ (the greatest movie of all time XD).

**ForensicDuelist4137:** _Ecchi Spirit_ is a card I saw in a fic once but it was set during Duelist Kingdom so of course there was no clear explanation of what the card really did. Plus it was a lemon fic so the duel wasn't really important… Anyway, I took the idea of the card and fine-tuned it. And "gomen nasai" is a polite way of saying "I'm sorry". Finally, don't worry, I'll be back to work; I wanna finish the freaking Emperor Arc already.

**Mirokulover:** I explained _Ecchi Spirit _above, but I'm glad it surprised you; it's what I was going for. Don't worry, Anzu and Madoc will come out… sooner than you think too. And Hunter… we'll hear from him soon.

**Bad Player:** Um… couldn't quite decipher your review so I'll just hope it was all good things.

**Novalee Phoenix: **Glad it made you laugh, I wanted to add a little humor. This next chapter probably won't be so much. But I hope you'll like it… and that I didn't take too long to appear.

**Kuinra:** That was fun. Now on to work!

**Devind: **Aren't you forgetting something?

**Kuinra:** What?

**Devind:** Your name you twit.

**Kuinra:** Oh yeah, almost forgot. Yeah, I have a new name everyone. Why? Well, that's kind of a personal reason I'd rather not talk about. But rest assured, nothing else has changed, I'm still the same lazy writer you all know and love… or hate. Anyway, that's that. _Now_, onto work.

**Devind: **Work? You? XD

**Kuinra:** Hate you…

* * *

Chapter 17: Fire Emperor Thestalos

"Nice place," Anzu said flatly as she gazed down at the terrain below.

"Well he is the Fire Emperor," Madoc pointed out from behind her. "It only makes sense."

For the past two and half days now they had flown over what seemed to be and endless sea of magma. The forest had slowly turned to ashes and then finally burned out all together; leaving the fiery barren wasteland they were now above. It was at that point that they'd all put on leggings and tunics or dresses with shortened or no sleeves made of thin cotton, and they were still smoldering.

"Please tell me we're almost there," Mana whined, trying to pull her clothes that were seat soaked away from her sticking skin. She was so hot that she couldn't even find it in herself to cling to Mahaado like normally.

"Accord to the map Thes castle is just a few more miles away," Sebastian informed her. "We should be able to see it soon."

"Thank god," Anzu breathed.

Yugi mewed his agreement. The little Gremlin was laying down on the dragon's back it rode, breathing heavily. Not only did it have to contend with the heat but also the thick coat of green fur that covered its body.

"Poor little thing," Anzu sighed. She would've petted him but was afraid it might cause further discomfort. And at that moment she thought of her friends. She wondered how they were doing, and whether they were looking for her. At leas they were probably more comfortable than her right now. She didn't notice that both her silver necklace and the Black Pendant began to glow softly at her neck.

"We're almost there," Madoc said. "And I'm sure the castle is somehow cooler than this. It'd have to be for anyone to live there."

"Speaking of which, I haven't seen any villages since we got here," Kaiba noticed.

"My guess is they all either moved out or… well, I think you can guess," Mahaado said grimly.

"Thanks for that love," said Mana flatly.

"Let's not think about it," Anzu suggested. She looked out over the charred nothingness and her eyes lit up. "Look the guys, it's a castle."

"Must be the place," Kaiba guessed. "Well since we're getting close we'd better decide who's going to duel."

"Naturally me," Sebastian said proudly. "I was supposed to defeat the last one, had you not showed up."

Kaiba smirked, glancing over his shoulder at the knight. "Look at the bright side. At least that ensured the Emperor would fall."

"Are you implying that I'd lose?" Sebastian growled.

"Both of you cut it out," Anzu snapped. "Since I'm in charge of this journey I get to choose who faces the Fire Emperor. And I've decided that I'm going to."

They all looked at her in shock. Even the three dragons on which they rode seemed to peer back with their own amazement.

"Anzu, why?" Madoc managed to ask.

"Why not?" she shot back. "Do you not think I can handle it? Do you all doubt me that much?"

"It's not that Anzu," Mana spoke up, trying to save her brother and the rest of them. "It's just, well… we've never seen you duel. And we don't want you to get hurt or anything."

"Well none of you have to worry," was the Sergeant's indignant response. "I can take care of myself and I'll prove it to all of you."

"But Anzu-"

"No buts Madoc," she snapped. "I'm dueling and that's final. Come on Ibris," she told the dragon her and Madoc rode. The beast obeyed and flew ahead of the pack, leaving the others to wonder.

"Are you sure about this love?" Madoc asked when they were far enough away to not be heard.

"Yes my dear," she replied, her tone softening. "Everyone's been protecting me since I got here, especially you. I just want to try and return the favor."

"If you're sure. Just be careful." He leaned forward and placed a small kiss on the back of her head, it was all he could reach.

"The others will see," she hissed. "And I am sure. Don't worry Madoc dearest, I won't let you down." She glanced back and flashed her usual cheerful smile.

Madoc relaxed at seeing her look. Somehow it told him that things would be okay. She was determined not to lose and she wouldn't.

The group continued flying for just a little bit longer. Soon they were hovering over a their destination. Thes Palace was a long building with wide tower in the center under a red domed roof. The palace itself was made of charred rocks and surrounded my large all, a red roofed tower in each corner; there was even a mote of lava that ran around the wall from the volcano the castle sat in front of. Within the all they could see a wide green lawn and a large garden that seemed to be unaffected by the heat.

"There's a barrier," Mahaado said, looking down on the lawn. "It's a heat barrier to keep the inside cool."

"But will it keep us out?" Sebastian asked.

"Only one way to find out, right Djibril?" Kaiba asked his and Sebastian's dragon, earning a nod.

"Hold it Kaiba," Sebastian tried to say but it was too late.

"Djibril, attack," he ordered. "Destructive Burst Stream!"

The dragon reared its head back, gathering white light in its mouth, and fired a ray of lightning down at the castle. They all watched as the light passed through the barrier, which appeared briefly before becoming invisible again, and struck the ground, creating a small crater.

"I guess we can go in," Mahaado said as if nothing had happened. "And now he knows we're here."

"So much for a stealth entry," Madoc sighed as the dragons began their descent.

The three great beasts landed in the courtyard and hunched down. The group all breathed a sigh of relief when the cool air hit them, almost shivering as they slid down from the beasts. Yugi particularly was happy, jumping up and down with glee in celebration of getting out of that heat.

"No one's here to greet us? How rude," Kaiba scoffed, calling his three dragons back into his deck to rest.

"You blow a hole in my lawn and you say I'm rude?"

The celebration was short, as they all figured it would be, and they turned to see a young man, looking to be not even twenty, walking toward them. He had red hair that he wore spiked up with a golden circlet around his forehead and was dressed in crimson leggings and a sleeveless red tunic shirt, a second shirt of silver mail over that. He looked more like a peasant than an emperor, but then he was young.

"So this is the infamous group that did away with my older brothers," he said as he came to stand directly before the group. This close they could make out his face. It was youthful and arrogant looking, adorn with a red goatee and golden eyes. "I must say I'm not impressed."

"We're not here to impress you," Madoc said in his official tone. "We're here to defeat you. So what's say you save the hassle and just surrender now?"

"And before you give us the whole 'I'm different, I won't lose' act don't bother," Kaiba added smugly. "You're brother Zaborg said the same thing and he fell to me. And before that Mobius, who I can only assume acted just as tough."

"Actually he did," Mana confirmed.

"Point proven," Kaiba went on. "So just give up now and save yourself the humiliation of defeat."

Thestalos only chuckled at the boy's audacity. "Fine, I won't say it then. I'll just prove it." He raised a hand and pointed to the group. "Now, which one of you will I be incinerating?"

Anzu stepped forward, less than impressed by the boy's haughty demeanor. "I will be your opponent; Sergeant Anzu Mazaki."

The young emperor's eyes instantly traveled to her neck where the black jewel sat. "So, I get to face the Bearer of the Black Pendant?" He licked his lips with anticipation. "Lucky me. That means when this duel is over I'll not only take you all prisoner but also claim the pendant as my own."

"I'm not going to lose to you," Anzu replied with determination.

Thestalos only laughed as he came to stand before the girl. He reached into the neck of his shirt and pulled from it his silver necklace, which he used to call out his deck. "Then let's begin."

Anzu moved her hand to her necklace and brought out her own deck. The two bowed to one another before exchanging cards and shuffling.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle," Thestalos cooed to her. "I always am with the ladies."

Anzu flushed with anger and some embarrassment. "That's fine," she retorted. "But I won't be holding back." She held his deck out to him.

"I like it that way," he replied, giving her cards out while taking his.

'_Damn him,'_ Madoc fumed at the constant innuendos.

Anzu snatched her deck back. "You'll pay for that."

Thestalos just laughed as he turned and walked across the field.

"There sure are a lot of perverts outside of the capital," Mana noted.

"Maybe Sebastian would be happier living out here in the countryside with his own kind," Mahaado chuckled.

"What are you implying?" Sebastian asked dryly.

"Now's not the time," Madoc scolded them.

"What's with him?" Kaiba asked in a hushed voice.

"Anzu's dueling," Mahaado replied. "It's only natural for him to worry more than he would about a regular person."

"Focus guys," Madoc cut in. "Anzu needs our support, there's no time to be joking."

The rest of the group sighed as the emperor reached his side of the field.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Ready whenever you are."

The emperor raised his hand, causing two dueling tables to rise before them. The each set their cards down and drew five while their LPs set to 4000. "Duel!"

"I'll go first," Anzu declared, drawing (6; 4000). "I'll set 2 cards facedown and summon _Gremlin_." The two cad backings appeared. Then Yugi, who had been sitting on her shoulder, leapt out onto the field in attack mode (1300/1400). "End turn (3)."

"Over to me then," Thestalos said, drawing (6; 4000). "For starters I set 1 card facedown and summon _Darkfire Soldier #1_." His card backing appeared, along with a muscular man with blonde hair, a scimitar, and his lower body engulfed in flames (1700/1150). "Then I activate the field card _Molten Destruction_." The ground began to shake and rumble. From behind the emperor burst a stream of lava that shot into the sky. The dueling ground raised a little as a volcano emerged behind the emperor. "This field card will raise the ATK of all FIRE monsters by 500 in exchange for 400 of their DEF." The flames around his soldier flared violently (2200/650).

"Just when we were out of the heat," Mana groaned.

"It's only going to get hotter," Thestalos informed them. "_Darkfire Soldier_, attack her _Gremlin_." The soldier raised his sword and dashed at the creature, slicing it across its body, sending it flying back.

"Yugi," Anzu (3100) called and she leapt to catch the creature. "Are you okay?" The little gremlin nodded and Anzu handed it off to Mana, who came to aid him. "You'll pay for that," she said once the creature was safe. "I activate my Trap, _Michizure_. This card activates when one of my monsters is sent to the graveyard and takes one of yours along for the ride." A pair of green furry claws reached out from the ground and dragged the emperor's monster under. "What do you say to that?"

"I say thank you," he smiled. "See now that I have a FIRE monster in my graveyard I can remove it from the game to call specially my _Spirit of Flames_." The fallen soldier emerged from the ground wrapped in flames before morphing into a demonic, red creature and receiving a field bonus (2200/600). "I think that's a good place to end my turn (2)."

"Before you turn ends I'll activate _God's Blessing_," Anzu said as her second set card opened. The clouds above the field turned a silver-gray. "Now whenever I draw I gain 500 LPs, like at the beginning of my turn (4; 3600)." Light shone through the clouds that let a light shower of rain fall, cooling the group."

"Nice move Anzu," Mana sighed as the rain cooled her.

"Very nice indeed," Sebastian added, admiring the thin attire the girl wore that was becoming soaked.

"Back off pervert," Mahaado said flatly, knocking him away.

"Knock it off!" Madoc yelled, causing everyone to fall silent.

'_Madoc…'_ Anzu sighed before looking over her hand. Sadly her options weren't looking too good. "I'll set this monster in defense mode and end my turn (3)."

"Is that all?" the emperor laughed as he took the top card from his deck (3). "I summon my _Ember Knight_." On his field appeared a knight dresses in red armor, a sword at his side, which absorbed the field's power (2100/1000). "_Ember Knight_ attack." The knight drew his sword and knight ran forward, slicing through her set monster, which appeared to be a semi-transparent angel.

"When my _Skelangel _is flipped in any way, including battle, I get to draw a card," Anzu declared, drawing. "And since I drew _God's Blessing _activates." The sky let down another drizzle (4; 4100).

"Maybe but the effect of my _Ember Knight_ also kicks in. After he battles he automatically inflicts 300 points of damage to your LPs."

The knight raised his palm to Anzu and let out a shower of embers at her (3800).

"And now you're wide open for a direct attack from my spirit," Thestalos declared. The flames around the spirit flared. "And I guess I should mention that during my Battle Phase my spirit gains 300 ATK (2500). Attack with _Ifrit's Inferno_." The creature thrust it palm forward, sending out a steam of flames that struck Anzu directly.

"Anzu!" Madoc called to her as her LPs decreased. "Anzu, are you okay? Anzu!"

"I'm okay," Anzu gasped as the smoke and flames cleared (1300).

"That won't last long," Thestalos laughed. "But for now I'm finished (2)."

Anzu drew, causing the sky to rain down (5; 1800). "I play _Pot of Greed_, letting me draw 2 cards." She took her cards and the sky rained again (6; 2300). She gasped at what she saw. _'Yugi… Guys…'_ She didn't know where these cards came from but suddenly the hope was building now. "Okay, I play _Enchanting Fitting Room_. And at the cost of 800 LPs (1500) I can look at the top 4 cards of my deck and Special Summon all Level 3 and lower Normal Monster." She picked up her top cards and her smile broadened. "I picked up 4, and I summon them all in defense mode." On her field appeared _Nemuriko_, a sleeping infant wrapped in a blanket (800/700), _Petit Angel_, a small pink orb of an angel (600/900), _Green Phantom King_, a young male in yellow robes wrapped in vines (500/1600), and _Enchanting Mermaid_, a blue-skinned mermaid in a pink gown (1200/900).

"When we get back to Palis we're building her a new deck," Sebastian said flatly.

"Shut up," Madoc snapped.

"Don't worry Madoc, I'll show him," Anzu went on. "For my next move I'll play the Magic card _Yu-Jyo Friendship_." The card she held showed none other than Atem and Jounouchi themselves, shaking hands happily.

"I've never seen that card," Mahaado gasped. "I've never even heard of it."

'_Anzu,'_ Madoc thought. _'Where'd you get that?'_ There was something almost… otherworldly about the card."

"With this card," Anzu said, walking onto the field, "I can offer you a handshake."

"A handshake?" Thestalos inquired, also walking to her.

"That's right," she said when they were directly in front of one another. "If you accept then our LPs will average together."

"What? I'm not giving you my LPs." He turned to walk from her. "Made me walk here for nothing."

"I thought you'd say that," she went on. "See if my opponent declines then all I have to do is show them a _Kessoku Unity_ card in my hand and they have no choice but to except. And guess what card I'm holding."

Thestalos glanced over his shoulder and, sure enough, the card she held read _Kessoku Unity_ across the top. "Not a bad move," he said, turning back to her. "Besides, it's worth my LPs to hold such a beautiful hand."

They grasped hands and Thestalos's smile faded as his energy was drained away into the girl, evening their scored (2750). After that exchange he had no strength to speak and so was quiet as they returned to their sides of the field.

"I'm taking the offensive now," Anzu declared when she was back on her side. I summon _Dunames Valkyria_." One Anzu's field appeared a woman in red armor with white gloves, boots, wings, and head dress (1800/1050). "And then I equip her with the all powerful _Black Pendant_!"

Everyone gasped as the necklace vanished from Anzu's neck and appeared around her witch's, raising its ATK (2300).

"Don't worry," Anzu said. "The card isn't all that strong."

"Where did you get these cards Anzu?" Madoc asked.

Anzu bit her lip a little uneasily. "I don't know," she admitted. "I just drew them. I didn't add them to my deck at all when I built it. But the weird thing is, the people on these cards are… they're my friends from my world."

Everyone was in stunned silence.

'_More of the Black Pendant's power I'm sure,'_ Mahaado guessed.

"It doesn't matter where they came from though," Anzu went on. "The point is I have them and I'll use them. _Dunames Valkyria_, attack his spirit." The witch drew black energy into her hands and fired it at the spirit.

"You've triggered my Trap," Thestalos managed to say. "_Backfire_. Now whenever one of my FIRE monsters is destroyed you lose 500 LPs." The black energy struck the spirit, creating a massive explosion that spread to hit both duelists. Anzu: 2250, Thestalos: 2650

"Not quiet what I'd planned," Anzu said as the heat died a little. "No matter. I'll set this card facedown and end my turn (1)."

"Time for my counterstrike," Thestalos declared while he drew (3). "I'll set this monster in defense mode. And then use _Ember Knight _to attack your _Green Phantom King_." The knight drew his sword and charged forward.

"Go, _Kessoku Unity_," Anzu said, opening her set Magic card.

"Anzu's on that card," Mana gasped. Sure enough, on the card were Yugi, Otogi, Honda, Anzu, and Jounouchi, all with their hands on top of on another.

"And just like the name suggests this card will unify my monsters, adding all of their DEF points together." Anzu's other monsters crowded around her phantom king combining their strengths (5150).

"That's enough to wipe out the rest of his LPs," Sebastian said in shock.

"I told you she'd do it," Madoc cheered.

"I'm not out yet," Thestalos said. "I play _Shield Crasher_. This card only works if I attack a monster in defense mode with higher DEF. It'll double the ATK of my monster. It won't be enough to get through but it'll save my LPs." The knight's sword glowed with a yellow light that rose its points (4200). It swung its blade down at the group only to bounce back at Thestalos. "Get off of me," the emperor grunted, shoving his knight away (1700). "Even if he didn't destroy your monster my knight still battled so you lose another 300 LPs."

The knight raised his palm and released another ember barrage at the girl (1950).

"I'll set this card and end my turn (0)."

"My turn," Anzu said, drawing and letting the rain fall (2; 2450). "I'll play _Precious Coins from Above_, forcing use each to draw until we're holding 7 cards." Coins and rain both fell from the sky while they each drew, Anzu's LPs increasing again (2950). "I'll play _Heavy Storm_, destroying all Magic and Trap cards on the field." A great wind kicked up, destroying _God's Blessing_, _Backfire_, and _Molten Destruction_, returning the field to normal. But it also destroyed the _Black Pendant_, which reappeared around Anzu's neck. "When the _Black Pendant_ is destroyed as a card you lose 500 LPs."

The pendant gave a dark glow that appeared around Thestalos, draining his life (1200).

Next I sacrifice _Petit Angel _and _Nemuriko_ to summon _Vanity Ruler_." On her field appeared an angelic looking man with green hair wearing white robes trimmed in gold and decorated with white roses (2500/1600).

"What's with the other guy?" Madoc suddenly shouted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Anzu asked back. "It's just a card."

"Then why'd you pick it? For the picture?"

"Are you accusing me of something?"

"Only of being a harlot!"

"_What was that?_"

Their friends and even Thestalos looked on in wonderment, all of them with drops of sweat hanging from their head.

"Why do you care whether or not I have a card that looks like him in my deck?" Anzu asked furiously. "Why are you in such a bad mood?"

"Because I love you and don't want to lose you," Madoc shot back. Both he and Anzu fell into shocked silence while their friends' jaws had dropped to the ground, Yugi mewing in surprise.

Anzu set her cards down on the table, walked over to Madoc, reached back, and slapped him hard across the face. "You idiot," she yelled. "We agreed to tell them together at the _right_ time!"

Their friends' jaws only dropped further, Yugi mewing again.

"Well if you weren't ogling other men I wouldn't have had to say anything," he shot back.

"Oh, so now it's my fault you're an idiot?"

"Idiot? Did you call me an idiot?"

"You must be if you can't even understand the words I'm saying. And where do you get off accusing me of _ogling_ other men?"

"Gee, why don't you take a look at the field?"

"Just from one card? I doubt your deck is any more innocent! It's probably full of cards that fulfill all of your closet pervert fantasies. Am I right? Show me. Show me!"

By now a vein was visible on Thestalos's forehead as he watched Anzu almost strangle Madoc while trying to get his deck from his silver necklace. Finally he snapped, slamming his fist down on his dueling table. "Enough," he exclaimed. "If you two wish to continue this lover's quarrel then you my do so in my dungeons because, unless you get back into the duel, I'm going to take this stalling as a forfeit."

"He's right Anzu," Mahaado said, trying to regain some composure. "As interesting as this new development with Madoc is, it's taking a prolonged amount of time from your turn which can be counted as a surrender. And we can't have come this far just for that, now can we?"

Anzu sighed, letting go of Madoc. "You're right Mahaado." She glared back at her 'boyfriend' then. "I'll deal with you later." Returning to her dueling station she picked up her cards and looked across the field. "I'm going to put an end to this now," she declared. "First I'll switch my _Enchanting Mermaid _into attack mode. Now, _Vanity Ruler_, attack his knight." The man in white on Anzu's field through open his robe, revealing a sea of black roses whose petals fluttered out and raced at the knight.

"I activate _Sudden Defense_, letting switch one of my monsters to defense mode," Thestalos said just in time for his knight to kneel down. The petals reached their target then, cutting it up badly but not quite destroying it.

"Now I'll take 300 damage right?" Anzu asked.

"Not quiet," Thestalos said. "When my knight is destroyed the damage goes up to 500 and hits us both." From the knight's wounds erupted a burst of flames that struck the both of them. Anzu: 2450, Thestalos: 700

"It doesn't matter," Anzu said. "Because this is the end of the road for you. _Dunames_, attack his set monster." The female's hands filled with back energy and she fired it at the set monster.

A wall of flames suddenly erupted on Thestalos's field and he smirked. "I'm not burned out yet," he said. "You attacked my _Flame Wall_ (0/1300), which activates its two effects when destroyed. First it'll burn you for 600 LPs."

A ball of fire formed on the wall and it fired directly at Anzu (1850).

"Then," the emperor went on. "The wall will burn for the remainder of the turn, preventing any more attacks."

"So you snuck out of this one," Anzu scoffed. "Then I'll set 2 cards facedown and end my turn (3)."

"It's about time," Thestalos scoffed, drawing (8). His mood quickly changed at seeing his card, a smile crossing his lips. "That's interesting," he said happily. "But before I do that I'm going to even out the score a little. I play _Goblin Thief_, which will take 500 of your LPs and give them to me." Anzu: 1350, Thestalos: 1200 "Then I play _Cross Sacrifice._"

"That's not good," Kaiba said. "That's a card I use too, and it lets him sacrifice one of his opponent's in place of his own. The only upside is he'll have to skip his Battle Phase this turn, but if he use it right then this could be a turn back in his favor."

'_Anzu…'_ Madoc thought.

"Thank you for your explanation," Thestalos said. "Now then, I sacrifice your _Vanity Ruler_ to call myself to the field." Anzu's monster was engulfed in light that lifted it and threw it at Thestalos, entering his necklace. The light spread over his body, covering him in bulky red armor from head to toe. "I am the _Fire Emperor Thestalos_ (2400/1000). And although I can't attack this turn my effect kicks in, letting me burn one card in your hand." The emperor raised his hand and threw a ball of fire at Anzu's cards, burning one away.

"Ow," Anzu yelped as she dropped the card.

"Did I hit a monster?" the emperor asked. "Because if so then you'll lose LPs equal to its level."

"Good thing it was only a 1 star then," Anzu said as she placed _Magician of Faith_ in her graveyard (2; 1250). _'And also my transformation card…'_

"And since I can't attack this turn I'll just set a card and end it (4)."

Anzu drew her card, wishing her Trap were still here to soothe her. "I play _Rain of Mercy_, increasing both of our LPs by 1000." The sky opened and let down a light drizzle, raising both of their points. Anzu: 2250, Thestalos: 2200

"Getting worried?" he asked.

"Just being safe," she replied. "I'll switch my Valkyria and Mermaid back to defense mode and end my turn (2)."

"That's what I like to hear," Thestalos said as he drew (5). "I equip myself with _Big Bang Shot_, raising my ATK by 400 (2800)." His fist became wrapped in blue flames. "Not only that, but this will allow me to damage you even if your monsters are in defense mode. You know that means? You're finished. I'll now attack your-"

"Wait!"

The emperor stopped in his words and looked around for the source of the voice, as did everyone else. Suddenly a large pot that was covered by a tree wrapped around it appeared from the ground.

"A _Fiber Pod_?" Mahaado asked.

The pot opened then, spewing out a ray of yellow light that landed on the ground and took human form. Before them all now stood a boy that looked only fourteen or fifteen dressed in yellow robes trimmed in gold and green. He had long brown hair held back by a golden circlet with a piece of yellow topaz in its center.

"Granmarg?" Thestalos asked from behind his helm. "What are you doing in _my_ territory?"

"Granmarg?" Anzu asked. "As in the Earth Emperor? This little kid was one of the King's Lt. Generals?"

"Indeed," Sebastian said. "Hate to admit it but even the runt of the Basslewhin family surpasses me in rank. Born fighters, the whole family."

"But why's he here?" Kaiba asked again.

"First off I don't appreciate being called a runt," he said flatly. "And I'm here to put an end to this. I surrender to King Pegasus of the Lilose Kingdom."

"What?" Thestalos exclaimed. "What do you think you're doing Granmarg?"

"It's over Thes," the boy replied. "When I got the new Mobi was beaten I had a bad feeling. And then Zab fell and I knew we were in trouble, that you would be next, so I set out to come here."

"That might make sense if you were offering help," the older said. "But what's all this surrender none sense?"

Granmarg smiled, though somewhat sadly. "Well to be honest I never liked this idea to begin with," he admitted. "I knew trying to overthrow the King wouldn't work, but if I didn't go along with you guys then I might bring disgrace to the Basslewhin family. I was so torn that I gave up and went with you guys. But now that the eldest of us have lost there's not much more disgrace that can be brought on us. So why not just surrender and try to save face while we can." He looked over at Madoc and the group. "If we give up you'll go easy on us right?"

"Surrender would lessen your consequences," Madoc confirmed. "Especially with that story of yours."

Granmarg smiled. "See Thes? Let's give up while we're ahead. Maybe if we turn ourselves in they'll go easy on Mobi and Zab too."

The elder brother just sighed behind his helm. "I have a lot to teach you about family pride little brother," he said. "But more than that you need to learn about self pride."

"What do you mean?" Granmarg asked.

"Yes, the Basslewhin family has been overshadowed for far too long but that's not why I helped Mobius and Zaborg form this plan," the Fire Emperor said. "I did it for me. I want to have power. I want to be King. Once Pegasus was out of the way I was going to declare war on the two of them. And with Zaborg making that deal with the Lord of Dragons, I could get the people of Lilose behind me. I was going to be King."

"Why does this sound familiar?" Mana asked, along with a mew from Yugi.

"Maybe because both Zaborg and Mobius were planning similar things," Sebastian answered. "With a family like that who would need enemies?"

"I'm going to win this duel," Thestalos went on. "So just watch and learn little brother. I'm going to make this girl an example for Pegasus and all of Kingrod. So say good-bye to your Valkyria." Red flames mixed with the blue around his hand and he fired a shot at Anzu's monster that blew it to bits.

The attack continues through the monster and struck Anzu hard, scorching her clothes (500). "Not bad," she managed to say, wincing in pain. "But not good enough. I play my _Angel of the White Uniform_." Next to Anzu appeared an angel in white nurse's robes and cap. She held her hands out to Anzu, which began to glow. "This card only works when I take damage and it increases my score by 1000 (1500)."

"Still prolonging defeat?" Thestalos asked. "Oh well, I guess it can't be helped. I'll set 2 cards and end my turn here (2)."

Anzu drew her card (3). "I play _Angel's Gift_, letting me draw 3 cards and then discard 2." She drew again, considered her options, and then decided. "Next I play _Pot of Avarice_, letting me return 5 monsters in my graveyard to my deck and then draw 2 cards." She took _Magician of Faith_, _Gremlin_, _Dunames Valkyria_, _Skelangel_, and the _Fairy's Gift_ that she had just discarded from her graveyard and placed them back in her deck, reshuffled, and then drew 2 more cards. "Now I play _Magician's Faith_, letting me remove 1 _Magician of Faith_ in my deck from the game in order to retrieve a Magic card from my graveyard." Her necklace glowed as she found the card and removed it. Despite that the card was out of the game she transformed, donning her magician's robes, her staff set on her back.

"The Magic card I'm retrieving is my _Heavy Storm_, which I'll use now to destroy all the Magic and Trap cards on the field." A smile spread across her face. "And I know that when your _Big Bang Shot _leaves the field the monster it's equipped to is removed from the game."

"I'll chain in _Threatening Roar_, preventing you from attacking this turn," Thestalos called over the great wind that kicked up. His armor was blown away, along with both of their set cards. However, as soon as the wind died down, a stream of lava erupted from the ground before Anzu.

"What was that?" Anzu asked as the lava rained down around her, singeing her new robes (1200).

"Simple you destroyed my _Dormant Volcano_," the emperor replied. "So you lose 300 LPs. Plus during my next Standby Phase we each get add a FIRE monster from our decks to our hands."

Anzu only sighed. This would've been the turn but now she couldn't attack. "I end my turn," she said sadly (3).

Thestalos drew. "I think you can guess what monster I'll take," he said, holding up another Fire Emperor card (4). "I doubt you even have a FIRE monster."

"Actually I do have one," Anzu said, holding up her card. "And she's call _Fire Princess _(4)."

"Doesn't matter," the emperor said, "This is the last turn. I play _Treacherous Decision_, letting me take control of one of your monsters. I'll take your_ Green Phantom King_. But he won't be around long because I'm sacrificing him for myself." The young boy was drawn into Thestalos's necklace, wrapping him back in red armor (2400/1000). "And as you know I get to scorch a card in your hand. Will I hit your _Fire Princess_? Let's see." He formed a ball of fire and hurled it at Anzu's hand.

"Stop doing that," Anzu yelped, dropping her cards. The card he'd hit was _Shining Friendship_, a monster card, and her LPs dropped as she placed it in the graveyard (800).

"And then I'll attack your mermaid," Thestalos went on, forming a second fireball and hurling it at Anzu's last monster, causing an eruption of flames on her field.

"Anzu," Madoc growled as he watched his love suck on her wounds.

"Brother please stop this," Granmarg pleaded.

"No," the Fire Emperor said. "I'm going to take revenge for our family, and then claim the throne for myself. So take your final turn girl, before I wipe you off this plain (2)."

Anzu's hand shook as she reached for her deck. _'I don't think I can do this,'_ she thought. Then she noticed her hand. Something was on it, some kind of black markings. _'Wait,'_ she gasped. _'That's the smiley face from… that day when Kaiba trapped us.'_

"_Trust in the Heart of the Cards."_

'_Atem… Yugi…'_

"What's with Anzu?" Mana asked. "It looked like she was afraid a second ago but now she looks determined."

"That's because she's a fiery girl that never gives up," Madoc said, watching his love with a burning gaze. "She's full of passion, she'll pull through."

"I'm not gonna lose," Anzu said. "I can feel it, I'm going to win in this turn. So get ready Thestalos, because your fire is going to be put out. _Draw_!" She tore the top card from her deck and smiled instantly. "This is it, the end is coming," she declared. "I summon my _Fire Princess_." Her silver necklace and the Black Pendant both began to glow as she placed the card down.

At the same time Thestalos's necklace glowed, its power soaring out and into Anzu. "That's impossible," he said through gritted teeth, feeling his power weaken.

"What's happening Mahaado?" Madoc asked.

"It shouldn't be happening," the wiser magician replied. "But it would seem that she's absorbing his power. Her necklace is evolving."

Fire swirled around Anzu, not burning her but warming her, calming her. The flames were soft and gentle, and they made her feel safe and happy. "Madoc…" she whispered from the fire's embrace, a tiny smile on her face. The flames began to die down and Anzu was left sanding in red and orange robes trimmed in gold with singed hems, a wooden staff with a faintly red crystal on its end at her side (1300/1500).

"What are you?" Thestalos asked, his heavy breathes magnified in his armor.

"I am the Bearer of the Black Pendant," Anzu replied. "And I'm here to save this world, starting now. I play _Magic Shard Excavation_, letting me discard 2 cards from my hand to take back a Magic card in my graveyard." She discarded her last 2 cards, _Waboku_ and _Wind of God_, and took back her Magic card. "And now I activate that card, _Precious Coins from Above_." Golden coins rained down from the sky, letting each of them draw until 7 cards were on hand. Anzu looked over her 7 new cards with a satisfied smile. "I play _Dian Keto the Cure Master_, raising my LPs by 1000." An elderly woman in blue robes appeared before Anzu, passing on a golden aura to the girl (1800). "And since my LPs increased," Anzu went on. "My effect kicks in, letting me burn away 500 of your LPs." She raised her staff, its crystal head glowing, and fired a ray of light that struck Thestalos's armor.

"Damn you," he said through gritted teeth (1700).

"I'm not done yet," she went on. "I'm playing a second _Cure Master_." The old woman appeared again and increased Anzu's LPs further. As a result she fired another ray of light from her staff, striking the emperor in the same place. Anzu: 2800, Thestalos: 1200

"I'll place 3 cards facedown and end my turn," Anzu said, letting three backings appear (2).

"Think she can actually do it?" Kaiba asked.

"Of course she can," Madoc assured them. "Finish him off Anzu."

"I'm not dead yet," Thestalos said, drawing (8).

"Yet is right," Anzu said. "As soon as you draw I activate _Holy Elf's Gift_, giving me 300 LPs for every monster on the field." The blue elf in green robes appeared on the field, chanting her prayer. She raised her hands to Anzu, raining down a white light that first increased Anzu's LPs, then focused into her staff where Anzu could fire it at the emperor's already damaged armor once again. Anzu: 3400, Thestalos: 700

"Big brother, please stop this before it's too late," Granmarg called.

"Never," Thestalos replied. "I'm going to win his duel no matter what. And I'm going to do it with my own hands." Thestalos formed a ball of flames in each hand and then hurled them both at Anzu.

"You're losing it," Anzu told him. "I activate _Draining Shield_." A circular silver shield appeared on her arm and she raised it, creating a barrier of green light that absorbed the attack and focused it into her staff. "This card will block your attack and increase my LPs by the ATK of your monster. And since my LPs increased… well, you know." The green energy focused into the head of her staff and she fire another attack at the weakened emperor. Anzu: 5800, Thestalos: 200

"Brother," Granmarg cried.

"You're too hot-headed to even focus on the duel," Anzu told him. "And you expect to be king? You should listen to your little brother and give up now."

"Anzu seems different," Madoc murmured to himself. "I guess she does have what it takes after all."

"I'll never give up," Thestalos managed to say. "I will beat you. I play _Final War_. All I have to do is discard 5 cards from my hand to be able to destroy all cards on the field." The ground began to quake and rumble. A blast was heard in the distance and they all turned to see one of the volcanoes nearby erupting. The another, even closer, blew its top. They continued to erupt, each time getting closer, until finally the center of the dueling field exploded, blowing every card off the field and knocking both duelist's monster forms away.

"Anzu!" "Big Brother!" Madoc and Granmarg called respectively.

The smoke and fire cleared, revealing the two combatants. Thestalos was scorched and breathing heavily. Anzu, on the other hand, seemed fine.

"Is that all?" she asked her opponent.

His teeth gritted, Thestalos set a monster on the field and managed to say a ragged, "End (1)."

Anzu looked calm as she picked up her top card (3). She looked at her options and sighed. "Looks like it's finally over," she said.

"You… think you can… beat me?" Thestalos barely managed to say

"Yes," Anzu replied softly. "I play _Power of Faith_, letting me summon a monster from my graveyard. I choose my _Fire Princess_." The card that appeared wrapped Anzu in a light orange light, changing her clothes back into the red and orange ones she wore moments before, her staff in hand. "And then I'll play the last card I need, _All or Nothing_." Anzu's body became alight with a fiery red aura.

"Look at her LPs," Mana gasped as her score skyrocketed to 11,600.

"What have you done?" Thestalos asked.

"This card gives me all I need for one last strike," Anzu explained. "For now it doubles my LPs. However, at the end of the turn my LPs will become only one tenth of their current value. But that won't matter because since my LPs increased, yours will decrease." She raised her staff and her aura focused there, shining brightly before being fired at the emperor.

Thestalos looked at the oncoming attack and smiled. "Well I'll be damned," he said quietly. "I lost…"

**

* * *

Devind: **Can we say long? 

**Kuinra: **Quiet you. Okay, yeah it's long. But that's only because I didn't want to break up the duel and also because there's a lot of chatting going on during it. But a lot of it is only two lines or less so it should've read pretty quick. And I'm sorry Anzu's deck is so…pathetic. It was hard to work with since I didn't have a lot to go on from the anime that would fit my needs. I plan on giving her a much better one next time she steps onto the field. But, on the bright side, the cat's out of the bag about Anzu and Madoc. I think that was a fun way to reveal it, ne?

**Devind:** At the rate you work that'll be, what, this time next year?

**Kuinra: **Shut up! Anyway, I plan to try rotating between this story and my book, doing a chapter of one then switching to the other, then back and forth. Of course my fiancée's wanting me to work on original stories so that might cut in, not to mention random bursts of inspiration. But I think I'll try to get a little quicker with the updates. And remember, if you want to yell at me for taking to long you can always do so at my handy Cbox.

**Devind: **You moved it.

**Kuinra:** Oh yeah, guess I should tell them.

**Devind: **Why bother? They don't come to it anyway. Who'd want to talk to you?

**Kuinra:**_/Cries for a few. Wipes eyes./_ Anyway, me, my fiancée, and a buddy of mine decided we wanted to start a role-playing forum just for the fun of it so I put my box at the bottom of it. So from now on if you want to get to me through it _(which I highly doubt will happen)_ then you'll have to do so there. To get there just go to my profile here and click on the 'homepage' link. Aside from RPing there's also regular discussions, a place to show off art and writing (I'll be posting some of my original, non-fic stories there), a duelist forum, and anything else we might decide would be fun. So if you like feel free to sign up, we could use members. Especially if you like to battle, I could use an opponent X3

**Devind:** No one will come.

**Kuinra:**_ /Sad/_ I know, Avyn will be depressed. But I guess that's life. Anyway, that's all we have to say for now. I'll try to pick up the pace with my updates a bit. But for now I'm done. R&R plz


	18. After the Struggle

**Disclaimer and Author Request:** Even though you probably already know it, I don't own Yugioh… yet... Also, when you're done reading my story, whether you finish or just get bored, please take a moment to leave me a review. Good or bad, just let me know you're reading, it would really mean a lot. Please and thank you.

**Kuinra: **Slow on the reviews this time around.

**Devind:** That's cause no one likes you XD

**Kuinra: **Anyway…. With Thestalos vanquished there's only one duel left before the end of Emperor Arc… finally. But we'll do that later. For now I'm feeling brief so lets do the shout outs and then get right to it.

**ANZU&ATEM FAN:** First as always. I'm glad you liked the duel and the use of the character cards; I thought they'd be a nice touch for Anzu's deck. I'll try not to make this update take too long.

**Bad Player:** Sorry for the long update, a lot's been going on. But I'm trying to get back on track.

**ForensicDuelist4137: **Sorry about the OCG names… some of them I just prefer so much more over TCG. And thanks for your offered help. I'm not sure if I'll need it but it's nice to know someone's willing to if the need arises.

**Mirokulover:** I'm alive! I thought that would be a fun way to let the cat out of the bad. Hm… I too wonder what the Lord of Dragons in up to, thank you for mentioning that. I was having trouble figuring what I wanted to happen in this chapter but now a few ideas are popping up.

**16forever:** Another awesome review. Sorry for the name change, it was necessary for personal reasons. I'm happy and somewhat shocked that you checked so often and that yo got so excited when I updated…. Makes me feel guilty for taking so long. Hope you didn't hurt yourself when you jumped from your seat. I'm sorry I made you late for work; I'm apparently cursed with great writing talent. I try so hard to keep people in character when I write fanfics so it make me happy to hear someone constantly reminding me that I'm actually pulling it off. I'm pretty proud of the argument between Anzu and Madoc, so I don't think I'll have it be quite over yet. And don't worry about cool reviews; your tales of my work getting you into trouble are plenty entertaining. Favorite thing to do at night? Hehehe, well if my fiancée's around then I'm sure you can guess what we do. If not then I like to sit and talk to her on the phone and just chill. And do I sleep with a stuffed animal? No… I sleep with stuffed animals!!! There's Twinkle and Sugar, the bears my fiancée gave me, Harold the dinosaur and the Precious Moments lion I've had since I was little, the tiger my nephew gave me for a graduation present, and of course Buddy Bear, who I took off the shelf when I was 3 months old an wouldn't let go of, not even to pay for it. And after Valentine's day a new one, a white doggy with a heart on it's collar that says "I love you" that my fiancée gave me when I went to see her (yeah, I got t randomly n.n); I named it Kui.

**Devind:** You were feeling brief? Then again I think your lover could vouch for you about that X3

**Kuinra:** I'm gonna get you one of these days… But until then I'll work on this. Hopefully it won't be too boring. Enjoy as much as you can.

* * *

Chapter 18: After the Struggle

Thestalos sat there by his dueling station following his defeat, stunned.

"Big brother," Granmarg called, running to his sibling.

"I actually lost," Thestalos said with a tiny laugh. The silver necklace at his neck, now powerless, quickly grew dirtied before turning to dust and falling to the ground.

Anzu watched as the younger brother embraced the older and a small smile crossed her lips. The signs of the duel faded, her clothes returning to normal, and she breathed a sigh of relief before starting to sway. She felt herself falling but the ground never came. Someone had caught her and when she looked up it was Madoc's red eyes that she saw. "Madoc…" she said happily.

"I've got you dearling," he said with a smile. "You won."

Anzu's smile just widened a little and it looked as if she might fall asleep. But then her eyes snapped open and she pushed Madoc away. "Get off of me you distrusting pig."

Madoc was shocked and appalled at her words. "Pig?" he exclaimed. "Who are you calling a pig?"

"I'm calling you a pig you pig," she retorted. "How dare you accuse me of indecent intentions just because of a pretty card in my deck?"

"So you admit that you find that pretty."

"Are you telling me that's the only part of my sentence you even heard?"

"Does any other part matter?"

"You're unbelievable!"

Mahaado, Mana, Sebastian and Yugi, all watched with shame as their 'leaders' bickered like children. Kaiba was standing a little ways back with his arms crossed and his head bowed; he wanted no part of their none sense.

"I guess I can't say I'm surprised it's like this," Mahaado said while watching them.

"Yeah, they made it pretty obvious," Mana agreed, earning a mew of shared feelings from Yugi.

"The question is what do we do with them now?" Sebastian asked flatly.

"And another thing," Anzu as saying now, "what's with the long hair? You look like a little girl."

"And what about yours?" Madoc countered. "No person, man or woman, would dare walk around looking like that; no sane one anyway?"

"So now I'm insane am I?"

"Well now that you mention it…"

"Excuse me," said an outside voice.

"What?" Anzu and Madoc both shouted at the voice. Then they realized it was little Granmarg, who was trying to hold up his older brother, and their expressions softened.

"Sorry," Anzu said compassionately, trying to get to her feet. He swayed a little but Madoc quickly stood too and took hold of her. She glanced over at him bitterly before turning back to the boy. "What is it?"

"I need to know," he said. "What will happen to my brother and me?"

Anzu and Madoc looked at one another, neither sure what to say. Then Madoc sighed and looked back. "You surrendered so you'll probably go free with minimal punishment. However, Thestalos here will have to receive the same hearing and punishment as your older brothers."

"Oh… I see…" Granmarg said sadly.

"Don't show despair Granmarg," Thestalos barked. "I lost and that's all that matters. I have no one to blame but myself, showing despair will do nothing. I lost so I'll receive my punishment accordingly." He looked back at Madoc. "I'm ready, Colonel Powlyn."

Madoc nodded and turned to Mahaado. "Prepare a _Different Dimension Capsule_."

"Actually, I have a different idea Madoc," the other spellcaster responded. "Since he's taking it more like a man than his older siblings, and since the little one is so worried, why not allow Thestalos to remain in the castle with us under supervision? He'll ride back with us in the morning."

"As nice as that sounds Mahaado, we can't go against royal policy," Madoc replied.

"Be quiet Madoc," Anzu cut in. "This is _my _operation and I think Mahaado's idea is a good one."

"But Anzu…"

"No buts _Colonel_," she said in a tone that mocked his own official one. "His necklace is gone so he has no power. It could give us a chance to try and get some information out of him. Besides," she looked at the beaten Fire Emperor, "I get the feeling he's not as into the whole ruling the world thing as he leads everyone to believe."

Madoc wanted to argue but couldn't. On this mission she was his commanding officer and he had no choice but to follow her orders. "Whatever," he scoffed before turning to his friends. "Seto and Sebastian, escort the brothers to Thestalos's chamber and stay with them. Also, confiscate Granmarg's necklace as a sign of surrender. Mana, find the servant's quarters, inform them that the castle has been taken over, and demand that they pledge their loyalty to King Pegasus or else. Mahaado, you do the same with the guards; and afterward have them send a few to relieve Sebastian and Seto. We'll all convene in the main hall once you're done and plan our next movement."

"What's to plan?" Sebastian asked. "Since Granmarg has surrendered we don't need to go all the way to Gran, we can go home."

"You have your orders Sebastian, now carry them out," Madoc said sternly.

"As you wish," Sebastian said, giving a mocking bow.

"Hold on," Anzu said. "Who do you think you are barking orders?"

"Do you have better ones?" Madoc returned sharply.

Anzu opened her mouth to say yes but she couldn't as she had no idea what she would've done. "Just ask me before doing it next time," she pouted quietly, then said to everyone. "You all have your orders, we'll meet you in the main hall. Mana, watch Yugi for me. I need to have a _word_ with Colonel Powlyn."

"Sure thing Anzu," Mana said, then corrected in a teasing manner with a bow, "I mean yes ma'am, Sergeant Mazaki." Yugi bowed along with her, mewing quietly. "Have fun you love birds," she added as she headed off with the others to carry out her task, all of them, including the Basslewhins, chucking or giggling quietly.

"Shut up," Anzu and Madoc yelled after them. They waited until they were alone in the courtyard before turning to one another.

"So, what is it you wish to speak to me about?" Madoc inquired.

Anzu glared up at him while trying to stand on her own. She wobbled a little but finally managed to get her balance, then turned on him. "I don't know what's more annoying," she began, "Your lack of respect toward me in our relationship, or your lack of respect toward me as your commanding officer."

"You're my commanding officer on this mission but I still outrank you," Madoc reminded her impatiently. "And as far as our relationship goes, _I'm _the man so I can do as I please." Madoc knew he was speaking out of frustration and that he had just made a huge mistake.

Anzu, shocked that he had said that, reached back and slapped him full on the face with all her fury. "You forget whom you're talking to Madoc Powlyn," she shouted. "That may be how woman are treated in your world but where I come from woman have fought and earned the same respect that men get; I will have you looking down on me because of my gender. Have you forgotten that your own younger sister is a woman? Would you want to have a man talk down to her in the same way? What about your mother, her soul be at peace. Your mother gave you life, all women give life, and yet men seem to think that they are superior for some reason or another; even though it was a woman who went through great pain to first carry and then give birth to every ungrateful man's sorry ass. We're still human beings yet men seem to think we're just animals, secondary to them. It really pisses me off that men are like that but I somehow expected more from you."

Madoc was speechless. It had been over a month since this girl had arrived in this world and in that time he had been so wrapped up in his infatuation with her that he at points did forget that she wasn't of this world. He had forgotten that she came from a place where women were treated as equals. But now not only was he very well reminded, he also felt enlightened about the treatment of women.

"As far as rank goes," she went on, "Whether you outrank me or not this is still my operation and on this mission you are my subordinate. You are to follow my-" She stopped as he threw himself onto her, almost knocking her over, and clung tightly.

"I'm sorry Anzu," he said quietly. "I've been acting horridly." He pulled back a little and locked his dark red eyes with her amber brown ones. "You are right; I have failed you as both a companion and a subordinate. I've never felt the way I do when I'm around you and it confuses me. I'll admit I'm not good with women in this world, let alone one like you. And you're right about the treatment of women, they should be seen as equals. I guess I'm just used to a world that thinks otherwise. Still, that's not excuse for how I've been acting and I apologize to you. Please forgive me."

Anzu wasn't sure what to think when his attitude had changed so quickly. But as she searched his eyes she saw the one thing that backed his words; honesty. His eyes were as sharp and soft as the first time she'd seen them, when she'd fallen in love with them. His eyes were the eyes she loved, so he was the man she loved. She could believe him.

"Okay Madoc," she said in an even tone. "As long as you swear to respect as your superior in rank, and eve more importantly, as your equal as a human and as a companion, then you are forgiven."

"Thank you Sergeant Mazaki," Madoc said officially before turning to a happy, relieved tone. "Thank you Anzu." He leaned down to her then and touched his lips softly to hers.

Anzu, who was still a little unsteady from her duel, swooned completely under his kiss, would've toppled over had he not been holding her. She felt relaxed suddenly, the caress of his mouth against hers was far too overpowering, for each second she felt his love that she shared passing between them. _'Everyone makes mistakes,'_ she thought while in his embrace. _'He just messed up a little, it's not the end of the world. Everything will be fine now.'_

**(IN DOMINO)**

The classroom door slid open and in walked a boy of short stature with big violet eyes and multi-colored, star-shaped hair. He crossed the room to his desk by the window and slumped down into his seat, placing his head down on the wood. He looked over at the desk next to him but sighed sadly that it was empty.

"The lady of your little loser brigade absent again?" asked a cold voice from behind.

The boy picked his head up enough to look over his shoulder and glare at the owner of the voice, a taller boy with chestnut colored hair whose cerulean eyes were locked on a book in his hand. The spiky-haired boy's face furrowed into a scowl but he didn't say anything; there was enough on his mind without having to deal with the school's resident billionaire. It was only two nights ago that his childhood friend had disappeared without a trace and it had weighed on his mind without end.

"Mornin' Yugi."

The star-headed boy looked up at the voice and gave a half smile to his blonde best friend and their brown-haired buddy. "Good morning Jounouchi-kun, Honda-kun," Yugi said in a weak voice.

"You look awful man," Honda said, taking his seat ahead of Yugi.

"Didn't really sleep last night," the short boy admitted rubbing his darkened eyes.

"I don't blame you," Jounouchi sympathized while pulling his chair from the desk next to Honda's over and sitting with his friends. "I wonder how Mr. And Mrs. Mazaki are doin'."

"Probably not good," Honda said sadly.

"How could they?" Yugi asked from the desk he'd buried his tired face in again. Last night the parents of the Mazaki family had come home from an extended period of work to find their only daughter missing. They'd relentlessly questioned their daughter's closest friends, all of which were males, to the point of accusation. But in the end they came to terms their grief and remembered that the boys all cared for their daughter and agreed to work together to find out what happened. Sadly nothing had come up yet.

"Good morning everyone," came a soft and polite voice.

"Mornin' Ryou," Jou replied for them all.

"Have we heard anything new about Anzu?" the albino boy asked, taking his seat behind Yugi.

"Nothing still," Honda said. "It's so weird; it's like Anzu just disappeared."

"And 'ere I thought weird stuff was done happenin' to us," Jou sighed.

Yugi had gone into somewhat of a trance out of exhaustion but snapped out of it at the blonde boy's words. He hadn't realized that his hand had absently traveled to his chest where the pointed hunk of gold on a chain once rested. It had been months since he'd lost the Sennen Items and the Pharaoh yet he still found himself seeking the comfort of the cold gold. He was ashamed of himself for still not be able to walk on his own two feet like he had thought he'd learned. But right now wasn't the time to worry about his own weaknesses; right now Anzu needed his attention.

"Let's just think things over," he said. "The police said there were no signs of forcible entry, no signs of struggle, no unknown footprints or fingerprints…"

"Which means?" Jou inquired.

"Which means that the police in this town are a bunch of incompetent morons who couldn't find a donut in a bakery," the cold voice from before answered tonelessly.

"And what would you know Kaiba?" Jou yelled across the room at the boy billionaire.

"It's not a matter of _what_ I know, bonkotsu," Kaiba replied calmly, setting his book down. He looked up at the group with his cold blue eye. "It's a matter of who."

Jounouchi growled, his knuckles turning white as his fists clenched tightly. But before he could actually say anything it as little Yugi who spoke up, lashing out at young CEO.

"Don't toy with us Kaiba," he shouted. "This is serious. Anzu's gone missing and unless you're going to help us I suggest you just _shut up and mind your own business_!"

The whole classroom was in stunned silence. Yugi; sweet, quiet, gentle, little Yugi, had just gone off at Seto Kaiba, one of the most intimidating figures in school, in all of Domino. Then again Yugi and Kaiba had been rivals for the past three years, if anyone could get away with yelling as the rich boy, it was Yugi.

"All right people, nothin' ta see here," Jou announced to the classroom. "Everyone go about your business. Hey, you heard me; don't make me come over there you."

Kaiba was probably the only one in the room that had not been fazed by the outburst. He just sat quietly waiting for the raving boy to finish before speaking. "It's bad enough you hang out with that make inu, Yugi, but please don't start acting like him," he said calmly. "Otherwise I'll rethink offering me help."

Yugi's wide eyes went wider while his friends' jaws dropped to the floor. "What did you say?" the little boy asked.

"Well unless you know another Anzu Mazaki, it would seem your friend has disappeared. Which would explain her being absent yesterday and today," Kaiba explained calmly. "And if there's really as little evidence as you say then I suggest you invest in some help better than the local police if you want to find her. Better help that I and my connections can provide for you."

"And why exactly would you want to help us?" Honda asked sourly.

"If you don't want me help then I won't offer," Kaiba replied with a shrug, picking his book back up.

The four boys looked at one another.

"Kaiba-san _does_ have the resources to help us," Ryou pointed out. "Perhaps he just wants to help us out."

"Yeah right, Kaiba would never offer to something outta da goodness o' his heart," Jou shot down. "Dat would require him to _have_ a heart."

"Whether he has a heart or not he's offering to help," Honda said in an even tone. "I think it would be better not to get on his bad side."

Yugi nodded in agreement before looking back at Kaiba. "All right, if you can help then please do, Kaiba," he said, bowing his head slightly.

"Don't be Yugi," Kaiba said flatly. "Leave that to the make inu, you're better than that." Jou began to growl again at the insult but Kaiba took no note. He just went on speaking while reading his book. "Just meet me by my limo out front after school."

"Thank you, Kaiba," Yugi said politely. The teacher walked in then and instructed everyone to take their seats fore beginning to take roll. Yugi almost missed when his name was called, his mind far ay. He spent the class not listening to the to the lecture; his mind was too busy asking itself the same thing over and over again. _'Anzu…Where are you?'_

**(IN THES)**

"I'm right here," Anzu said, somewhat perplexed by the question.

Madoc looked over at her with a raised brow. "I know you are love," he said.

"Then why did you ask where I was?"

Madoc's expression remained just as questioning. "I didn't," he simply said, then added, "I think perhaps you're still tired from your duel, dearling. Why don't you go on to bed, I can handle things. If it's all right with you," he added quickly.

"You remembered, good," she teased. "And no, I'll be all right until we're done," she added. _'That voice didn't sound like Madoc. It sounded like…No, it couldn't have been.'_ The Black Pendant glinted a little.

"Can we do this already?" Sebastian called from the hall. "I have plans and I'd like to get to them."

"What plans could you possibly have?" Mana asked, Yugi on her shoulder mewing with curiosity.

"I don't think we want to know that my dove," Mahaado whispered to her.

"Good point," Mana agreed, realizing what the knight probably meant. She turned her attention back to the head of the room, where their 'leaders' both seemed to be in a daze. "Hey Madoc, hurry it up."

Madoc had checked out completely; staring at Anzu, who was apparently just tired but looked distracted too. At hearing his sister though he snapped out of it and turned back to the gathered group. "Right. Since we don't need to go to Gran we can set out back for Palis in the morning," he began.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious," Kaiba said flatly.

"Anyway," Madoc went on, "Unlike before we'll be carrying the prisoners with us. Furthermore, we're in their castle and, although the servants and guards claim to have come back to the side of the king, there's still a chance that they're still loyal to the former Emperors."

"Oh please," Kaiba scoffed. "The guards in this castle are nothing more than a bunch of incompetent morons who couldn't find a honey cake in a bakery."

"Regardless," Madoc countered. "Even without their necklaces they still have us outnumbered and we're still on their turf, if there are any secrete passage or traps in this place they'll know. Therefore I think once of us needs to watch over both the Emperors and their guards tonight. And since you're so confident Kaiba you can take the first watch. Sebastian will relieve you at midnight, since we'll need you rested to handle the Blue-Eyes White Dragons. Sebastian will take watch until 0400 in the morning, at which point Mahaado, and probably Mana too, will take over until we depart until dawn. We'll leave shortly after daybreak."

"How come you're not going to be taking watch tonight?" Mana whined.

"Anzu isn't feeling well from her duel," Madoc said, a slight flush on his face. He had hoped no one would say anything but now he had to think on his feet for a way to explain. "As the second-in-command of this mission I feel it's my duty to make sure she recovers and also to protect her in the event of a revolt."

"He just wants to kiss it and make it better," Sebastian said under his breath, earning a chuckle from Mahaado and giggles from Yugi and Mana.

"Grow up already," Madoc shouted.

"Huh? What are we talking about?" Anzu asked, coming out of her daze.

"Nothing love," Madoc said quickly before going on with his lecture. "You have your orders. Kaiba to your post, the rest of you do whatever."

"What I miss?" Anzu asked as the others made their way out of the hall.

"You weren't listening, were you?" Madoc asked back.

"No"

"Why not?"

"I think I'm hearing things."

Madoc raised brow at her again. "Hearing what?"

Anzu bit her lip, not sure if she should tell him; he might get sad. But he wanted to know and the look in his sharp red eyes was slowly prying it out of her. Sighing, she confessed. "I think I heard the voice of one of my friends from my world."

Madoc's hear sunk a little at the mention of that place. "Oh, I see," he said sadly. "What did you hear?"

"I think one of them was asking where I was," she replied, also saddened. "I guess that means they're looking for me."

"They're probably worried," Madoc suggested in a flat tone. "I guess it's a good thing we're done with these Emperors, now we can work on finding a way to send you home."

"I guess," Anzu said softly. They were both quiet for a while, neither sure what to say. The idea of Anzu returning was still on both of their minds, causing mixed feelings in them both. Then Anzu thought of something that hadn't occurred to her. It was something that probably wouldn't happen, ever. Even still, her heart wouldn't let her not ask this. "Madoc?" she began meekly.

"What is it?"

Anzu swallowed once around the lump in her throat before going on. "I had an idea," she said. "I haven't decided whether to stay here or go home. I miss my friends there but if I leave I'll miss my friends here, and especially you. And I know you'll me miss me."

Madoc scoffed. "Miss you?" he said. "I don't know what I'll do without you."

"That's what I'm getting at," she went on. "I'll miss you all no matter what but if I have you then it won't be so bad. If I have you then I have something to remember this world and my friends I made in it; and I'll have someone to remember it all with."

"Anzu… what are you trying to say?" Madoc asked. In his heart he thought he could tell but he wouldn't be able to believe it unless he heard it.

Anzu opened her mouth to answer only to have her face covered by a bundle of green fur. "Yugi," she laughed pulling the little creature off of her. "I Mana to watch over you."

"I'm watching him," Mana said as she came into the room. "I found the baths Anzu and wanted to know if you wanted to come wash up with me."

"Um… sure Mana," Anzu answered uneasily. "Can I meet in a few? Madoc and I were just…"

"Just wrapping up some plans for tomorrow," Madoc cut in. "But we can talk later, go enjoy your bath."

Anzu studied his expression a moment. Then she decided to listen to those deep red eyes that she loved. "Okay, I'll talk to you later Madoc."

"I'll be in my room, have a servant show you there when you're done," he said to her as Mana dragged her from the room, dropping Yugi as they left.

**(AFTER THE BATH)**

"Here is Colonel Powlyn's room, Sergeant Mazaki," the servant girl said with a slight bow.

"There's no need for all that, just Anzu's fine," the other girl replied, waving her hands in front of her nervously.

"Very well Miss Anzu," the servant said with another bow. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, you can go now," Anzu said politely. "Thank you very much for bringing me here."

The servant girl bowed once more before heading off down the hall.

Anzu waited until she was gone before turning to the door and knocking twice. "Come in," came Madoc's voice from the other side and Anzu opened the door. She entered the room and had to stifle a laugh at seeing Madoc sitting in front of a large vanity mirror brushing his long, raven-colored hair.

"What's so funny?" he asked, watching her laughing reflection in the polished glass.

"You just look so girl," Anzu replied through her giggles.

Madoc sighed and set his brush down before rising from his seat and turning to her. "If I don't keep it manageable I'll have to cut it off," he said matter-of-factly. "And I happen to like it."

"I like it too," Anzu said with a slight flush, still giggling. She walked across the room to him and rested on his chest, wrapping her arms around him and letting her fingers play in his hair. "I guess I've gotten used to seeing men with long hair since I've been here for so long. In my would most guys keep their hair short. I guess I can't say I don't like it since I keep mine short, but there's something about a guy with long hair."

"Well yours isn't exactly short anymore," he pointed out, running his fingers through her brown stands. Indeed Anzu's hair hadn't been trimmed in over a month and had gone from reaching just past her chin to now draping around her shoulders. "If you like I could cut it back to how it was."

"No, I kind of like it," she said, brushing a little off her shoulder. "And my friends will never see it so they'll never know." Her face dropped at her own words. She hadn't been thinking about what she was saying and that last thought had been a somewhat depressing one.

Madoc's grip on her loosened a little, also being saddened by the remark. "You came to finished our talk from earlier, right?"

"Well I did want to see you too," she said innocently, looking up at him. "But yeah, I need to get it off my mind. I need to Madoc, if I go back to my world then will…" she stopped when he pressed, and then gasped a little when he replaced it with his lips. She relaxed and sighed into the kiss, a few happy tears coming to her closed eyes.

They remained in their embrace for a moment before Madoc pulled back and whispered tenderly to her, "Yes my love, I will."

Anzu was surprised that he could answer without even being asked. No, she wasn't surprised; she knew she was an open book to him. But she was okay with that. After all, she loved him.

**

* * *

Kuinra:** Okay, I know every time I say I'm gonna try to be quicker and every time it seems to take me longer so I'm just not gonna say it this time. 

**Devind:** Oh come on, get their hopes up again.

**Kuinra:** Quiet you. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I liked writing it. Only a few more until the end of the bloody Emperor Arc at last. I realized just the other night that if I ever do finish this fic it's going to be about… 80-100 chapters long O-O I wonder if I can actually finish it… or if any if you will actually stick around that long. Oh well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

**Devind:** Like you can stick to something that long.

**Kuinra:** You're probably right for once… which means I have to prove you wrong. But I digress, as long as there's readers I'll be here to write. But for now I'm outta things to say so I'm just gonna post this and call it good. See you all next time… whenever that will be (hopefully not _too _long). Until then, R&R plz.


	19. Familiar Knight

**Disclaimer and Author Request:** Even though you probably already know it, I don't own Yugioh… yet... Also, when you're done reading my story, whether you finish or just get bored, please take a moment to leave me a review. Good or bad, just let me know you're reading, it would really mean a lot. Please and thank you.

**Kuinra: **Whee, I'm getting reviews. I'm gonna get right into things before Devind shows up to bust my chops.

**ANZU&ATEM FAN:** You, my loyal friend, are my 100th reviewer. Most people would probably get a trophy or something for this but, well, I'm cheap. So instead I'll just say thank you so much for being so loyal. Hm… maybe I'll think of a prize for you later. Anyway, it's good to know that the Domino High scene was enjoyed; I thought I should make some mention of them. And I'm happy that my Anzu/Madoc arguments make someone laugh other than me. Hopefully this update will be quicker.

**Bad Player:** Not much was supposed to happen last time, but this chapter is gonna be chalk full of goodness. I'll probably try to do something with Yugi & co. every few chapters to keep them up to date. Yes the time flow is different; I thought that had been established. And I said before that the reasons for the name change were personal; let's leave it at that.

**ForensicDuelist4137:** Yay, you noticed the Kaiba thing; I was hoping someone would. And I'm aware of the new Emperor. The problem is I planned out the story long before that. I would, however, like to include Raiser in here. I think I know what to do, will just have to extend the Emperor Arc a little more. Guess there are 2 more duels before the next part of the story begins.

**Mirokulover: **Yup, it's now officially public knowledge, which means they don't have to hide anymore and I don't have to hide them. Sorry the last one took so long; it wasn't really writer's block, just laziness. And as for Madoc going with Anzu… well that's a long way off so we'll just put that in a box and shove it in the corner for later n.n;;;

**Kuinra:** Reviews are coming slowly this time around. Oh well, I feel like working on this. At the rate I go, there's more than enough time between now and when the chapter actually finishes. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 19: Familiar Knight

The capital city of Palis, located at the center of the Lilose Kingdom on the continent of Kingrod was in an uproar with the celebrated return of the brave souls that had vanquished the four Emperors and reunited Kingrod under a single rule once more. Confetti and streamers poured into the sky and back to the ground all over the city, but especially in the town square near the gates to the palace where three large, blue-silver dragons descended from the sky. Before they would've cowered at the sight of the giant winged lizards but word had long since reached across the continent that a small group of these creatures now belonged to one of the King's soldiers.

"Guess we should've expected something like this," Anzu said, amazed at the reception they were getting. Yugi mewed from her shoulder, jumping up and down trying to catch the pieces of colorful paper.

"Maybe but there's no time to celebrate just yet," Madoc pointed out from his seat behind her. "Right now we need to get these two to the King's court for the proceedings."

"Don't be such a killjoy Madoc," Sebastian waved off. "The best part of a mission is the homecoming celebration."

"It's about duty, not glory," Madoc mumbled.

"All of you shut up and get ready to land," Kaiba said flatly as his dragons reached the ground.

"Big brother!" came two voices from the roaring crowd that reached Kaiba's ears.

Immediately the blue-eyed boy began scanning the crowd for the voice he recognized. Then he saw the people beginning to part near the castle gates and a group of white horses wearing the insignia of the King were making their way toward the group. And leading the group were two young boys of about twelve or thirteen each that both had sharp but sweet eyes, one dressed in robes of light blue and yellow with dark violet eyes and long raven-colored hair and one in white robes trimmed in lavender with sea-green hair and blue eyes.

"Mokuba, Noah" Kaiba called as he jumped from his dragon, almost pulling the two Basslewhin brothers that were seated behind him. He didn't bother to notice though, only ran to the young boys, who'd dismounted from their horses, and embraced them. "Mokuba, Noah…"

"Big brother… I'm so happy you're okay," the raven-haired boy said with happy tears at the corners of his eyes.

"We've really missed you," added the green-haired boy.

"Mokuba and _Noah_ here?" Anzu asked as Madoc helped her from their dragon, earning an inquisitive look. "From my world," she explained.

Madoc nodded his head that he understood. "I guess they must've been worried," Madoc when on to say. "They haven't seen their brother in a long time, not since Seto was sent to Zab. The whole family must've been crushed when they heard of Seto's treachery."

"Family?" Anzu asked, surprised at hearing the word.

"Yeah," Madoc replied. "Their mother died not long after the youngest, Mokuba, was born, and it had a pretty profound affect on all of them, even after all these years. Losing the oldest son of the family couldn't have made things much better. I'll bet the general must've been relieved that his son was back on our side."

'_I guess the family is different in this world,'_ Anzu thought. "Are the younger ones soldiers too?" she asked.

"Sure are," Sebastian said, coming to join her and Madoc, along with Mahaado and Mana. "They're non-commissioned officers like you; Sergeant Mokuba Kaiba and Master Sergeant Noah Kaiba. Along with Major Seto Kaiba, you have the three sons of the vastly wealthy Kaiba family and of the head of the Royal Guard, General Gozaburo Kaiba."

"So one of them matches my rank and the other surpasses it," Anzu sighed sadly, earning a sympathetic mew from Yugi.

"Don't be sad, it's in their blood," Sebastian tried to comfort her while the others all giggled. But then he cringed as familiar voice boomed of the still cheering crowd.

"Where are they?" it asked, pushing through the crowd.

"Oh gods," Sebastian groaned.

The people parted and from them emerged a monster of a man with brown hair and beard. "Sebby, Miss Mazaki, you've all returned," the big man boomed happily.

"Hunter!" Anzu exclaimed, running to big man and throwing her arms around him as best she could. Yugi was happy to see his old eating buddy and he mewled with glee as he leaped onto the big man's head.

"Glad to see you've come home safe Miss Mazaki," Hunter said. "And you too my furry little friend."

"You too Hunter," Anzu said. "I was worried about whether or not you got back here all right."

"Only ran into a few dragons; nothing I couldn't handle," the big man laughed.

"What did you do, eat them?" Sebastian asked bitterly.

"Had to eat something on the why here," Hunter laughed in reply. "But why are we standing around here? Let's go to the palace already. Aren't the last two Basslewhins with you?"

"Indeed they are," Mahaado answered. "As nice as it'd be to celebrate it'll have to wait until the mission is completed, when all the Basslewhins are brought forward."

"Aw, c'mon Mahaado," Mana whined.

"I'm sorry my dove, duty comes first," her love told her, patting her head.

"Mahaado's right," Madoc said. "What are your orders Sergeant Mazaki; your operation is still going on."

Anzu was surprised but happy that Madoc had remembered to check with her. But this was probably the last chance she'd get to act like the one on top and she wanted to take it. "All right," she said. "Kaiba, you and your brothers go on to the palace. Make sure the King knows we've returned and find out what he wants done with the Basslewhins."

"As you wish," Seto said in a mocking tone before turning to his dragons. "Azrael, Djibril, Ibris, take some time to rest," he said to his dragons, which become beams of light and shot into his necklace, dropping the Basslewhins to the ground.

"How about a little warning?" Thestalos shouted, rubbing his soar bottom.

"Prisoners don't deserve such things," Kaiba said in a superior tone as he and his brothers mounted their horses. The three Kaibas turned their steeds around and took off at a gallop through the gates and up the spiraling road to the palace.

"Let's see," Anzu went on when the brothers had gone. "Mahaado, Mana, Madoc, and Sebastian; you four escort the Basslewhins to the palace and await the King's instructions."

"You're not coming with me Anzu?" Madoc asked sadly, coming to stand by her.

"I'm sorry Madoc, but I need to speak with Hunter," she replied after turning to him, feeling bad for giving the orders. "But I'll meet you in only few minutes at the palace."

Madoc sighed sadly. "All right Anzu, I'll go on ahead." He bent down and placed a soft kiss on her lips, drawing a happy gasp from her. "Until then," he said after the kiss before turning to go with his friends.

Hunter just watched as the girl swooned after the magician's departing form. "Guess it's safe to assume it's not a secret anymore," he chuckled.

Anzu flushed and looked up at him. "You knew too?"

"Wasn't even a mystery," he laughed and she pouted. "Don't be sad, you two are good for one another," he added at seeing her expression.

"Thanks Hunter," Anzu said, blushing.

"It's nothing Miss Mazaki," he said, wrapping an arm around her and starting to lead her toward the two remaining horses through the crowd that had mostly moved on from their heroes and were now just celebrating. "So," Hunter said, helping her onto one of the waiting beasts, "what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Anzu's blush continued and she looked away ashamedly. "Well it's really more of a personal matter."

"Oh?" Hunter asked while climbing onto his own. "Don't tell me Madoc's not enough for you," he laughed, first a little, then more at seeing her reaction. "I only tease you. So, what's on your mind?"

"Well, back at Zab castle," she started, urging her horse forward with his. "It seemed like there was some tension between you and Sebastian. It seemed weird because you two always seem so close, almost like brothers, but everyone acted really weird when I asked them about you two."

Hunter's face dropped visibly behind his beard. "We are brothers," he admitted. "Well, half-brothers really."

"Oh," Anzu said, surprised. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Sebastian," Hunter replied simply. They passed through the gates and started up the road that wound around the tall hill the Palace of Kingrod rested atop. "I guess you could say he's ashamed of me."

"But why?"

"I don't know how things work in your world but here it's all about rank," Hunter explained. "And because of who my father was my rank is lower than Sebastian's, so he won't accept me as his brother. You see Anzu, my father came from a family of serfs. He was… a bit of a delinquent; in trouble often, he and his friends were. They had their fair share of run-ins with the law before enough was enough. One day they attempted to have there way with a young maiden, but were caught by her father. This was the last straw but my father took the fall for his entire group. Although a bad egg, he was nobler than any aristocrat walking; so my mother says."

"What do you mean?" Anzu asked, Yugi mewing curiously. "Didn't you know him?"

"No," the big man said. "Everything I know of him I know from my mother and from once meeting the man, but I'll get there in a moment. Anyway, he took the fall for his allies and would've been sentenced to a long time imprisonment. Fortunately for him though the lord that his family worked for was a caring man and negotiated a choice; my father could take prison, or repay society by becoming a knight. Needless to say my father saw becoming a knight as something fun and went for it. Despite the treatment he received from other candidates due to being from a lower social rank, he excelled at his training and graduated at the top of his class. After becoming a knight he was stationed in his home village, but traveled back and forth between it and Palis quiet often. There was an inn he stayed at often on these journeys, one with a beautiful young innkeeper's daughter."

"Let me guess, she was your mother."

"I guess it is cliché," Hunter laughed. "They flirted often when he came through and quickly grew to love one another. Only problem was her parents wouldn't approve."

"Of a knight?" Anzu asked, amazed, along with a mew from Yugi.

"Not of a knight with his history," Hunter said. "They didn't dislike him, but the thought of him with their daughter was unbearable to them. And when my mother became with an illegitimate child, me… Well I'm sure you can figure out they're displeasure."

"What'd they do?" Anzu asked, enthralled in the tale of tragic love.

"My grandparents filed a complaint that forced my father to remain away from their inn, and he was watched to make sure he didn't too," he replied. "My mother tried to run away but her parents kept that from happening. When they grew tired of dealing with her they did the only thing possible, they began seeking a husband for her. I believe she was in her eighth month when they finally found someone that would have a spoiled wife; that was General Franklyn Valmont. He stayed at the inn one night while passing through and thought that, despite her tragic situation, she was a beauty and asked for her hand in marriage. Of course her parents pushed them together and they were wed almost immediately and less than a month later I was born Hunter Cromwell Valmont."

"But I thought your name…"

Hunter raised a hand to told her to stop. "I'll get there. The General raised me as his own and became my teacher in the ways of becoming a knight. As time went by my mother began to come around and feel for him, and soon we were like an ordinary family. Then, when I was ten, the General got his first and only legitimate son, Sebastian. I loved that little baby, and took care of him best I could. I tried to be there when he first walked, first spoke, all of that. One of the first things Sebastian ever said was that he wanted to be a knight, just like father and big brother. He always came to my lessons and watched when I learned combat."

"It sounds like Sebastian really looked up to you," Anzu said.

"I think he did," Hunter said with sad remembrance of happy times. "But there was one thing that I didn't know about little Sebby. The General had decided to teach him a lesson that I never received; social ranking, and at such a young age. He was taught to think like everyone else, that those from a lower ranking stay in a lower ranking. It wouldn't have been a problem, since he thought that we were all one family. But in my fifteenth year an unexpected visitor entered the General's estate."

"Who was it?" Anzu's knuckles were white, she was holding the reigns of her horse to tightly in anticipation.

"My mother always told me my real father was a knight who was once a serf," he went on. "It's the true reason why I wanted to become a knight, so that I could one day meet him. But after fifteen years, my father managed to lift the restrain on him against my mother and he sought her instantly. Upon hearing she'd been married he came to the General's estate to take his son and the woman he loved, and little Sebby was there to hear it all."

"Hear what?" Anzu asked.

"The General knew all about my father, and he didn't hesitate to say it allowed when defending his wife." Hunter lowered his eyes. "Being only five, Sebastian heard that his dear older brother was the son of a delinquent serf, who only became a knight due to a crime, not nobility. I guess he must've felt betrayed, must've had the image he had of me. I can't really say for sure, all I know is that after that day, except to mock me, Sebastian never called me brother again."

Anzu and Yugi's eyes were both shimmering with tears. "But, what about your mother and father?" she asked.

"They still loved each other, there's no doubting that, but she couldn't abandon her family," Hunter said. Anzu could see that his eyes were also filling with sad droplets. "They stayed in contact for the next seven years, meeting when they could. I'm not proud to say my mother had an affair, but she did what she had to do for love."

"It must've been hard on her," Anzu said sympathetically.

"Harder than you could know," Hunter said. "Soon she became with child again. She didn't know whether it belonged to my father or the General though and it weighed on her mind. I did what I could for her but I was knighted that year and sent away. It was nice though, it gave me time with my father. Sadly he was sent to fight the foe shortly after, leaving me with this," he held up the silver necklace he wore.

"Your father was the _Buster Blader_?" Anzu and Yugi gasped. "But then why would he leave you with the necklace?"

"I wish I could ask him," Hunter said. "But that command was his undoing. He died fighting against the dragons. And when I broke the news to our mother she took her life, along with that of her unborn child. Maybe that's another reason why Sebastian resents me; if I hadn't been the bastard son of that man then his mother wouldn't have killed herself when he was twelve. I've spent the last eight years since then trying to rekindle my bond with Sebastian but he tells me the best I can hope for is to be his friend; he'll never see me as his brother again. Only then will I once again call myself a Valmont."

Anzu wanted nothing more than to cry right now, having heard the sad tale. She felt so sorry for Hunter. As for Sebastian, she wasn't sure. On one hand he had gone through some terrible things, but at the same time it didn't seem right to take it out on his brother he once loved. She didn't have to think on it though, they'd arrived at the palace. She felt a sense of comfort as the guards helped them dismount and led them through the two entrance halls to the King's court.

"Anzu," the Queen said happily, raising from her throne and running across the room to embrace the girl she'd befriended over a month ago. "How have you been dear?"

"Fine thank you, Your Majesty," Anzu replied, returning the hug.

Yugi took this opportunity to crawl from Anzu's shoulder onto the Queen's and wrap his furry arms around her.

"I guess Yugi missed you too," Anzu laughed as the Gremlin snuggled the Queen.

"Yugi?" the Queen asked as they started back toward the head of the room, holding the Gremlin in one arm and dangling the golden pyramid charm over it with her free hand. "It's that what you named this adorable creature?"

"He reminds me of my friend back home," Anzu explained.

They reach the head of room, which was already jam-packed. The queen ascended the dais again and sat back on her throne, the Gremlin still in her arms. Next to her sat her husband and King, Pegasus, and standing behind him was General Crocketts. Before the throne stood the entire team of Madoc, Mahaado, Mana, Sebastian, and Kaiba, along with Kaiba's younger brothers who'd tagged along, all four of the Basslewhins, three of which were in chains, and the blonde knight Anzu had met the last time she'd been in the city, Freed, with, for some reason, a pale little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing white robes with the three star badge of a Private on her shoulders. She and Hunter came to join the group, the big man taking a position by Sebastian, to the Chaos knight's, and Anzu in the center by Madoc, standing right behind the former Emperors.

"It looks like everyone's here," the King said when everyone was in place. "Let's begin."

Crocketts stepped forward, some documents in hand, and began to read in his gravely voice. "Zaborg Basslewhin, Mobius Basslewhin, and Thestalos Basslewhin; you each stand on trial under charges of treason and conspiring against the crown," he began. "How do you plead?"

The three mentioned brothers looked at one another. Then the oldest, blonde brother rose to his feet, chains clanking, and spoke. "There's no denying our motives," Zaborg said solemnly. "We plead guilty."

"Zaborg Basslewhin," Crocketts went on. "You stand on a double charge for not only conspiring, but also for trading Lilose secrets with our enemy."

"I accept these charges," Zaborg said.

Crocketts nodded before turning to the youngest of the brothers. "Granmarg Basslewhin," he went on, "You too stand on a charge of conspiring against the crown. However, after being informed of your willing surrender and unwilling participants in the conspiracy, the charges have been dropped and you stand punishment free."

"Thank you sir, and you Your Majesty," the boy said, bowing to both Crocketts and the King. "But please, what will happen to my brothers."

"The King will decide that now," Crocketts said before stepping aside and allowing the King to step forward.

"Mobius and Thestalos Basslewhin," Pegasus began. "For your treason you will be demoted seven ranks to Second Lieutenant, and will spend the next five years on the front lines serving in the battle against our foe. Should the war end by then you will spend the remainder of your sentence in a retraining camp in the Western Territory."

"Ouch," Sebastian hissed as the number of silver stars on the two brothers' shoulders reduced from eleven to seven.

"As for you Zaborg," the King said. "Your crime warrants death, but I know that would be a difficult blow to your injured family, especially your youngest brother. Therefore, I am issuing you a dishonorable discharge and sentencing you to spend the rest of your life imprisoned in the Western Territory under the care of its Lord, Granmarg."

All eyes in the room turned to the boy, who was just as shocked.

"Me?" he squeaked.

"Yes," the King replied. "You will lose no rank and, should you accept, you will continue to guard Kingrod's western border."

"I do accept sire," the boy said, his eyes glistening. "I will serve you loyally and try to teach my brothers to do the same."

"Don't make this worse Gran," Thestalos hissed.

"Let us leave here with some dignity," Mobius added.

"That is all I have to say to the brothers," the King said. "Guards, escort them to where they need to be."

"Thank you for your lenience Your Majesty," Granmarg said with another bow as the guards came to escort them off.

"If you don't mind Your Majesty," Sebastian spoke up. "I have something I would like to ask the brothers."

All eyes in the room fell upon the Major General, all of them questioning him. But Sebastian remained calm, awaiting permission to speak.

"Very well, Major General Valmont," the King said, "You may speak."

Sebastian gave a slight bow of respect to the King before stepping forward to the condemned and their brother. "I only have one question to ask that concerns the security of Lilose, the King, and all who were a part of our mission," the knight said.

"And what is that?" Zaborg asked bitterly.

"Should news of the four of you losing your seats of power reach the ears of your _other _sibling, can we expect trouble?" he asked.

Zaborg smirked. "I'm surprised you know about that one."

"Let's just say we have unresolved personal business," Sebastian said evenly.

"There's another Basslewhin?" Anzu asked, feeling she'd been quiet for too long.

"Yeah, but that one went into hiding after the passing of Sir Basslewhin," Madoc answered. "Hasn't been heard from since."

"Well?" Sebastian asked.

Zaborg shrugged and turned to his brothers. "Any of you heard from the middle child lately?"

They all shook their heads. "Haven't heard from that one since the old man passed on," Mobius answered for them.

"So to answer your question," Zaborg said, looking back at Sebastian, "We have no idea what so ever."

Sebastian searched the man's eyes, looking for the truth. He decided that if they were lying he'd have been able to tell, or the youngest would've spoke up, and so was satisfied with the answer. "All right then that's all I wanted to know."

The King nodded first to Sebastian, then to the guards to signal that the brothers be taken away.

"Glad that's over," Freed finally said when they prisoners and their brother were gone. "Now let's celebrate."

"Easy now Brigadier General," the Queen laughed, still playing with Yugi in her lap. "There will be time to celebrate later."

"Weren't you only a Lieutenant Colonel the last time we met?" Anzu asked him.

"Yeah, but I got promoted two ranks," the knight replied in a superior tone. "It's about time too, I was tired of being held down."

"Quit complaining, at least you have it easy in the low ranks," Sebastian said as if his position was so troubling. "On another note, who's the kid clinging to you."

The little girl next to Freed clung tightly to him at being mentioned. "Oh, I guess you could say she's my new daughter," Freed laughed. "This is Private Dembe Walden, age nine. I rescued her from group of _Petit Dragons _not long after you all left. Ever since she's followed me around. She doesn't speak and I don't think she has any family, so I adopted her myself."

"But why is such a young girl a Private?" Anzu asked.

"Because," the Matchless One said, "when I found her she had this." He reached down to the little girl's neck and brought into view a silver necklace like the rest of them wore. "I haven't what power she holds, so right now she's staying a Private. But I figure one more on our side is good for us."

"That reminds me," Madoc said. He reached into his robes while stepping forward and pulled out a black case, which he opened and held out to the King. "I give you the necklaces of the _Thunder Emperor_, the _Ice Emperor_, and the _Earth Emperor_."

"Wonderful," the King said happily. "We'll have to return these to Granmarg-boy before they all leave. But tell me, where is the necklace of the _Fire Emperor_?"

"It's the most amazing thing Your Majesty," Mahaado said before telling the King and Queen about Anzu's duel where her necklace and the Black Pendant absorbed the _Fire Emperor_ necklace and merged with the _Magician of Faith_ one to become the _Fire Princess_.

"Extraordinary," the King gasped when the story ended. "Well then, that makes what I'm about to do all the more important. Sergeant Anzu Mazaki."

"Y-yes Your Majesty?" Anzu said upon being addressed.

"Relax my dear," the King said. "For successfully completing your operation, serving this kingdom, and growing as a soldier, I hereby promote you five ranks to Captain."

Anzu's jaw dropped as the stars on her badge first turned from silver to gold, and were then joined by three more. "Thank you very much Your Majesty," she said happily. "It makes me so happy to know that I can fit in here and that you all can accept me."

"You fit in here very well dearling," Madoc told her. "And you'll make a great Captain."

Anzu just smiled up at him with teary eyes.

"And she's not the only one who's moving up," the King went on. "Major General Cromwell has already received his promotion, and as for the rest of you; Major General Valmont…"

"With all due respect Your Highness," Sebastian interrupted. "I didn't really do much on this mission. And, while I'd love to be above Hunter once again, I won't feel good about it until I know it's because I've surpassed him, not jut because I went along for the ride. I'll keep my current rank, with Your Majesty's permission of course."

Anzu looked over at Sebastian. She still wasn't sure what to think of him after hearing about his past with his older brother. But se decided she'd wait for now and see what came of her feelings after learning a bit more.

"I wouldn't want to rob you of your honor," the King said with a smile. "Very well, I'll skip over to you then Major Kaiba." Seto and his brothers stood anxiously. "I'm told your treachery was caused by a _Brain Control_ spell and that once broken you fought valiantly to defeat Zaborg to reclaim the honor of yourself and your family. In addition, you have also brought powerful allies to Lilose in the form of your _Blue-Eyes White Dragons_. Therefore, I promote you two ranks to Colonel."

"I humbly accept, Your Majesty," Kaiba said, bowing as he gained one gold star.

"Thank you for honoring our brother and family," Mokuba and Noah added together, also bowing.

"Next we have First Lieutenant Mana Powlyn," the King continued.

"Oh let me do this one," the Queen said excitedly, almost dropping Yugi as she jumped to her feet. The King agreed and she turned to the girl. "Mana, we have heard in the reports that you stood up for yourself, for your friends, and for all woman. For this, I will promote you two ranks to Major."

Mana was blushing profusely under such kind words. She wasn't sure what to say and so she looked up to Mahaado.

"I'm very proud of you my dove," he said. "You'll do great."

Mana smiled and nodded before turning back to the Queen, two new gold stars on her badge. "I thank you very much, Your Highness."

Having had her fun, the Queen took her seat again and let her husband finish. "And finally," the King said, "We come to Colonels Madoc Powlyn and Mahaado Aplyn. Madoc, I'm told you quickly assumed a leading role on the mission, perhaps to quickly even…" Madoc blushed and glanced at Anzu. "But you always saw to it that the group was safe and that things got done. And Mahaado, who used his calm intellect and vast knowledge of magic and spells to guide and protect the team in times of need. I hereby promote each of you one rank to Brigadier General."

Both magician's bowed as they first gained an eleventh star, then had all eleven turn blue.

"Your mission is officially complete," the King declared.

"In that case, I have a request," Mahaado said.

"What is it?" the King asked.

"It's not a request of you, Your Majesty," the magician said. He turned to Mana and, taking her hand in his, knelt down on one knee. "Major Mana Powlyn, will you do me, Brigadier General Mahaado Aplyn, the honor of becoming my wife?"

* * *

**Kuinra:** How's that for quick update motherfuckers? Didn't really get any new reviews though v.v

**Devind:**_/Waking up, groggy/_ What I miss?

**Kuinra: **The drugs wore off . Anyway, I have exciting news. After having only a permit for about a year and a half, I finally got my driver's license this week. Not only that, but my dad might have lined up a job for me where he works. AND, my fiancée is coming for Spring Break n.n So things are going pretty okay and I decided I'd try to update quickly for you guys as a thank you for being so loyal. Now the next chapter will either be up really quick, or really slow. I want to try to work on my book a little, plus I probably won't write at all while she's here, so if I don't update before the 31st then expect to wait a while. Sorry, just how it works out.

Still, I'm determined to finish this Emperor Arc, and only have about 4 or 5 more chapters of it, 2 of which are duels, so it shouldn't be too tough. But for now I'm hyper and need to start doing something else so ta for now. Hopefully those of you who didn't review the last chapter will at least for this one.

Until next time, R&R plz


	20. Mage Power

**Disclaimer and Author Request:** Even though you probably already know it, I don't own Yugioh… yet... Also, when you're done reading my story, whether you finish or just get bored, please take a moment to leave me a review. Good or bad, just let me know you're reading, it would really mean a lot. Please and thank you.

**Kuinra: **How come I don't get reviews anymore?

**Saiful: **Because no one likes you XD

**Kuinra: **_/Cries/_ Oh yeah, you all remember the disembodied voice in my head, Devind, right? As it turns out it wasn't a disembodied voice after all, it was the voice of my trusty sword Saiful Asad. Turns out his personality is far below his usefulness in battle.

**Saiful: **I just don't like to associate with twits like you and your readers.

**Kuinra: **Anyway, it's been a while since I updated so let's go over the reviews I got and then get on with this train wreck.

**ANZU&ATEM FAN:** I'm sure I'll think of something to reward your loyalty… eventually. Is Hunter and Sebastian's past really that tragic? Cool. There might be a wedding? No one told me! Damn characters getting married behind my back.

**Mirokulover: **Again, I didn't think it was that sad. And what's this about a wedding?

**16forever:** I don't know anything about football but your review was fun as always.

**ForensicDuelist4137: **Making up for the quick update with an extremely slow one. I figured out exactly what to do with the 5th Emperor AND, if necessary, the 6th. And could Dembe have been controlling the Petit Dragons? Was she really attacked? We'll have to wait and see n.n

**TEA-is-the-beautyqueen: **OMG, a new reviewer! Thank you so much for you comments and for saying that you like my Anzu/Madoc pairing. I'm thinking of possibly extending it past this story but I dunno yet. And I'm happy you think that I should have more reviews, at least someone does. And yes, Anzu's eye are blue in Yuugiou Duel Monsters; but in Yuugiou and in the manga her eyes are orange-brown and I think that looks better so that's what I go with in my stories.

**Kuinra:** Sorry for the short replies, I guess I'm rusty.

**Saiful:** Or just incompetent.

**Kuinra: **Quiet you. Anyway, despite having so few reviews I will continue onward for the sake of the loyal fans who continue to follow me, as well as my own desire to complete this story. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 20: Mage Power

Mana was speechless at the sudden proposal.

"Why so suddenly?" Anzu asked, just a surprised as her new best friend.

"Because," the calm Mahaado said, "I've finally fulfilled the requirements set down by your brother so I have no more reason to hold back. I can finally ask you to be my wife."

"Wait, my brother's requirements?" Mana inquired.

"With our parents both gone Mahaado had to come to me to seek your hand in marriage," Madoc explained. "He came to me about three months ago and asked me if it was all right but I told him only when he had achieved a reasonable rank could he seek your hand. So we played Rock-Paper-Scissors to decide which rank was good enough and settled upon Brigadier General."

"You really are an idiot aren't you?" Anzu said flatly.

"What do you mean?"

"Madoc doesn't understand women," Sebastian reminded them.

"And now he's a dead man," Hunter laughed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Madoc asked, turning on his sister. A shiver went down his spine at the sight of his sister, who looked angrier than he ever remembered.

"So you mean that could've been married three months ago?" she asked slowly. "And that you decided how long you would make me wait with a _game_?"

"Now Mana, your big brother was just looking out for you," Madoc tried to soothe.

Mana raised a finger at Madoc. "Save it, _Raigeki Break_," she said, causing a bolt of lightning to fire from her finger and fry her older brother.

"The fool deserved that," Freed laughed while Dembe clung closer to him after seeing the lightning.

"The young are so fun," the Queen giggled, along with the Gremlin she held.

"You talk like we're so old," the King teased. "Still, he had that coming."

"Indeed he did," Mahaado agreed, standing by the girl he loved. "I told him it was a bad idea to decide that way."

"And yet you still did, how disgraceful."

The room fell silent and all eyes shifted to the doorway where a muscular boy with long blonde hair and blue eyes wearing blue robes decorated with black and white trim. He looked to be in his early twenties and he walked with a regal air of self-assurance. And like just about everyone of importance in this world, he wore a silver necklace.

"Lt. Colonel Triggs," Pegasus greeted the young man, "What brings you here?"

The man walked until he was standing directly in front of Mana, who looked up at him questioningly. He took both of her hands in his and looked her right in the eye while saying; "Your return has brought me to His Majesty's audience. Mana Powlyn, _I_ am the one deserving to ask for your hand in marriage." Mana blushed at the statement. "Please," he said, "Become my wife."

"Who's that?" Anzu asked aside to Madoc.

"Lieutenant Colonel Aaron Triggs," he relied while holding his head, still feeling the effects of Mana's attack on him. "He and Mana were in the same basic training class. He's had a thing for her since then."

"Please Mana," Aaron pleaded, "Please say you'll be my wife."

"As if she would ever settle for a lowly Lieutenant Colonel," Mahaado said dryly.

Aaron looked over at the magician with a hateful expression. "Rank isn't everything," he said. "At least I have respect enough for her to be open with my feelings instead of hiding it behind her back. I am better suited for her."

"You hardly know her," Mahaado retorted evenly. "Marrying you would be like her marrying a monkey. Mana is _my _true love."

"Will you two shut up," Mana shouted, taking her hands back. "Aaron, we don't know each other well enough to marry. Mahaado, I'm just mad at you. I don't think I want to marry either of you right now. _Neither _of you are worthy of me."

'_Way to go Mana,'_ Anzu laughed in her head.

"What are you snickering at?" Sebastian asked her.

"Nothing," Anzu brushed off.

"Worthy?" Aaron repeated. "If you don't think me worthy then I'll prove to you." He turned to Mahaado and raised a finger to the magician. "Duel me for Mana's heart."

"Hold it," Mana shouted, "I'm not a trophy, that's not what I meant."

Mahaado only smirked. "A duel for Mana's heart? Why not, I accept."

"Mahaado!" Mana yelled.

"Very well," Aaron said. "I'll be at the third dueling arena, come when you're ready." Then he turned on his heels and strode from the room.

"Rather melodramatic fellow, isn't he?" Kaiba sneered.

"Indeed," Freed agreed. "But it sounds like a interesting duel. Sadly I don't have time to sit and watch, got things to do. Would you mind watching Dembe for me Seto?"

"You're kidding right?" Kaiba asked.

"Sorry," Mokuba said, "But big brother's coming with us."

"Father will want to see him returned and well," Noah added.

"Fantastic," Freed said dryly while Dembe clung closer to him.

"I could watch her," Anzu offered, walking to the little girl. "Would you like to come watch the duel with me?"

Dembe studied the older girl a moment, then a tiny smile played onto her lips and she nodded.

"Wow, she smiled for you," Freed said. "I guess it's good, she must like you. Well, you be a good girl for me, all right." Dembe smiled and Freed nodded before leaving the room with the three Kaiba brothers.

"All right, let's go see some action," Hunter declared.

"Hold it," Mana interrupted. "Doesn't anyone want to ask me how I feel about this?"

Mahaado reached out and took Mana's chin in his fingers, turning her to look at him. "Don't at so angry my love," he said. "I know your heart is already decided, and so do you. So cease this anger and allow me to show you in a duel just how much I love you. I hope you'll watch me compete." Mana was awestricken, just as he'd wanted, and he turned to walk from the room, not looking if she would follow; he knew she would.

"Shall we watch too my dear?" the King asked his queen, who nodded. The two stood, the Gremlin in the Queen's arms, and headed for the door after Mahaado, Sebastian and Hunter following after them.

"We'll see you there," the big man called before they all disappeared out the door.

"Mana, are you okay?" Madoc asked when the others had gone.

"Oh, like you care," she huffed before storming toward the door.

"Mana, wait," Madoc called, chasing after his sister and forgetting about his love.

Anzu just sighed as she stared after them. She looked down at the little girl next to her, who wore a curious look, and smiled. "Grown ups are just crazy," she said. "Come on, lets go see how things turn out."

Dembe smiled and nodded, letting Anzu lead her from the room.

**(AT THE DUELING ARENA)**

"You came to watch after all," Hunter said welcomingly as Mana walked onto the scene, Madoc trailing sadly behind.

"I just came to watch these two make even bigger asses of themselves," she snorted, looking out at the dueling field.

The field was a long lawn with dueling tables at either side carved of white marble and trimmed in gold. Mahaado and Aaron were currently in the center, shuffling one another's deck.

"Who would you like to win this duel?" Hunter asked.

"It doesn't matter," Mana said, "I won't marry either of them just because they win a duel. I'm no trophy."

"Come dear, no one expects that of you," the Queen told her kindly from the throne she sat in next to her husband. "But surely you must have a preference on who will be the victor."

"It matters not to me," Mana huffed.

"She's just being stubborn," Madoc said in an undertone.

"Be careful of what you say unless you want to get zapped again," Sebastian whispered back.

"Has it started yet?" Anzu asked, coming onto the scene with Dembe.

"Not yet, you're just in time," Sebastian replied, gesturing to the field where Mahaado and Aaron were walking to their stations.

"Mana is mine," Mahaado said simply, setting his deck down.

"Not for long," Aaron shot back.

"Let's duel," they said together.

"I'll start," Aaron said, drawing his opening hand and another (6; 4000). "I summon _Knight of Twin Swords_." On the field appeared a monster in purple armor with two long swords (500/1000). "That ends my turn (5)."

"Not much of an opening move," Mahaado said flatly, drawing (6; 4000). "I'll set a monster, and one other card, ending my turn (4)."

"And you say my turn was dull," Aaron said, drawing (6). "I summon my _Throwstone Unit_." A wooden catapult and an armored man to operate it appeared on the field (900/2000). "Then I'll send my _Knight of Twin Swords _to attack your set monster." The knight charged forward with his sword in front of him.

The card he ran at revealed itself as a large wall full of books. "You've attacked my _Royal Magical Library_, which has more than enough DEF (0/2000)."

"Maybe, but at this point my knight's effect will activate," Aaron said, holding out his hand, in which a die appeared. "Depending on the roll, my knight's points will grow during the battle." He tossed the die on his table, landing on the side with 3 little dots. "A three means my monster's ATK triples (1500)."

"Still not enough," Mahaado said as the knight sword down with it's sword only to be repelled back.

"Maybe but that's not my knight's only effect," Aaron growled (3500). "He also has the ability to attack twice so that's what I'll do, letting me roll again." This time the die landed on 5. "That's more like it," Aaron said as his monster's points rose to 2500. The knight swung it's swords again, this time cutting the wall in two and destroying it.

"Reverse card open, _Soul Line_," Mahaado said, a glowing line appearing from his chest and connecting to his deck. "At the cost of 1000 LPs (3000) I can summon a Level 4 monster from my deck when one of my monsters is destroyed. Say hello to _Skilled Black Magician_." A wizard in dark blue robes and armor appeared on the field, a crystal orb on each shoulder and one at the end of his staff (1900/1700)."

"Not bad," Aaron said. "But not good enough either. I activate _Shield & Sword_, switching the ATK and DEF of all monsters on the field for the rest of the turn." The orb on Mahaado's wizard's left shoulder lit up as the points switched; _Throwstone Unit _(2000/900), _Knight of Twin Swords_ (1000/500), _Skilled Black Magician _(1700/1900). "Then I'll activate my unit's effect, by sacrificing a monster on my field I can destroy a monster on your field with lower DEF than my unit's ATK. I'll sacrifice my unit to destroy your magician." The knight loaded a boulder into his catapult and pulled the lever, firing it into the air and destroying Mahaado's magician. Afterward, the catapult fell apart and was gone. "I'll set a card and end my turn (4)."

"He may be a good knight but he's a terrible duelist," Sebastian pointed out.

"I agree," Hunter said. "His deck seems weak and his skills are lacking."

"Put that against the genius Mahaado and it's only a matter of time until he loses," Madoc shrugged. "Aaron never stood a chance. Good nice for you, right Mana."

"Whatever," the girl scoffed.

"Don't be so mad Mana," Anzu whispered to her. "So he made one mistake, you know what he's really like."

"Still, I can be mad at him," Mana said back.

Anzu only sighed, earning another curious look from Dembe.

Back at the duel, Mahaado had already drawn and was examining his hand (5).

"What's taking you so long?" Aaron shouted after a few minutes.

"Deciding," Mahaado said calmly, not looking up. "I'm trying to decide how long to toy with you before I get serious."

"You're not serious?" Aaron asked. "How dare you mock me? Come at me with your full strength if you have any honor and passion."

"If you insist," Mahaado said with a shrug. "I summon _Rapid-Fire Magician_." On his field appeared a magician in black and purple armor holding a claw-like scepter in each hand and surrounded by color orbs of energy (1600/1200). "Next I activate _Ancient Rules_, letting me Special Summon a Level 5 or higher Normal Monster from my hand." Mahaado placed a card down on the table and instantly his silver necklace glowed, changing his skin to pale blue and wrapping him in blue robes, his emerald staff leaning against the table next to him. "I summon myself, _Black Magician_ (2500/2100). Not only that, but since I played a Normal Magic card my _Rapid-Fire Magician_ will deal 400 points of damage to you." The magician grabbed one of the floating energy spheres in his scepter, reared back, and threw it right at Aaron, striking him in the chest (3100).

"Next," Mahaado went on," I'll play _Magical Blast_, dealing 200 points of damage to your LPs for each spellcaster I control. And since it's a Normal Magic card too, my _Rapid-Fire Magician _will deal you another 400 damage, totaling 800 in all." An aura of blue and purple gathered around the two spellcasters and fired at Aaron, followed by another energy sphere thrown by _Rapid-Fire Magician_ (2300). "And I haven't ever attacked now," he said when the damage was done. "But by my calculations my two monsters are enough to wipe you out. So go _Rapid-Fire Magician_, attack his knight." The magician grabbed another energy orb from the air and hurled it at the knight.

"My knight's ability activates," Aaron declared, rolling a 3 with his die.

"Your knight only has 1500 points now, not good enough," Mahaado said as the attack shattered the knight, taking down Aaron's life to 2200. "And now for the final blow, I'll be attacking directly myself." He took up his staff and raised it to his opponent. "I win," he said flatly. "_Black Magic_." A shot of black energy fired from his staff.

"I activate _Hyper Refresh_," Aaron said, opening his set card and causing a small vial to appear in his hand. He drank it down quickly, doubling his score (4400), just in time to take the blunt of Mahaado's attack (1900). "I won't go down so easily," he said as e staggered back to his feet.

"You've got some fight in you after all do you?" Mahaado asked. "Well it's just a matter of time before you fall anyway so I'll just set my last card and end my turn (0)." He set his staff back down and waited. _'So it will take a little more than I thought, no big deal.'_ He glanced over at Mana. _'I won't lose my love.'_

Aaron drew his card and breathed a sigh of relief (5). "Just the card I needed. Get ready because going to ht you back just as hard. First I summon _Queen's Knight_." On the field appeared the blonde female knight in red armor that Anzu would recognize anywhere (1500/1600). "Then I activate the Magic card _Dual Summon_, letting me Normal Summon one more monster. So now I summon _King's Knight_." Next to the female appeared the bearded blonde man in red and gold armor (1600/1400).

"So that's his plan," Anzu gasp, recognizing this strategy.

"You've seen it?" Mana asked.

Anzu nodded. "It was one of Yugi's best in my world," she said. "The combo itself isn't too threatening, but what he does with it could be devastating."

"When the king is summoned while the queen is the field," Aaron was saying, "I can automatically call myself, _Jack's Knight_, from my deck." His silver necklace glinted as blue, black, and white armor wrapped around him, changing him into the strongest of the Poker Knight trio (1900/1000). "But I'm not going to stop there. I play _Polymerization_, using it to fuse my three knights." _King's Knight_ and _Queen's Knight_ were drawn toward the armored Aaron by a strong wind, swirling around with him until all three ad become one; a powerful figure with dark violet hair dressed in bulky black, white, and gold armor, a sword in one hand and a shield on the other. "Look at my true power," Aaron said in his new form. "From here you can just call me _Heavenly War Arcana Knight Joker _(3800/2500). Now say good-bye to your _Rapid-Fire Magician_." He raised his giant sword and brought it down, sending out a wave of light at the magician.

"Go _Spellbinding Circle_," Mahaado called, opening his trap and sending a magical circle toward the knight. "This circle will bind your monster and seal its attacks."

"Nice try, but not good enough," Aaron said. "You see, whenever a card effect targets my knight I can discard a card of the same type to negate that card. In other words, if I discard my _Ready for Intercepting_ Trap, I can negate your circle." He placed the last card from his hand in the graveyard and then raised his shield, which glowed pink, to the circle, destroying it. At the same time, the attack he had sent out struck first its target, then Mahaado, throwing him back from his table.

"Mahaado," Mana called from her place beside the field, worry clear in her voice.

'_I knew she couldn't stay mad at him,'_ Madoc thought with a smirk.

"What are you smiling at?" Anzu asked him, wondering how he could when his best friend ad just taken such a powerful attack.

"At Mana's inability to hide her true feelings," he said simply.

Anzu raised a brow but looked at the girl. It was true; Mana always did wear her feelings on her sleeves. Even though she said she was mad at Mahaado, when it came down to the core of things, she couldn't deny that she loved him, and that was just what made Mana so lovable in Anzu's eyes. At feeling something tugging at her robe, she looked down into the eyes of little Dembe, who looked worried.

"Don't worry," she said reassuringly. "Things are going to work out just fine."

The little girl took a moment, then nodded and looked back at the field where Mahaado was walking back to his place.

"Did you hear that?" he asked, smiling through gritted teeth after losing so many points (800). "Now that Mana's heart is open to me, I don't have to hold anything back." He looked over at the girl he loved. "Mana, I'll win this duel no matter what."

"I'll never forgive you if you don't," she yelled back.

"Very touching," Aaron said. "But you're not the only one whose heart beats for her. That last attack was a sign of just how strong my love for her is. And my next will be the last. I end my turn (0)."

Mahaado drew (1). "I play _Pot of Greed_, letting me draw 2 cards." He looked at what he got and smiled. "You show your love with power but I show mine with wisdom. Watch and learn, I play _Nightmare's Steelcage_." Streams of fire shot from the ground around Aaron, bending inward and becoming the bars of his new cage. "That card will prevent all attacking for 2 turns. And speaking of things that take 2 turns, I play _Different Dimension Capsule_." The blue sarcophagus that he used so well rose from the ground while he searched his deck. "Now I can place any card I want in the capsule, like this one, and in 2 turns it'll come to my hand." The capsule opened and a card appeared above it that sank within. The capsule then closed and sank back into the ground. "I'll put myself into defense mode and end my turn (0)."

"I've got you stalling now, good," Aaron laughed as he drew (1), but Mahaado reminded calm. "I can't attack so I'll just end my turn here (1)."

"I thought you would," Mahaado said, drawing (1). "I end my turn as well (1)."

Aaron drew quietly. "I end my turn (2), along with your steelcage. Now let's see if your wisdom has helped you at all."

"I know what I'm doing," the magician said, drawing calmly. "Since 2 turns have pasted I get the card sealed in my capsule." He sarcophagus rose from the ground and opened, letting the card fly out into his hand (3). "Looks like I have just about everything I need. Now let's see if I can get the rest. I play _Urn of Greed_, and by removing 3 monsters in my graveyard from the game I can draw 2 cards." He removed his _Skilled Black Magician_, _Royal Magical Library_, and _Rapid-Fire Magician_, then drew his cards. "Perfect. Now I remove my _Different Dimension Capsule_ in my graveyard from the game to Special Summon _Magic Striker_." A tiny wizard in blue popped up on his field (600/200). "Next I'll sacrifice my _Magic Striker _to summon _Darkred Enchanter_, who'll gain 2 Magic Counters upon being summoned, getting 300 ATK for each one."

The tiny wizard vanished and was replaced with adult one in red robes and gold armor, a golden staff with a crescent moon holding a large ruby at the end, 2 balls of light swimming inside (2300/2200). "Now I'll use his effect," Mahaado continued. "By removing 2 Magic Counters from him I can send a random card in your and to the graveyard." The enchanter raised his staff and released the 2 lights; which shot across the field and struck _Reinforcements of the Army_ Aaron was holding, as well as reducing his own ATK (1700)."And now I'll sacrifice _Darkred Enchanter_ and _Black Magician_." A black vortex appeared above Mahaado's field, sucking in both his enchanter and the power of his necklace. The vortex then disolved into a black mist that sank down and wrapped around Mahaado, becoming pitch-black armor and billowing cloak surrounding his blue skin and blonde hair.

"I Special Summon the Black Magic Priest – _Magic Hierophant of Black_ (3200/2800)!" Mahaado stood on the field looking more majestic than ever. "This is just one of the many evolutionary pathsthe power of the _Black Magician _can take; but it's he only you'll ever see."

"Well that was all very impressive," Aaron complemented, "But your monster's ATK is still 600 points below mine."

"That's why I'm adding my last card, _The_ _Hierophants Gauntlet_," Mahaado announced as a black iron gauntlet appeared on his right hand, an ivory skull with a dark emerald set in the forehead sitting over his hand. "This card will give me an extra 200 ATK for every Spellcaster removed from the game (3800). In addition, if I damage your LPs I'll be able to either draw a card, or remove a card in one of our graveyards from the game. Sadly, since our points are equal, I have no choice but to end my turn for now."

"Come on Mahaado," Mana whispered.

Aaron drew his card (2). "Looks like we're at a stalemate. Nothing to do but build our hands for now. I end my turn."

"Mahaado drew and smiled at his card. "Build our hands? That's easy, thanks to this. I play _Precious Coins from Above_, letting us each draw until we hold 7 cards." Mahaado drew is 7 while Aaron drew 5. "I play _Poison of the Old Man_, and use its first effect to gain 1200 LPs (2000), putting me back in the lead. I'll set a card and end my turn (5)."

"You're so helpful," Aaron said while he drew (8). His face broke into a wide grin at his card. "Mahaado Aplyn, are we not dueling for the heart of the woman we both pine after?"

"If not then this has been a waste of my time," Mahaado replied flatly.

"Indeed," Aaron brushed the comment off. "But in all honestly dueling doesn't seem to be the proper way to battle for a lady's heart. Other conflicts, maybe, but not for matters of the heart. There's a much better, much more chival way to woo a lady and it's in that way that this duel will end; with a joust!"

"A joust?" the spectators all questioned.

"I activate the Field Magic card _Jousting Field_." The space between the two seemed to grow while a small fence appeared running down the middle. In each of their Monster Card Zones appeared a horse, Aaron's white and Mahaado's black.

"Oh look Peggy, a joust," the Queen said exitedly, startling Yugi in her lap. "I can't remember the last time I saw one. You know, we really should hold more jousting tournaments."

"You're right my dear," the King agreed. "I'll see to it personally that a tournament is organized in your honor. In fact, I'll organize and entire fair for you."

"Oh Peggy, you're so good to me," she said dreamily.

"They're in their own world," Seabstain sighed.

"It's kinda fun to watch," Hunter chuckled.

"There's still a duel going on you know,"Anzu and Madoc said together in flat tones. Only Mana was still focused entirely on the field before them.

"So what's the point of this field?" Mahaado asked impatiently.

"I'll show you. I summon _Blade Knight_." On Aaron's side appeared the knight covered entirely in silver-blue armor, shield and sword in hand (1600/1000). "_Blade Knight_, attack his heirophant."

Mahaado raised a brow as the knight mounted one of the white horses, it's sword becoming a lance. "I'm guessing you know what you're doing since you're attacking me with a monster _much_ weaker so I'll play along," he said before mounting a black horse, his staff becoming a lance as well.

The two horses moved into position and the monsters lowered their spears. They charged at one another on their beasts, each waiting to strike. When they drew close Mahaado reached back to attack but as he thrust his lance forward he was struck in the chest by the _Blade Knight _with enough force that he dropped his own weapon, barely managing to hold onto his horse.

"Mahaado, are you all right?" Mana called.

"Yeah," he said through gritted teeth, dismounting his horse as his LPs dropped (1550).

"I wouldn't bother getting down yet," Aaron said, walking to one of the horses. "I'm also going to attack your heirophant with my joker."

The two, atop their horses, again walked to face one another, their weapon becoming lances again. They lowered thir lances and charged forward. This time Mahaado was ready though and managed to make contact with Aaron when he attacked. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to avoid Aaron's attack and once again took a mighty blow to the chest that knocked the wind out of him, long with his LPs (1100).

"Okay, you mind telling me what exactly I'm dealing with?" he asked, his face contorted in pain.

"Simple," Aaron said (1450), "We're going by jousting rules now, meaning destruction of our monsters and damage inflicted is decided by a three point system. A one-point shot is to the chest, and will deal 50 damage to the opponent for each of their monster's Level Stars. A two-point shot is to the head, and will both destroy the monster and deals 100 damage to the opponent for each of their monster's Level Stars. And a three-point shot is one that knocks the opponent's mosnter off their horse, and not only destroys their monster but also inflicts damage equal to that monster's ATK."

"Then how come nothing happened when he battled your _Blade Knight_?" Mana asked from the sidelines.

"Because, my dear, that time he didn't hit anything," Aaron siad simply. "No contact, no nothing. Now then, I'll set 1 card and end my turn (5)."

"As fun as this whole jousting thing is, it's not my style," Mahaado said. "So instead of drawing this turn, I'm going to take my _Magical Blast_ card back from my graveyard (6). And then I'll activate it immediately, dealing 200 damage to you." The blue and purple aura appeared around the magician and fired across the field, striking the knight's LP (1250). "And now I'll attack _Blade Knight_." The joust commenced; Mahaado scored a shot the chest of _Blade Knight_, destroying it and avoiding any damage himself. "I'll set one card and end my turn (4)."

"You won't get out of battling me that easily," Aaron said as he drew (6; 850).

"Don't be so sure," Mahaado said. "I activate _Thunder of Ruler_, forcing you to skip your Battle Phase."

Aaron growled with frustration. "I end my turn."

"Then it's my turn, and once again I'm going to take back _Magical Blast_ instead of drawing," Mahaado announced (5). "Then I'll play _Magical Blast_, hitting you for another 200 points." Once again the blue and purple aura appeared and attacked, taking Aaron down to (650). "I end my turn (4)."

"This is dull," Aaron said, drawing (7). "But luckily there's nothing to stop me from attacking this turn. Since my _Jousting Field _prevents Magic and Trap cards from being used in the Battle Phase your Set card can't stop me. Now mount your steed and prepare to joust."

"I have a better idea," Mahaado said. "I activate_ Waboku_ before your Battle Phase begins, protecting me for the turn."

Aaron just growled. "I Set 1 card facedown and play _Emergency Provision_, letting me send my set _Sakuretsu Armor_ and _Staunch Defender _to the graveyard. After all, since I can't use them with my _Jousting Field_ out, gaining 2000 LPs from them is all they'll be good for. And now that my LPs are back at 2650 your chances of winning Mana are gone."

"I'm not a trophy," Mana shouted.

"So we've heard," Madoc said.

"You may not be a trophy but you are the greatest prize of all," Aaron told her. "And I hope that my victory will prove that to you. For now I'll end my turn (5)."

"You're spirit is admirable and wasted," Mahaado said boredly. "Now then, since your LPs have taken such a climb I'll draw this turn (5). And then I'll play that card, _Card Destruction_." They both tossed their hands and redrew.

"Hey Mahaado, either make things more exciting or finish up, this is getting dull," Hunter yelled.

"I agreed," the magician said. "Toying with him has grown dull."

"Toying?" Aaron asked.

"Did you really think this was the best I could do?" he asked. "You want to see my best, I'll show you my best. I play _Magical Stone Excavation_, discarding my _Mystic Box_ and _Pitch-Black Power Stone _to retrieve _Urn of Greed_. Then I'll play _Urn of Greed_, removing _Black Magician_,_ Magic Striker_, and _Darkred Enchanter_ from the game to draw 2 cards. And since I have 2 more Spellcasters removed from the game I myself gain another 400 ATK points (4200)."

"Too bad for you I still have my _Jousting Field_, making ATK meaningless," Aaron said. Then he looked around and noticed an acidic green fog floating around, eating away at his field. "What's this?"

"My _De-Spell _card," Mahaado said simply as the field faded. "And you were even nice enough to clear away your Traps, meaning I can attack you with _Magic Hierophant of Black_." Mahaado took up is staff and pointed it at Aaron. "_Celestial Scepter Blast_." A sparkling black light short from his staff and crashed into Aaron, blasting his armor away.

"You haven't won yet," Aaron step, reeling back from the attack with his armor destroyed (2250).

"Actually yes I have," Mahaado corrected, drawing a card per his gauntlet. "You see, as it turns out, that attack allowed me to draw just the card I needed; _Mischief of the Time Goddess_. And I'll use it right now to skip ahead in time to my next Battle Phase, meaning I can attack again. That means I win," he said plainly, firing a second attack that struck the defenseless Aaron directly and brought his score to zero.

"Mahaado" Mana cried, jumping down to the field as the signs of the duel faded. Tears were in her eyes as by the time she got to her love, who had turned back to his normal brown-haired, blue-eyed self. "Oh Mahaado, I'm sorry I got so mad at you," she cried to him. "I'm so happy you won and that you're all right."

"Does this mean I'll be receiving my prize?" he asked with his cool smile.

"Yes," Mana said, smiling through her tears. "I accept your offer, Mahaado Aplyn, I will marry you."

Mahaado smiled at her answer before leaning down and pressing his lips against hers in a loving kiss.

"So he could've won at any point?" Anzu asked her friends as they too walked onto the field.

"That's right," Hunter laughed. "Mahaado's skills at both competing and deck building are legendary, ranking as the second best in the Lilose Kingdom. And his luck of the draw is beyond belief."

"Some people accuse him of cheating through magic but that's not possible in duels, the magic in the cards prevents it," Sebastian added. "He's just a lucky guy."

"I see," Anzu said understandingly. "But if he's the second best in Lilose then who's the first?"

"Let's talk about ranks later," Madoc cut in. as they reached the couple. "Congratulations you two, I'm sure you'll be happy together. And I'm sorry for causing trouble."

"It's all right Madoc, you can pay us back later," Mahaado said with a wicked smile.

"And we won't let you get out of it either brother," Mana laughed, soon to be joined by the others. Even little Dembe clinging to Anzu smiled.

'_They're all so close,'_ Anzu thought, _'just like I was with my friends back home. I wonder if I'll ever see them all again. I hope they're all doing well. I wonder if they've given up looking for me after so long.' _She looked around the group that surrounded her and felt an ease she hadn't fully felt for a long time. _'If I am gonna be stuck here forever, I hope they'll be able to think of me as part of their group too.'_

"All right, what are we waiting for?" Mana shouted. "We've got a wedding to plan."

They all gave a cheer as they started off toward the castle, leaving Aaron on the field alone.

"I can't believe I lost…" he mumbled, staring sadly at the sky. "Mana… I hope you'll be happy…"

"That was quite an impressive duel Aaron-boy."

The fallen knight looked over at the voice. Then he realized it was the King's and quickly scrambled to his feet. "Thank you sire. I only wish I could've won."

"I'm sorry to say but you had no chance," the King informed him. "Her heart had already decided long ago who it wanted to be with."

"A part of me knew that," Aaron admitted. "I guess I was just hoping."

"Hoping is good," the Queen spoke up. "Hope is what holds people together when there is nothing left. Hope and love are what drive the world. Never stop hoping. You may have lost this love but that only means the right one is still out there. So keep hoping, for her."

Aaron was lost as to what the queen meant, yet it somehow made sense and he smiled. "I will your majesty, I'll keep hoping."

"Good boy," she said, along with a mew from Yugi. "Now if you'll excuse us," she went on before leading her husband way. "Come on Peggy, you promised me a fair. Do you think we should wait until after the wedding? Or hold the wedding during the festival? I'll have to get together with Major Powlyn. Or is it Major Aplyn now?"

Aaron just watched with a smile as the King was dragged away by his ranting wife. Then his eyes shifted toward the sky, watching the white clouds go by. But clouds weren't the only things above. Against the brilliant blue sky a group of ominous flying creatures could be seen going by and Aaron's face hardened. "True love will have to wait for me. I wonder if they'll really go through with holding a wedding and a fair. After all, we're still a kingdom at war."

**

* * *

Kuinra: **I'm so sorry this took so long. What happened was I started it but then something came up and I had to go stay with my fiancée while her dad was in the hospital. And as it turned out a few day trip to baby sit her turned into a three week vacation without my laptop n.n 

**Saiful:** Vacation? Try rape-cation XD

**Kuinra:** Quiet you. On top of that I had gotten Pokemon Pearl right before I left, so I've been a little distracted. Anyway, I'm sorry for the crappy duel but using a straight-up Black Magician deck was tough a so was getting things work with the jousting thing. Honestly this is pretty much a filler chapter whose only purpose was to give Mahaado a chance to duel before…well you'll see. Point is I could've left this chapter out but did it anyway n.n

**Saiful:** So in other words… you're a twit.

**Kuinra: **One of these days… Well, I think that's all I've got to say for now. I don't know when the next chapter will be up since my fiancée wants me to finish my book by her birthday (which is a month from now) and I'm _STILL_ looking for a job (pathetic, I know) so it could be month or two before I get back here. I'm really sorry that it has to be that way; I miss when I first started and could turn out a chapter every day or every two days. But that's life and we all have to suffer. Please don't abandon me between my long updates, I promise to try really hard to make the chapters worth the wait. Until next time, R&R plz.


	21. Unity

Disclaimer and Author Request: Even though you probably already know it, I don't own Yugioh… yet

**Disclaimer and Author Request:** Even though you probably already know it, I don't own Yuugiou… yet... Also, when you're done reading my story, whether you finish or just get bored, please take a moment to leave me a review. Good or bad, just let me know you're reading, it would really mean a lot. Please and thank you.

**Kuinra: **I know, I know, it's taken forever. For a while things were going really bad… I mean REALLY bad. But then they got a little better and guess what… I FINALLYGOT A JOB!! XD

**Saiful: **It's about time you lazy bum.

**Kuinra: **Quiet you. Anyway, work aside, my fiancée and I have patched up our problems and things have gotten much better for the two of us. I've been taking a bit of a sabbatical from writing since then; between my novel, this fic, the short stories and poems I write, building my forum, and editing my friend's fic I kinda burnt myself out. But now I'm getting my spark back so I'mma try to get back to work, though with a job I have less free time so updates will still be kind spaced out, but not this much (hopefully). So, let's see what you all said a few months ago.

**ANZU&ATEM FAN:** I thought the rock, paper, scissor would add some nice comic relief (although looking back I'm wondering if they even have scissors in that world). I'm glad you liked the duel and Mana's initial reaction.

**16forever:** I'm happy I was able to help you feel better. I know it wasn't the best chapter. I wanted to make it better but I had trouble getting the Jousting Field card a good effect and building a good deck for Aaron so I pretty much said to hell with it; hence why I gave Mahaado the whole in control the whole time thing. I'm glad you like what I did with Anzu's character; I try to keep them as close as possible. I tried to make Madoc just that; a guy. I'm a guy and I admit it, we are all idiots. But, like me, I try to give Madoc his moments of sweetness and insight. Glad you liked the King and Queen, their comic relief was another part of the to-hell-with-it thing. My favorite Disney cartoon movie is either Aladdin for the love story or Alice in Wonderland because I like the book and the themes in it. What comes to mind when I hear "blue like jazz"? I didn't know jazz was blue, I always thought jazz was magenta.

**Bad Player: **Yay, good filler!

**TEA-is-the-beautyqueen: **I'm happy you liked it, even if it was just a throw away chapter. Sorry about the spelling mistakes, my keyboard doesn't work as well as it could and sometimes the spell check misses little errors. I currently have Anzu slated to duel 3 more times in the fic, but that could change. Yes, I like Lord of the Rings; it's where I get a lot of my inspiration. And I explained the vacation thing last chapter; I ended up staying with my fiancée a week or two longer than intended.

**ForensicDuelist4137: **Tell my parents I still have time to find a job. Glad you liked the duel though.

**Kuinra:** Okay, let's see if I sill know how to do this. Hope it doesn't suck.

* * *

Chapter 21: Unity

"I don't wanna, I don't wanna, I don't wanna," Anzu kept frantically repeating as Belle applied the pink, floral-scented lather to her body.

"Oh quit yer whining girlie," the old woman scolded her. "It ain't gonna kill ya or nothing."

"But I don't like it," she continued to whine.

"Relax Anzu," Mana said casually, receiving similar treatment from her own servant, who was closer to Mana's age than Belle was to Anzu. "You were fine the last time."

Anzu just whimpered in her throat but relaxed, trying to think of something else. "Hey Mana, are you nervous?"

"Why would I be nervous?"

"Well it is your wedding day."

Mana didn't reply at once, but looked thoughtful. "I'm not really nervous because Mahaado and I already act like a married couple and spend all of our time together," she said. "I don't think things will be any different. The only thing that ever worried me about getting married was what Madoc would do, since we've always been together."

"Are you saying you're not worried about that now?" Anzu asked.

Mana looked to her and smiled. "I don't have to be worried because he has you now."

"Oh… I see…"

"What's wrong?" Mana asked, noting the somewhat saddened tone Anzu had taken.

Anzu just smiled though. "Oh nothing, guess I'm just nervous about today."

"What do you have to be nervous about, I'm the one getting married!" Mana yelled at her playfully, splashing some water from a nearby bucket at her.

"Hey that's cold," Anzu squealed. She reached down to bucket of her own and gave a splash in retaliation, only to take one back again.

The two girls began throwing water back and forth at one another until Belle had had enough.

"Knock it off already," the old woman shouted. "That is unless ya want ta show up to yer own weddin' as hairy as that _Gremlin _o' yers!"

"Sorry," both girls said.

With that settled, Belle and the girl that tended Mana took up the water buckets and moved behind the girls. Mana relaxed and Anzu tensed as the freezing water was dumped over their heads, washing away and taking their body's hair with it.

"It feels so weird!" Anzu cried as the cold water and the hot sensation the cream created mingled.

**(ELSEWHERE IN THE CASTLE)**

"Did you hear something?" Madoc asked abruptly in the middle of shaving his chin.

"No," Sebastian replied curiously, busy brushing his long hair. "What'd it sound like?"

"Sounded like Anzu."

"Bah, she's fine," Hunter assured him as he fumbled to get on his formal attire. "You gotta worry about getting yourself ready Mr. Best Man."

"I guess you're right," Madoc said with a shrug as he returned to his task. "Say, where's Kaiba? I thought Mahaado asked him to be a groomsman too."

"I think he's at his father's place," Sebastian replied. "He's been spending a lot of time there with his brothers, but should be back later."

"How is it nobles always know where each other are?" Hunter asked.

"We're better than everyone else," Sebastian stated.

"Oh Seby, that sense of humor of yours is so twisted," Hunter laughed, clapping him hard on the back.

"That hurt," Sebastian shouted, throwing his brush at the big man's head. "And quit calling me Seby already."

"Well I just cut myself thanks to you two, I hope you're happy," Madoc said flatly. He touched his finger to the cut and it glowed a bit before the wound sealed itself. He turned to the estranged brothers then. "Now knock off the bickering for one day. Mahaado's my best friend and Mana's my only little sister, if anyone causes anything to go wrong on this day I'll kill them."

"Oh, Madoc is so scary," Mahaado commented as he came into the room with Kaiba and Freed following behind him. "Look who I found."

"It's about time," Hunter said, still having trouble with his formal wear.

"At least I'll be able to dress myself in time," Kaiba replied dryly as he walked to one of the washbasins to wash his face.

Hunter scowled at him from behind.

"Great group you picked here," Freed commented with a laugh, already dressed in his best clothes.

"I'm staring to rethink my choices," Mahaado said, holding his head.

"Say Freed, where's that kid of yours?" Madoc asked.

"Dembe? She's in the courtyard with her tutor," the knight replied, leaning against the doorframe lazily. "I wanted her to get a least a little of her lessons done before the wedding. She'll make such an adorable flower girl." He sighed then. "But with the Lord of Dragon's getting more tenacious it's going to become more difficult to watch her since I'll be so busy."

"She seems to have taken quite a liking to Anzu," Madoc reminded him.

"I know," the knight said. "I'd ask her to watch over Dembe for me but I know you'll all be going out again to take care of that Black Pendant."

"Can we not talk about the war or the Black Pendant today?" Mahaado requested as he began to undress.

"Sorry," Freed said. "I'd better go tell Dembe to get ready anyway, see you all later."

**(ELSWHERE IN THE CASTLE… AGAIN)**

"Mana, where are the other bride's maids?" Anzu asked while Belle helped her into dress.

"There aren't any," the bride admitted as her assistant helped her. "All my friends are guys, except you and the queen."

"I know that feeling," Anzu said flatly, remembering all the annoying moments with her friends at home. But she also remembered the good ones too and became sad as Belle tied the top part of her dress at the back of her neck.

"Actually Anzu, I need to ask something of you."

"What is it," she asked, letting her hair down and settling the Black Pendant so it looked nice.

"Anzu, will you be my Maid of Honor?"

Anzu's hands covered her mouth as she gasped, then suddenly let out excitedly, "Ohmygodareyouserious? OfcourseI'llbeyourMaidofHonor!"

"OhmygodthankyouAnzu, Idon'tthinkIcouldgetthroughthisweddingwithoutyou," Mana replied equally as excited.

"OhmygodMana, you'regettingmarried!"

"Ohmygod, IknowIcan'tbelieveit!"

"Ohmygod!" they both exclaimed, both of them bouncing up and down.

"This is why ya don' get married young; it makes ya crazy," Belle whispered to the other attendant, who giggled.

"Say Mana," Anzu stopped bouncing to say. "Something just occurred to me."

"What is it?" the other girl asked.

"Can you even wear a white dress?"

"Shut up!" Mana shouted, blushing deeply but laughed.

**(LATER THAT DAY)**

"Wow, everything looks so beautiful," Anzu said in awe, peeking through the large wooden doors before her.

"Get in place Anzu, we'll be starting soon," Madoc hissed to her.

"Okay, jeez," she hissed back, going back over to his side and looping her arm around his. She looked up at him and admired how nice he looked.

Madoc, like the other groomsmen, was dressed in a slick, suave morning suit. His morning coat was black while his trousers and waistcoat were a soft charcoal gray over a bleach-white shirt and a silver silk tie. His shoes were black and so polished that they gleamed, and he were white suede gloves on his hands. Around his forehead he wore a golden circlet with a sapphire embedded in it, the only thing that was different about his attire from the others; their circlets were silver. His long black hair that was usually a wild mess had been thoroughly washed and combed until it could be pulled back into the since braid it now was.

"What are you staring at?" he asked in a tense tone, noting the way the girl looked at him.

"I thought it was a very handsome-looking man but I can see it's just a pompous ass," Anzu said flatly. "Why are you so nervous, you're not getting married."

"No, but I'm the best man," he replied. "It's my duty to see that everything goes right. And not only is the groom my best friend, but the bride is my sister. If something goes wrong then they'll both blame me… Hopefully that's all they'll do."

Anzu giggled and snuggled to his arm. "Everything's going to be fine, just relax."

Madoc let out a tense sigh and felt better; being with Anzu always made things better. He reached around with his free hand and stroked her hair. "Thank you love. I'd also like to say that you look stunning."

Anzu blushed at the compliment. While Mahaado had been more conservative with his choice in the males' attire, Mana had been a little more fun with the bridesmaids'. Anzu, along with the few girls that had been chosen at the last minute to fill the remaining bridesmaids' spots, wore puffy umbrella skirts of lavender with white lace trimming. Their tops consisted of lavender halter tops and long white cardigans with ruffled sleeves. She wore a circlet around her head to match Madoc's, the other girls matching their groomsmen counterparts, and Black Pendant sat on her chest like usual, though she'd taken the time to polish it a bit. She wore her hair down like always, though she did use a spell Mana had showed her to make it wavy instead of it's usually straight.

"Thank you Madoc," she said happily.

"Places everyone," someone said to the group. "We're about to begin."

Everyone straightened up and got themselves ready. They heard the sound of soft music, an organ accompanied by a chorus of strings and winds, on the other side of the large wooden doors in front of them. Anzu, being at the back of the group with Madoc, was trying to stand up on her toes to see.

"Calm down Anzu, we'll be going in soon," Madoc told her.

"Sorry," Anzu sighed, waiting anxiously.

The first to enter into the great hall was Dembe, dressed in a simple white dress and carrying a basket of lavender, pink, and white flower petals that she tossed from side to side along the stretch of aisle. Following her were the groomsmen and their accompanying bridesmaid; first Freed, then Kaiba, then Hunter, then Sebastian. Finally came Anzu and Madoc's turn, and the girl tensed as she walked through the doors.

The sanctuary of the castle's church was cavernous and beautiful. The walls were white marble with gold trimming, and there were many stain-glass windows depicting various religious scenes. Two rows of white pews sat on either side of the crimson carpeting they walked down, both rows filled to bursting with guests; it seemed as if half the city were there while the rest enjoyed the spectacular first of a two day festival the king and queen had thrown. White, silver, and lavender streamers and banners hung on the walls and hundreds of candles along the walls made everything shine golden along with the light of the shining sun. As they drew near the alter, Anzu saw that it was decorated with an entire garden's worth of flowers.

The groomsmen had all filed off to left while all the bridesmaids were to the right. Between them stood Mahaado, dressed in a long white robe trimmed in gold and colorful jewels. He wore a long white cape with gold lining, secured to his shoulders by sapphires. Around his head he wore a gold circlet with a sparkling diamond on the forehead. His long black hair was worn straight back and shined as if it were made of silk.

Behind Mahaado, on a raised dais, stood an old man, the priest. He wasn't tall and his hair and beard had bother turned gray long ago. He was dressed in white robes trimmed in red and a matching tall hat; in one hand he held a large leather book. That couldn't food Anzu though, she know that face.

'_It's Grandpa Mutou,'_ she gasped in her mind.

Behind this world's Sugoroku was a tall archway of purest ivory decorated with flowers of all colors and crawling with vines of ivy and olive. Off to the left a little sat the King and Queen; both dressed in white and lavender. On the Queen's shoulder sat the little Yugi, a small white collar and silver tie around his furry green neck.

"Aw, look Madoc, even Yugi is dressed up," Anzu said in a quiet squeal as they approached the alter.

"I know Anzu, now go to your place," he whispered back before they separated into their places.

With everyone finally set in place, the music changed from a soft melody to a glorious march of vanity and love. The whole of the audience in attendance rose to their feet and turned to the doorway where the procession of bridesmaids and groomsmen had just come.

There stood Mana, looking more dazzling than ever. She wore a sleeveless white dress that flared at the waist to at least three times her normal width. The top portion fit snuggly to her thin form and sparkling lavender stitching of ivy vines were embroidered around her breasts. She wore fingerless white gloves that came up to her mid bicep on both arms, ending with golden bands set with a sapphire in each, and a silver chain adorn with colorful gems hung from her waist. Her golden hair was worn in a single braid down her back, and had been woven with silk ribbon and strings of more jewels in many colors. Her face was hidden by a sheer white veil, the back of which formed a long train that was carried by Mokuba and Noah following behind her and in her hands she held a fabulous bouquet.

Anzu watched with happy envy as her best friend in this world slowly made er way down the aisle toward them. She glanced across over at Madoc, and noted the somewhat sad smile he wore, knowing that his only sister was to be taken from him this day. She only hoped that she herself might be able to fill the void left behind.

At last Mana was to the alter. She looked to her left at her brother, then to the right and walked to Anzu. Anzu could make out the happy smile of that beautifully made up, blushing face. "This is it," she said, handing her bouquet of to her Maid of Honor.

"Good luck Mana," Anzu replied. "I know you'll be happy together."

Mana gave her a small nod before continuing the last few steps forward to stand right before the alter and turned to face Mahaado.

Her husband-to-be reached out and lifted the white veil from her face, taking in the sight of his bride

"Are you ready, my love?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied breathlessly.

He smiled softly and the two turned to face the old man before them while those in attendance took their seats again.

Only the King remained standing, so that he might say his few words. "In the name of the Lilose Kingdom, I, King Pegasus J. Crawford, and my Queen, Cynthia Crawford, do hereby sanction the marital union of Brigadier General Mahaado Aplyn and Mana Powlyn. Please proceed with the ceremony." He took his seat then and allowed Sugoroku to go on.

"Dearly beloved," he began, "we are gathered together here in the sight of the Gods to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of the Gods in Paradiase, and into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. Therefore, if any man can shew any just cause why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace."

No one said a word. Who would object to such an adorable loving and perfect couple? Not to mention if anyone did either the Bride, Groom, or Best Ma would likely strike them down in an instant.

After giving anyone a chance to speak up the old priest went on. "I require and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, that ye confess it. For ye be well assured, that so may as be coupled together otherwise than the Gods' Word doth allow are not joined together by the Gods; neither is their Matrimony lawful. At which day of Marriage, if any man do allege and declare any impediment, why they may not be coupled together in Matrimony, by the Gods' Law, or the Laws of the Realm; and will be bound, and sufficient sureties with him, to the parties; or else put in a Caution (to the full value of such charges as the persons to be married do thereby sustain) to prove his allegation; then the solemnization must be deferred, until such time as the truth be tried."

'_Quite a run-on sentence there Mr. Mutou,' _Anzu thought to herself, not having understood a word of the complex speech. Then again never understood this man's rambling in her world either.

Neither Mana nor Mahaado said anything, for they loved each other too deeply to ever have betrayed one another.

Sugoroku smiled at the devoted couple before turning his attention to Mahaado. "Wilt the have this Woman to be thy wedded wife, to live together after the Gods' ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt the love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will," Mahaado replied, needing not a moment's thought.

The priest turned to Mana then. "Wilt the have this man to be thy wedded husband, to live together after the Gods' ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt the obey him, and serve him, love, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will," Mana answered as eagerly as her lover.

"Very well," the priest said. "If both of you will please step forward." The priest turned and walked to stand under the white alter, Mana and Mahaado following hand in hand. Once they were all in place the priest asked of the audience, "Who giveth this Woman to be married to this Man?"

At this Madoc walked up onto the dais and to the alter. Standing between the Bride and Groom, he took Mana's right hand in his and said to her, "I just know our parents would want this, they'd always want us to be happy. It's too bad that they can't be here today."

"They're here with us Madoc, in our hearts," his sister told him. "Are you sure you're ready to do this?"

"I'll never be ready to give you away," he replied, then looked over his shoulder. "But if it's to the guy behind me," he looked back at her, "then it'll be like I never lost you." He turned to the priest then. "I, Brigadier General Madoc Powlyn, give this Woman away," he said, placing his sister's hand in the priests and then retreating to his spot.

With Madoc gone, Mahaado was signaled to step forward and was given Mana's right hand in his. "Say as I do," Sugoroku said before reciting the troth, Mahaado repeating as he went along.

"I, Mahaado Aplyn, take thee, Mana Powlyn, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, for fairer or fouler, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us depart, according to the Gods' holy ordinance; and thereunto I plight thee my troth."

Their hands loosened then and it was Mana that now held Mahaado's right in hers.

"Likewise Miss, please say as I do," the priest said before starting again, this time with Mana following along.

"I, Mana Powlyn, take thee, Mahaado Aplyn, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to be bonny and buxom at bed and at board, to love and to cherish, till death do us depart, according to the Gods' holy ordinance; and thereunto I plight thee my troth."

"At this time please present your rings and place them upon this book," the priest said, holding his book out horizontally to them.

The two let their hands go and each reached into a pocket, pulling forth a set of golden rings. The one Mana held was a simple golden band while Mahaado's matched, though also featured a fair sized diamond whose sparkle came close to that in Mana's eyes. They each placed their rings on the book's cover and Sugoroku again.

"Bless these Rings, O merciful Lords, that those who wear them, that give and receive them, may be ever faithful to one another, remain in your peace, and live and grow old together in your love, under their own vine and fig tree, and seeing their children's children. Amen." He then took the diamond ring and placed it in Mahaado's hand.

Mahaado took Mana's left hand now and placed the ring at her fourth finger before once again following along with the priest's words. "With this Ring I thee wed," he touched the ring to her thumb, "and with my body I thee honor," he touched it to her index finger now, "and with all my worldly goods I thee endow;" he reaches her ring finger again and slides it into place, "In the Name of the Phoenix, and of the Dragon, and of the Soldier. Amen."

It was now Mana's turn to do the same, taking the simple gold band and placing it at the fourth finger of Mahaado's left hand. She followed along with the priest's words. "With this Ring I thee wed," she touched the ring to his thumb, "and with my body I thee honor," she touched it to his index finger now, "and with all my worldly goods I thee endow;" she reaches his ring finger again and slides it into place, "In the Name of the Phoenix, and of the Dragon, and of the Soldier. Amen."

With their rings set, Sugoroku instructed them to kneel before him, and when they did he spoke on. "Let us pray. O Eternal Gods, Creators and Preservers of all mankind, Givers of all spiritual grace, Authors of everlasting life; Send thy blessing upon these thy servants, this man and this woman, whom we bless in thy Names; that, as Isaac and Rebecca lived faithfully together, so these persons may surely perform and keep the vow and covenant betwixt them made, whereof this Ring given and received is a token and pledge, and may ever hereafter remain in perfect love and peace together, and live according to thy laws; through our Lords. Amen.

"I ask that you all bow your head now as we say the Prayer of Our Lords," the priest address the audience. "Our Fathers, which art in Heaven,

Hallowed be your Names.

Your Kingdom come.

Your will be done,

in earth as it is in Heaven.

Give us this day our daily bread.

And forgive us our trespasses,

As we forgive them that trespass against us.

And lead us not into temptation;

But deliver us from evil.

For yours is the kingdom, The power, and the glory,

For ever and ever. _Amen._"

"Amen," everyone gathered repeated.

The priest Sugoroku instructed Mahaado and Mana to stand. They did and he took their right hands, joining them together and saying, "Those whom the Gods hath joined together let no man put asunder." He spoke out to the audience then. "Forasmuch as Mahaado and Mana have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before the Gods and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving of a Ring, and by joining of hands; I pronounce therefore that they be Man and Wife together, in the Name of the Phoenix, and of the Dragon, and of the Soldier. Amen.

"I shall now give you my blessing," Sugoroku said. "Ra the Phoenix, Osiris the Dragon, Obelisk the Soldier, bless, preserve, and keep you; the Lords mercifully with their favor look upon you; and so fill you with all spiritual benediction and grace, that ye may so live together in this life, that in the world to come ye may have life everlasting. Amen." He then took the two by the arm and turned them to the gathering. "I give to you now Mahaado and Mana Aplyn. You may now kiss your bride."

The two looked at each other. Mana had happy tears in her eyes and Mahaado was smiling more sincerely than anyone had ever seen.

"Hello Mr. Aplyn," Mana said to him.

"Hello to you too," Mahaado replied, reaching out and wiping her tears away, "Mrs. Aplyn."

Mana couldn't hold herself back anymore; she threw her arms around Mahaado's neck and brought to his lips a deep, loving kiss, the first of many as husband and wife.

**(THAT EVENING)**

"Isn't this festival fun?" Mana exclaimed as she dragged her husband around the active town square.

Once the ceremony had ended everyone retreated to their chambers and changed into more casual clothing before joining the rest of the town in the festivities. Mana and Mahaado had decided to forgo the traditional reception and enjoy the King and Queen's festival.

"It almost feels weird having fun like this in the middle of a war," Madoc commented.

"Don't say such things," Anzu scolded him. "This is a happy day and we're here to have fun now have fun."

"That's right Madoc," Hunter chuckled as he ripped the meat off a leg mutton. "There'll be time to worry about war later, let's enjoy ourselves. Right Seby?" he started to clap the other knight on the back.

"Touch me with that greasy hand and you'll lose it," Sebastian hissed.

"Isn't this such a great day?" Mana asked her new husband.

"The best over love," he said, drawing close to her and placing his hands on her cheeks so that she'd look up at him. "And I promise you this will be the best night ever too."

Mana's cheeks turned a deep red and she hid her face in Mahaado's chest, who only chuckled.

"I forgot about the consummation," Madoc muttered.

"Don't be such a prude, they're married now," Anzu told him.

Madoc sighed. "I know… It'll just take some getting used to."

"Everyone, over here!"

The group looked and saw Freed waving them over. He, along with Dembe and the three Kaiba brothers, were standing together in the center of the square.

"Hurry," Mokuba shouted as they approached.

"The fireworks are about to start," Noah added.

"Fireworks?" Anzu said curiously. "No one said anything about fireworks."

"Of course," Madoc said. "After all, if we had told you it wouldn't have made a very good gift."

"We?" Anzu asked.

"Mahaado and I," he said as they came to stand next to the ones that had called them. He took her chin into his hand and raised her face to him. "It's Mahaado and mine's gift to Mana; and also to you my love."

"Oh Madoc," she said, her arms encircling him.

"Leave it to two magicians to give colorful explosions as a gift," Kaiba scoffed.

"Did you really do this for me?" Mana asked her husband.

"Of course my dear," Mahaado said, turning toward the sky. "Let's watch."

They all turned to look skyward into the night. Against the sparkling stars blazed the first shot against the inky black, exploding into a pink, heart shaped burst. Many soon followed after in a variety of colors; blues, greens, yellows, whites, purples; and shapes; hearts, stars, flowers, butterflies.

Anzu watch the display with dazzled eyes as it went on for almost an hour. She looked up at Madoc, who'd done this for her, and felt the happiest she'd ever in her life. She knew that soon this happiness would end and they'd have to return to war. She knew that one day she might have to leave this happiness behind for good. But at least for right now she could be happy, and she hugged closely to her man. "I love you Madoc."

Madoc looked down at her. "I love you too Anzu. He comes the finale."

Anzu turned to the sky as three sparking blasts shot upward, the center one gold, the left blue, and the right red. They reached their proper height before exploding; the blue into an armed soldier, the red into a serpentine dragon, and the gold into a phoenix. The three images hung in the sky for a moment before exploding into a brilliant light that shone like the sun. And from that light came the King's voice.

"May the Lilose Kingdom never fall. May peace and love in the name of the Gods always prevail."

The crowd cheered their King ecstatically. All but Mana and Mahaado, how used the cover of the light to sneak away to their bedchamber, and Madoc and Anzu. These two were focused only on one another as Madoc leaned down and touched a deep, sweet kiss onto her waiting lips. If only this could last forever, if only.

* * *

**Kuinra: **Mission Complete! _/Strikes Don Kanonji pose/_ BOHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

**Saiful: **You twit.

**Kuinra:** Shut up. Anyway, I know it took so long and I'm sorry; hopefully I'll be more on track now, especially when I get to write duels again. The good news is there's only 2 chapters left in the Emperor Arc of the story (took over a year to get the first arc done, I suck).

I've never written a wedding before so I hope it doesn't suck too bad. My fiancée was suppose to proofread it for me but took forever and I got tired of waiting (which is part of why this took so long), so please tell me what you think so I know. I only hope you all haven't abandoned me for taking so long. But I guess I'll have to wait and see. I intend to get the next up in a shorter time… of course that gives me about a year so it shouldn't be too hard. But then I also have my novel to get back to as well so I guess I'll just wait and see. Anyway, if you all haven't left I'll go on, I really wanna finish this one.

I guess that's all the rambling I have so I'll shut up. Hope those of you who will still come have enjoyed it. Until next time (which _should _be sooner), R&R plz.


End file.
